Reue II - In der Kammer
by Toronris
Summary: Teil 2 meiner Reue-Serie: Inzwischen hat Hermine akzeptiert, dass ihre Anwesenheit im Jahr 1944 wichtig ist. Sie hat es geschafft, Tom Riddle nahe zu kommen, näher, als sie jemals gedacht hätte. Ihre Beziehung zu ihm wird zunehmend komplizierter, da nicht mehr alleine Hass und Abneigung ihre Gefühle für ihn bestimmen ...
1. I 1 - Eine neue Macht

Tom saß noch immer auf ihrer Bettkante, doch nichts war mehr zu spüren von dem furchteinflößenden Mann, der Hermine ihren Erfolg im Duell missgönnt hatte. Wie gebannt saß er da, die Augen geschlossen, und ließ sich offensichtlich berauschen von der reinen Magie, die noch immer um sie herum wirbelte. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sie fühlte das Pulsieren auch, eine Energie, die die Luft um sie herum auflud. Zum ersten Mal seit sie damals erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe ist, fühlte sie sich wirklich mächtig. Überlegen. Besser.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte sie die Hand nach Tom aus, um seine zu ergreifen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute beinahe verwundert an sich herunter. Ihre zärtliche Geste schien ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Doch seine Verwunderung hielt nicht lange.

Hart schloss sich seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk: „Was ist das?"

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Hermine auf ihren nackten Arm. Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

Ihr Arm war unbedeckt. Die Entfesselung ihrer Magie hat ihr die Kontrolle über einen wichtigen Zauberspruch geraubt, den sie seit ihrer Zeitreise konstant aufrechterhielt.

Deutlich sichtbar prangte das Wort „Schlammblut" auf ihrem Arm.

Blass starrte sie einfach nur auf das Wort. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Bellatrix Lestrange es ihr in den Arm geritzt hatte. Sie hatte nie in ihrem Leben so viel Angst verspürt wie damals, als sie in der Villa Malfoy gefangen gehalten wurde. Die Schmerzen alleine waren schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich gefragt, ob diese wahnsinnige Frau sie danach einfach dem Werwolf überlassen würde. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus.

„Hermine", peitschte Toms Stimme unnachgiebig durch den Raum: „Ich frage nicht noch einmal. Was ist das?"

Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Was konnte sie ihm sagen? Er hatte schon mit genug Verachtung reagiert, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass ein Elternteil von ihr nicht magischen Blutes war. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie ihm näher als je zuvor gekommen war.

„Es ist eine alte Narbe. Jemand hat mir das Wort Schlammblut in den Arm geritzt", sagte sie langsam. Sie wusste selbst, dass das nicht die Art von Antwort war, die er hören wollte, doch was sollte sie tun? Gehetzt fiel ihr Blick zur Tür – müsste die Krankenschwester nicht sehr bald wiederkommen? Wenn sie ihn lange genug hinhalten konnte …

Nein, das war keine Lösung. Sie musste sich dem Problem jetzt stellen, die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen. Wenn sie auch nur einen Funken Vertrauen behalten wollte, musste sie Tom reinen Wein einschenken. Was wusste sie über seine Vergangenheit? Konnte sie sich irgendeine Geschichte ausdenken, die er ihr nicht nur glauben würde, sondern die ihn vielleicht sogar milde stimmen würde? Sie durfte den Fortschritt, den sie gerade erreicht hatte, nicht wieder verlieren.

„Danke für das Offensichtliche", kam es höhnisch von Tom, der noch immer ihren Arm fest umklammert hielt. Eisige Kälte lag in seiner Stimme, doch seine Augen loderten vor Wut. Mit präzise artikulierten Worten hakte er nach: „Wieso sollte irgendjemand einem Halbblut dieses Wort auf den Arm ritzen? Welchen Sinn ergibt das, liebste Hermine? Verstehst du meine Verwirrung darüber? Wärst du so frei, mich aufzuklären, wie ich das hier verstehen soll?"

Mit einer wohl kalkulierten Geste legte Hermine ihre freie Hand auf seine, die ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt: „Ich bin ein Schlammblut, Tom. Meine beiden Eltern waren Muggel."

Als habe er sich verbrannt, ließ Tom sie los und sprang vom Bett auf. In derselben Sekunde hatte er seinen Stab gezückt und auf sie gerichtet: „Ein Schlammblut? Wie kann das sein, wenn Aberforth Dumbledore, der ja angeblich dein Vater ist, hier im Dorf arbeitet und offensichtlich ein Zauberer ist?"

Langsam wurde Hermine bewusst, dass ihre Lüge so viele Konsequenzen mit sich gezogen hatte, dass sie diese nun kaum noch überschauen konnte. Wenn sie nicht Hermine Dumbledore war, wer war sie dann? Sie konnte ihm kaum ihren echten Namen nennen, sonst würde er in der Zukunft sofort stutzig werden, wenn er von Harry Potters Freundin erfuhr. Verzweifelt fuhr sie sich durchs Haar: „Natürlich ist er nicht mein Vater."

„Noch eine Lüge also", zischte Tom: „Was stimmt sonst noch alles nicht? Hast du überhaupt jemals ein echtes Wort gesprochen? WER bist du?"

Schaudernd legte sie ihre Arme um sich. Ihre eigene Magie war schon lange nicht mehr zu spüren, stattdessen schien der ganze Raum ergriffen von Toms gewaltiger Energie. Hermine fragte sich besorgt, ob er wirklich in der Lage war, diese Menge an Magie zu beherrschen, oder ob sie nicht ganz kurz vor einer magischen Katastrophe standen.

„Ich bin … Hermine", flüsterte sie stockend: „Hermine … May. Und es ist nicht alles gelogen. Meine Mutter … sie hatte einst eine kurze Beziehung zu Aberforth Dumbledore, aber … es wurde nichts draus. Sie ist tatsächlich nach Amerika ausgewandert und hat dort einen Muggel geheiratet. Dass ich eine Hexe bin, ist reiner Zufall. Sie blieb auch nach der Trennung immer mit Dumbledore in Kontakt und als sich herausstellte, dass ich eine Hexe bin, hat er ihr eröffnet, dass er Zauberer ist. Aber … Schlammblüter sind nicht gerne gesehen in Amerika. Eine Gruppe von Schülern aus meiner Schule dort, aus … Ilvermorny … sie haben mich in den Schulferien heimgesucht. Meine Eltern getötet und mir … diese Narbe verpasst. Damit für immer jeder weiß, was ich bin."

„Warum bist du hier?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Wie viel mehr musste sie sich noch aus dem Stehgreif ausdenken, um Tom zum Schweigen zu bringen? Hastig kramte sie in ihrem Gedächtnis nach all den Dingen, die sie zuvor über ihren angeblichen Vater gesagt hatte: „Ich konnte kaum in Amerika bleiben, mh? Also habe ich Aberforth Dumbledore geschrieben und ihm gesagt, ich wäre tatsächlich seine Tochter. Ich habe ihm von dem Vorfall erzählt. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu glauben, dass ich seine Tochter bin. Wie oft kommt es schließlich vor, dass zwei Muggel eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer zur Welt bringen? Der Rest … stimmt. Weder er noch Professor Dumbledore wissen wirklich über mich Bescheid."

Noch immer senkte Tom seinen Stab nicht, und auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war noch immer voller Misstrauen und Hass: „Du willst mir erzählen, dass Dumbledore das einfach so geschluckt hat? Ich kenne deinen angeblichen Vater ja nicht so gut, aber nie und nimmer kauft Albus Dumbledore irgendeinem Menschen einfach so eine Lüge ab."

Hermine schnaubte. Natürlich. Dumbledore hatte Tom nie die Lüge geglaubt, dass er ein strebsamer, braver, um seine Mitschüler bemühter Schüler war, und deswegen war es generell unmöglich, Dumbledore zu belügen. Natürlich. Sie gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich: „Denkst du? Da steht ein Mädchen, das gerade ihre Eltern verloren hat, Zeuge eines grausamen Mordes geworden ist, mit einer Schlammblut-Narbe gekennzeichnet, und bittet um Zuflucht. Denkst du, dass jemand wie Dumbledore da erstmal Hintergedanken hat und an der Aufrichtigkeit zweifelt? Er ist ein verdammter Gryffindor, Tom. Wenn er Gutes tun kann, tut er es, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu denken."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich bei ihren abfälligen Worten seine Augen kurz weiteten. Über seine Abneigung gegen Dumbledore konnte sie immer an Tom gelangen. Ein anderer Gedanke stieg in ihr hoch, ein Gedanke, der sich beinahe augenblicklich in Worte formulierte. Sie erschauderte vor sich selbst.

„Weißt du, Tom", sagte sie langsam, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als stünde er nicht gerade mit dem Zauberstab vor ihr und bedrohte nicht gerade ihr Leben: „Ich hatte gehofft, in Hogwarts neu anfangen zu können. Als reinblütige Hexe. Oder zumindest als Halbblut. Für jemanden wie dich ist es vermutlich unvorstellbar, aber ich hasse Muggel. Ich verachte meine Mutter, dass sie einen Zauberer hat sitzen lassen, um diesen anderen Mann zu nehmen. Es war erbärmlich, wie hilflos sie der Magie meiner Klassenkameraden ausgeliefert waren. Muggel sind schwach. Aber ich bin stark, stärker als die meisten Zauberer. Ich war stärker als alle in Ilvermorny, das haben meine Lehrer gesehen. Doch sie wussten alle, dass ich Muggel als Eltern habe. Also konnte ich nie gute Noten haben. Ein Schlammblut kann nicht besser sein als der Spross einer großen, reinblütigen Familie."

Innerlich sammelte Hermine jedes Bisschen Hass, den sie verspürt hatte, wann immer sie jemand wegen ihres Blutes herabgewürdigt hatte, und drehte das in vor Verachtung tropfende Beleidigungen, die sie selbst nicht glaubte. Sie spürte, wie es in ihr loderte, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich war beinahe froh, meine Eltern endlich los zu sein. Ein neues Leben, niemand weiß, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin. Endlich kann ich zeigen, dass ich eine mächtige Hexe bin. Ich muss nicht mehr die brave, strebsame Hexe sein, die zu allem Ja und Amen sagt, um auch nur ein Lächeln von einem Lehrer zu bekommen. Hier in Hogwarts werde ich behandelt, wie es mir schon immer zugestanden hat: Als eine Hexe mit unvorstellbarer Macht. Hier muss ich mich nicht länger verstecken, nur weil ich das Pech hatte, Muggeleltern zu haben."

Selbstbewusst blickte sie Tom direkt in die Augen: „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir das irgendjemand nimmt. Auch du nicht, Tom."

Langsam ließ er seinen Stab sinken, ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er hielt ihr stand, genauso, wie sie ihm standhielt. Es war, als suche er nach der Lüge in ihren Worten, doch die ehrliche Wut, die in ihr loderte, die jahrelang erfahrene Demütigung, nur weil sie eine muggelgeborene Hexe war, gaben ihr genug Glaubhaftigkeit, um seinem forschenden Blick standzuhalten. Oder zumindest hoffte sie das. Es war Blödsinn, dass muggelgeborene Hexen oder Zauberer schwächer waren als reinblütige. Sie wusste, sie war der beste Beweis dafür, und ihre Eltern waren der beste Beweis dafür, dass Muggel ebenso wie Zauberer herzensgute, wichtige, liebende Menschen waren, die ebenso stolz auf dieser Welt wandeln konnten wie alle anderen. Doch gerade in dieser Zeit, im England der vierziger Jahre, stand sie mit dieser Ansicht alleine da. Es tat gut, einfach mal all ihren Hass gegen jene, die sie diskriminierten, von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn sie es in ein anderes Gewand kleidete.

Das Misstrauen schwand aus Toms Augen, um stattdessen einem Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, Platz zu machen. Er trat wieder näher an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange: „Langsam verstehe ich, warum du eine Slytherin bist. Ich dachte immer, du trägst dein Herz auf der Zunge wie ein Gryffindor. Doch in Wirklichkeit .. in Wirklichkeit … bist du genauso wie ich."

Mit angehaltenem Atem schaute Hermine zu ihm auf. Hatte es geklappt? Hatte sie Tom Riddle tatsächlich von sich überzeugt? Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als sie spürte, wie sein warmer Daumen sachte über ihre Lippen streichelte: „Du bist also eine Muggelgeborene. Eine Hexe ohne jede magische Wurzeln. Faszinierend."

Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht waren Vorfahren von mit Zauberer. Ich konnte nie nachforschen."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, bis seine Augen auf ihrer Höhe waren: „Das solltest du aber. Schau, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam und sah, dass ich mich mit all diesen reinblütigen Zauberern ohne Probleme messen kann, da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht einfach ein Halbblut sein konnte. Ich wusste einfach, dass irgendwo in meiner Familie starkes, magisches Blut fließen musste. Und ich habe nicht aufgegeben, bis ich meine Ahnen gefunden habe. Der Erbe von Slytherin. Egal, wie viel Muggelblut sich dazu mischt, sein Blut ist immer stärker als alles andere, das kann niemand besudeln. Mein Blut ist reiner und mächtiger als das aller anderer hier, so viel sie auch auf ihre Reinblütigkeit geben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dasselbe ist bei dir der Fall."

Am liebsten hätte sie mit den Augen gerollt. Natürlich. Sie konnte nur stark sein, weil sie in Wirklichkeit irgendwo mächtige Ahnen hatte. Doch sie begriff, sie musste dieses Spiel mitspielen: „Ich bin es leid, dass alle auf mich herabschauen. Als ich noch nicht wusste, dass ich eine Hexe bin, haben mich alle wie eine Außenseiterin behandelt, weil ich einfach so viel leichter lernen konnte und so … anders war. Sie haben mich gehasst, einfach nur, weil ich anders war. Und als ich dann nach Hog… nach Ilvermorny kam, als ich dachte, dass endlich alles besser wird, da haben mich alle auch nur wieder ausgegrenzt."

Der Teil stimmte sogar. Sie hatte es tatsächlich nicht leicht gehabt in ihrer Zeit vor Hogwarts, und gerade Ron hatte ihr zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit als Hexe das Leben schwer gemacht. Nicht, dass er ein böser Mensch gewesen war. Sie wusste nur einfach zu gut, wie man ihn reizen konnte, das hatte sie später gemerkt.

Beinahe hätte nicht bemerkt, dass Tom sich ihr noch weiter genähert hatte. Seine Lippen berührten ihre fast, als er leise flüsterte: „Lass niemals zu, dass du dich kleiner machst, als du bist, nur weil andere dich dann vielleicht eher mögen. Wenn die anderen mit deiner Macht nicht umgehen können, ist das ihr Problem. Sie sind neidisch auf dich. Lass dich davon nicht runterziehen, sondern bade in dem Wissen, dass du etwas hast, was sie niemals haben können."

Seine letzten Worte hatte er beinahe nur gehaucht, ehe er den letzten minimalen Abstand überbrückte und mit seinen Lippen zärtlich über ihre strich. Ein nervöses Flattern bemächtigte sich ihres Magens. Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine zugeben, dass seine Worte eine große Verlockung waren. Sie hatte es satt, dass andere Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hatten, nur weil sie leichter lernen konnte und mit ihrer Magie mehr bewirken konnte. Vor allem Ron schien darunter immer wieder zu leiden. Sie hatte immer Rücksicht darauf genommen und sich bemüht, ihren beiden besten Freunden ihre Überlegenheit nicht ganz so arg unter die Nase zu reiben. Auf die Idee, sich einfach nicht darum zu kümmern, sondern einfach sie selbst zu sein, sie Hermine, die mächtige Hexe, war sie nie gekommen. Ihr gutes Herz hatte das nie zugelassen.

Aber hier, in Toms Armen, mit seinen Lippen, die so sinnlich über ihre fuhren, seine warme Hand noch immer auf ihrer Wange, während die andere hauchzart ihre Schenkel durch die Decke hindurch streichelte, hier im Jahr 1944 erschienen diese Bedenken plötzlich klein und unsinnig.

Was hielt sie eigentlich davon ab, einfach offen dazu zu stehen, dass sie mächtig war? Dass sie mächtiger war als so ziemlich alle anderen. Und vor allem: dass sie neuerdings auf noch viel mehr magische Energie zugreifen konnte als üblich!

Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, um sich ganz dem Kuss hinzugeben.

* * *

 _Das war ja eine kurze Pause. Wo ist denn nur der August hin? Nunja ... wie dem auch sei, hier ist der zweite Teil meiner Reue-Trilogie. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle am Gleis 9 3/4 den Zug gefunden oder wurdet erfolgreich von den Weasleys mit dem Auto eingesammelt. So oder so, ihr seid hier, mit mir, und das ist alles, was zählt! Auf ein weiteres, wundervolles Jahr mit Hermine, Tom ... und Abraxas! Viel Spaß mit "Reue II - In der Kammer"!_

 _Ich werde hier wieder dazu übergehen, einmal die Woche zu updaten! Lasst mir Feedback da, wie euch der Auftakt gefallen hat :)_


	2. I 2 - Eine neue Macht

„Er weiß jetzt also Bescheid über Sie?"

Hermine nickte stumm. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und strich sich besorgt über seinen braunen Bart. Sie hatte ihm gerade von der neuesten Entwicklung erzählt, wobei sie den Kuss und alle anderen positiven Interaktionen zwischen ihnen ausgelassen hatte. Es war nicht nötig, dass ihr Schulleiter wusste, wie intim ihre Beziehung inzwischen geworden war. Vermutlich ahnte er davon eh schon mehr, als er sollte.

„Sie haben erstaunliches rhetorisches Geschick, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore langsam, während er seine Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich faltete: „Es ist nicht leicht, Tom irgendetwas vorzumachen. Dass Sie ihm mehrfach Lügen präsentieren konnten und er diese tatsächlich glaubt, ist beeindruckend. Sie sind sich doch sicher, dass er Ihnen glaubt, oder?"

Sie schluckte: „Nun, absolute Gewissheit habe ich natürlich nicht. Aber ich glaube, ich kann Tom inzwischen ganz gut durchschauen. Und er scheint sich mir gegenüber auch weniger Mühe zu geben, seine Emotionen zu verbergen."

„Warum, denken Sie, ist das so?"

Dumbledore schaute sie gleichmütig an, doch es war gerade dieser desinteressierte Ausdruck, der Hermine vorsichtig werden ließ. Also hatte sie tatsächlich Recht: Er vermutete irgendetwas über ihre Beziehung zu Tom, irgendetwas, was ihm nicht gefiel. Dass er sie nicht direkt danach fragte, sondern sich sogar noch so unbeeindruckt zeigte, sagte ihr ganz deutlich, dass er ihr nicht vertraute. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Die Dinge, die sie gemeinsam mit Tom getan hatte, waren schlicht und ergreifend abstoßend und böse. Sie war kein guter Mensch mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Doch es gab keinen Grund, ihm das so deutlich auf die Nase zu binden. Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Vielleicht … vielleicht ist es einfach die Tatsache, dass ich ihm sein Saubermann-Image von Anfang an nicht abgekauft habe? Ich bin ihm von Beginn an mit offener Abneigung und Hass begegnet. Das hat sich zwar inzwischen geändert … weil Sie ja auch der Meinung waren, es wäre klug, ihm nahe zu kommen. Aber so hat Tom recht schnell aufgegeben zu versuchen, diese Maske vor mir zu tragen."

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schräg. Was war eigentlich der Grund, dass Tom von Mal zu Mal offener zu werden schien? Gewiss, er war noch immer grausam und besitzergreifend ihr gegenüber. Aber gerade darin lag das Mysterium. Er schien sich keine Gedanken darum zu machen, was sie von seiner Bösartigkeit hielt, im Gegenteil. Es wirkte manchmal beinahe so, als wolle er sie beeindrucken mit seinen besonders schlechten Charaktereigenschaften.

„Als ich Tom damals im Waisenhaus angetroffen habe, erwartete ich, einen verschüchterten, traurigen Jungen zu finden", begann Dumbledore plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang traurig, als er seine Erinnerungen hervor holte: „Die Heimleitung hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, dass er nicht gut mit den anderen Kindern klar kam. Junge Zauberer haben manchmal Schwierigkeiten, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren, und so geschehen unerklärliche Dinge um sie herum, wenn niemand weiß, dass Magie existiert. Ich dachte mir, dass so etwas wohl ab und an vorgefallen sein müsste und er deswegen ein Außenseiter war. Vielleicht auch ein Kind, das Angst vor sich selbst hatte. Stattdessen … Tom hatte sich selbst beigebracht, seine Kräfte zumindest ein Stück weit zu kontrollieren. Er hatte keine Angst vor den anderen Kindern. Die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor ihm und das wusste er. Er provozierte das. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er als völlig selbstverständlich akzeptiert hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Ich war in das Heim gekommen, darauf gefasst, unwillkürlich Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu verspüren. Als ich wieder ging, war davon nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen war ich entschlossen, ihn im Auge zu behalten, damit er anderen Schülern in Hogwarts keinen Schaden zufügen konnte."

Hermine nickte unbewusst vor sich hin. Das deckte sich mit dem, was Harry ihr über die Erinnerungen erzählt hatte. Damals hatte sie ihm zugestimmt, dass es beeindruckend und klug von Dumbledore gewesen war, dass er nach einem einzigen Gespräch bereits begriffen hatte, wie gefährlich Tom eines Tages werden könnte. Obwohl er am Ende Recht behalten sollte, war sie sich nun nicht mehr so sicher. Vorsichtig, um nicht anklagend oder verblendet zu wirken, sagte sie: „Vielleicht will Tom auch einfach nur einen Menschen habe, vor dem er offen sein kann? Ein Mensch, vor dem er sich nicht verstellen muss, der ihn aber auch nicht verurteilt dafür, wie er ist? Ich meine, ich verurteile ihn schon dafür und er kennt auch das Ausmaß meiner Verachtung sehr genau. Aber … er hat inzwischen Anlass zu glauben, dass ich in meinem Innersten so bin wie er. Dass ich nur nicht den Mut habe, dazu zu stehen. Deswegen … vielleicht zeigt er mir deswegen all das Böse, das in ihm steckt? Um … um mich zu bekehren?"

Dumbledores Augen leuchteten, als würde er stolz ein Meisterwerk bewundern: „Sie habe eine herausragende Auffassungsgabe, Miss Granger. Tom hat mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass er dafür sorgen kann, dass andere Schmerzen haben und Angst empfinden. Ich habe unwillkürlich mit Strenge darauf reagiert und ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht dulde. In Hogwarts hat er nie wieder so etwas durchblicken lassen, sondern war stattdessen ein perfekter, braver Musterschüler. Offenbar war meine Reaktion eine Warnung für ihn, niemals wieder jemandem diese Seite zu zeigen. Bis Sie kamen."

Hermine kämpfte darum, kein Mitleid mit Tom zu verspüren. Es musste grauenhaft gewesen sein für ihn, in einem Waisenhaus aufzuwachsen, wo alle ihn gehasst haben. Und dann kommt endlich jemand, der ihm sagt, dass er etwas Besonderes ist, dass er ihn verstehst – und dann bekommt er von dieser Person auch direkt eine Standpauke zu hören, kaum, dass er sich ganz öffnet. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Seine Umstände waren tragisch, gewiss, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Tom bereits mit einer kranken Psyche geboren worden war. Nicht jeder Zauberer, der als Kind von seiner Gabe nichts wusste und als Außenseiter aufwuchs, wurde deswegen zum eiskalten Massenmörder. Sie selbst war doch der lebende Beweis dafür. Oder Harry.

Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar: „Ich werde Toms Seelenleben niemals vollständig begreifen. Aber ich werde mich darum bemühen, zumindest ein wenig mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Was Sie heute erzählt haben, war sehr hilfreich, ich werde darüber intensiv nachdenken. Vielleicht kann ich daraus einen Vorteil ziehen."

„Tun Sie das", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu. Dann, mit einer überraschend behänden Bewegung, erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie zu einem kleinen Nebenraum seines Büros, der vollgestellt war mit Regalen. In einem davon schimmerte ein kleiner Klumpen Gold.

„Ich war so frei, den Zeitumkehrer aufzubewahren, der Sie hergebracht hat", erklärte er, während er ihr bedeutete, näher heranzutreten. Sie stellte sich neben ihn, um den geschmolzenen Haufen besser sehen zu können. Kaum noch etwas erinnerte daran, dass dies einst einer der mächtigsten, seltensten magischen Gegenstände überhaupt gewesen sein sollte. Das Licht, das von magischen Kugeln an der Decke darauf fiel, ließ das Gold hell schimmern, doch von seiner Form war nichts mehr übrig.

„Ich habe die letzten Wochen mit meinem Kollegen verbracht, um diesen Zeitumkehrer allen möglichen magischen Untersuchungen zu unterziehen", erklärte Dumbledore: „Die Ergebnisse sind erstaunlich. Es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass ich spontan entschieden hatte, ihn aufzubewahren. Tatsächlich liegt nämlich noch immer ein Zauber auf diesem Zeitumkehrer."

Überrascht schaute Hermine zu ihm auf: „Wie ist das möglich? Er ist doch vollkommen zerstört!"

„Er hat seine Form verloren, ja, aber nicht die Materie selbst wurde zerstört. In der Magietheorie heißt es stets, dass ein Zauber an die Form eines Objekts gebunden ist. Zum Beispiel ist die Unsichtbarkeit eines Tarnumhanges gebunden an seine Form als Umhang. Der Zauber wirkt nur, weil es ein Umhang ist."

Sie nickte energisch: „Richtig, das lernen wir so in Hogwarts. Magietheorie ist eine komplexe Angelegenheit, eben weil ein Zauber immer auf eine bestimmte Form in Verbindung mit ihrer Materie ausgerichtet ist. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass etwas seine Form vollständig verlieren kann, ohne dass es auch seine magischen Fähigkeiten verliert. Gewiss, mit den richtigen Zaubern kann man ein magisches Objekt in ein anderes verwandeln, aber dazu ist eben auch immer ein spezieller Spruch nötig, damit die ursprünglich gewirkte Magie sich auf die neue Form einlassen kann. Aber reine Zerstörung …"

Vorsichtig nahm Dumbledore das Gold aus dem Regal und bedeutete Hermine, zum Schreibtisch zurückzukehren. Irritiert, aber neugierig, befolgte sie die Aufforderung. Dumbledore nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz und neigte sich dann vor, um das Gold zwischen ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch zu platzieren.

„Was sind die drei Hauptziele der Alchemie?"

Noch verwirrter als zuvor stotterte Hermine: „Die drei Ziele? Äh … wenn ich mich richtig erinnere … die Herstellung von Panacea, einer universalen Medizin, die alle menschlichen Leiden heilt. Dann … jedes beliebige Metall in Gold zu verwandeln. Und schließlich … mh … eine Art universell anwendbare Säure? Ein Material, das jedes andere Material auflösen kann? Ich verstehe nicht, was das …"

Lächelnd hob Dumbledore die Hand: „Wie erwartet, Sie kennen sich auch mit Alchemie aus. Ihre Antwort ist absolut richtig. Denken Sie nach, was ist nötig, um irgendein Metall in Gold verwandeln zu können?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an: „Wenn ich das wüsste, Sir, hätte ich schon längst so einen Zauber erfunden."

Dumbledore lachte leise: „Ich meine das gar nicht so genau. Was ist auf ganz theoretischer Ebene nötig?"

Sie begriff noch immer nicht, was das alles mit dem Zeitumkehrer zu tun haben sollte, doch sie vertraue Dumbledore, dass es schon irgendeinen Sinn ergeben würde. Für einige Minuten dachte sie schweigend nach. Dann ging ihr plötzlich ein Licht auf: „Die Materie. Man muss die Materie verwandeln, und zwar dauerhaft und stabil."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Absolut korrekt. Wer also kennt sich mit Materie und Magie aus wie kein zweiter?"

„Nicholas Flamel", hauchte Hermine: „Das ist der Kollege, mit dem Sie sich beraten haben?"

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen alle Menschen, mit denen ich verkehre", stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest, dann nickte er bestätigend: „Ganz richtig. Ich habe Nicholas um Rat gefragt. Natürlich konnte er mir auch nicht sofort helfen, aber die Untersuchung des Goldes hat viele interessante Ergebnisse zu Tage gefördert. Unter anderem haben wir die Spuren eines Zauberspruches gefunden, der dafür sorgt, dass das Gold unabhängig von seiner Form seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht verliert. Und wissen Sie, welche interessante Feststellung Nicholas dabei gemacht hat?"

Hermine konnte nur mit offenem Mund starren. So eine Entdeckung war einfach unvorstellbar wertvoll. Wenn es entdeckt worden war, warum wusste man dann in der Zukunft nichts davon?

Dumbledore, der ihr starrendes Schweigen registrierte, fuhr fort: „Der Zauberspruch ist von Nicholas selbst erfunden worden. Jeder Zauberer, der eigene Sprüche erschafft, hat eine eigene Signatur. Wie eine Handschrift. Und Nicholas ist sich sicher, dass er seine eigene erkannt hat."

Diese neue Information brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie die Wolken um Hermines Gedanken durchbrechen konnte. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihr gerade durch den Kopf, doch nachdem sie verarbeitet hatte, was Dumbledore zuletzt gesagt hatte, sprang sie erregt auf: „Das … das ist nicht möglich! Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Flamel diesen Zauberspruch nur deswegen erfindet, weil er ihn zum Teil bereits gesehen hat. Das ist … das ist paradox. Wie kann er etwas erfinden, was er nur finden kann, weil ein aus der Zukunft stammendes Objekt, das er selbst mit dem erfundenen Spruch manipuliert hat, zu ihm gefunden hat? Wenn er das Objekt nie gesehen hätte, hätte er den Spruch nie erfunden, dann würde es das Objekt nicht geben!"

Ernst blickte Dumbledore sie an: „Zeit ist ein lineares Gebilde. Und deswegen ist es auch binär. Wenn ein Ereignis eintritt, treten auch notwendig immer alle Folgen dieses Ereignisses ein. Wenn ein Ereignis nicht eintritt, treten auch immer notwendig alle Folgen nicht auf. Das bedeutet, dass dieser Zeitumkehrer immer seinen Weg in Nicholas Hände findet, wenn es ihm gelungen ist, den Zauberspruch zu erfinden. Wenn es ihm nicht gelingt, den Zauberspruch zu erfinden, findet ihre Zeitreise nicht statt, und er wird den Zeitumkehrer niemals sehen. Daraus folgt: Findet Ihre Zeitreise statt, erfindet Nicholas notwendig den Zauberspruch. Findet Ihre Zeitreise nicht statt, erfindet er ihn notwendig nicht."

„Das ist doch … das ist ein Zirkelschluss!", erwiderte Hermine aufgeregt: „Erfindet Nicholas Flamel den Zauberspruch nicht, findet meine Zeitreise nicht statt. Erfindet er ihn, findet meine Zeitreise statt. Wenn man Ihre Aussage dazu nimmt und die doppelten Sätze wegstreicht, dann landen wir bei … Wenn Flamel den Zauberspruch erfindet, erfindet er den Zauberspruch. Oder auch: Wenn ich die Zeitreise mache, mache ich die Zeitreise. Das ist … das ist Blödsinn! Diese Aussagen haben keinen Sinn! Es sind nicht einmal Aussagen, weil sie nichts aussagen!"

In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Warum waren Zeitreisen so kompliziert? Wieso verstand sie das alles nicht? Wo war ihr Fehler?

„Miss Granger", kam es sanft von Dumbledore: „Schauen Sie. Wie ich sagte, Zeit ist linear und binär. Nicholas hat 1944 den Zauberspruch erfunden und auf diesen Gegenstand gewirkt. Deswegen haben Sie die Zeitreise antreten können. Und deswegen hat er jetzt den Zeitumkehrer wieder in die Hand bekommen und kann wieder den Zauberspruch erfinden. Wir befinden uns in einer Zeitschiene, in der sowohl der Zauberspruch erfunden wurde als auch Ihre Zeitreise stattfand. Wenn Nicholas den Zauberspruch nun nicht wieder erfinden kann, wird Ihre Zeitreise niemals stattfinden können und der Zeitumkehrer wird niemals zurück hier landen und in Nicholas Händen landen können. Sehen Sie es mal so: Solange Ihre Zeitreise stattfindet, besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass Nicholas den Zauberspruch erfindet – oder eben auch nicht. Wenn es ihm aber einmalig nicht gelingt, wird es nie wieder die Möglichkeit zu einer Zeitreise durch Sie geben. Und so ist es mit allem, was die Zeitreise bedingt: Alles, was wir in diesem Jahr tun müssen, um Ihre Zeitreise in der Zukunft zu ermöglichen, gelingt entweder oder nicht. Wenn alles gelingt, werden Sie wieder in die Vergangenheit reisen und es wird wieder ein Entweder-Oder. Wenn es jedoch nicht gelingt, wird es nie wieder gelingen, und es wird nie wieder ein Entweder-Oder geben."

Das machte geringfügig mehr Sinn, doch Hermine spürte, dass sich irgendetwas noch immer dem Fassungsvermögen ihres Verstandes entzog. Entschlossen beugte sie sich vor und legte ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte ab: „Ob ich das Prinzip der Zeitreise wirklich verstehe oder nicht, das ist gerade nicht wichtig. Erzählen Sie mir bitte mehr über den Zeitumkehrer."

Dumbledore zögerte nur kurz, dann setzte er zu einer weiteren, langen Erklärung an: „Wie wir bereits vermutet haben, liegt ein Verwechslungszauber auf dem Zeitumkehrer, und eben ein Stärkungszauber. Außerdem der erwähnte Zauber, der es ermöglicht, die beiden anderen Zaubersprüche an seine Materie unabhängig von der Form zu binden. Es ist also offensichtlich so, dass er im Prozess der Zeitreise immer zerstört wird. Offenbar gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern, egal, wie stark der Stärkungszauber ist, den wir sprechen. Es ist des Weiteren so, dass es absolut notwendig ist, dass der Zeitumkehrer nicht zerstört wird und der Verwechslungszauber bestehen bleibt, nachdem Sie hier angekommen sind. Die Magie eines Zeitumkehrers endet nicht, wenn man am gewünschten Zeitpunkt angekommen ist, sondern erst, wenn man am ursprünglichen Startpunkt wieder angekommen ist. Solange man sich in der Vergangenheit befindet, ist der Zauber des Zeitumkehrers aktiv. Sollte also der Verwechslungszauber zwischenzeitlich aufhören – zum Beispiel durch die Zerstörung von Form und Materie – würde der Zeitumkehrer sofort zurück wechseln in den Modus, dass er den Zeitreisenden Stunden und nicht Jahre zurückschickt. Mit anderen Worten: Wenn der Zeitumkehrer zwar mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt wird, dieser aber endet, sobald die Reise zurück in die Vergangenheit fertig ist, würden Sie sofort erneut eine Zeitreise machen, an jenen Zeitpunkt, der ursprünglich die entsprechende Anzahl von Stunden zurück von ihrem Startpunkt aus liegt. In Ihrem Fall also etwa zwei Tage vor dem Moment, in dem Sie die Kammer betreten haben."

Darüber hatte Hermine noch nie nachgedacht, doch jetzt, wo Dumbledore ihr diese Zusammenhänge erklärte, erschien es ihr logisch: „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, zählt der Zeitumkehrer auf magische Weise immer die Zeit mit, die man in der Vergangenheit verbracht hat, bis man zurückgekommen ist? Als ob er die Umdrehungen der kleinen Sanduhr rückgängig macht, aber in angepasster Geschwindigkeit?"

„Ganz genau. In diesem Zustand kann ein Zeitumkehrer auch nicht erneut verwendet werden. Solange er noch Umdrehungen rückgängig zu machen hat, lässt sich die Sanduhr nicht erneut drehen", fuhr ihr Professor in seiner Erklärung fort: „Nun zu dem eigentlich wichtigen Teil dieser Erkenntnisse. Unser jetziger Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus: Theoretisch sollte Ihre Zeitreise augenblicklich enden, wenn der Verwechslungszauber aufgehoben wird. Jeder Zauber lässt sich mit einem Finite aufheben, eine erweiterte Form davon ist der Finite Incantatem. Unserer Theorie zufolge sollten Sie in dem Moment, wenn ich den Finite sprechen, zurück im Jahr 1996 landen, da der Verwechslungszauber aufhört und der Zeitumkehrer sie dann automatisch dahin schickt, wo sie ursprünglich hätten landen müssen."

„Das heißt, ich müsste zwei Tage in der Kammer warten?", hakte Hermine entsetzt nach. Der Gedanke, in der nassen, dunklen Kammer neben der Leiche eines Basilisken ausharren zu müssen, gefiel ihr nicht.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Das muss nicht zwingend so sein. Eventuell ist der innere, magische Zähler des Zeitumkehrers durch ihren fast ein Jahr langen Aufenthalt hier durcheinander und sie kommen exakt in dem Moment an, in dem sie gestartet sind, weil für ihn die gesamten Stunden bereits abgelaufen sind. Falls nichts, müssten sie tatsächlich für dreiundvierzig Stunden in der Kammer ausharren. Wir sollten Sie darauf vorbereiten, aber erstmal darauf hoffen, dass sie im exakt selben Moment ankommen."

Langsam nickte Hermine: „Das wäre natürlich ideal. Und was ist mit dem Zeitumkehrer? Ich muss ihn doch um den Hals tragen, damit der Zauber mich zurückschicken kann, oder nicht?"

Erneut schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf: „Nein. Der Zauber wirkt auf alle, die den Zeitumkehrer während der Zeitreise berührt haben, egal, ob sie ihn danach immer noch berühren oder nicht."

Misstrauisch zog Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das klang beinahe zu leicht. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihr drittes Schuljahr: Sie war mit Harry zusammen zurückgereist, aber nachdem sie angekommen waren, hatte sie ihm die Kette wieder abgemacht und alleine getragen. Trotzdem waren sie gemeinsam in der Vergangenheit geblieben und gemeinsam wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt gelandet.

„Also bleibt er hier?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Ja. Nachdem der Finite gesprochen wurde, ist es an mir und Nicholas, den Zeitumkehrer zu reparieren, den Zauberspruch zum Magietransfer mittels Materie zu implementieren und dann den Stärkungs- und Verwechslungszauber zu sprechen. Und dann muss ich den Umkehrer so aufbewahren, dass Sie ihn eines Tages finden können."

So viele Bedingungen. So vieles, was schief gehen konnte. Langsam ging Hermine auf, wie wahnsinnig dieser Plan von Anfang an gewesen war. Doch wenn es zwei Männer auf der Welt gab, denen sie diese magischen Errungenschaften zutraute, dann waren das Dumbledore und Flamel. Sie musste sich einfach in die Hände dieser beiden mächtigen Magier begeben und darauf vertrauen, dass sie all diese Bedingungen erfüllten. Zumindest für den Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie einen Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte. Einen Weg zurück zu Harry und Ron. Zurück in die Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Jetzt war es an ihr, einen Weg zu finden, um zurück in der Zukunft Tom Riddle ein für alle Mal aufhalten zu können. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit schaute sie Dumbledore an. Er hatte so viel schon für sie geleistet. Nun würde sie zeigen, dass sie ihren Teil ebenfalls leisten konnte.


	3. I 3 - Eine neue Macht

_**Hey ihr Lieben! Große Neuigkeiten: Unter dem Pseudonym "Julia L. Jordan" habe ich bei Amazon mein erstes eigenes Buch mit dem Titel "lorem ipsum - Der Sommer ihres Lebens" veröffentlicht! Es ist natürlich auch eine erotische Romanze, wie nicht anders von mir zu erwarten. Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**_

* * *

„Hast du dich jemals mit der Frage nach dem Wesen des Menschen beschäftigt?"

Langsam blickte Hermine von ihrem Aufsatz hoch. Sie saß an einem der Tische in der kleinen Bibliothek, die an den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum anschloss, und arbeitete sich durch die Arithmantik-Aufgabe, die sie heute als Hausaufgabe bekommen hatten. Tom hatte ihren Mitschülern zu verstehen gegeben, dass er die kleine Bibliothek heute gerne für sich alleine nutzen wollte, und nachdem sowohl Abraxas als auch Lestrange und Avery ohne zu murren den Raum verlassen hatten, hatten die anderen Schüler sie tatsächlich alleine gelassen. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell alle als selbstverständlich hinnahmen, dass Tom solche Forderungen stellen konnte. Zum wiederholten Male fragte Hermine sich, ob Tom ohne die Unterstützung einflussreicher Zauberer wie Abraxas Malfoy auch so ein leichtes Spiel gehabt hätte.

Sie legte ihre Feder sorgfältig beiseite und schaute zu Tom hoch, der an einem der Regale stand, den Rücken ihr zugedreht, und in einem Buch blätterte. Er hatte die letzte halbe Stunde geschwiegen, was ungewöhnlich war, wenn sie alleine war, doch es hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre Hausaufgaben in Ruhe zu machen.

„Schon oft", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß: „Insbesondere seit ich dich kenne."

Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu ihr umzudrehen, doch er hörte auf, das Buch zu durchblättern: „Oh, ist das so? Warum?"

Unbewusst spielte Hermine mit einer Strähne ihres lockigen Haares: „Du gibst mir das Gefühl, als hättest du ein ganz klares Bild davon, wie Menschen sind. Vom Wesen her. Und es scheint, als sei dieses Bild nicht positiv. Du hast schon mehrmals über dein Blut gesprochen, über den Unterschied zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln, über das, was dich über andere Zauberer erhebt. Du hast von Ketten der Moral gesprochen, die verhindern, dass wir unser ganzes Potential nutzen. Die vielen Dinge, die ich aus deinem Mund gehört habe, summieren sich zusammen zu einem Bild, das uns Menschen als dumme Kreaturen zeichnet, die sich davor scheuen, ihre Kraft zu gebrauchen – wenn sie denn welche haben."

Nun hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er klappte das Buch zusammen, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte, und stellte es zurück ins Regal, ehe er an den Tisch zu ihr herantrat: „Wie immer messerscharf beobachtet, meine Liebe. Doch die Frage war nicht, was ich über das Wesen des Menschen denke – sondern du! Was ist deine Ansicht?"

Er hatte beide Hände vor ihr auf den Tisch gestützt und musterte sie intensiv von oben. Offensichtliches, echtes Interesse funkelte in seinen Augen. Augenblicklich begriff Hermine, dass dieses Gespräch ihr Schlüssel sein konnte, um von Tom mehr über seine Pläne zu erfahren. Sie war sich sicher, dass er alle anderen Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, nur als ungebildete Masse betrachtete, die er als herausragend intelligenter Magier zu führen hatte. Wenn sie ihn davon überzeugen könnte, dass sie ähnlich dachte, wer wusste, was er dann tun würde?

Sie grub in ihren Erinnerungen. Was hatte sie erlebt, was ein schlechtes Bild auf ihre Mitmenschen werfen könnte? Sie kannte mutige, selbstlose Zauberer wie Harry, die bereit waren, wirklich alles zu opfern, um der Gemeinschaft einen Dienst zu erweisen. Sie kannte ganz durchschnittliche Zauberer wie Ron, die Angst kannten und von Selbstzweifeln geplagt waren, die aber in Momenten, in denen es darauf ankam, über sich selbst hinauswachsen konnten. Sie alle waren Beweis, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft aus vielen starken Individuen bestand.

Noch während sie diesem Gedanken nachhing, fielen ihr jedoch diverse Gegenbeispiele ein. Cornelius Fudge, der ehemalige Zaubereiminister, war das beste Beispiel dafür, was geschehen konnte, wenn ein schwacher Mann Macht bekam. Und noch ein anderer, ganz aktueller Umstand schlich sich plötzlich in ihr Bewusstsein.

Für einen Moment noch schwieg sie, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, dann faltete sie ihre Hände sorgsam auf dem Tisch und erwiderte Toms Blick mit gleicher Festigkeit: „Viele Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, sind schwach. So schwach, dass Macht in ihren Händen nur Übles anrichten kann. Wir hatten einen mächtigen Politiker in unserer Zauberergemeinschaft. Ich weiß nicht, wie er an die Macht gekommen ist, aber er war nicht kompetent. Je länger er im Amt war, desto offensichtlicher wurde, dass all seine Handlungen nur dem Zweck dienten, seine Stellung zu halten. Statt sich um Verbrecher zu kümmern oder offensichtliche Wahrheiten zu akzeptieren, hat er die Zeitungen unter Druck gesetzt, um ein friedliches, harmloses Bild der Gemeinschaft zu vermitteln, obwohl wir wirklich … reale Gefahren innerhalb unserer Reihen hatten. Das Ganze ist dramatisch gescheitert, weil irgendwann die Verbrecher in die Öffentlichkeit getreten sind. Hätte er nicht alles versucht, um ihre Existenz zu vertuschen, hätten sie nie so mächtig werden können. Stattdessen wäre es beinahe in einer Katastrophe mit vielen Toden geendet. Das ist schon … eine Weile her, aber für mich war es eine ausdrückliche Warnung, dass schwache Menschen niemals Macht bekommen sollten."

Bei der Erinnerung an die Schmutzkampagne, die Fudge gegen Harry und Dumbledore gefahren hatte, kochte wieder heiße Wut in Hermine hoch. So Vieles hätte anders, hätte besser laufen können, wenn er nicht so stur und dumm gewesen wäre. Sie zwang sich, nicht emotional zu werden, sondern sich ganz auf ihre aktuelle Gegenwart zu konzentrieren: „Oder nimm Deutschland. Ganz offensichtlich hat Hitler irgendetwas, was die Menschen in seinen Bann zieht. Aber du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft weiß machen, dass kein anderer Politiker auf der Welt in irgendeinem Land auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass er gefährlich sein könnte. Wollen uns die Staatsoberhäupter der Welt wirklich erzählen, sie hätten nicht schon lange geahnt, dass Deutschlands Provokationen auf Krieg hinauslaufen? Doch auch hier haben diese schwachen Menschen in mächtigen Positionen versagt. Sie haben es wie der Vogel Strauß gemacht und den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, weil sie sich davor scheuten, in der internationalen Öffentlichkeit eine unangenehme Wahrheit auszusprechen. Wir als Zauberer, als Schüler auf dieser wundervollen Schule, wir bekommen nichts mit von dem Krieg, doch ich bin mir sicher, für die Muggel ist es grausam und furchtbar."

Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Es war gefährlich, über diesen Krieg zu sprechen, zu viel wusste sie aus ihren Geschichtsbüchern darüber, zu viel, was zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, im Jahr 1944, noch nicht bekannt sein konnte. Stumm hielt sie den Blickkontakt mit Tom, der seinerseits absolut emotionslos zu ihr schaute. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Du interessierst dich für Politik, mh? Das hätte ich mir denken können. Du hast schon zuvor bewiesen, dass du eine ungewöhnliche Frau bist, also natürlich interessierst du dich auch für das Gebiet, das wie kein zweites den Männern vorbehalten ist."

Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste. Als ob das Geschlecht darüber ausschlaggebend war, ob man sich für Politik interessierte oder nicht. Doch noch ehe sie zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, fuhr Tom fort: „Das ist alles ganz schön und gut. Es sind interessante Erzählungen. Doch noch immer hast du meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Wie denkst du über das Wesen der Menschen?"

Sie schluckte ihre Wut herunter. Am Ende des Tages war sie immer noch im Jahr 1944, da waren Ideen über Gleichheit der Geschlechter einfach noch nicht so weit etabliert. Sie sollte es akzeptieren und sich stattdessen auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren. Vor ihr stand Tom Riddle und je nach dem, wie ihre Antwort ausfiel, war es möglich, dass sie ihm näher kam, nicht auf persönlicher Ebene, sondern als Kameradin in seinem Kampf für die Weltherrschaft.

Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Der Gedanke, von Tom eventuell wirklich als ebenbürtige Partnerin, als Kampfgenossin anerkannt zu werden, war beängstigend. Beängstigend, weil er so aufregend war. Hatte sie das Zeug dazu, an Tom Riddles Seite zu stehen?

Bedacht wählte sie ihre Worte: „Menschen sind schwach. Wir brauchen die Gemeinschaft, um uns stark zu fühlen. Aber jede Gemeinschaft braucht einen, der sie führt. Das ist das große Paradox unserer Menschlichkeit. Unsere Menschlichkeit, der Kern unseres Wesens, ist Schwäche. Wir sind bestimmt von Angst, immer getrieben von dem Ziel der Selbsterhaltung. Gewiss sind wir fähig zu Empathie und Mitgefühl, das sind ebenfalls zentrale Aspekte unseres Wesens. Doch wenn es hart auf hart kommt, würden wir alles tun, um unser eigenes Leben zu retten. Wir entscheiden uns dazu, das zu tun, was alle anderen tun, denn wenn wir in der Masse untergehen, fühlen wir uns geborgen. Wir sind bereit, uns einem Anführer zu unterwerfen, solange er uns Sicherheit garantiert. Doch wie kann ein Mensch andere führen? Wenn unsere Menschlichkeit zentral darin besteht, dass wir schwache, von Angst getriebene, nur manchmal empathische Wesen sind – wie kann so jemand ein Anführer sein?"

Kurz hielt sie inne, um ihre Gedanken neu zu sortieren. Sollte sie sich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und das, was in ihrem Kopf kreiste, wirklich aussprechen? Würde Tom sich beleidigt fühlen von ihren Worten? Aufmerksam studierte sie sein Gesicht, doch noch immer verriet nichts darin, was er wirklich dachte. Nur, dass er neugierig auf ihre Ansichten war, war offensichtlich. Sie verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er so gut darin war, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen.

Tief holte sie Luft. Sie würde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Wenn ihm gefiel, was sie sagte, hatte sie ihn von sich überzeugt, das stand jedenfalls fest. Wenn nicht … darüber konnte sie nachdenken, wenn sie seine Antwort kannte. Langsam, den Blick immer noch stur auf ihn gerichtet, fuhr sie fort: „Genau darin besteht das Paradox des menschlichen Wesens. Wir brauchen einen Anführer. Und um die Menschheit führen zu können, muss man sich seiner eigenen Menschlichkeit entsagen. Man muss aufhören, schwach zu sein, man muss aufhören, Mitleid zu verspüren. Man muss in der Lage sein, unpopuläre Entscheidungen zu treffen. Man muss die Intelligenz und Weitsicht haben, die Effekte der eigenen Handlungen vorhersehen zu können, und man muss die Stärke besitzen, diese Handlungen auch gegen Widerstand umzusetzen. Nur ein Mensch, der seine Schwäche und seine Empathie aufgibt, ist dazu fähig. Nur ein Mensch, der seine Menschlichkeit aufgibt, kann das. Um die Menschen führen zu können, muss man selbst zu einem Monster werden."

Tom schwieg. Er schwieg einfach nur, mit seinen Armen noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt, schwieg und starrte auf sie hinab. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich in Hermines Nacken, während sie darum kämpfte, die Stille und das Starren auszuhalten. Sie musste ihm einfach zeigen, dass sie eine eigene Meinung hatte und zu dieser auch stehen konnte.

Langsam entfaltete Tom seine Arme. Dann, mit Schritten, die beinahe unwirklich langsam waren, kam er um den Tisch herum zu ihr. Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich, während ihr Blick weiter von seinem gefangen gehalten wurde. Es dauerte unendlich lange, ehe er den kurzen Weg zu ihr gegangen war, doch mit jedem Stück, das er ihr näher kam, stieg Hermines Angst. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie in seine Arme schließen und küssen würde, oder ob er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Jenseits hexen würde. Noch immer verriet nichts in seinem Gesicht oder an seiner Körperhaltung, wie er über ihre Worte dachte.

„Warum?", flüsterte er leise, als er endlich direkt neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war. Tief beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Warum widersetzt du dich mir immer und immer wieder, wenn du doch genauso denkst wie ich? Warum hast du all diesen Hass auf mich, obwohl wir einander so ähnlich sind?"

Hermine musste sich innerlich schlagen, um nicht vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. Seine Reaktion war zwar gänzlich anders, als sie es erwartet hatte, aber immerhin schien er ihren Worten zuzustimmen. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen: „Ich … ich hasse dich nicht, Tom. Nicht mehr."

Kurz legte er den Kopf schräg, dann rückte er noch näher an sie heran: „Und doch provozierst du mich an jeder Ecke und verweigerst mir deinen Gehorsam. Du gibst zu, dass du mir gehörst, doch du handelst nicht so. Wenn du begreifst, wenn du wirklich verstehst, wie es um die menschliche Natur bestellt ist, wieso …"

Heftig unterbrach sie ihn und schlug seine Hand weg: „Du denkst, dass ich dich einfach so als meinen Herr und Meister anerkenne? Dass ich mich wie all die anderen schwachen Menschen einreihe? Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir? Ist das wirklich alles, was du von mir willst? Blinden Gehorsam? Ich gehöre dir, ja. Aber du gehörst genauso mir. Wir sind beide anders, Tom. Wir können beide Dinge tun, die normale Menschen nicht können. Ich gehöre nicht zu den anderen! Ich bin in der Lage, meine Menschlichkeit aufzugeben – genauso wie du! Habe ich das nicht oft genug bewiesen! Und genau das hast du doch auch immer provozieren wollen! Du hast mich getestet an jeder Ecke, um herauszufinden, wie weit ich gehen kann! Und du hast gesehen, ich kann genauso weit gehen wie du. Warum also erwartest du immer noch, dass ich mich dir unterordne? Du fühlst dich nur deswegen von mir provoziert, weil du nicht begreifst, wie widersprüchlich du selbst handelst! Ich bleibe mir selbst treu, egal, was du versuchst! Ich bin eine starke Hexe und ich werde mich dir nicht unterwerfen!"

Ihre letzten Worte meinte Hermine ernster, als Tom es jemals ahnen konnte, doch natürlich war es ihre Absicht, die doppelte Bedeutung vor ihm zu verbergen. Was zählte, war, dass er endlich begriff, dass er nicht auf der einen Seite ihr schwarze Magie beibringen konnte, sie zur Partnerin in einer Vergewaltigung machen konnte, und dann gleichzeitig verlangen, dass sie eine stille, brave, gehorsame Frau blieb. Selbst wenn sie nicht Hermine Granger, die Zeitreisende auf Mission, gewesen wäre, hätte sie dieses Verhalten nicht dulden können.

Zu ihrem maßlosen Erstaunen trat ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Toms Lippen: „Ach, meine süße Hermine. Du bist so bezaubernd, wenn du wütend bist. Ich frage mich, ob du dich wirklich so gut kennst, wie du hier gerade vorgibst."

Unwillig zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Was soll das heißen?"

Wieder legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange, doch dort verweilte er nur kurz, dann fuhr er runter zu ihrem Hals und ließ seine Finger sich locker um ihre Kehle legen. Ganz nahe brachte er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr, so dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spüren konnte und selbst seine leisen gemurmelten Worte genau verstehen konnte: „Wenn du so darauf bedacht bist, eine eigenständige Gefährtin an meiner Seite zu sein, genauso stark wie ich, genauso zielstrebig wie ich, ohne jemand anderem als dir selbst zu gehorchen … wie kommt es dann, dass du es so genießt, dich mir zu unterwerfen?"

Seine Stimme wurde rau, während sein herber Geruch sie umwirbelte und seine freie Hand sich auf ihren Rücken legte: „Wie kommt es, dass du zerfließt vor Lust und Verlangen, wenn ich die völlige Kontrolle übernehme? Du machst dir selbst etwas vor. Du bist nur stark unter meiner Führung. Und unter meiner Führung bist du mehr als bereit, schwach zu sein."

Ein weiterer Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter, doch diesmal war keine Angst dafür verantwortlich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hitze ergriff ihren Körper. Tom hatte Recht.

Warum reagierte sie so voller Lust auf seine Dominanz?


	4. I 4 - Eine neue Macht

Mit klopfendem Herzen saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett. Sie war geflohen, nachdem Tom ihr so nahe gekommen war. War davongelaufen, um sich nicht mit der Frage beschäftigen zu müssen, warum sein Macht, sein überwältigendes, alles zerstörende Gehabe sie so erregte und in seinen Bann zog. Und er hatte sie gehen lassen, hatte sie einfach stumm aus seinem Griff entlassen, nicht versucht, sie irgendwie aufzuhalten. Vermutlich war es ihm wie ihr ergangen: Er hatte gewusst, wenn er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, würden Dinge zwischen ihnen geschehen, die einem doch recht öffentlichen Raum nicht geschehen sollten. Und immerhin hatte er trotz allem noch einen Ruf zu wahren.

Nur langsam beruhigt sich ihr Herz. Konzentriert legte Hermine beide Hände flach auf die Bettdecke, vergrub ihre Finger in dem weichen Stoff, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass sie von Realität umgeben war. Es war sinnlos, sich länger der Wahrheit zu widersetzen.

Spätestens seit dem Moment, wo ihr im Augenblick ihres Höhepunktes der schwarze Abgrund ihrer Seele offen entgegengestarrt hatte, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zu Tom geändert.

Sie war kein guter Mensch. Nicht in irgendeinem moralischen Sinne, wie irgendein Buch eines alten Philosophen es womöglich definieren würde. Tom versprach Macht, Macht in einem Umfang, der ihr zuvor völlig unbekannt gewesen war. Und wenn sie auch zuvor diese Macht verabscheut hatte, alles gehasst hatte, für das Tom – oder besser: Lord Voldemort – stand, so hatte sich das nun geändert. Er hatte die Fesseln in ihrem Innersten Stück für Stück gelöst, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie über wesentlich mehr Magie verfügte, als ihr bisher gewusst gewesen war. Und obwohl sie noch nicht gelernt hatte, irgendetwas damit anzufangen, war doch alleine dieses Wissen berauschend. Sie verstand Tom. Wenn man diese Macht sah, die in einem ruhte, war es schwer, der Versuchung zu widerstehen.

Wie sollte ein Junge, der ohne Liebe in einem Waisenheim aufgewachsen war, jemals gelernt haben, sich den moralischen Regeln der Gesellschaft zu beugen und der Versuchung der Macht zu widerstehen?

Seufzend ließ sie sich zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke über ihr. War sie deswegen hier? War sie hier, um zu lernen, ihre Kräfte zu entfesseln und zu beherrschen? Sollte sie lernen, Tom später im Duell gegenübertreten zu können und ihn zu besiegen?

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und klammerte sich an ihr Kopfkissen. Die Vorstellung war beängstigend. Dumbledore war in der Lage gewesen, Grindelwald zu besiegen, aber in einem Duell mit Tom war er nie eindeutig überlegen gewesen. Wenn Dumbledore nicht siegreich sein konnte, welche Chancen sollte sie dann haben? Oder hatte er keine Chance, weil er sich nicht seiner vollen Kräfte bediente? Oder tat er es doch, ohne dass es jemand wusste, und war ihm dennoch nicht gewachsen?

Genervt bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Gedanken in einen Strudel gerieten, der nichts Produktives mehr hervorbrachte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen. Nun hatten sie gerade einen möglichen Weg für ihre Rückkehr gefunden, und sie war verwirrter denn je, was genau ihre Mission hier sein sollte. Sollte sie Tom nahekommen, damit er ihre Kräfte entfesselt, damit sie diese dann gegen ihn verwenden konnte?

Wäre sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage?

Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf und schleuderte das Kissen von sich weg. Wo kam denn diese Frage nun her? Natürlich wäre sie in der Lage, Tom in einem Duell zu töten, wenn sie nur die Macht dazu hatte. Er war Lord Voldemort und er hatte allen Menschen, die sie liebte, unendliches Leid zugefügt. Natürlich wäre sie in der Lage, ihn zu töten. Das stand außer Frage.

„Ich werde ihn töten", flüsterte sie leise: „Direkt oder indirekt, ich werde ihn töten. Ich werde Tom Riddle töten."

Eine eisige Hand legte sich um ihr Herz. So viel Zeit hatte sie schon mit Tom verbracht, dass der Gedanke an eine Welt ohne ihn beinahe unvorstellbar geworden war. Eine Welt ohne ein eiskaltes, menschenmordendes Monster. Ohne herablassende Bemerkungen. Ohne intellektuellen Schlagabtausch. Eine Welt ohne Inspiration und Leidenschaft und Hass und Feuer.

Langsam schloss Hermine die Augen. Atmete aus. Breitete ihre Arme aus. Eine Welt ohne Tom Riddle war eine bessere Welt. Sie würde ihn töten, sie würde nicht zögern. Es gab keinen Anlass zu zögern. Es gab keinen Anlass für Zweifel. Sie würde ihn töten.

oOoOoOo

Was tat er hier? Was war der Sinn seiner Anwesenheit, wenn er einfach nur schweigend im Zimmer stehen sollte, ohne dass irgendein Gespräch stattfand? Wozu war er hier?

Vor seinen Augen lief Tom Riddle auf und ab, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken, auch wenn seine Mimik wie immer nichts verriet. Wieso hatte er ihn aufgefordert, ihm in sein Zimmer zu folgen, wenn er nun nicht mit ihm sprechen würde? Oder hatte er vergessen, dass er da war? Sollte er vielleicht wieder gehen?

Unsicher wanderte sein Blick zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen, nicht nur einfach zu, sondern magisch verschlossen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Tom einen Zauber darüber gelegt hatte, und er hatte angenommen, dass Tom ihn in neue Dinge einweihen wollte. Doch stattdessen hatte er ihn einfach stehen lassen, hatte ihm keinen Stuhl angeboten, nichts. Er hatte nur begonnen, rastlos auf und ab zu wandern.

Wenn er sich nur nicht so unwohl in Toms Gegenwart gefühlt hätte. Nicht, dass er sich nicht wohl gefühlte hätte bei ihm. Das tat er, ohne Frage, immerhin mochte er Tom. Sehr sogar, er respektierte ihn, bewunderte ihn. Aber diese Nervosität, dieses Herzklopfen, das er in Toms Gegenwart verspürte, insbesondere dann, wenn sie alleine waren, irritierte ihn immens. Und deswegen fühlte er sich unwohl. Es gab keinen Grund, dass sein Herz in Toms Gegenwart so schnell schlug. Tom war ein Junge. Ein Mann. Attraktiv, intelligent, respekteinflößend und als Zauberer unheimlich talentiert, aber eben doch ein Mann. Dieses Herzklopfen war völlig fehl am Platze.

„Orion!"

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Tom doch noch das Wort an ihn richten würde. Mit aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte er: „Ja?"

„Hast du schon einmal über das Wesen der Menschen nachgedacht?"

Unbewusst klappte sein Mund auf. Was war denn das für eine Frage? Für einen Moment konnte er nur starren, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wo er war, wem er gegenüberstand, und entschied, dass Tom gewiss einen triftigen Grund für so eine Frage hatte. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf: „Ehrlich gesagt, nicht so richtig. Menschen sind eben … Menschen. Es gibt Magier und es gibt Muggel."

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung trat Tom direkt vor ihn: „Ja, gewiss. Doch wenn man Magie aus dem Spiel lässt, was ist da? Was motiviert Menschen? Was steckt hinter ihrem Handeln?"

Irritiert durch die plötzliche, körperliche Nähe wurde Orions Kopf für einen Moment vollständig leer. Bei Merlin, er musste einen Weg finden, nicht auf diese Weise auf Tom zu reagieren. Und er durfte ihm unter keinen Umständen zeigen, dass er so reagierte. Was für eine Schande er war. Er schloss die Augen, um zumindest einen seiner Sinne von Tom abzulenken. Noch immer konnte er seinen herben, typischen Geruch wahrnehmen, die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, den leisen Atem hören. Seine Präsenz spüren. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Vorstellung", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs gesammelt hatte und die Courage fand, Tom direkt anzusehen: „Bei uns Schlangen ist es recht offensichtlich, würde ich meinen. Wir sind getrieben von dem Streben nach Größe. Hinter unseren Handlungen steckt Berechnung, nie tun wir etwas, wenn es uns nicht kurz- oder langfristig Ertrag bringt. Bei anderen … tja. Hufflepuffs denken nie über irgendetwas nach, da kann ich es schwerlich beurteilen. Im Haus Gryffindor ist vermutlich das leitende Motiv, so ehrenhaft wie möglich zu erscheinen. Die Ravenclaws sind uns wohl noch am ähnlichstens, sie denken nach, ehe sie handeln, aber die Motive kann ich auch bei ihnen nie einschätzen."

Ein Grinsen spielte um Toms Mundwinkel, das Orion das merkwürdige Gefühl gab, gerade etwas sehr Dummes gesagt zu haben, das ihn aber dennoch zufriedenstellte. Nickend legte Tom ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich vermute, es ist nur naheliegend, dass wir Menschen nach ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit beurteilen, nicht wahr? Jeder Mensch, selbst wenn er nie einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hat, lässt sich wohl in eines der Häuser einteilen."

Seine Haut schien zu brennen, da, wo Tom ihn berührte, doch er zwang sich, das Gefühl zu ignorieren. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen: „Ich denke schon."

„Wenn du einen Anführer auswählen solltest", fuhr Tom fort, ohne die Hand von ihm zu nehmen: „Aus welchem Haus würde dieser stammen?"

Orion konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich der Sinn dieser Unterhaltung ihm immer noch nicht erschloss, doch er war nicht in der Lage, Tom in Frage zu stellen. Kurz dachte er nach, ehe er vorsichtig antwortete: „Das käme wohl ganz darauf an, um welches Unterfangen es geht. Normalerweise würde man wohl als erstes Gryffindor sagen, immerhin sind da all die Mutigen, Starken, Heroischen. Aber sie sind auch unbedacht, zu schnell, zu fixiert. Sie könnten niemals einen wohl durchdachten Plan aufstellen. Hufflepuff scheidet aus offensichtlichen Gründen aus. Im Hause Ravenclaw … tja. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso, aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass irgendjemand dort sich sonderlich viel darum kümmert, andere Menschen zu führen. Es sind Einzelgänger, die sich nur für ihre Studien interessieren. Also bliebe wohl nur wirklich Slytherin übrig. Wir können Pläne schmieden, komplexe Strukturen erkennen, weit in die Zukunft denken, alle Eventualitäten beachten."

Das Grinsen hatte Toms Gesicht nicht verlassen, doch nun ließ er seine Hand unangemessen langsam von der Schulter den Arm hinunter gleiten, während er gleichzeitig mit geschmeidigen Schritten um Orion herumging. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Was tat Tom da? Zwanghaft fixierte Orion seine Augen geradeaus auf das Bett, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, sich zu Tom umzudrehen. Und so spürte er nur, wie Tom direkt hinter ihn trat, so nahe, dass er mit seinem Rücken beinahe an seine Brust stieß. Er fühlte, wie die Hand, die eben noch seinen Arm hinunter geglitten war, nun wieder hoch und zurück auf seine Schulter wanderte. Der warme Atem in seinem Nacken verriet ihm, dass Tom sich seinem rechten Ohr ein wenig genähert hatte, als wolle er ihm intime Geheimnisse zuflüstern. Ein heißer Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken. Was wäre, wenn Tom ihm ähnlicher war als gedacht? Was wäre, wenn …

„Nicht jeder aus dem Hause Slytherin eignet sich jedoch zum Anführer", unterbrach Tom seine rasenden Gedanken: „Meinst du nicht?"

Verzweifelt schnappte Orion nach Luft. Er durfte nicht so denken, er musste aufhören, diese Gefühle zu verspüren. Tom war nicht so, ganz offensichtlich. Er wollte nur Antworten, Tom wollte sich nur mit ihm unterhalten. Es war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm selbst, dass er Toms Verhalten so missverstand. Er sollte gehen.

„Meinst du nicht, Orion?", hakte Tom und nun war er so dich von hinten an ihn herangetreten, dass Orion deutlich seine Brust spüren konnte. Der Daumen von Toms Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag, war ein Stück runtergewandert und auf seinem Haaransatz im Nacken zum Liegen gekommen. Zitternd schloss er die Augen, ballte die Fäuste und versuchte verzweifelt, gegen seinen Körper anzukämpfen. Doch es half nichts. Die Hitze blieb, das Zittern blieb, die Gänsehaut blieb.

„Tom, ich …", setzte er an, doch sofort wurde er von dem anderen wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich sehe, dein Kopf ist nicht bei der Sache", sagte Tom langsam und ließ seine Hand sinken, nicht ohne ihm dabei wie zufällig den Rücken hinab zu streichen. Orions Zittern verstärkte sich.

„Schade. Ich hatte dich für einen Mann von größerer Konzentration gehalten", murmelte Tom, die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme beinahe mit den Händen zu greifen. Tränen der Scham brannten in Orions Augen, doch er befahl sich, sie nicht zu zeigen. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er da, während Tom wieder um ihn herum trat, von ihm wegging und sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Mit überschlagenen Beinen, das Kinn auf seine rechte Hand gestützt, musterte er ihn.

„Du bist ein guter Junger, Orion", sagte Tom schließlich mit einem Seufzen: „Aber du musst noch viel lernen. Ich dachte, du wärst bereit. Ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt."

„Das ist es nicht, Tom! Wirklich, glaub mir, ich bin bereit, ich kann …", kam es beinahe flehend von Orion, doch Tom hob lediglich die Hand, um ihm zu bedeuten zu schweigen. Verzweifelt ließ Orion den Kopf hängen. Wem machte er denn hier irgendetwas vor? Solange er seine unnatürlichen Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle brachte, konnte er nichts für Tom tun, im Gegenteil, er war eher eine Last. Und wie er Tom kannte, hatte der ihn längst durchschaut.

Hatte er?

Entsetzt von diesem plötzlichen Gedanken schaute er zu seinem Freund hinüber. Toms mildes Lächeln sagte alles. Er hatte ihn durchschaut. Er hatte ihn durchschaut, doch er schwieg, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu beschämen.

„Tom, glaub mir, es ist nicht, wie du denkst", stammelte Orion verzweifelt, doch wieder brachte ihn Tom nur mit einer simplen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Doch, Orion, es ist genauso, wie ich denke", sagte Tom fest, sein Blick ohne jede Wärme auf ihn gerichtet: „Aber fürchte dich nicht. Dein Geheimnis ist gut verwahrt bei mir. Ich würde niemals etwas tun, was dich in Bedrängnis bringen könnte. Ich bin dein Freund, Orion, so, wie du mein Freund bist. Ich stehe hinter dir, so, wie du hinter mir stehst. Vergiss das nie. Und nun geh."

Mit großen Augen starrte Orion ihn an. Tom war ein guter Mensch. So entschlossen und eiskalt er auch sein konnte, er war vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der sein Geheimnis nicht verraten würde. Er sollte Dankbarkeit empfinden dafür. Mit weichen Knien drehte Orion sich um und schritt auf die Tür zu, die Tom mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes entriegelt hatte. Er sollte wirklich dankbar sein für Toms Verständnis.

Und doch konnte Orion nicht gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen, dass es noch sein Verhängnis sein würde, dass Tom so genau wusste, wie er für ihn empfand.


	5. I 5 - Eine neue Macht

Angespannt lauschte Hermine den Ausführungen Dumbledores. Anders als Harry und Ron hatte sie sich schon immer für die Theorie hinter Verwandlungssprüchen interessiert, und sie stellte immer wieder fest, dass sie hier in der Vergangenheit ein Menge neuer Dinge in diesem Gebiet dazu lernen konnte. Natürlich war es im Prinzip egal, was sie hier lernte, doch wenn sie die Zeitreise perfekt wiederholen wollte, war es notwendig, dass sie als Jahrgangsbeste abschloss. Und dafür musste sie lernen und aufmerksam im Unterricht sein. Tom neben ihr tat das gleiche. Wenn ein Lehrer sprach, dem er zutraute, dass er noch etwas Neues zu erzählen hatte, war Tom tatsächlich ruhig und konzentriert, selbst wenn es sich dabei um den verhassten Professor Dumbledore handelte.

„Als Hausaufgabe für die nächste Woche werden Sie den Inhalt dieser Stunde in eigenen Worten zusammenfassen", sagte Dumbledore gerade, während er durch die Reihen schritt: „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir die letzten zwei Wochen viel geredet und wenig gezaubert haben. Doch bevor wir in die tiefere Verwandlungsmagie einsteigen können, muss ich sicher gehen, dass Sie die Theorie verstanden haben. Es gibt in unserer Bibliothek diverse Bücher zum heutigen Thema. Wenn Sie aufmerksam waren, wird es Ihnen leicht fallen, mindestens drei verschiedene zu finden. Ich erwarte drei Rollen Pergament, in denen Sie meine Worte sowie Inhalte aus mindestens drei verschiedenen Quellen niederschreiben. Ein O erreichen Sie nur, wenn Sie in der Lage sind, die unterschiedlichen Argumente zu gewichten und eigenständig Stellung zu beziehen."

Eifrig hatte Hermine sich die Anweisungen auf ihr Pergament notiert. Sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber ihre Augen leuchteten. Derartige Hausaufgaben hatte sie zu ihrer Hogwartszeit vermisst. Die wenigsten Lehrer trauten ihren Schülern noch zu, dass sie selbstständig die Bibliothek und ihre Bücher nutzen konnten. Sie freute sich bereits jetzt darauf, den Samstagvormittag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen.

„Du wirst dich bei deinen Hausgenossen nicht beliebter machen, wenn du deine Begeisterung über so eine Hausaufgabe derart offen zur Schau trägst", wisperte ihr Tom da plötzlich zu.

Schnaubend stopfte sie ihre Bücher in die Tasche: „Es ist inzwischen sowieso zu spät dafür. Nicht zuletzt dank dir."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Es kann nicht jeder mein natürliches Talent im Umgang mit Menschen haben, Liebes. Und du warst diejenige, die mir direkt zu Beginn offen den Krieg erklärt hat. Dass meine Freunde mir da zu Hilfe eilen, sollte niemanden überraschen."

Hermine zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: „So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken."

Tom bot ihr seinen Arm an und wie inzwischen üblich hakte sie sich ohne Zögern unter. Ihr Umgang miteinander, wenn andere Menschen zugegen waren, hatte einen erstaunlich normalen Anschein angenommen. Sie waren vermutlich das, was ein perfektes Paar in dieser Zeit sein sollte: Er war zu jeder Zeit an ihrer Seite, sie unterhielten sich freundlich und offensichtlich vertraut, aber nie zeigten sie übertriebene Anziehung oder gar Intimität. Es war so einfach. Niemand schien ihre Beziehung anzuzweifeln. Innerlich konnte Hermine darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie blind mussten die anderen Schüler sein, dass selbst sie, eine Gryffindor im Herzen, so mühelos lügen und sich verstellen konnte?

„Es ist lächerlich, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht schaute Hermine zu Tom hoch: „Wovon sprichst du?"

Unbeirrt blickte er geradeaus, während er antwortete: „Ich konnte dein unterdrücktes Kichern spüren. Du amüsierst dich darüber, wie blind hier alle sind für das, was wirklich um sie herum geschieht. Blind für dich und mich."

Schmollend verzog sie ihren Mund: „Es ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von dir, dass du ständig meine Gedanken liest, Tom. Ich muss dich bitten, das zu unterlassen."

Nun war es an ihm, ein Lachen zu verhindern: „Oh, meine Liebe, wenn ich Gedanken lesen könnte, stünden die Dinge bereits ganz anders. Doch, wie das Schicksal es will, auf dem Gebiet bin ich noch nicht sehr weit gekommen."

Hermines Griff um Toms Arm wurde fester. Wieso hatte sie vorher nie ernsthaft über seine Talente in Legilimentik nachgedacht? Er war zu ihrer Zeit nicht umsonst als größter Legilimens der Geschichte bekannt. Sie war selbst dabei gewesen, als er seine besondere Verbindung zu Harry ausgenutzt hatte, um ihm mittels Legilimentik falsche Träume und Visionen zu schicken.

Leiser, damit andere Schüler auf dem Gang sie nicht hören konnten, hakte sie nach: „Ich hätte erwartet, dass du bereits Meister bist. Jemand wie du kann diese Fähigkeit doch gut gebrauchen."

Sie spürte, wie auch Tom sich verkrampfte: „Glaub mir, Hermine, ich beherrsche Legilimentik bereits und ich bin gut. Aber ich bin noch nicht weit genug. Es muss mehr möglich sein als das, was ich bisher kann. Es muss einfach möglich sein."

Tief atmete sie ein: „Aber gerade sagtest du doch, du kannst keine Gedanken lesen?"

„Erstens", wies er sie scharf zurecht, ohne dabei seine Schritte zu unterbrechen: „Legilimentik ist nicht Gedankenlesen. So einen Fehler sollte jemand wie du nicht machen. Und zweitens – ich beherrsche Legilimentik. Aber um wirklich etwas zu sehen, um wirklich in den Geist anderer eindringen zu können, brauche ich immer noch meinen Stab. Ich kann leichte Gefühlsregungen lesen, erkennen, ob jemand ganz offen lügt, wenn ich will, dazu brauche ich keinen Stab. Aber wenn ich mehr will …"

Sie waren inzwischen am Klassenraum zu Zauberkunst angekommen. Hermine blieb stehen und ließ Toms Arm los. Sie hatten noch einen kurzen Moment, ehe ihr Lehrer kommen würde. Ihre Hände klammerten sich um den Riemen ihrer Schultasche, als sie aussprach, was schon einige Momente auf ihrer Zunge gelegen hatte: „Warum hast du es dann noch nie an mir verwendet?"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Tom an die Wand: „Zu riskant. Wie gesagt, ich bin noch nicht gut genug. Ich habe es … getestet. Es ist anderen immer noch möglich, mich einfach aus ihrem Geist zu schleudern, wenn sie nur willensstark genug sind. Und wenn das passiert, kann es leicht geschehen, dass ich ihnen Einblicke in meine Gedanken gewähre. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, selbst für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht. Und bei einer begabten Hexe wie dir liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass du mir widerstehst."

Nachdenklich legte Hermine den Kopf schräg. Was er sagte, klang logisch. Selbst Harry, der absolut kein Talent für Okklumentik hatte, hatte es einst geschafft, Snape aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und den Spruch umzukehren. Und Snape war immerhin sehr talentiert sowohl in Legilimentik als auch in Okklumentik. Wenn Tom die Wahrheit sprach, dass er noch nicht so weit war, konnte sie sein Zögern verstehen. Sie würde ihm allerdings gewiss nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie selbst ein einfaches Opfer wäre. Damals, als Moody – oder besser, Crouch junior – den Imperiusfluch an ihnen ausprobiert hatte, hatte sie ihm nicht widerstehen können, keine Sekunde lang.

„Zum Glück brauche ich keine Legilimentik, um in deinen Kopf schauen zu können", erklärte sie grinsend und legte eine Hand auf Toms Brust.

Überrascht richtete er sich auf: „Bitte?"

Schelmisch blinzelte sie ihm zu: „Alles, was ich über dich wissen muss, erzählst du mir aus freien Stücken. Das ist besser als jede Legilimentik."

Warm legte sich seine Hand auf ihre: „Das stimmt in der Tat. Welche Geheimnisse sollte ich vor meiner Liebsten auch haben?"

„Oder ich vor dir?", erwiderte Hermine die Frage. Beide lächelten sich an, schauten sich fest in die Augen, ohne zu blinzeln. Beide wussten, dass sie hier ein Spiel spielten, wussten, dass der andere log und mehr als nur ein Geheimnis hatte. Und beide wussten, dass der andere das wusste. Doch darum ging es hier nicht.

Dieser kurze Moment, in dem sie beide einander verstanden, währte jedoch nicht lange. Ihr Professor tauchte auf, scheuchte sie in den Klassenraum und unterband damit jede weitere Unterhaltung. Aber es spielte für Hermine keine Rolle, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren. Sie hatte unendlich wertvolle Informationen gewonnen, die sie später in all ihr Wissen, das sie jetzt über Tom hatte, eingliedern würde. Vielleicht konnte sie aus ihren neuen Erkenntnissen etwas gewinnen.

oOoOoOo

Gelangweilt saß Rufus auf dem Stuhl an Toms Schreibtisch. Es war lange her, dass er alleine zu ihm gerufen worden war, zuletzt schien er sich immer nur noch für den jungen Black interessiert zu haben. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich gestört hätte. Er wusste, dass Tom und er etwas teilten, was ihn von den anderen unterschied: Intelligenz. Die anderen in ihrer kleinen Verschwörergruppe mochten loyaler und ambitionierter sein, aber es mangelte ihnen definitiv an Intelligenz. Entsprechend machte er sich keine Sorgen, jemals im Ansehen von Tom zu sinken.

„Ungeduldig?"

Überrascht schaute er zu Tom hinüber, der ihn aus dem Nichts heraus angesprochen hatte. Dann folgte er dessen Blick und sah, dass er unwissentlich angefangen hatte, mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. Augenblick stoppte er. Es war eine lästige Angewohnheit, die immer dann zu Tage trat, wenn er angespannt war. War er angespannt? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht. Tom blickte ihn direkt an und er hielt stand. Tom mochte ein intelligenter, mächtiger Zauberer mit bedeutenden Vorfahren sein, aber er würde niemals vor ihm in den Staub kriechen. Er hatte seinen Stolz.

„Ach, Rufus", murmelte Tom und klappte sein Buch zu: „Immer unbeeindruckt von allem, mh?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass es mich nicht beeindruckt, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du im Bett ein Buch liest", gab er trocken zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Machtspielchen bei anderen zog, doch nicht bei ihm. Nicht bei ihm. Er war ein Lestrange. Ein Lestrange bewahrte sich seinen Stolz in jeder Situation. Ein Lestrange ließ sich durch Spielchen nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

„Du bist so erfrischend anders", sagte Tom, während er sich langsam im Bett aufrichtete: „Warst du immer schon. Das schätze ich so an dir."

„Danke."

Noch immer blickten sie sich an und noch immer war Rufus nicht gewillt, den Blick zu senken. Langsam dämmerte ihm, warum er hier war. Tom hatte nicht vergessen, dass er bei ihrem letzten Treffen außer der Reihe gesprochen hatte. Er hatte ihm damals sofort gezeigt, wie wenig er dieses Verhalten schätzte. Offenbar glaubte er bis heute nicht, dass Rufus sich ihm wirklich beugen würde. Das war gut. Denn das würde er nicht tun. Er würde ihn unterstützen, aber ihm niemals blind und unkritisch folgen.

„Also", durchbrach Tom schließlich die Stille und beugte sich vor: „Was sind deine Pläne nach Hogwarts?"

Überrascht hob Rufus die Augenbrauen. Die Frage kam unerwartet. Doch wenn Tom dachte, ihn damit aus dem Gleichgewicht werfen zu können, hatte er sich geirrt. Seine Zukunft stand schon lange fest: „Ich gehe ins Ministerium. Vermutlich in die Rechtsabteilung."

Tom nickte: „Dort kann man am schnellsten die Karriereleiter erklimmen."

Da lag er richtig, doch Rufus war nicht gewillt, diese Motivation so offen zuzugeben: „Möglich. Vor allem aber hat man dort den meisten Einfluss auf die Gesetze in unserer Gemeinschaft."

„Aber viel Geld verdient man in dem Zweig nicht", gab Tom zu bedenken.

Misstrauisch legte Rufus den Kopf schräg. Worauf wollte er nur hinaus? Die Familie Lestrange war noch nie bekannt gewesen für ihren Reichtum, dennoch waren sie immer schon eine einflussreiche Familie gewesen. Eben weil sie in zentralen Positionen an der Macht saßen. Das war wesentlich wertvoller als bloßes Geld.

„Geld ist nicht alles", antwortete er schlicht.

Ein Lächeln trat auf Toms Lippen. Ein Lächeln, das Rufus nur zu gut kannte. Ihm wurde kalt.

„Natürlich, da hast du absolut Recht. Geld ist nicht alles. Die wichtigsten Dinge auf der Welt kann man nicht mit Geld kaufen, habe ich Recht? Freundschaft. Liebe. Das ist nicht käuflich. Auf Geld legen nur jene wert, die nicht solche hehren Motive haben", stimmte ihm Tom zu. Noch immer lächelte er, doch der Tonfall sprach eine ganz eigene Sprache.

Rufus schluckte. Drohte Tom ihm gerade? Darum bemüht, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, scherzte er: „Du bist ja selbst nun auch nicht unbedingt mit Reichtum gesegnet."

Das Lächeln von Tom wurde breiter: „Oh ja, das bin ich nicht. Aber dafür habe ich das, was man mit Geld nicht kaufen kann: Freunde. Echte Freunde. Loyale Freunde. Wie zum Beispiel Abraxas. Wir alle wissen, dass an den Reichtum der Familie Malfoy wenig rankommt. Höchstens der Reichtum der Familie Black. Wie gut, dass auch Orion so ein wirklich, wirklich guter Freund von mir ist."

Er drohte ihm tatsächlich. Angespannt leckte Rufus sich über die Lippen: „Es ist schön, wenn man gute Freunde hat. Gerade in der Politik ist es viel wert, wenn die eigene Familie auf treue Verbündete zählen kann. Und du willst doch in die Politik, oder?"

„Ah, ja, treue Verbündete. So etwas ist in der Politik so schwer zu finden. Viel zu viele Politiker, die irgendetwas zu sagen haben, sind nur an ihre Positionen gekommen, weil sie nicht treu waren. Manche könnte man sogar als korrupt bezeichnen. Eine grässliche Vorstellung, wenn man Loyalität einfach so mit Geld kaufen kann, denkst du nicht?"

Er konnte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. So deutlich war Tom noch nie geworden. Und es gab nichts, das er dem entgegensetzen konnte, denn Tom hatte Recht. Gegen den Reichtum gekoppelt an den Einfluss der Malfoys konnte niemand aus der Familie Lestrange ankommen. Und Abraxas war in der Tat ein blinder Anhänger. Zitternd senkte er den Kopf.

Er war ein Lestrange. Ein Lestrange war stolz. Kroch vor niemandem. Die Familie Lestrange hatte sich schon immer gut mit der Familie Malfoy verstanden – gerade weil man den Reichtum der Malfoys nicht gegen sich haben wollte. Er war mit Abraxas aufgewachsen, hatte sich nach dem Wunsch seiner Eltern mit ihm angefreundet, um diese Tradition fortzusetzen.

Und nun kam ihm Tom in die Quere. Tom Riddle, ein begabter Magier, der für viele unbedeutend wirkte, auch wenn er Schulsprecher war. Wenn er selbst nicht gewusst hätte, wer Tom wirklich war, hätte er vermutlich bis heute gedacht, dass er alle Möglichkeiten der Welt hatte, die Freundschaft zwischen Abraxas und Tom zu zerstören, wenn sie erstmal aus der Schule raus waren. Doch da war mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen.

Tom Riddle war der Erbe Slytherins. Nichts, was Rufus sagen könnte, würde Abraxas jemals davon überzeugen, Tom den Rücken zu kehren.

Kraftlos ließ er die Schultern sinken. Für den Moment hatte Tom gewonnen. Er würde diese Niederlage nicht eingestehen, er würde alles daran setzen, einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma zu finden. Doch wenn er nichts fand, wenn alle Wege versperrt blieben …

Er würde den politischen Einfluss der Familie Lestrange nicht seinem persönlichen Stolz opfern. Wenn er vor Tom kriechen musste, um die Familientradition fortzusetzen, würde er seine Familie nicht opfern.

„Ah, was für ein schöner Abend, nicht wahr?", kam es munter von Tom: „Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Rasch erhob sich Rufus, verbeugte sich knapp und ging dann mit entschlossenen Schritten davon. So schnell würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Tom hatte ihm gedroht, ganz offen und ungeschönt. Dafür würde er bezahlen.


	6. I 6 - Eine neue Macht

Schweiß lief Hermine das Gesicht hinunter. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts diesen Trank im sechsten Schuljahr gebraut hatten und es war ihr tatsächlich nicht gelungen, ihm die korrekte Farbe zu geben. Der Wiggenwald Trank war einer der schwierigsten Tränke überhaupt, da er nur wenige Zutaten benötigte, dafür aber absolut präzises Rühren und Erhitzen. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt durfte man einen Fehler machen. Und leider waren die Instruktionen in ihrem Lehrbuch falsch. Sowohl in diesem als auch in jenem, dass sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit genutzt hatten. Nur Harry, der den Anweisungen des Halbblutprinzen gefolgt war, hatte den Trank korrekt brauen können – sehr zur Überraschung von Snape. Sie wusste nun, dass der letzte Schritt im Rezept falsch war und beabsichtigte, das zu korrigieren. Doch dafür musste sie überhaupt erst einmal dahin kommen.

„Rühren, bis es rot wird", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Einen Trank zu rühren war nicht leicht, zumindest, wenn man eine exakte Anzahl an Umrührungen brauchte. Tom neben ihr war gerade noch dabei, Flubberwurmschleim zu seinem Trank hinzuzufügen, sie war ihm also zeitlich leicht voraus. Doch bis zum Schluss konnte sie es verderben.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, den Fortschritt ihrer anderen Klassenkameraden zu beobachten, doch die absolute Stille, nur manchmal unterbrochen von leisen Flüchen, zeugte davon, dass alle hochkonzentriert waren. Die Hitze im Klassenzimmer nahm bald unerträgliche Ausmaße an, da der Trank zusätzlich auch regelmäßig höhere Temperaturen verlangte.

Ihr Trank wurde plötzlich rot und sofort unterbrach Hermine die Rührbewegung. Sie nahm ihre Schale mit Flubberwurmschleim und ließ ihn so langsam wie möglich in den Kessel gleiten. Gerade, als sie befürchtete, nicht genug Flubberwurmschleim produziert zu haben, verwandelte der Trank sich und nahm eine orange Farbe an. Rasch stellte sie die Schale beiseite, griff nach ihrem Löffel, und begann erneut zu rühren.

Der Trank wurde gelb, sie fügte ein wenig mehr Schleim hinzu, er wurde orange. Darauf bedacht, keinen Tropfen Schweiß in den Kessel fallen zu lassen – ein Anfängerfehler, der jederzeit passieren konnte – griff sie nach dem Honigwasser und träufelte es mit einer Pipette in den Kessel, bis der Trank türkisfarben wurde. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs erhöhte sie die Hitze des Feuers, langsam, schwitzend, hochkonzentriert, nur den Kessel im Blick, bis der Trank leuchtend pink wurde.

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob der Halbblutprinz wirklich Recht gehabt hatte. Sie nahm das Fläschchen mit Salamanderblut, entstöpselte es und ließ fokussiert exakt einen Tropfen in den Kessel fallen. Danach verschloss sie es wieder und rührte erneut.

„Was tust du da?", zischte Tom neben ihr: „Du darfst ihn am Ende nicht mehr rühren!"

„Konzentrier dich auf deinen Trank!", wisperte sie zurück, entschlossen, sich nicht ablenken zu lasen. Tom schnaubte, doch er schwieg.

Und dann verwandelte der Trank sich. Er nahm eine grüne Farbe an, wurde flüssiger als zuvor und roch anregend. Triumphierend legte sie ihre Löffel ab. Sie hatte das Rezept missachtet und genau dadurch einen perfekten Trank kreiert. Tom neben ihr träufelte noch immer Salamanderblut in den Kessel, doch sein Trank weigerte sich, das gewünschte Grün anzunehmen, sondern blieb eher türkisfarben.

Ein lautes Klatschen unterbrach die Konzentration der Schüler: „Die Stunde ist beinahe um und ihr sollte jetzt alle soweit sein. Wer seinen Trank noch nicht vollendet hat, hat offensichtlich etwas falsch gemacht. Lasst mich sehen!"

Langsam schritt Slughorn die Reihen ab. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen war er mehr als unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Klasse, doch ein hoffnungsvolles Glänzen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er zu Toms Kessel schritt.

„Na, Tom, mein Junge, wie bist du zurecht gekommen?", erkundigte er sich gut gelaunt.

„Ich habe mich exakt an das Rezept gehalten, doch wie Sie sehen, mein Trank ist noch türkis", sagte Tom ruhig. Hermine konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihm vorgehen musste: Er hatte alles perfekt gemacht und war dennoch gescheitert. Eine Blamage. Seine einzige Rettung war vermutlich, dass auch alle anderen gescheitert waren. Oder er dachte das zumindest für den Augenblick.

„Macht nichts, macht nichts", sagte Slughorn ermutigend und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: „Auch die besten haben mal einen schlechten Tag."

Damit ging er weiter und blieb vor Hermines Kessel stehen. Seine Augen wurden groß: „Ihr Trank ist grün, Miss Dumbledore."

„In der Tat. Wenn Sie die Konsistenz und den Geruch überprüfen, so werden Sie feststellen, dass er genau der Beschreibung im Buch entspricht, Sir. Ich denke, er ist gelungen", erklärte sie, ohne in der Lage zu sein, den Triumph aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten.

Toms Kopf zuckte zu ihr: „Dein Trank ist gelungen?"

Schelmisch lächelte sie ihn an: „So sieht es aus."

Slughorn war derweil davongeeilt, um eine kleine Phiole und eine Kelle zu holen. Vorsichtig entnahm er ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit, roch daran und ließ sie dann in die Phiole fließen: „In der Tat, dieser Trank ist so perfekt, wie er nur sein kann. Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Miss Dumbledore. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Sie sind die erste Schülerin seit zehn Jahren, die es geschafft hat, diesen Trank zu brauen. Beeindruckend."

Mit finsterer Miene packte Tom seine Sachen zusammen. Wie immer nach den Zaubertränkestunden räumte Hermine für sie beide die Plätze auf und wusch die Kessel aus. Irgendwie war das in den letzten Wochen, seit sie ein Paar waren, unausgesprochen wie selbstverständlich zur Routine geworden. Ihr war bewusst, dass es auch hier nur um sexistische Machtdemonstration ging, doch Hermine wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Sollte Tom nur denken, dass sie sich dem Rollenbild der Zeit zumindest ein Stück weit fügte. Es war zu ermüdend, an allen Fronten zu kämpfen.

Noch immer schweißgebadet schulterte sie schließlich ihre Tasche und eilte aus dem Raum. Slughorn war ebenfalls bereits verschwunden, so dass sie die letzte war, die das Klassenzimmer verließ.

„Du hast betrogen!"

Die eiskalten Worte von Tom ließen sie auf der Stelle einfrieren. Natürlich, sein Ego war verletzt. Seufzend drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um. Er hatte auf sie gewartet, lässig an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Doch sie war sich sicher, unter der Oberfläche brodelte es.

„Nein, ich habe lediglich das getan, was nötig ist, um den Trank korrekt zu brauen", gab sie zurück.

„Das Rezept hat einen anderen letzten Schritt vorgeschrieben."

„Das Rezept ist falsch", sagte sie schlicht: „Ich hatte zu meiner Zeit … in Amerika einen Tränkelehrer, der wirklich gut war. Professor Slughorn ist auch gut, aber dieser Mann war wirklich außergewöhnlich. In unserem Lehrbuch war das Rezept ebenso wie hier, aber er hat herausgefunden, dass es so nicht funktionieren kann."

„Wieso sollte ein Lehrbuch ein falsches Rezept beinhalten?", verlangte Tom zu wissen, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie ungeduldig: „Aber offensichtlich ist es falsch. Du hast dich exakt dran gehalten und dein Trank ist nicht gelungen. Das ist doch Beweis genug."

Endlich setzte Tom sich in Bewegung. Ohne ihr den Arm anzubieten, schritt er den Gang entlang, offenbar davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm schon folgen würde. Seufzend fuhr Hermine sich durch ihr schweißnasses Haar. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Triumph in Zaubertränke nur ein wenig necken wollen, doch statt dass er sich wirklich provozieren ließ, schmollte er nun. Tom Riddle schmollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte sie ihm nach.

„Wollen wir zusammen einen Tee trinken?", schlug sie vor, als sie ihn wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Tee trinken?", gab er unwillig zurück.

„Merlin, Tom!", stöhnte sie genervt: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in Zaubertränke zur Abwechslung mal besser war als du. Hör auf, deswegen zu schmollen. Und ja, Tee trinken, gerne auch in meinem Zimmer. Ich will endlich, dass du mir von deinen Plänen erzählst."

Abrupt blieb er stehen: „Dir von meinen Plänen erzählen? Was für Pläne?"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihn geschlagen. Es war zum Verzweifeln mit diesem Mann. Wozu denn all die Fortschritte in den letzten Wochen, wenn er sich ihr auf diesem Gebiet noch immer verschloss? Was musste sie denn noch tun, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Kalt erklärte sie: „Ja, deine Pläne. Ich bin doch nicht blöd, Tom. Du stellst mir so viele Fragen, über Moral, Politik, die Menschen … du sprichst von der Entfesselung der Gesellschaft – und ich soll dir glauben, dass du das tust, ohne Pläne zu haben? Du bist der Erbe Slytherins. Draußen läuft ein Terrorist herum, dessen Ideale und Ziele auffällig zu dem passen, was du mir über Moral und Macht erzählt hast. Denkst du nicht, dass ich da stutzig werde?"

„Terrorist?", hakte Tom nach: „Sprichst du von Grindelwald?"

„Von wem sonst?"

„Interessante Wortwahl. Ziemlich negativ, meinst du nicht?"

Als Antwort hob sie nur eine Augenbraue. Nun war es an Tom, sich durch das Haar zu fahren. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Hermine ihn, hoffte, dass sie ihn endlich soweit hatte. Und tatsächlich, nach unendlichen Minuten nickte er: „Schön. Trinken wir Tee bei dir."

oOoOoOo

Abraxas war nicht entgangen, dass Rufus den ganzen Tag über auffällig oft in seiner Nähe gewesen war. Er hatte sich zunächst nichts dabei gedacht, doch dass er nun am Abend den Platz auf dem Sofa direkt neben ihn ausgewählt hatte, obwohl noch genügend Sessel frei waren, weckte endgültig sein Misstrauen. Ein Lestrange tat nichts ohne Absicht.

„Rufus", sagte er entsprechend, ohne von seinem Buch wirklich aufzusehen: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Wer sagt, dass du etwas für mich tun sollst?", kam die absolut unschuldig klingende Antwort. Also hatte er Recht gehabt, Rufus suchte absichtlich seine Nähe.

„Du musst mir verzeihen, ich habe dein Verhalten wohl fehl gedeutet", erwiderte Abraxas so unbeeindruckt wie möglich. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf formte sich eine Vorstellung von dem, was Rufus wohl von ihm wollen könnte. Sie waren als Freunde aufgewachsen, doch ihre Zeit in Hogwarts, ihre Zeit im Kreis von Tom hatte sie zunehmend einander entfremdet. Zumindest in seiner eigenen Vorstellung hatte Rufus sich schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Freund verhalten, sondern eher wie ein Kollege, der ihm die Favoritenrolle beim Chef missgönnte. War das der Grund für seine plötzliche erneute Annäherung?

„Ist es so ungewöhnlich, dass ein Lestrange sich für einen Malfoy interessiert?", durchbrach Rufus schließlich das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

„Für gewöhnlich nicht, doch die letzte Zeit hattest du nie sonderlich viel Interesse gezeigt. Und ich habe dich nie für den Typ eingeschätzt, der viel auf seine Familie gibt."

„Oh, da hast du mich falsch eingeschätzt", lachte Rufus: „Meine Familie ist mir wichtig. Wie jedem anderen Mitglied auch ist es mir wichtig, meine Familie stolz zu machen. Ich halte nur nicht viel davon, mit meinem Nachnamen spazieren zu gehen, als wäre es ein Titel, den ich mir verdient hätte."

Nun legte Abraxas sein Buch doch zur Seite: „Solch eine Bescheidenheit hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Ein edler Zug, der einem Hufflepuff wahrlich gut stehen würde."

Wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, erbleichte Rufus. Zwar war ihm immer noch nicht klar, was genau sein Mitschüler von ihm wollte, doch sein derzeitiges Verhalten, seine Worte waren so aufgesetzt und künstlich, dass er nicht einmal vorgeben wollte, Interesse an ihm zu haben.

„Schön", schnaubte Rufus: „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dich offensichtlich an einem schlechten Tag erwischt habe. Du hättest mir gerne direkt sagen können, dass du kein Interesse an Konversation hast."

Ungläubig hob Abraxas eine Augenbraue: „Du missverstehst mich. Ich bin einer Unterhaltung mit dir ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt. Ich schätze es nur nicht, wenn man mich für dumm verkauft."

Als würde er ihn endlich ernstnehmen, wandte Rufus ihm plötzlich seinen ganzen Körper zu. Leiser, damit die übrigen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum seine Worte nicht hören können, flüsterte er: „Abraxas. Wir waren immer gute Freunde. Wieso tust du plötzlich so, als wären wir das nicht?"

Süffisant grinste Abraxas: „Weil wir immer nur Freunde waren, weil man das von uns erwartet hat. Ich wiederhole mich ungerne: Ich lasse mich nicht für dumm verkaufen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass unsere Freundschaft auf den Familienbanden basiert, nicht auf echter Zuneigung."

Die Schultern von Rufus spannten sich an: „So steht es also um dich. Und ich dachte, der Hut hätte war gesprochen, als er sagte, dass man in Slytherin echte Freunde finden würde."

Sein Grinsen verschwand. Meinte Rufus das ernst? Hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit unterschätzt, nicht ernstgenommen und ihm Unrecht getan? War Rufus tatsächlich aus eigenem Antrieb an einer Freundschaft interessiert, einfach nur, weil er sein Freund sein wollte?

Ebenso leise wie Rufus zuvor erwiderte Abraxas: „Wenn du wirklich so fühlst, sollten wir vielleicht ganz am Anfang neu beginnen. Es tut mir leid, sollte ich dich wirklich verletzt haben."

Voller widerstrebender Gedanken lehnte Abraxas sich auf dem Sofa zurück und starrte an die Decke. So entging ihm, dass für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein triumphierendes Grinsen über Lestranges Lippen huschte. Sanft, beinahe unhörbar, murmelte Rufus: „Das wäre schön."


	7. I 7 - Eine neue Macht

Er schwieg noch immer. Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm ihre Tasse mit heißem Tee über den Kopf geschüttet, so genervt war sie von seinem Verhalten. Was dachte Tom sich bloß? Hatte er ernsthaft erwartet, dass sie nie in Frage stellen würde, warum er all diese politischen, teilweise auch philosophischen Unterhaltungen mit ihr führte? Darüber hinaus hatte er gewiss nicht aus reiner Menschenliebe beschlossen, ihr beim Studium der dunklen Künste zu helfen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sein Ziel bei all dem war, sie zu testen, um sie früher oder später einzuweihen. Warum also zierte er sich so? Was musste sie noch tun, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie vertrauenswürdig war?

„Du denkst also, dass ich vorhabe, mich Grindelwald anzuschließen?"

Beinahe hätte Hermine sich an ihrem Tee verschluckt. Mit einer so direkten Eröffnung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Rasch stellte sie ihre Tasse auf ihren Schreibtisch zurück, um nicht im Verlauf des weiteren Gespräches doch noch einen unangenehmen Unfall zu erleiden. Mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen dachte sie über seine Frage nach. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Tom nicht dergleichen vorhatte, und selbst wenn, noch vor Ende dieses Schuljahres würde Dumbledore dafür sorgen, dass Grindelwald Geschichte war. Doch genauso war sie sich sicher, dass es ihn provozieren würde, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht sagte, dass sie davon ausging, er würde sich als Anhänger anschließen.

Mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schmunzeln erklärte sie: „Deine Ideen klingen exakt so wie seine. Es scheint naheliegen, dass du vorhast, dich ihm anzuschließen."

Wie sie es erwartet hatte, verspannte sich die lässige Haltung von Tom ein wenig, doch er hielt seine Miene unter Kontrolle: „Du kannst es nicht lassen, mh? Immer eine süße, kleine Provokation auf deinen Lippen."

Als Antwort lächelte Hermine lediglich geziert und legte den Kopf schräg. Sie wusste, dass Tom mit ihrer selbstbewussten, herablassenden Art noch immer nicht umgehen konnte, und sie hatte ein merkwürdige Freue daran entwickelt, ihn immer wieder aus der Reserve zu locken. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, das hatte sie inzwischen gelernt, denn wenn sie zu weit ging, kam jene Seite in Tom hervor, die für Voldemort verantwortlich war.

„Ich würde erwarten, dass du mich ein wenig besser kennst inzwischen. Ich bin niemand, der gerne einen Meister über sich hat", sagte Tom schließlich, sein Gesicht noch immer zu einer kalkulierten, undurchdringlichen Maske verschlossen.

Hermine grinste: „Ja, in der Tat, du bist nicht gut darin, vor anderen dein Haupt zu neigen. Doch wie stellst du dir das vor?", fuhr sie ernster fort: „Grindelwald ist da draußen und tut sein Möglichstes, um eine Revolution zu starten, damit die Muggels mitbekommen, dass es uns gibt. Ich war zwar damals noch nicht geboren, doch er war auch bei uns in Amerika vor zwanzig Jahren und hat eine Menge Schaden angerichtet."

Tom machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Wie du selbst sagst: vor zwanzig Jahren! Grindelwald versucht schon so, so lange die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. Und was hat er bisher wirklich erreicht? Du nennst ihn einen Terroristen, aber noch immer ist das Geheimnis unserer Existenz vor den Muggeln verborgen. Er versucht zu viel auf einmal. Er hat in ganz Europa Angst verbreitet und dann geht er nach Amerika, um da weiterzumachen, obwohl er hier noch nicht einmal irgendetwas wirklich erreicht hat? Er will zu viel auf einmal."

Hermine musste sich anstrengend, nicht laut aufzulachen. Wie Tom darüber sprach, wie wenig Grindelwald in so viel Zeit erreicht hat, war mehr als ironisch, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er selbst in vergleichbarer Zeit noch weniger erreichen würde. Voldemort hatte die Grenzen des Vereinigten Königreichs nie wirklich überschritten. Sie verstand jedoch seine Argumente und mit dem Wissen, dass er hatte und das sie selbst haben sollte, war es logisch, was er sagte. Entsprechend nickte sie: „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet. Die Berichterstattung in den Zeitungen hat sich immer nur darauf konzentriert, wie viel Schaden er anrichtet. Aber wenn man seine eigentlichen Ziele bedenkt, war er in der Tat noch nicht allzu erfolgreich. Doch was hast du vor? Willst du nach der Schule einfach zu ihm gehen, ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen, danke, ich übernehme jetzt?"

Tom grinste breit: „Nein, das würde nicht funktionieren, obwohl der Gedanke amüsant ist. Für so ein Vorhaben braucht man zuverlässige, loyale Männer. Anhänger, die es ernst meinen. Es wäre unmöglich, seine Organisation zu übernehmen. Selbst wenn Grindelwalds Anhänger sich einem anderen Meister beugen würden, was würde das über sie aussagen? Ich brauche keine Männer, die ihr Fähnchen in den Wind hängen und sich opportunistisch dem nächst Besten anschließen."

Auch diesen Gedanken konnte Hermine verstehen. Langsam nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse. Sie war beinahe am Ziel. Sie hatte ihn schon dazu gebracht, mehr oder minder zuzugeben, dass er eine eigene Anhängerschaft aufbaute. Nun musste sie ihn nur weiter bearbeiten, bis er sich bereit erklärte, sie auch zu rekrutieren. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel unmögliches Wissen zu präsentieren, sagte sie: „Soweit ich das sehe, hast du bereits hier in Hogwarts eine kleine Schar echter Freunde, die alles für dich tun würden."

Zu ihrer Überraschung trat ein Ausdruck von Verachtung auf Toms Gesicht: „Freunde. In der Tat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand von diesen jungen Männern wirklich ein Freund von mir ist?"

Genervt rolle sie mit den Augen: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Der hohe Herr Tom Riddle ist natürlich erhaben über Gefühle der Freundschaft. Sie sind alle bloß hörige Sklaven, habe ich Recht? Sklaven, die sich glücklich schätzen können, sich ein wenig in deiner Aufmerksamkeit sonnen zu können?"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob Tom sich aus seinem Stuhl und schlenderte zu ihr. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete sie, dass er sie für ihre gehässigen Worte direkt verfluchen würde, doch stattdessen stellte er sich lediglich hinter sie und begann, ihren Nacken zu massieren. Ein kalter Schauer rann Hermine den Rücken hinunter. Dieses Verhalten jagte ihr beinahe noch mehr Angst ein.

„Trotz deines offensichtlichen Sarkasmus, meine Liebe, das ist exakt das, was ich für meine so genannten Freunde empfinde", Toms Stimme war beinahe liebevoll, als er das sagte: „Keiner von ihnen hat die magische Stärke, um von mir ernsthaften Respekt zu erhalten. Sie alle sind verblendete Männer, die sich unendlich viel auf ihren Familiennamen einbilden."

„Und du bildest dir nichts auf deine Abstammung ein?", unterbrach Hermine ihn abschätzig.

Seine kühlen Finger in ihrem Nacken verharrten kurz auf der Stelle, ehe er fortfuhr, ihre nackte Haut am Hals zu liebkosen: „Lass mich doch bitte ausreden, mein Herz. Abraxas und Rufus, ja sogar Humphrey, sie alle bilden sich sehr viel auf ihre Familien ein. Aber geben sie sich Mühe, dem Namen Malfoy oder Lestrange oder Avery gerecht zu werden? Sie tragen ihre Namen spazieren, als könnten sie stolz darauf sein, doch so funktioniert die Welt nicht. Stolz kannst du nur sein, wenn du selbst etwas erreicht hast."

Noch immer war Hermine sich nicht sicher, was diese liebevolle Geste von ihm bedeuten sollte, noch immer war sie mehr als angespannt, doch sie hatte nicht vor, unter dieser merkwürdigen Machtdemonstration einzuknicken: „So funktioniert die Welt nun einmal, Tom. Willst du mir ernsthaft weißmachen, dass dir das nicht bewusst wäre?"

Toms linke Hand legte sich sanft auf ihrer Schulter ab, während er die Finger seiner rechten Hand über ihren Hals hochfahren ließ bis zu ihrem Kinn, um sie so zu zwingen, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und ihn anzuschauen. Ein Lächeln, das in absolutem Kontrast zu der eisigen Härte in seinen dunklen Augen stand, spielte um seine Lippen: „Die Welt mag im Moment so funktionieren, doch das heißt nicht, dass es richtig ist. Oder dass es immer so sein wird. Vor mir haben schon viele das Blut von Slytherin in sich getragen, doch niemand hat seinem Namen Ehre gemacht, niemand hat die Macht genutzt, die damit kam. Ich werde das ändern. Die Welt muss lernen, dass nichts anderes als Macht darüber entscheiden sollte, wer welchen Rang in der Gesellschaft einnehmen sollte. Ein Malfoy, der weder intelligent noch magisch begabt ist, hat kein Recht, über anderen zu stehen, nur weil er zufällig den Namen Malfoy trägt."

Da musste Hermine ihm zustimmen. Sie würde vielleicht nicht Macht als entscheidenden Faktor nehmen, aber Tom hatte dennoch Recht: Zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte sich Draco Malfoy stets als König der Welt aufgeführt und insbesondere im Hause Slytherin hat man das nie hinterfragt, obwohl er weder in der Schule noch im Umgang mit anderen Menschen jemals Größe gezeigt hatte. Warum nur hatte Tom mit so vielen Dingen Recht? Warum waren die Argumente, die er brachte, logisch, selbst wenn man sie moralisch bewerten wollte?

Noch immer lächelnd beugte Tom sich über sie und hauchte ihre einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war eine überraschend zärtliche Geste, mit der Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte, und schneller als erwartet zog Tom sich wieder zurück, richtete sich auf und ließ von ihrem Hals ab. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Die Tage seit er sie zum zweiten Mal im Duell besiegt hatte, hatte Tom sich freundlicher und offener gezeigt als zuvor. Zwar kam noch immer oft genug seine jähzornige, gewalttätige Seite durch, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr mit zunehmender Zärtlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit begegnete. Auch das war nicht beruhigend, sondern eher verdächtig. Sehr verdächtig.

„Zurück zum Thema, Tom", durchbrach Hermine schließlich ihre eigenen, unendlich kreisenden Gedanken: „Du willst dich also nicht Grindelwald anschließen und du bezeichnest deine Freunde nicht als Freunde. Mit anderen Worten: Sie sind deine Anhänger, die du in weiser Voraussicht bereits jetzt rekrutierst?"

„Ganz richtig."

Nachdenklich fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar, während sie Tom betrachtete, der sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen hatte. Sie fragte sich wirklich, wie weit er bereits war. Auf ihrer Lippe kauend hakte sie nach: „Wissen die Glücklichen von deiner Abstammung?"

Entspannt lehnte Tom am Kopfende ihres Bettes an einem der hohen Bettpfosten: „Natürlich. Sie sind zu sehr in ihren Traditionen verhaftet, als dass sie mir einfach so gefolgt wären. Sie wussten, dass ich gut in der Schule bin, aber sie brauchten die Bestätigung, dass meine Familie, mein Blut etwas wert sind. Also habe ich es ihnen gesagt."

Auffordernd klopfte Tom mit einer Hand vor sich auf das Bett. Hermine hoffte sehr, dass er nicht vorhatte, diesen Abend noch zu anderen Dingen als Teetrinken zu nutzen, doch sie kam seiner Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. In einigem Abstand von ihm setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr eigenes Bett, ebenfalls an einen der Bettpfosten gelehnt. Seine Worte standen in einem deutlichen Widerspruch zu allem, was er zuvor gesagt hatte: „Interessant, wie verächtlich du über Blut denkst, wenn ich daran denke, wie gerne du mich als Schlammblut bezeichnest."

„Ich halte nichts davon, Muggelblut mit Zaubererblut zu mischen", entgegnete Tom scharf: „Es macht uns nur schwächer. Je dünner das magische Blut in einem Menschen, umso geringer seine Fähigkeiten."

„Ja, genau", schnaubte Hermine: „Weil meine Fähigkeiten auch so gering sind."

Intensiv musterte er sie: „Du bist eine Ausnahme. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass auch du Vorfahren hast, die deine Stärke erklären könnten. Sie mich an. Die magische Seite meiner Familie war beinahe schon lächerlich schwach, doch das Blut von Slytherin hat durchgehalten bis zu mir. In mir ist endlich wieder jemand in die Familie geboren worden, der weiß, was er mit der Macht anfangen soll."

Hermine wusste, dass es in diesem Punkt zwecklos war, mit Tom zu streiten. Und sie durfte auch nicht so emotional werden, immerhin hatte sie ihm zuvor erfolgreich weißgemacht, dass sie selbst eine große Abneigung gegen Muggel hegte. Unbeeindruckt zuckte sie mit den Schultern: „Wie auch immer. Du hast also schon angefangen, deine Zukunft zu planen. Wer ist dabei?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beugte Tom sich vor und legte eine Hand auf ihrem Knie ab, während er ihr direkt in die Augen blickte: „Das, mein Herz, werde ich dir nicht verraten. Du wirst mir erst beweisen müssen, dass du vollständig und mit Leib und Seele dabei bist, ehe ich dich in meinen Kreis lasse."

„Ich habe ein schwarzmagisches Ritual an einer Mitschülerin ausgeführt!", fuhr Hermine ihn wütend an: „Was willst du noch von mir?"

Er kam ihr noch näher, so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange fühlen konnte: „Es ist eine Sache, eine unbeteiligte, uninteressante Person als Spielzeug zu nutzen. Aber bist du auch fähig, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen? Menschen, die dir nahe stehen? Hast du den Willen, den man braucht, um diese Zauber zu wirken?"

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie wusste genau, worauf er anspielte. Sie hatte bereits so viele Dinge im Namen des Krieges getan, weil sie sich auf rationaler Ebene einreden konnte, dass es für eine gute Sache war. Aber da hatte nie eine ernsthafte emotionale Bindung bestanden. Würde sie tatsächlich in der Lage sein, den Cruciatus zu sprechen? Es erforderte so viel Willensstärke, ihn auszuführen.

Und egal, wie sehr sie ihn schon zuvor mit ihren Worten verletzt hatte – sie mochte Abraxas aufrichtig. Er war ein guter Mann, loyal, empfindsam, gebildet, höflich. Für Tom mochte er nur ein verzogenes, stolzes Kind aus der Familie Malfoy sein, doch sie selbst sah in ihm weit mehr als das. Doch genau da lag das Problem. Tom wusste von ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung, und auch, wenn es ihm auf emotionaler Ebene egal war, er konnte das nicht dulden.

Also musste er testen, ob ihre Gefühle für Abraxas stärker waren als ihr Wille, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen.


	8. I 8 - Eine neue Macht

Hermine bezweifelte, jemals so tief in den Kerkern von Hogwarts gewesen zu sein. Es war kalt hier und die feuchte Luft schien die Kälte nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, warum sich auch hier noch Klassenräume fanden, zumal der Zustand der Tische und Stühle darauf schließen ließ, dass sie schon ewig nicht mehr genutzt worden waren. Frierend schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper, doch die Gänsehaut blieb.

Einige Meter von ihr entfernt stand Tom, augenscheinlich in ein Gespräch mit Abraxas vertieft, doch Hermine wusste, seine Sinne waren auf sie konzentriert. Er hatte ihr keine speziellen Anweisungen gegeben, hatte ihr nichts darüber verraten, was sie hier an diesem Freitagabend tun würden, doch das musste er auch gar nicht. Die Anwesenheit von Abraxas reichte aus, um ihr alle Fragen zu beantworten. Sie reichte aus, damit die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper blieb, egal wie sehr sie versucht, sich selbst Wärme zu spenden.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so ehrliche Freundschaft für einen Malfoy empfinden konnte.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Tom Riddle seinen ersten und treuesten Anhänger so missbrauchen würde.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Angst hatte. Das hier war ein Test, ein Test, um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich bereit war, an Tom Riddles Seite zu stehen. Ein Test, um ihre Loyalität zu prüfen. Aber vor allem war es ein Test, um ein letztes Mal ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu bewerten. Tom hatte schon mehr als einmal Erfolg darin gehabt, ihre ganze Macht zu entfesseln. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an das Blutritual, das sie gegen Augusta ausgeführt hatte, und an die immense magische Energie, die sie dafür hatte aufbringen müssen. Ohne Tom, der ihr leise ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, wäre sie nie dazu in der Lage gewesen. Würde er das heute wieder tun? Würde er wieder hinter ihr stehen, um die Fesseln, die um ihr Innerstes lagen, zu sprengen? Oder erwartete er, dass sie alleine dazu fähig sein würde?

Und selbst wenn ihre magische Stärke ausreichte, wäre ihr Wille beständig genug? War sie willens, Abraxas Malfoy leiden zu lassen? Sie spürte tief in sich, dass alles dagegen rebellierte. Augusta war eine Sache gewesen, immerhin hatte Hermine sie mehrfach gewarnt. Doch Abraxas hatte nie etwas falsch gemacht, hatte nie versucht, sich in ihre Beziehung mit Tom einzumischen, hatte sich stets zurückgezogen, wenn es von ihm verlangt worden war. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass er eventuell echte Gefühle für sie hatte.

„Mein Herz", wandte Tom aus dem Nichts heraus das Wort an sie, während er mit wenigen Schritten auf sie zu trat: „Ich denke, ich habe für den Moment genug mit Abraxas geplaudert. Was meinst du, bist du bereit?"

Zitternd ließ Hermine sich von ihm in eine Umarmung ziehen: „So bereit, wie ich nur sein kann."

Das Grinsen, das über Toms Lippen huschte, war wissend und unnachgiebig. Ihm war bewusst, dass er schier Unmögliches von ihr verlangte, und genau deswegen verlangte er es von ihr. Sie fragte sich, ob er darauf setzte, dass sie versagte, um sie später bestrafen zu können und in Abhängigkeit zu halten. Würde er dann auch Abraxas bestrafen?

Dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wenn es ihr nicht gelang, Abraxas zu foltern, würde Tom das als Zeichen sehen, dass zwischen ihr und seinem eigentlich loyalen Anhänger ein Band bestand, das eben diese Loyalität gefährden könnte? Würde er am Ende Abraxas nur noch heftiger bestrafen, wenn sie versagte?

„Abraxas, mein guter Freund", sprach Tom leise, nachdem er hinter Hermine getreten war und seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte: „Du bist heute unser Ehrengast. Heute werden wir gemeinsam Hermines ganze Macht entfesseln."

Schlagartig wurde Abraxas weiß wie eine Wand. Gequält schloss Hermine die Augen. Also wusste er, was hier geschehen würde. Offensichtlich war dies ein Ritual, das Tom allen seinen Anhängern abverlangte, ehe er sie in seinen innersten Kreis aufnahm. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihren Atem, auf ihren Herzschlag, um nicht in panische Hyperventilation zu verfallen.

„Es… ist mir eine Ehre", stammelte Abraxas. Es war offensichtlich, dass er am liebsten davon gelaufen wäre. Er selbst war scheinbar noch nicht Opfer dieses merkwürdigen Aufnahmerituals geworden, und ganz offensichtlich hatte er seinen Stand bei Tom hoch genug eingeschätzt, es auch niemals zu werden. Wenn es nicht um sie gegangen wäre, so wurde Hermine klar, hätte er mit dieser Einschätzung wohl auch richtig gelegen.

Kalte Lippen pressten sich auf die Haut an ihrem Hals. Ihre Gänsehaut vertiefte sich. Tom presste sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an sie, und so entging ihr nicht, dass er sich offensichtlich auf mehr als einer Ebene über das kommende Spektakel freute. Eiskalte Übelkeit breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.

„Mein Herz", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, während eine seiner Hände gleichzeitig unter ihren Rock fuhr, um die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel zu streicheln: „Ich bin mir sicher, die kennst den Cruciatus Fluch?"

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Seine Hand fühlte sich auf ihrer kalten Haut an wie Flammen, die Nähe zu ihren sensibleren Regionen verstärkte dieses Empfinden nur noch. Hitze schoss ihr in die Wange, als ihr klar wurde, dass Abraxas jede ihrer Interaktionen genauestens beobachten konnte.

„Ja", hauchte sie, unfähig, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

Ein leises Lachen erklang, während Tom seine Zähne spielerisch in ihrem Nacken versenkte. Er hatte in diesem Moment absolute Kontrolle über sie. Wenn sie auf ihrem Weg, ihm näherzukommen, weitergehen wollte, dann musste sie sich seinem Willen beugen und tun, was er verlangte. Ihr Verstand hatte das schon lange realisiert. Und unter seinen wenig zärtlichen Berührungen schien auch ihr Körper mehr und mehr gewillt, sich der Kontrolle hinzugeben.

„Du wirst mich stolz machen", flüsterte er ihr leise zu, unhörbar für Abraxas: „Ich weiß, dass du mich stolz machen wirst. Ich kann die Macht in dir spüren, mein Herz. Bei Merlin, wenn du wüsstest, wie verführerisch diese Energie ist, dich ich fühle. Doch sie liegt in Fesseln, immer noch, immer wieder", seine Stimme war dunkel, lockend, fordernd, „Du weißt, dass sie da ist. Lass es zu, mein Herz. Erinnere dich, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als du diese Gryffindor kontrolliert hattest. Weißt du noch, wie du dich gefühlt hast? Die Macht über einen anderen Menschen zu haben. Zu spüren, dass er dir völlig ausgeliefert war. Sie hing von deiner Gnade ab. War das nicht berauschend?", seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen glitt unter ihre Wäsche, während er diese Worte murmelte: „Ruf dir das Gefühl in Erinnerung. Es fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr, Hermine? Wie kann etwas schlecht sein, was sich so gut anfühlt? Macht fühlt sich gut an. Macht ist gut. Erinnere dich nur", ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit zwei Fingern in sie ein, entlockte ihr ein heiseres Stöhnen, das getränkt war in Lust, „erinnere dich an deine Wut auf all jene, die deine Macht nicht anerkennen wollten. Macht es dich nicht so unendlich zornig, dass du eine mächtige Hexe bist, aber alle dich klein halten wollen? Ist da nicht rasende Wut in dir, wann immer du zur Seite geschoben wirst? Welches Recht haben diese Menschen, über deinen Wert zu entscheiden? Du bist mächtiger als alle anderen und du solltest ihnen genau das zeigen."

Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Kopf zurückgefallen und auf Toms Schulter gelandet war. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre rechte Hand sich in seinem Haar verkrallt hatte, während ihre linke sich fest um seine linke klammerte. Toms Finger in ihr, seine leisen Worte, die den Weg in ihr Innerstes fanden, die Erregung, die sie deutlich gegen ihren Hintern pressen spürte – sie hatte diesem Ansturm auf ihre Sinne nichts entgegenzusetzen. Und Tom hatte ja Recht. Sie war mächtiger als so ziemlich alle anderen. Ohne sie wäre Harry niemals so weit gekommen, und dennoch interessierte sich die Welt nur für ihn, den Jungen aus der Prophezeiung. Sie würde für immer nur die muggelgeborene Hexe bleiben, die für ihren Blutstatus erstaunlich gut war. Die Hexe, die unendlich viel lernte und las. Und es machte sie wütend, wütend, wie sie es sich niemals zugetraut hatte.

Langsam fokussierte sie ihren Blick wieder auf Abraxas, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand wie zuvor, aber inzwischen noch blasser, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sie sah, dass er nicht glauben konnte, was vor seinen Augen geschah. Armer, unschuldiger Abraxas. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er noch keine Erfahrungen in den fleischlichen Freuden des Lebens. Unbemerkt von Hermine selbst stahl sich ein herablassendes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich glaube, du bist bereit", hauchte Tom ihr zu. Er zog ihre Finger aus ihr, griff seinerseits in ihre Locken und beugte sich hinab, um ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Seufzend, beinahe wimmernd erwiderte sie den Kuss, rieb ihren Hintern an der harten Länge seiner Erregung, und schmiegte sich begierig mit ihrem Rücken an seine starke Brust.

Sie war mehr als bereit.

Entschlossen umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt vor, weg von Tom, auf Abraxas zu. Seine Augen waren erfüllt von Furcht, doch es lag kein Betteln, kein Flehen darin. Er wusste, was kommen würde, und er akzeptierte es.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte Hermine sich auf ihr Innerstes. Da war sie, die Schwärze, die ihr einst solche Angst bereitet hatte. Doch jetzt sah sie diese Schwärze als das, was sie wirklich war: pure Energie, die darauf wartete, von ihr in Anspruch genommen zu werden. Ihr Grinsen wurde heimtückischer, während sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und den Blick auf Abraxas richtete.

„Tom", richtete der mit einem plötzlich besorgten Ausdruck das Wort an seinen Anführer: „Tom, ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine in diesem Zustand…"

Doch er kam nicht dazu, seine Sorge zu Ende zu formulieren.

„Crucio", sprach Hermine leise, aber entschlossen und mit fester Stimme.

Der Fluch traf Abraxas und augenblicklich ging er auf die Knie, sackte in sich zusammen und begann, haltlos zu zucken. Interessiert bemerkte Hermine, dass sie tatsächlich spürte, dass sie ihm gerade Schmerzen zufügte. Es war nicht wie viele andere Flüche, die man sprach und die, wenn sie trafen, einmalig Schmerzen auslösten. Nein, sie fühlte, wie ihre magische Energie eine Verbindung zu Abraxas hielt und sich aus dieser Energie seine Schmerzen speisten. Sie tat ihm weh. Sie war verantwortlich dafür, dass er am Boden lag, hilflos röchelnd, sein Körper unnormal verrenkt.

Ein Lachen blubberte in ihr hoch. Das hier war beinahe noch fantastischer als die Macht, die sie über Augusta gehabt hatte. Die ganze Wut, all der Zorn, den sie schon so lange mit sich herumgetragen hatte, schien sich zu kanalisieren und in diesen Cruciatus zu fließen. Und es tat so gut. Berauscht vom Gefühl der Macht drehte sie sich zu Tom um.

Und Tom Riddle stand hinter ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, ein ekstatisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Blick traf auf ihren und sie konnte tatsächlich Stolz in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig stolz auf sie.

Voldemort war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

Als hätte sie jemand geschlagen, zuckte Hermine zusammen. Der Fluch wurde unterbrochen und das Wimmern von Abraxas verklang. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf ihren einzigen Freund hinab, den sie in dieser Zeit hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich Spaß daran gehabt, ihn zu foltern.

„Das war beeindruckend, mein Herz", kam die süßliche Stimme von Tom hinter ihr.

Hermine zwinkerte mehrmals, um den Schock über ihr eigenes Tun zu verarbeiten, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft."

Lächelnd legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Du brauchst mich, da hast du Recht. Ohne mich hast du keinen Zugriff zu deinem wahren Potential. Aber wenn du es entfesselst… dann bist du wirklich wunderschön."

So sehr sie sich auch dazu zwingen wollte, sie konnte sein Lächeln nicht erwidern. Sie hatte einen Menschen gefoltert. Schon wieder. Sie hatte diese abgrundtiefe Schwärze in sich willkommen geheißen und umarmt, als wäre es etwas Gutes. Die Gänsehaut kehrte zurück.

„Ich muss jetzt zu einem Treffen mit Direktor Dippet", erklärte Tom: „Kümmere du dich um Abraxas, ja, Liebes? Sei da für ihn, in jeder Form, die sich als notwendig erweist."

Fragend öffnete Hermine den Mund, doch sofort legte Tom ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen: „In jeder Form, mein Herz. Du hast mir heute deine Loyalität bewiesen. Nimm als Dank dafür diese Freiheit entgegen."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Hermine ihm nach, wie er fröhlich pfeifend den Klassenraum verließ. Hatte er von Freiheit gesprochen? Für sie klang das vielmehr so, als ob er sie wie ein Zuhälter an seine besten Freunde ausleihen würde. Grimmig presste sie die Kiefer aufeinander. In dieser Form würde sie ganz gewiss niemandem zur Verfügung stehen.

„Hermine …"

Das leise, schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen vom Fußboden riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste sich um Abraxas kümmern. Ihr Herz blutete, als sie in seine dumpfen Augen blickte. Sie hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Abraxas", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie sich neben ihn gekniet hatte: „Sag mir, was du brauchst. Ich bin da für dich."

„Du bist wirklich die richtige Partnerin für Tom", flüsterte er leise. Gequält hustete er, während er sich langsam in eine sitzende Position brachte: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so verdammt stark bist?"

Verzweifelt schlang Hermine ihre Arme um ihn, zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust, und streichelte ihm hauchzart über den Rücken: „Es tut mir leid, Abraxas, es tut mir so leid. Ich musste das tun. Wenn ich mich Tom widersetzt hätte …"

Schwach erwiderte er die Umarmung: „Du musst mir nichts erklären. So funktioniert Toms Welt. Beweise ihm, dass du bereit bist, dir die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Beweise ihm, dass deine Loyalität zu ihm größer ist als zu allen anderen Menschen."

Tränen stiegen in Hermine hoch. Wie weit musste Tom schon mit seiner Manipulation sein, dass hier ein Curciatus-Opfer lag und ihn verteidigte?

„Ich will an Toms Seite stehen", erklärte Hermine langsam, während sie Abraxas half, sich vom Boden zu erheben: „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich alles, was er verlangt, mit Freuden tue. Bitte, glaube mir, Abraxas, wenn ich dir versichere, dass ich es hasse, dich leiden zu sehen."

Unglücklich lächelte er sie an, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und ruhte seine Stirn gehen ihre: „Ich hasse es auch, dich leiden zu sehen. Aber dies ist der Weg, für den wir uns entschieden haben."

Zitternd holte Hermine Luft, dann richtete sie sich ein wenig auf, um Abraxas direkt in die Augen sehen zu können: „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass meine Loyalität Tom gehört. Ohne Einschränkung, ohne Frage. Aber mein Herz, Abraxas. Mein Herz gehört dir. Wenn ich mich zwischen dir und Tom entscheiden muss, werde ich mich immer für Tom entscheiden. Aber mein Herz wird immer dir gehören."

Der Atem von Abraxas beschleunigte sich und Hermine spürte, wie sein Daumen beinahe wie von selbst den Weg zu ihren Lippen fand, zärtlich darüber strich, und wie eine Hand auf ihren Rücken wanderte. Sie sah, wie sein Blick auf ihre Lippen fiel, hungrig und voller Sehnsucht. Sie fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte, wie er sich zu ihr runter beugte …

Und dann ließ er sie abrupt los und trat von ihr weg, drehte sich um. Seine Schultern bebten, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, und seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er antwortete: „Um mein Herz steht es genauso, Hermine. Doch solange deine Loyalität Tom gilt, werde ich …"

Er musste den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Hermine verstand auch so, was er sagen wollte. Tom hatte ihr erlaubt, Abraxas in jeder Form zu trösten, doch er würde das nicht annehmen, solange sie Tom gegenüber treu ergeben war. Und sie verstand auch die Implikationen dieser Worte. Sollte sie sich eines Tages aus welchen Gründen auch immer gegen Tom stellen, er würde ihr folgen.

Entschlossen ergriff sie seine Hand und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen diese zärtliche Geste, und so gingen sie Hand in Hand durch die eisigen Kerker zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	9. II 1 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

II 1

Hermine gab sich keine Mühe, beeindruckt oder verängstigt zu wirken. Sie war sich sicher, dass alle anderen vor ihr die eine oder andere Emotion gezeigt hatten, als Tom auf Parsel die geheime Tür zur Kammer des Schreckens öffnete, doch sie würde nicht dazugehören. Sie wusste, dass es die Kammer gab. Sie wusste, wie man hineingelangte und sie wusste, wie sie von innen aussah. Sie hatte den Basilisken bereits gesehen, war von ihm versteinert worden, nachdem sie alles über das Monster der Kammer herausgefunden hatte. Nichts würde sie mehr schockieren können über diesen Ort.

Und es würde Tom nerven, dass sie so unbeeindruckt sein konnte.

„Nach dir", sagte Tom breit grinsend und deutete auf das Rohr, das direkt in das unterirdische Höhlensystem führte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er darauf spekulierte, dass sie Nein sagen würde. Doch er irrte sich: Sie wusste genau, was dort unten auf sie wartete, entsprechend hatte sie keine Angst.

„Aber nicht trödeln!", erwiderte sie neckend, ehe sie beherzt in die Dunkelheit sprang. Zu gerne hätte sie sein Gesicht gesehen, doch sie würde warten müssen, bis er ihr gefolgt war, ehe sie seine Reaktion erfahren würde. Es war noch keine drei Monate her, da war sie denselben Weg mit Ron gegangen, war ebenfalls diese nasse, schleimige Röhre hinunter in die Dunkelheit gerutscht, um den Zahn des dann sehr toten Basilisken zu holen, damit sie ein weiteres Horkrux zerstören konnten. Es erschien ihr wie in einer anderen Zeit – was es genaugenommen ja auch war.

Unten angekommen sprach sie schnell einen Ratzeputz, um sich von all dem Schleim und Dreck zu befreien, den sie auf ihrer Rutschpartie aufgesammelt hatte. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, dann kam Tom aus der Röhre und landete mit einem eleganten Satz vor ihr, der ihr zeigte, dass er diesen Weg schon oft genommen hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er vollständig sauber.

„Du bist erstaunlich unbeeindruckt von all dem hier", sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick, nachdem er ihnen mit einem Lumos ein wenig Licht verschafft hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass mich in Bezug auf dich nichts mehr schockieren kann", erwiderte sie grinsend, während sie sich bei ihm unterhakte. Immer wieder aufs Neue bemerkte Hermine, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, Tom Riddle zu reizen und zu provozieren. Sicher, sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass es ein gefährliches Spiel war, da man nie sicher sein konnte, wann man plötzlich etwas vollkommen Falsches sagte und ihn in das Monster voller Hass und Zorn verwandelte. Aber irgendwie war es genau diese Gefahr, die ihr gefiel.

Tom setzte sich in Bewegung und führte sie zielsicher durch das Labyrinth der unterirdischen Gänge. Offenbar war er jedoch nicht gewillt, das Thema fallen zu lassen: „Du bist nicht im Mindestens überrascht, dass unter Hogwarts dieses Tunnelsystem ist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin gerade zwei Monate hier, Tom. Wie viel kann ich schon über das Schloss wissen? Ich war gewiss noch nicht in jedem Winkel. Es ist ein Schloss für Zauberer, natürlich wird es hier diverse Geheimnisse und versteckte Räume und Gänge geben, die kaum jemand kennt."

Noch immer war er unzufrieden und Hermine ahnte, woher das rührte. Er war der einzige, der die Kammer kannte – außer vermutlich die wenigen, die er eingeweiht hatte – und er wollte damit vor ihr angeben. Sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Das hier ist etwas anderes", fuhr er sie scharf an: „Hogwarts hat viele Geheimnisse, aber das hier … das hier ist so gut gehütet, dass selbst die Lehrer nichts davon wissen!"

Da war er wieder, der Tom, der sich für etwas Besonderes hielt, aber nicht aushalten konnte, wenn andere um ihn herum ihm das nicht bestätigen. Grinsend tätschelte sie ihm den Arm: „Ist schon gut, Tom, ich verstehe schon. Du kennst diese Schule besser als alle anderen und du weißt mehr als unsere Lehrer."

Sein Griff um ihren Arm verkrampfte sich: „Willst du mich wirklich hier provozieren, mein Herz? Hier unten, tief unter Hogwarts, wo niemand weiß, wo du bist? Niemand weiß, dass du mit mir hier warst?"

Lächelnd schaute sie zu ihm hoch: „Ach, Tom. Ich will dich doch nur necken. Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich wie Miss Parkinson bin und alles, was aus deinem Mund kommt, für die Offenbarung des Merlins halte?"

Ein schräges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Die Gute ist manchmal tatsächlich ein wenig zu enthusiastisch. Und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal meinen Blutstatus kennt."

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, um nicht aus Versehen über eine der vielen Unebenheiten zu stolpern, erwiderte Hermine: „Es scheint, alle im Hause Slytherin ahnen, dass du zu Größerem bestimmt bist. Und wie wir Schlangen eben so sind, wollen wir uns gut stellen mit dir, um unsere Schachfiguren für die Zeit nach Hogwarts in Stellung zu haben."

Vor einer großen, steinernen Tür angekommen machte Tom Halt: „Du sprichst von uns Schlangen, obwohl du von allen am wenigsten Interesse daran hattest, dich auf meine gute Seite zu stellen."

Spielerisch legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Brust: „Wer weiß? Vielleicht war das alles mein ausgeklügelter Plan, um dich um meinen Finger zu wickeln? Ich meine, nachdem wir uns … besser kennengelernt haben, stehe ich dir näher als jeder andere."

Kurz wurde Toms Blick hart, während er sie nachdenklich betrachtete, doch dann schüttelte er herablassend den Kopf: „Wohl eher nicht. Wenn du eines nicht kannst, dann, dich zu verstellen und mir irgendetwas vorzuspielen. Dein Hass auf mich war und ist echt. Wenn einer von uns beiden den anderen um den Finger gewickelt hat, dann bin ich das."

Als Erwiderung zog Hermine nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Natürlich, sie war durch und durch eine Gryffindor und es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Emotionen nicht offen zu zeigen. Doch wenn man alle Puzzelteile zusammenfügte, so war klar, dass am Ende sie die Gewinnerin war. Es war zwar nicht von Anfang an, aber doch recht schnell ihr Plan gewesen, Tom nahe zu kommen. Und das hatte sie geschafft, ob er das nun zugeben wollte oder nicht.

„Also, wie öffnen wir diese Tür?", fragte sie schließlich, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ebenso wie wir es in der Toilette getan haben", entgegnete Tom, der sich daraufhin zur Tür umdrehte und den Mund öffnete, um erneut auf Parsel den Befehl zu geben.

Doch Hermine unterbrach ihn augenblicklich, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und meinte süßlich: „Darf ich es versuchen?"

Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr gelingen würde, immerhin sprach sie kein Parsel, aber wenn es Ron gelungen war, Harrys Worte zu imitieren, würde sie vielleicht dasselbe schaffen. Abschätzig schaute Tom auf sie herab: „Bitte, nur zu. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass du Erfolg haben wirst."

Mehrmals ging Hermine im Geiste die Laute durch, die sie sowohl von Tom als auch von Ron gehört hatte, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihre Zunge und ihren Mund bewegen musste, um die Parselworte imitieren zu können. Bedächtig öffnete sie den Mund, sprach die zischenden Laute aus, während sie in Gedanken „Öffne dich" sagte.

Die Schlangen, die die Tür geschlossen gehalten hatten, setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Du sprichst Parsel."

Die Stimme von Tom war ruhig, doch eine gefährliche, eisige Kälte lag darin, während sein Blick intensiv auf ihr lag. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich habe mir lediglich gemerkt, was du zuvor gesagt hast."

Lange schaute Tom sie an, seine Miene undurchdringlich, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt. Nur das deutliche Pochen einer Ader am Hals verriet Hermine, dass er gerade unter offenbarer Anspannung stand. Überlegte er, ob er sie hier und jetzt für ihre Aufsässigkeit töten sollte? Sie zwang sich, ruhig weiter zu atmen, um sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Du darfst niemals alleine hierher kommen, Hermine", sagte er schließlich sehr, sehr leise: „Du kannst die Eingänge öffnen, aber du darfst nicht alleine herkommen, verstanden?"

Ein heißer Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter. Toms Augen leuchteten und der Tonfall seiner Stimme war dunkel, während er sie eindringlich anstarrte. Er musste ihr nicht sagen, dass sie nicht alleine herkommen sollte, immerhin hauste hier ein Basilisk, der nur vom Erben gesteuert werden konnte. Verstand er es als Angriff auf seine Ehre, dass sie die Türen öffnen konnte?

„So einladend ist es hier nicht, dass ich unbedingt alleine herkommen will", erwiderte sie locker.

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Toms Hand auf ihrer Schulter: „Ich meine es ernst, Hermine. Du wirst nicht alleine herkommen, das ist ein Befehl. Wenn du weißt, was gut für deine Gesundheit ist, wirst du mir gehorchen."

Der Gedanke war so abwegig gewesen, dass Hermine niemals drauf gekommen wäre, doch Toms Worte jetzt machten sein Motiv eindeutig. Sie blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt, während sie versuchte, diese neue Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?", sprach sie schließlich aus, was sich ganz langsam in ihrem Kopf geformt hatte. Die Worte wirkten wie Fremdkörper, die sich beinahe ohne ihr Zutun von ihrer Zunge lösten. Ihr Verstand war wie eingefroren.

Die Anspannung in Toms Körper wuchs, doch seine Stimme klang wieder normal, als er erwiderte: „Du könntest hier alleine sterben, Hermine. Du gehörst mir. Dein Leben gehört mir. Wenn du stirbst, dann nur, weil ich das so entschieden habe. Du hast kein Recht, dein Leben ohne mein Einverständnis aufs Spiel zu setzen. Hast du das verstanden? Außer mir hat niemand das Recht, dein Leben zu beenden."

Wenn er es so ausdrückte, passte es tatsächlich zu seinem Charakter. Doch das eigentümliche Gefühl, das sie ergriffen hatte, ließ Hermine nicht los. Tom hatte ihr schon mehrfach gesagt, dass er sie als seinen Besitz betrachtete, und er hatte auch mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass jemand außer ihm ihr etwas tat. Bis jetzt hatte sie das stets als eine ziemlich psychopathische Form von Besitzdenken aufgefasst, doch die Art, wie er sich ihr hier und jetzt präsentierte, änderte das.

„Ich habe verstanden", antwortete sie ernst und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht alleine herkomme."

Langsam richtete sich Tom wieder auf, begleitet von einem Aufatmen, das Hermine unwillkürlich als Erleichterung deutete. Er verfiel erneut in die Rolle des charmanten jungen Mannes und hielt ihr den Arm hin, den sie ohne zu zögern akzeptierte, und gemeinsam schritten sie in die riesige Halle der Kammer des Schreckens.

Doch so normal Tom sich nun auch gab, Hermine spürte, dass sich erneut etwas in ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte. Tom hatte Schwäche gezeigt. Zuvor, als Avery sie beinahe vergewaltigt hätte, waren seine Wut und seine Besitzansprüche tatsächlich nur daraus gewachsen, dass jemand anderes ihre schwache Seite und ihre Tränen gesehen hatte. Das hatte ihn gestört, das war tatsächlich nur aus seiner übersteigerten Ich-Fokussierung gewachsen. Seine Sorge um ihr Leben jetzt jedoch hatte einen anderen Ursprung. Es ging nicht darum, dass kein anderer Mensch ihr Schaden zufügen sollte, sondern dass Tom Angst davor hatte, dass sie starb.

Schweigend schritt sie neben ihm her. Ob Tom selbst begriffen hatte, was er da gerade offenbart hatte? Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er unterbewusst tatsächlich bemerkt hatte, dass seine Sorge um sie andere Ursprünge hatte als zuvor. Das war wohl auch der Grund für seine immense Anspannung. Jener Teil seines Ichs, der seine Wahrnehmung der Welt immer so filterte, dass sie in sein Weltbild passte, hatte hart kämpfen müssen, um die Wahrheit vor seinem Bewusstsein geheim zu halten. Seine Grundfesten waren erschüttert worden von der Erkenntnis, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte. Das Selbstbewusstsein eines Narzissten stand eh stets auf tönernen Säulen, die mehr als anfällig waren, beim ersten Kontakt mit der Realität zu zerbröseln.

Nachdenklich ließ Hermine den Blick über die Wände und Säulen der Kammer wandern. Sie hatte für ihre Mission näher an Tom Riddle herankommen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um eine Schwäche herauszufinden, die sie in der Zukunft nutzen konnten. Nun war sie ihm viel näher gekommen, als sie jemals gedacht hatte, nun hatte sie so etwas Ähnliches wie Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Doch von Vertrauen war noch immer nicht viel zu spüren. Wie viel näher musste sie ihm noch kommen, um endlich eine Schwäche zu finden, die anderen verborgen geblieben war?

Und etwas anderes bereitete ihr Sorgen. Die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht tot sehen wollte, dass Tom Riddle tatsächlich etwas an ihrem Leben lag, bereitete ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin erwiderte sie diese Gefühle nicht, im Gegenteil: Ihr ganzes Handeln war darauf ausgerichtet, ihn am Ende zu töten. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie würde mit Toms Tod das Leben all ihrer Freunde retten. Sie würde Harry helfen, Dumbledores Tod rächen und der Zauberergemeinschaft von England einen Dienst erweisen. Voldemort in der Zukunft hatte nichts zu tun mit diesem Tom Riddle hier. Wenn sie ihn in der Zukunft wiedersehen würde, würde er bereits ein anderer Mann sein.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Tom stehen blieb und seine Arme ausbreitete. Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine, dass sie die ganze Halle durchschritten hatten. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zu ihm auf, während Tom sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, offensichtlich stolz, als wäre die Kammer seine Schöpfung.

„Willkommen", verkündete er laut, „in der Kammer des Schreckens."


	10. II 2 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

„Abraxas?"

Stöhnend drehte der blonde Junge sich in seinem Bett um. Er hatte die Nacht über kaum geschlafen und obwohl er wusste, dass es sich für jemanden wie ihn nicht gehörte, an einem Sonntag lange im Bett zu bleiben, hatte er nicht die Kraft gefunden aufzustehen. Der Cruciatus von Hermine steckte ihm noch zu sehr in den Knochen.

„Lass mich in Frieden, Rufus", erwiderte er schwach.

Sehr zu seinem Unmut wurden die Vorhänge seines Bettes ruckartig aufgezogen und sein Hauskamerad trat an ihn heran: „Es steht dir ganz und gar nicht, lange im Bett zu bleiben."

Röchelnd drehte Abraxas sich zu Rufus um. Sein Freund hatte Recht, doch ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft, das Bett zu verlassen oder sich auch nur aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Rufus: „Was ist mit dir passiert? Du bist noch weißer als sonst!"

Ein gequältes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Abraxas wusste, dass seine Familie für ihre helle Hautfarbe berühmt war, entsprechend musste er wirklich schlimm aussehen, wenn Rufus ihm vorwarf, noch blasser als sonst zu sein. Krächzend stieß er hervor: „Tom hatte gestern Abend seinen Spaß."

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Rufus sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und schaute ihn intensiv an: „Also warst nun auch du endlich an der Reihe, mh? So ein Cruciatus von Tom ist nicht leicht zu verdauen."

Abraxas schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht von Tom. Von Hermine."

Die Stimme von Rufus klang ebenso ungläubig wie scharf, als er augenblicklich nachhakte: „Was? Das kleine Mädchen hat dich gefoltert?"

Abraxas erkannte, dass er einem längeren Gespräch mit Rufus nun kaum noch entgehen konnte. Hustend und stöhnend richtete er sich auf, bis er in halbwegs sitzender Position an der Rückwand seines Bettes lehnte: „Sie ist kein kleines Mädchen. Tom hat ihr befohlen, den Cruciatus an mir auszuprobieren. Es war ganz offensichtlich das erste Mal, dass sie den Fluch verwendet hat, aber er war mächtig und sie … du hättest sie sehen sollen. Dieselbe … dieselbe Lust wie bei Tom stand in ihren Augen."

Hart packte Rufus ihn bei einer Schulter: „Ist Tom von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Er lässt Hermine Dumbledore, die Nichte von Professor Dumbledore, einen der Unverzeihlichen wirken? Will er, dass Dumbledore einen Grund hat, ihn von der Schule zu werfen?"

Wieder schüttelte Abraxas den Kopf: „Du unterschätzt sie. Hermines Loyalität zu Tom ist absolut. Sie gehört ihm, Rufus. Sie sind ein Paar, hast du das vergessen?"

Rufus ließ seine Schulter los, um sich stattdessen am Fußende des Bettes an einen der Bettpfosten zu lehnen: „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Aber ich dachte, das gehört zu Toms Plan, Dumbledore abzulenken oder ihn zu ärgern. Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass er tatsächlich Interesse daran hat, sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Wobei ich das schon noch irgendwie glauben kann, aber dass sie sich darauf einlässt? Ich bitte dich, Abraxas. Es gab noch nie eine so unpassende Schlange im Hause Slytherin. Ihre moralischen Standards sind unpassend."

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Abraxas ein Lachen: „Moralische Standards? Du hättest sie sehen sollen gestern. Sie hat …"

Er brach ab. Was er am Vortag gesehen hatte, bereitete ihm noch immer Kopfschmerzen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann verstand er Hermine nicht. Sie hatte sich von Tom auf eine Weise berühren lassen, die nur einem Ehemann zustehen sollte, und noch dazu hatte sie es vor seinen Augen zugelassen. Zu seiner Schande musste er zugeben, dass er seinen Blick kaum hatte abwenden können von dem Spektakel, dass er für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks am liebsten selbst an Toms Stelle gewesen wäre, Hermine in seinen Armen, so offen und willig und erotisch. Doch er hatte gewusst, dass die geballte Ladung dieser Energie sich gegen ihn richten würde, und so war er im nächsten Moment wieder in Schockstarre verfallen.

Wenn Hermine Tom so ergeben war, wenn sie tatsächlich und aufrichtig seine Berührung genoss, wieso hatte sie dann diese Dinge zu ihm gesagt, nachdem Tom sie alleine gelassen hatte?

„Was hat sie?", riss die harte Stimme von Rufus ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Errötend blickte Abraxas zur Seite. Er wollte so dringend mit irgendjemandem darüber sprechen, seinen Unglauben teilen, offenlegen, wie anders Hermine tatsächlich war. Mühsam suchte er nach den passenden Worten: „Tom und Hermine haben … Dinge getan, die nur Eheleute in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Schlafzimmers miteinander tun sollten. Vor meinen Augen."

Darauf wusste Rufus offensichtlich nichts zu sagen, denn er blickte nur gedankenverloren an die Decke und rieb sich das Kinn. Tief atmete Abraxas aus. Es war nicht richtig, die Ehre einer Frau so zu beschmutzen und vor anderen Männern über ihre intimen Geheimnisse zu sprechen. Dennoch fühlte er, dass es richtig war. Rufus sollte anfangen, Hermine mit Respekt zu behandeln.

„Ihr amerikanischer Ursprung scheint doch stärker als gedacht", murmelte Rufus leise: „Man kann Avery fast nachsehen, dass er sich ihr genähert hat, mh?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Abraxas ihn an: „Bitte?"

Rufus schnaubte nur: „Eine anständige Frau würde niemals tun, was du gerade angedeutet hast. Dass jemand wie Tom ihre Ehre so scharf verteidigt, obwohl sie offensichtlich keine Ehre besitzt …"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Lestrange!", zischte Abraxas: „Du solltest es besser wissen, als Tom oder Hermine leichtfertig zu beleidigen."

Offensichtlich amüsiert von seiner Reaktion, verschränkte Rufus die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wieso? Läufst du sonst zu Tom und verrätst ihm, was für böse Dinge ich gesagt habe?"

Er rollte bloß mit den Augen: „Natürlich nicht. Aber mir gefällt es auch nicht, wenn du so über meinen besten Freund und dessen Freundin sprichst."

„Ach, mein guter Abraxas", grinste Rufus: „Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen. Denkst du nicht, dass du in viel größerer Gefahr bist als ich? Mit deinen so offensichtlichen Gefühlen für Hermine?"

Seine Wut verpuffte. Natürlich hatte Rufus ihn nur provozieren wollen, um ihm die eigene Schwäche vor Augen zu führen. Er seufzte: „Ich vermute, die Episode gestern diente auch zu dem Zweck, mich für genau diesen Umstand zu bestrafen. Ich bin auch selbst schuld daran. Tom hat mir mehrfach recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich bitte von Hermine fernhalten sollte, und ich habe es dennoch nicht getan."

Nachdenklich rieb Rufus sich das Kinn: „Ich hatte stets den Eindruck, dass sie dir auch nicht vollständig abgeneigt war. Unter diesen Umständen ist es schon erstaunlich, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war, dich mit einem Cruciatus zu foltern. Es erfordert ein beträchtliches Maß an mentaler Stärke. Man muss es wollen."

Vorsichtig begann Abraxas, das Bett zu verlassen. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwach an, doch er zwang sich, aufrecht zu stehen und dabei nicht zu schwanken. Leicht außer Atem erwiderte er: „Ihre Loyalität gehört Tom. Wenn er es von ihr verlangt, scheint sie zu allem fähig. Ich habe keinen Vergleich, aber Tom hat sie gelobt für ihren Cruciatus, er muss also stark gewesen sein. Und er hat sich wirklich schlimm angefühlt."

Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln lag in Rufus' Augen. Mühsam schälte sich Abraxas aus seinem Nachthemd und schlüpfte in Hose und Hemd für den Tag. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Rufus auf irgendetwas hinauswollte, dass er ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte, ohne es direkt zu sagen, doch er verstand noch nicht, was das war.

„Na, komm, mein Guter", meinte Rufus schließlich, erhob sich und legte einen Arm um Abraxas: „Wollen wir mal sehen, dass wir dich in die Große Halle bringen und dir einen schönen, heißen Tee verordnen."

Dankbar nahm Abraxas die Hilfe an, auch wenn er noch immer skeptisch war, was genau Rufus von ihm wollte. War ihm wirklich an einer genuinen Freundschaft gelegen, oder versuchte er ihn zu manipulieren? Bei einem Lestrange konnte man sich nie sicher sein, so viel hatte er schon gelernt. Rufus war beinahe ebenso clever wie Tom, was ihn gefährlich und gleichzeitig sehr wertvoll machte.

oOoOoOo

Staunend blickte Hermine sich um. Die Kammer war deutlich weniger feucht als damals, als sie mit Ron hier gewesen war. Was war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Jetzt wirkte sie fast einladend, zumindest, wenn man unheimliches, grünes Licht mochte und nicht durch Schlangenstatuen abgeschreckt wurde.

„Diese geheime Kammer wurde einst von unserem Gründervater, Salazar Slytherin, erschaffen", erläuterte Tom mit lauter, tragender Stimme, während er vor ihr einherschritt: „Sie beherbergt ein Monster, so sagt man, doch in Wirklichkeit ist es ein Schutzengel."

Hermine lauschte seinen Worten, obwohl ihr all dies bekannt war. Tom hatte etwas Magnetisches an sich, wenn so voller Begeisterung und Selbstbewusstsein über ein Thema sprach.

„Das Wesen, das Slytherin hier zum Schutze aller Zauberer und Hexen in der Kammer platziert hat, ist loyal und ergeben nur dem Gründer selbst und seinen Erben gegenüber", fuhr Tom fort und bei den folgenden Worten drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Selbst, wenn es anderen gelingt, die Kammer zu betreten, haben sie hier keine Macht. Die große Schlange, die über uns alle wacht, gehorcht niemandem außer dem Erben. Wer sich hierher verirrt, ist des Todes."

Nur zu gut erinnerte Hermine sich an die Schilderungen von Harry, wie es ihm trotz Parsel unmöglich gewesen war, den Basilisken zu steuern. Salazar Slytherin musste einen mächtigen Zauber auf die Kammer gelegt haben, dass der Basilisk nicht nur unendlich hier unten zu überleben schien, sondern auch die Blutlinie eines jeden Eindringlings erkennen konnte.

„Sollte es eines Tages dazu kommen, dass die Muggel versuchen, Hogwarts zu erobern und zu zerstören, wird diese Schlange erwachen und sich gegen alle richten, die hier nicht hergehören", dozierte Tom weiter: „Und solange ich hier bin, wird mir die Schlange helfen, meine Interessen durchzusetzen."

Beinahe hätte Hermine laut aufgelacht. Es war gewiss in Toms Interesse, Myrte zu töten. Das hatte ihn so viel weitergebracht. Er hatte riskiert, dass sein geliebtes Hogwarts geschlossen wurde und er ins Heim zurückkehren musste, nur, um seine Macht über den Basilisken zu demonstrieren.

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört", sagte sie vorsichtig, „dass die Kammer des Schreckens vor kurzem geöffnet worden ist. Ich habe nicht verstanden, was damit gemeint war, doch jetzt …"

Tom hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, sie breit anzugrinsen: „Dein Onkel hat dir davon erzählt, nicht wahr? Ich gebe es nur zu gerne zu. Ich habe die Kammer gefunden und ausprobiert, wozu ihr Monster fähig ist."

„Du sprichst von einer Schlange", meinte Hermine und tat dabei so, als würde sie nachdenken: „Soweit ich weiß, wurden einige Schüler verletzt, ehe tatsächlich ein Mädchen starb. Es muss eine mächtige Schlange sein, dass selbst ältere Schüler nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnten."

Tom schien ihr Ratespielchen zu genießen, denn er stand lediglich da, grinsend, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und hob auffordernd beide Augenbrauen.

Vermutlich rechnete er nicht damit, dass sie tatsächlich erriet, um was für ein Monster es sich hier handelte, doch Hermine musste nicht raten. Sie wusste, was es war, und so stellte sie sich direkt vor ihn, reckte ihr Kinn und blickte ihm fest in die Augen: „Wir haben es hier mit einem Basilisken zu tun."

Nur kurz schwand sein Lächeln, dann hob Tom eine Hand, um ihr in einer stolzen Geste den Kopf zu tätscheln: „Cleveres Mädchen. Natürlich würde es dir gelingen, die wenigen Hinweise zur richtigen Antwort zusammen zu setzen. Ja, hier lebt ein Basilisk."

„Das ist vermutlich der Augenblick, wo ich Angst bekommen sollte, oder?", fragte sie spielerisch, während sie seine Hand von ihrem Kopf wegschob. Diese gönnerhafte Geste gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Aber nein, mein Herz", erwiderte Tom und zog sie in seine Arme: „Solange du bei mir bist, wird dir der Basilisk nichts tun. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich beschütze dich."

Hermine schnaubte und schob sich ein Stück von ihm weg: „Ich muss keine Angst haben, solange du mich beschützen willst. Aber sollte ich jemals wieder deinen Hass und deine Mordlust auf mich ziehen, habe ich jetzt doppelt so viel zu fürchten."

Schlagartig wurde Tom ernst. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und schaute ihr tief in die Augen: „Vor dem Basilisken musst du niemals Angst haben. Wie ich schon sagte: Du gehörst mir. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass irgendjemand außer mir dir Schaden zufügt. Auch nicht eine Kreatur, die unter meiner Kontrolle ist. Wenn du stirbst, dann nur direkt durch meine Hand."

Hermines Knie wurden schwach und sie war dankbar, dass Tom sie festhielt. Er war so durch und durch wahnsinnig, so besitzergreifend, und trotzdem spürte sie, dass da unter all den kalten, kalkulierten Worten tatsächlich ein schlagendes Herz war. Er fühlte etwas für sie, was er offensichtlich noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden hatte. Vielleicht würde es ihr gelingen, diesen Teil von ihm zu stärken. Sie hatte auch schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was sie tun könnte, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.


	11. II 3 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

Schweigend ging Hermine neben Tom her. Sie waren noch immer tief unter der Erde, gerade dabei, zurück zum Tunnel, der sie zurück zu Myrtes Bad führen würde, zu gehen. Nachdem Tom die große Tür zur Kammer geschlossen hatte, hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und sie bis jetzt nicht wieder losgelassen. Hermine fühlte sich gut. Sie fühlte sich mehr als gut. Eine merkwürdige Form von Wagemut hatte sie gepackt, verstärkt noch durch die zärtliche Geste des Händchenhaltens. Sie wollte etwas tun, etwas Mutiges, um dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Inneren zu besänftigen.

Es war nicht so, als wäre ihr dieses Gefühl unbekannt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Ron und Harry zusammen etwas getan hatte, was ganz deutlich die Regeln gebrochen hatte, hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Lebendig. Stark. Rebellisch. Sie wusste, warum Regeln existierten, genauso wie sie in so ziemlich allen Lebenslagen Regeln schätzte. Aber gerade darum fühlte es sich so befreiend an, ab und zu absichtlich Regeln zu brechen. Es war ein berauschendes Hochgefühl.

Nur dass sie jetzt gerade nicht wirklich irgendeine Regel gebrochen hatte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, stammte das Hochgefühl von dem verqueren Liebesgeständnis, das Tom ihr gerade gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr absoluten Schutz versprochen, was bedeutete, dass sie nichts und niemanden mehr zu fürchten hatte. Auf der einen Seite stand Dumbledore, auf der anderen Tom, und solange diese beide auf sie aufpassten, war sie so geschützt, wie es nur möglich war. Die einzige Gefahr war Tom selbst, doch Hermine hoffte einfach, dass sie ihn kontrollieren konnte.

Unbewusst hatte sie angefangen, Toms Handrücken mit ihrem Daumen zu massieren. Und beinahe ebenso unbemerkt hatte Tom angefangen, diese Berührung zu erwidern.

Kurz vor dem Aufstieg zu Myrtes Toilette blieb Tom abrupt stehen: „Hermine. Was tust du da?"

Mehrmals blinzelte sie verwirrt, ehe sie begriff, worauf er hinaus wollte. Errötend schaute sie auf ihre verschränkten Hände, wo ihr Daumen noch immer seine Hand liebkoste. Eine Welle der Hitze durchfuhr sie, die jedoch ganz eindeutig nicht auf ihr Schamgefühl zurückging. Ihr Hochgefühl verstärkte sich.

Mit einem mutigen Schritt trat sie auf Tom zu, fuhr mit einer Hand unter seinen Pullover und krallte ihre Finger in das empfindliche Fleisch knapp über seinem Hintern. Ein scharfes Zischen entfuhr ihm, und schneller, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte, packte Tom sie, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie mit dem Rücken an die kalte, raue Steinwand.

„Beschreite keine Wege, die du nicht bereit bist, bis zu Ende zu gehen, mein Herz", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, während seine freie Hand ihren Weg zu Hermines Hintern fand. Noch immer waren ihre linke und seine rechte Hand verschränkt.

„Ich will deine nackte Haut spüren, Tom", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen. Sie wusste ganz genau, worauf er mit seinen Worten anspielte, doch statt dass sie Angst empfand, steigerte es nur das wilde Klopfen ihres Herzens. Hier unten galten keine Regeln. Hier unten konnte sie tun, wonach es ihr schon so lange verlangt hatte, obwohl sie es sich selbst nie eingestanden hatte.

Mit einem Knurren presste Tom sich noch enger an sie: „Du hast den Verstand verloren, meine Liebe. Hier unten? So fern vom Licht, so fern von allem, was dir gegen mich helfen könnte? Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schlafende Biest in mir entfesseln willst?"

Ein kleiner Teil von Hermine rollte über seine theatralische Wortwahl nur die Augen, doch der viel größere Teil war begeistert. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als Tom seine Zähne im weichen Fleisch ihres Halses vergrub, und damit war es um sie beide geschehen.

Ohne auf eventuelle Schäden zu achten, riss Tom an ihrem Pullover, zog ihn hier grob über den Kopf und ließ ihn achtlos beiseite fallen. Fiebrig versuchte Hermine, dasselbe mit seiner Kleidung zu tun, doch sofort nahm Tom ihre Hände gefangen und pinnte sie über ihrem Kopf fest: „Du hast noch immer nicht begriffen, mein Herz: Dieses Spiel spiele nur ich."

Frustriert kämpfte Hermine gegen ihn an: „Ich will dich spüren. Lass mich dich berühren!"

Doch Tom ignorierte sie einfach. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Arme gefangen, mit der andere riss er ihre Bluse auf, schob ihre Unterwäsche beiseite und packte dann hart eine ihrer Brüste. Ein weiteres kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr Hermine. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Hochmut sich in pure Erregung verwandelte, Erregung, für die sie sich dieses Mal nicht schämte. Alles in ihr schrie danach, die Arme um Tom zu schlingen, ihn fest an sich zu ziehen, seinen Körper zu erkunden, doch er ließ das nicht zu.

Hart riss er am Saum ihres Höschens, ignorierte ihren kurzen Schmerzensschrei, als der Stoff in ihre Haut schnitt, dann war das Geräusch einer reißenden Naht zu hören und seine Finger suchten sich ein anderes Ziel. Unwillkürlich fielen Hermines Augen zu, doch sofort erklang die herrische Stimme von Tom: „Sieh mich an!"

Unwillig öffnete sie die Augen wieder, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich ihrem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter genähert hatte. Er hielt ihren Blick mit seinem gefangen, während erst zwei, dann drei Finger tief in ihr versanken. Verzweifelt biss Hermine sich auf die Lippe, um die animalischen Geräusche, die in ihr aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken.

„Das gefällt dir, mh?", kommentierte Tom spöttisch: „Du bist wie Butter in meinen Händen. Aber es sind nicht meine Finger, die du willst, nicht wahr, mein Herz? Du bist an einem ganz anderen Körperteil interessiert."

Unfähig zu einer artikulierten Antwort nickte Hermine. Es war ihr egal, dass sie mit diesem Geständnis Tom absolute Macht über sich gab. Was jetzt zählte, war ihr Verlangen nach ihm und dass es gestillt wurde, möglichst bald.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du ein braves Mädchen sein kannst", fuhr Tom fort, noch immer spöttisch, noch immer gelassen. Nur die Härte, die sich gegen Hermines Seite presste, zeugte davon, dass Tom überhaupt auf sie reagierte. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. Mit einem leises Lachen erklärte er: „Hör auf, deine Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Ich spüre doch, dass du willst. Komm. Lass dich fallen. Gib deine Vorstellung von Anstand und Moral auf. Gib dich mir hin. Zeig mir deine Schönheit, Hermine, die Schönheit, die nur eine Frau haben kann und die nur dann sichtbar ist, wenn sie vollkommen enthemmt zum Höhepunkt kommt. Zeig mir das, Hermine. Lass los."

Seine leisen, einschmeichelnden Worte, hinter denen doch so viel Befehl, so viel Dominanz lag, bahnten sich wie ein tödliches Gift ihren Weg in Hermines Innerstes. Noch war da dieser Teil in ihr, dieser Teil, der in Tom nichts als den Feind sehen konnte, einen Feind, den es zu bekämpfen galt. Aber gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich an etwas anderes. Tom wollte das hier mindestens ebenso sehr wie sie. Er hatte vermutlich bis vor kurzem nicht gewusst, wie viel Spaß er an sexueller Machtdemonstration haben konnte, aber die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Er wollte die absolute Kontrolle über sie, und nur über sie. Und sie würde die einzige sein, die diesen Trieb in ihm befriedigen konnte. Sie war die einzige, für die Tom so viel echte, unverstellte Lust empfinden konnte.

In dem Moment, da Hermine die volle Bedeutung und der ganze Umfang von Toms Verlangen nach ihr bewusst wurde, war es um sie geschehen. Er wollte sie mindestens ebenso sehr, wie sie ihn wollte, und das war alles, was zählte. Sie hörte auf, die stöhnenden, wimmernden Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die ihr Körper beinahe von selbst machte, und vergrub stattdessen ihr Gesicht in Toms Schulter.

Augenblicklich veränderte Tom seine Haltung, zwang ihre Schenkel mit seinen Knie weiter auseinander, und drang mit seinen Fingern so tief und so unnachgiebig in sie ein, dass Hermine nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, ob sie vor Schmerz oder vor Lust wimmerte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er noch immer mit unbewegter Miene auf sie herabstarrte, doch es war ihr egal. Sie hatte sich ihm geöffnet und wurde belohnt. Hier stand sie, die Beine breit, ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf fixiert, ihre Unterwäsche zerrissen, und ließ zu, dass Tom Riddle sie berührte. Dieser siebzehnjährige Junge, der eigentlich ihr Feind war, hatte seine Finger tief in ihr vergraben, und es fühlte sich göttlich an. Sie brauchte mehr, mehr von ihm mehr von seinen langen, heißen Fingern in ihr, mehr von seinem schlanken, aber starken Körper an ihrem. Sogar mehr von der eisigen, kantigen Wand in ihrem Rücken. Ohne Achtung für ihre Umgebung oder für sich selbst, öffnete Hermine sich ihm vollständig, erwiderte die immer schneller werdende Bewegung seiner Hand mit gleichem Takt ihrer Hüfte, bis schließlich ein Zittern ihren Körper ergriff.

Der Orgasmus überrollte sie wie eine Welle. Nur am Rande merkte sie, wie Tom seine Finger zurückzog, wie er ihre Arme freiließ und stattdessen mit beiden Händen ihre Hüfte umklammerte. Automatisch schloss sie ihre Arme um seine breiten Schultern, und gerade, als das Zittern ihres Höhepunktes sich zu beruhigen begann, versenkte Tom sich in einer einzigen, harten Bewegung in ihr.

Unwillkürlich schrie Hermine auf. Obwohl ihr Körper noch immer vor Erregung glühte, spürte sie doch, dass das hier etwas ganz anderes war als ein paar Finger. Augenblicklich wurde sie daran erinnert, wie groß er war und wie hart. Kurz versuchte sie, sich in eine andere Stellung zu bringen, die weniger wehtun würde, doch Tom unterbrach sie direkt: „Oh nein, du hattest deinen Spaß, Jetzt bin ich dran."

Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung schlang er sich ihre Schenkel um seine Hüfte, drückte sie noch härter gegen die raue, von scharfen Kanten übersähte Steinwand, und begann dann, sich mit harten Bewegungen immer wieder und immer tiefer in sie zu versenken. Sein Atem ging inzwischen ebenfalls stoßweise, das Geräusch von nackter Haut auf schweißnasser Haut hallte von den kahlen Wänden wieder. Hermine spürte, wie die scharfkantigen Steine in ihrem Rücken ihr die Haut aufrissen, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Was jetzt zählte, war, für Tom da zu sein. Offen zu sein. Sie gehörte ihm und alles andere war unwichtig. Wimmernd und seufzend schmiegte Hermine sich an ihn, hielt sich fest, während er sein Tempo immer weiter steigerte. Sie war verloren in einem Strudel aus Schmerz und Lust, doch auch das war egal. Das einzige, was zählte, war Tom.

„Hast du mit Abraxas geschlafen?", fragte Tom plötzlich, ohne seine Bewegung zu unterbrechen.

Es dauerte, bis Hermine registrierte, dass er eine Frage gestellt hatte. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, ohne jedoch ihr Gesicht von seiner Schulter zu nehmen: „Nein", presste sie mühsam zwischen zwei Seufzern hervor.

„Ich habe dich ausdrücklich dazu aufgefordert"; erwiderte Tom, doch erklang nicht wirklich wütend.

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Hermine, kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen: „Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte nicht."

Abrupt hielt Tom inne und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können: „Es geht nicht um das, was du willst. Es geht um das, was ich will."

Hermines Knie zitterten. Sie brauchte seinen starken Körper, um nicht einfach zu Boden zu sinken. Schwach murmelte sie: „Tom…"

Kurz, bevor sie zu Boden fiel, fing er sie auf, drehte sie mit der Brust voran zur Wand und presste sich von hinten an sie: „Du verstehst mich nicht", murmelte er leise.

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten. Erbarmungslos drang er erneut in sie ein, eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gepresst, um sie bewegungsunfähig gegen die Steinwand zu drücken, die andere fest um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Verzweifelt suchte Hermine mit ihren Händen nach Halt an der Wand, doch sie fand nur scharfe Steine. Tom schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, dass die scharfen Kanten sie über und über mit kleinen Schnitten und Schürfwunden verletzten. Sein Stöhnen wurde tiefer und seine Hände begangen, weiter runter, zu ihrem Hintern zu wandern. Außer seinen Händen auf ihrem Hintern und seiner Härte tief in ihr, fühlte Hermine nichts von Tom, so bedacht hatte er seinen Abstand zu ihr gewählt. Sie hätte sich benutzt fühlen sollen, doch stattdessen erhöhte es nur die Wahrnehmung für die wenigen Sinneseindrücke, die sie noch bekam. Ihre Welt schien beinahe nur noch aus ihm in ihr zu bestehen, aus dem himmlischen Gefühl seiner unerbittlichen Härte, aus seinen glühenden Händen auf ihrem Hintern.

„Du gehörst mir", flüsterte er angestrengt: „Dein Körper gehört mir. Was du tust, bestimme ich. Du bist meins. Meins!"

Hatte er zuvor noch auf seine typische Art spöttisch und kalt geklungen, hörte sich seine Stimme jetzt beinahe verzweifelt an. Der verlangende, drängende Tonfall und die besitzergreifenden Worte brachten Hermine um den Verstand. Zum zweiten Mal wurde sie mit Macht von einem Orgasmus gepackt, intensiver als zuvor, nicht nur von Lust, sondern auch von Schmerz bestimmt. Ihr Wimmern und Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein tonloses Keuchen, während sie willenlos ihren Hintern Tom entgegenpresste. Seine Härte, das Gefühl der Fülle und die Erbarmungslosigkeit, mit der er sie hier unten in der dreckigen, finsteren Kälte nahm, raubten ihr beinahe die Sinne. Und die ganze Zeit, während sie sich ihrem Orgasmus hingab, stöhnte und keuchte, und sich trotz der Schmerzen zwischen seinem Körper und den Steinen wand, hörte Tom nicht auf, sich wieder und wieder in ihr zu versenken.

„Sag es", befahl Tom, nachdem sie wieder halbwegs da war: „Sag! Es!"

„Ich bin deins", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar, doch es war genug.

Mit einem beinahe schmerzerfüllten „Meins!", kam Tom in ihr. Seine Finger krallten sich in das nackte Fleisch ihres Hinterns, seine Brust presste sie noch härter an die Wand, dann sackte er ein wenig in sich zusammen. Seine Stirn auf ihrem Nacken abgelegt, der Atem hektisch, verharrte Tom noch einen kurzen Moment in ihr, dann gab er sie frei.

Langsam drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Er schaute nicht weg. Während er seine Hose richtete, hielt er ihren Blick, während er ihre Unterwäsche, ihre Bluse und ihre Krawatte richtete, hielt er ihren Blick. Was Hermine darin sah, machte ihr Angst. Es kostete sie alle Willenskraft, nicht zu Boden zu schauen, doch sie war entschlossen, dem standzuhalten.

Was Hermine in Tom Riddles Blick sah, war Verständnis. Verständnis für sie.


	12. II 4 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

Er hatte sie in der Hand. Sie wusste es vielleicht selbst noch nicht, doch er hatte sie nun endgültig in der Hand. Nach all den Wochen, in denen er nie genau gewusst hatte, ob Hermine Dumbledore ihre Treueschwüre ihm gegenüber tatsächlich ernst meinte, hatte er nun die Gewissheit, dass sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Ganz egal, ob ihre Loyalität nur gespielt war – was er bezweifelte, doch sicher konnte man bei Menschen leider nie sein –, er wusste jetzt, dass er ihr Herz besaß.

Sie brauchte ihn.

Tom ließ zu, dass das triumphierende Grinsen, das er zeigen wollte, sich als leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, während er zu Abraxas hinüber sah. Sie hatte sich seinem indirekten Befehl widersetzt und sich Abraxas nicht hingegeben, doch das hatte ihn nur kurz gestört. Tom wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie leicht es war, als Mann den Reizen einer Frau zu verfallen, entsprechend einfach wäre es, seine Gefolgsleute mit Hermine zu kontrollieren. Doch offenbar hatte sie seine Absichten sofort durchschaut und beschlossen, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Sie hatte ihn verstanden, und doch nicht verstanden.

Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach zu abwegige Neigungen, als dass Abraxas sie hätte befriedigen können. Vielleicht hatte sie instinktiv gespürt, dass dieser junge, unschuldige Mann ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie brauchte.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich ihm, Tom Riddle, tief unter Hogwarts, in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines Basilisken, an den Hals geworfen.

Mühsam behielt Tom die Kontrolle über sein Lächeln. Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie leicht selbst ein intelligenter Mensch wie Hermine durch so etwas Banales wie Sex zu manipulieren war. Sie brauchte ihn, sie würde ihn immer brauchen. Gestern, als er sie ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten genommen hatte, war ihm das aufgegangen. Und seitdem verspürte er eine Hochstimmung wie nie zuvor.

Gewiss, oft schon hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ihm sowieso ausgeliefert war, weil sie gemeinsam unaussprechliche Dinge, wie sie es formulierte, getan hatten. Doch das war immer nur ihr Verstand gewesen, der da gesprochen hatte, nie ihr Herz. Es war eine interessante Entwicklung, dass für ihn, der immer so auf Rationalität und kühl berechnenden Verstand gesetzt hatte, das Herz einer Frau einmal so wichtig werden könnte.

Und wie er es genoss, wenn sie sich ihm hingab, wenn sie sich öffnete und zuließ, dass er alles mit ihr tat, wonach ihm der Sinn stand. Sie war die eine Frau, die sich ihm widersetzt hatte, und sie war nun diejenige, die verloren hatte. Sie gehörte ihm, das hatte sie selbst gesagt.

Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Abraxas, der auch diesen Sonntag offenbar in der Gesellschaft von Rufus Lestrange verbringen wollte. Seltsam. Tom erinnerte sich, dass beide zu Beginn im ersten Schuljahr enge Freunde gewesen waren. Als Sprösslinge der Familien Malfoy und Lestrange war das nicht wirklich verwunderlich, doch beide hatten bald eigene Wege eingeschlagen und waren zu höflicher Distanz übergegangen. Warum nun also diese plötzliche Nähe wieder?

Aber natürlich.

Beinahe hätte Tom laut gelacht. Sowohl Rufus als auch Abraxas hatten erst kürzlich durch ihn eine Niederlage erfahren. Sie hatten sich seiner Macht gebeugt, weil er es so gewollt hatte, doch zumindest Rufus hatte es nur mit offenem Zähneknirschen getan. Dass Abraxas jetzt Opfer von Hermines erstem Cruciatus Fluch geworden war, schien dem blonden Schönling auch nicht zu schmecken. Sie waren beide gleichermaßen durchschaubar. Berechenbar.

Langweilig.

Nachdenklich rieb Tom sich das Kinn. Was hatte er nur getan, bevor Hermine in sein Leben getreten war? Sie frustrierte ihn zwar oft genug, aber zumindest bot sie Spannung und war nicht so vorhersehbar wie alle anderen. Hatte er sich zuvor immer gelangweilt, ohne das wirklich zu merken, oder hatte er wirklich Gefallen an seinen sogenannten Freunden gehabt? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie waren Fußvolk, er brauchte sie, noch zumindest, aber am Ende des Tages waren sie doch nur Fußvolk, Mittel zum Zweck.

Das hatten beide offenbar nun erkannt. Und es passte ihnen nicht. Natürlich bildete man dann eine Allianz. Tom vermutete, dass Rufus hinter der Sache steckte, denn so clever Abraxas auch war, er war gleichzeitig zu loyal, als dass er von sich aus ein Bündnis gegen seinen vorgeblich besten Freund schmieden würde.

Toms Blick wurde kalkulierend. Ob Abraxas sich überhaupt bewusst war, warum Rufus seine Nähe suchte? Hatte Rufus die Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt, oder hatte er sich ihm bloß unter irgendeinem Vorwand genähert? Er würde Rufus durchaus zutrauen, dass er sich Verbündete suchte, ohne seine Motivation zu offenbaren. Nicht umsonst war ihm Lestrange zuvor der liebste Gefolgsmann gewesen.

Langsam ließ Tom den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gleiten – und blieb an Orion hängen. Den jungen Black hatte er beinahe vergessen. Ihn hatte er wie keinen zweiten in der Hand, denn nicht nur vergötterte Orion ihn, nein, er musste auch noch fürchten, dass sein Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte, wenn er etwas gegen Tom tat oder sagte. Sein Geheimnis. Tom war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Orion nur verwirrt war und nicht wirklich Interesse an Männern hatte. Aber er wäre der letzte, der ihm das sagen würde.

Vielleicht sollte er Hermine wirklich offiziell in seine Reihen aufnehmen. Nicht nur, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er mehr war als ein einfacher Junge, sondern auch, um seinen Freunden zu verdeutlichen, dass er offen war für alle, die mächtig und klug waren. Er hoffte nur, dass niemand je näher auf ihren Familienhintergrund schauen würde.

oOoOoOo

„Haben Sie mit meinem Bruder schon darüber gesprochen."

Hermine starrte in ihr Glas mit Butterbier. Natürlich hatte sie mit Dumbledore nicht über ihre Beziehung zu Tom gesprochen. Zumindest nicht im Detail. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie ihn enttäuschen würde. Oder dass er ihr einen Vortrag halten würde, wie gefährlich es war, die falschen Freunde zu machen – was er ja am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Aber mit irgendwem hatte sie über die Spirale der Eskalation sprechen müssen, in die sie irgendwie geraten war.

„Ich deute Ihr Schweigen mal als ein Nein", brummte Aberforth.

Sie nickte, ohne ihn anzuschauen. Es hatte sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet, wirklich über alles zu sprechen, und einige Dinge hatte sie auch jetzt verschwiegen. Die ganze Zeit, während sie über Tom gesprochen hatte, hatte sie Aberforth nicht angesehen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie dieser ältere Zauberer auf ihre ungewöhnlichen Eskapaden reagierte. Sie wollte eigentlich nur hören, dass schon alles gut werden würde.

„Miss Granger", sagte er leise und irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall ließ sie endlich aufschauen: „Vielleicht verrät es die Tatsache, dass ich Chef vom Eberkopf bin, aber ich bin durchaus vertraut mit den Abgründen, in denen wir Menschen uns bewegen. Mein Publikum hier ist zwielichtig und ich habe auch oft genug Geschäft in der Nokturngasse zu erledigen. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne die Macht, die die fleischliche Lust über uns hat."

Wie schon während ihrer Erzählung stieg erneut die Röte in Hermines Wangen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mit diesem Mann über solche intimen Details aus ihrem Leben sprach. Sie wusste nur, sie musste es tun.

„Was soll ich tun?", flüsterte sie: „Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Als ob ich keine Kontrolle hätte."

Aberforth leerte mit einem Zug sein kleines Glas, in dem sich irgendeine klare, beißend riechende Flüssigkeit befunden hatte, und schaute sie mitfühlend an: „Sie sind jung und unerfahren. Machen Sie sich eines klar: Ihre Ängste sind normal. Und vor allem: Was sich zwischen Ihnen und einem Mann im Bett abspielt, hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was außerhalb geschieht. Nichts."

Trocken lachte Hermine auf: „Ich habe eher das Gefühl, es hat alles damit zu tun."

Ein schiefes Grinsen war unter seinem Bart zu erahnen: „Ein Spruch fasst das Gefühl gut zusammen: Bei allen Dingen im Leben geht es um Sex, nur beim Sex geht es um Macht."

„Genau das meine ich."

„Das stimmt allerdings in meiner Beobachtung nicht", widersprach Aberforth: „Ich habe lange genug die Straßendirnen der Nokturngasse beobachtet. Sie verkaufen ihren Körper, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie ihren Stolz verlieren. Einige bieten auch ungewöhnlichere Dienste an. Spiele mit Dominanz und Unterwerfung. Eine alte Freundin wird gut bezahlt, wenn sie sich in die Rolle der unterwürfigen Frau begibt, und sie tut es gerne. Trotzdem hat die Frau wirklich Haare auf den Zähnen. Ihr zwingt niemand seinen Willen auf. Wenn der Sex, den man hat, widerspiegelt, was man wirklich ist, wie passt das zusammen?"

Hermine schwieg. Ihre Wangen glühten, während Dumbledores Bruder offenbar vollkommen gelassen auf dieses Gespräch reagierte. Vermutlich war er als Barmann des Eberkopfs wirklich Einiges gewöhnt, selbst in dieser Zeit.

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr von diesem Jungen, von Tom", forderte er sie sanft auf: „Er scheint ja selbst eher ungewöhnliche Neigungen zu haben."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, ehe sie sich bereit sah, weiter über ihn zu sprechen: „Er liebt Dominanz und Überlegenheit in allen Lebenslagen. Wenn er sich bedroht fühlt in seiner Überlegenheit, kann er wirklich gefährlich und unberechenbar werden. Das war mir schon lange bewusst, ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse. Aber gestern … ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber die Art, wie er mich angesehen hat …"

Aberforth zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Er hat Sie angesehen, wie ein Mensch einen anderen ansieht, der ihm geben kann, was er sucht. Sie scheinen sich von ihren Neigungen her perfekt zu ergänzen und er hat das verstanden. Aber das ist doch am Ende des Tages nur Sex. Fragen Sie sich ehrlich: Sehen Sie sich als perfekt kompatibel zu ihm in irgendwelchen anderen Lebensbereichen?"

Wieder blieb Hermine lange stumm. Natürlich hatte Aberforth irgendwie recht, doch da war mehr. Sie spürte einfach, dass zwischen ihr und Tom mehr war. Sie waren nicht einfach nur zwei Menschen, die zufällig im Bett gut funktionierten. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als wären sie tatsächlich in jeder Hinsicht ein gutes Paar.

Und das war eine unfassbar angsteinflößende Vorstellung.

Sie konnte schließlich schlecht in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren und zu Harry sagen, dass sie eigentlich ziemlich gut mit Tom klar kam und ihn in ihrem Leben brauchte.

„Oh mein Gott."

Noch während sie über Harry nachgedacht hatte, war es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Sie begriff augenblicklich, warum der Moment gestern ihr so viel Angst gemacht hatte. Es war nicht nur, dass Tom sie voller Verständnis angesehen hatte. Das war nur der Effekt.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie gestern an Ron gedacht, während Tom sich angezogen hatte. Und für diesen einen Bruchteil hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie jemals wieder zu Ron zurückkehren konnte – oder überhaupt erst mit ihm zusammen kommen konnte –, jetzt, wo sie durch Tom erfahren hatte, was in ihr steckte. Und in demselben Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sich gefragt, ob jemals wieder ein Mann ihr geben können würde, was Tom ihr gab.

Sie hatte den Gedanken schnell vergessen, ihn verdrängt, aber die Angst war geblieben.

„Sie werden das schon bald verstehen", unterbrach Aberforth ihre panischen Gedanken: „Wenn Sie lernen, dass Sex gar nicht so bedeutend ist und mit anderen Männern auch Spaß machen kann. Ich weiß, ich weiß, das sieht man nicht gerne in unserer Gesellschaft, aber so sieht die Realität aus. Gerade junge Leute neigen dazu, dem Sex zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen, weil sie noch nicht wissen, wie leicht man ihn bekommen kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das auf meine Situation zutrifft", gestand sie vorsichtig: „Tom ist … einfach besonders."

Seufzend stützte Aberforth beide Ellbogen auf den Tisch: „Gut, dann noch ein weiterer Hinweis, vielleicht kann der Sie beruhigen. Wie ich sagte, ich habe diese alte Freundin. Sie ist gerne unterwürfig. Sie gibt freiwillig alle Kontrolle ab. Tatsächlich aber bleibt die eigentliche Kontrolle immer bei ihr. Sie setzt die Grenzen fest. Egal, wie dominant der Mann sich gibt, egal über was er die Kontrolle erhält, er kann immer nur soweit gehen, wie sie erlaubt. Er muss sich an ihr orientieren, nicht umgekehrt. Oberflächlich betrachtet hat er die Macht, doch tatsächlich hat sie sie."

Das gab Hermine zu denken. Tatsächlich hatte sie genau das ausnutzen wollen, denn sie hatte instinktiv gespürt, dass sie irgendwie Kontrolle über Tom hatte, auch wenn sie nicht ganz genau wusste, wie das aussah. Gerade bei Tom galten die üblichen Spielregeln nicht. Wenn er wollte, ging er über ihre Grenzen einfach hinaus, ohne sich um ihren Protest zu kümmern. Er hatte ja selbst zugegeben, dass er sich an ihren Tränen erfreute.

Aber er hatte es genauso offensichtlich genossen, dass sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie sich ihm einfach verweigerte? Wenn sie nicht reagierte, weder mit Tränen noch mit Erregung?

Konnte sie das überhaupt kontrollieren? Wenn er nicht die gewünschte Reaktion erhielt, würde er sie solange foltern, bis sie zumindest mit der gewünschten Angst reagierte.

„Machen Sie sich immer bewusst", fuhr er fort, nachdem Hermine auch nach längerer Pause nicht geantwortet hatte: „Was auch immer zwischen Mann und Frau passiert, sollte immer in gegenseitigem Einverständnis stattfinden. Tut es das nicht, haben Sie alles Recht, ihn zu verlassen. Setzen Sie ihm Grenzen und gehen Sie nicht darüber hinaus."

„So einfach ist das nicht", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd: „Ich weiß, so sollte es theoretisch funktionieren, aber das ist bei Tom einfach anders."

Trotzdem musste sie ihm recht geben. Nur, weil sie sich gerne von Tom sexuellen unterwerfen ließ, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie sich ihm tatsächlich unterworfen hatte. Solange sie sich nicht dazu entschied, konnte er sie niemals vollständig unterwerfen. Gleichzeitig hatte er offenbar noch nicht begriffen, dass seine Besitzansprüche ihr gegenüber dem Gefühl der Liebe, die er so verachtete, gefährlich nahe kamen. Noch war es nicht zu spät, die Waage im Kampf darum, wer Macht über wen hatte, zu ihren Gunsten ausschlagen zu lassen.

Es war schon ein wenig ironisch, dass sie gelernt hatte, Tom nicht länger zu fürchten, und nun stattdessen vor sich selbst Angst hatte, weil sie ihre Reaktionen auf ihn noch nicht verstehen oder kontrollieren konnte.


	13. II 5 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

„Wir haben unsere gemeinsamen Nachhilfestunden schon viel zu lange schleifen lassen."

Ohne Ankündigung trat Tom in Hermines Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er so plötzlich auftauchte, doch sie protestierte nicht. Längst war ihr klargeworden, dass ihr eigenes Zimmer hier im Schloss nicht so sicher und geborgen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Sie musste jederzeit damit rechnen, dass Tom – so wie jetzt – unangekündigt eintrat, entsprechend sorgsam ging sie mit ihren Büchern, Notizen und sogar ihren Gedanken um. Auch, wenn er offenbar noch nicht jener große Legilimentor war, der er später einmal sein würde, wollte sie doch kein Risiko eingehen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein sehr dickes, sehr altes Buch, das er in den Händen hielt: „Ein weiteres Objekt aus der Verbotenen Abteilung?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen grinste er und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, dieses Buch ist frei zugänglich, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass einer unserer Mitschüler es jemals aus dem Regal ziehen würde."

Neugierig, was Tom mit einem für alle einsehbaren Buch wohl wollen konnte, verließ Hermine den Platz an ihrem Schreibtisch, um sich mit ihm zusammen auf ihr Bett zu setzen. Wann war es nur so selbstverständlich für sie geworden, mit Tom zusammen auf ihrem Bett zu sitzen?

Er legte das Buch zwischen ihnen ab und drehte ihr den Titel so hin, dass sie ihn lesen konnte: „Meditation für Magier?"

Noch immer mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen nickte er: „Ja. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass kaum ein Zauberer die Meditation praktiziert, doch ich halte das für fahrlässig. Wir Zauberer und Hexen haben eine Quelle der Macht in uns. Je mehr wir über diese wissen, je mehr wir sie kennen, umso leichter ist sie zu kontrollieren."

Skeptisch hob Hermine eine Augenbraue: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du von der Kontrolle gar nicht so begeistert, im Gegenteil. Waren es nicht deine Worte, dass wir unsere Macht entfesseln müssen?"

Belehrend hob Tom einen Finger: „Es ist ein Unterschied, ob ich etwas kontrolliere, oder ob ich es unterdrücke. Jedes Kind hat eine entfesselte Quelle der Macht. Sie ist noch nicht ausgereift und stark, wie es bei erwachsenen Zauberern der Fall ist, aber es ist ausreichend, um unabsichtlich kleinere Zaubersprüche auszuführen. Oder um auch mal was in Brand zu stecken. Die Zauberkraft ist da, unkontrolliert, entfesselt."

Hermine verstand, was er mit der unkontrollierten Magie meinte – sie selbst hatte diverse merkwürdige Dinge in ihrer Kindheit erlebt, die sie später durch Magie hatte erklären können. Doch ihr war noch nicht ganz klar, was er mit der Meditation wollte: „Also willst du, dass wir unsere Magiequelle noch mehr kontrollieren, als wir es eh schon tun?"

Seufzend rieb er sich den Nasenrücken, als habe er es mit einem sehr dummen Kind vor sich zu tun: „Nein, mein Herz, nicht noch mehr. Anders."

Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte zu einem der einführenden Kapitel, in welchem theoretisch über das Wesen der Magie in Zauberern und Hexen gesprochen wurde. Er tippte auf eine Abbildung, die die Quelle im Inneren eines Menschen als Lichtball präsentierte: „Hier, das ist die Quelle der Macht. Natürlich haben wir keine Lichtkugel in uns, aber als Visualisierung funktioniert das ganz gut. In unserer Kindheit ist der Ball noch recht klein, er kann sich nach allen Seiten frei entladen. Je mehr wir ihn nutzen, umso mehr wächst er, wobei jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe unterschiedliches Potential haben. Allerdings, und darüber haben wir gesprochen, führt die Art der Unterrichtung, wie wir sie hier erfahren, dazu, dass wir eine Schutzhülle um den Ball legen, die immer nur einen winzigen Strom hindurch lässt. Wir aktivieren stets nur einen Teil der Energie, und mit jedem Mal, da wir unter diesen selbst auferlegten Schranken zaubern, schließt sich der Ring enger."

Hermine nickte: „Ja, das hast du alles schon mal gesagt. Die Ketten, die uns fesseln, die Ketten, die wir abwerfen müssen."

Lobend streichelte er ihren Kopf: „Also hast du zugehört. Brav."

Sie warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu: „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich so von oben herab behandelst."

Er lachte leise, während er seine Hand auf ihre Wange wandern ließ: „Ich werde dich solange von oben herab behandeln, mein Herz, bis du mir beweist, dass du einer anderen Behandlung würdig bist. Also, streng dein hübsches Köpfchen an und versuche wenigstens, mir zu folgen."

Ungläubig schnaubte Hermine, doch sie tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Offensichtlich hatte Tom zwar einerseits durchaus realisiert, dass sie ihm das Wasser reichen konnte und nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch magisch stark war. Aber ebenso offensichtlich fiel es ihm schwer, seine chauvinistische Art, die ihm die Gesellschaft der Zeit antrainiert hatte, und sein ganz eigenes, narzisstisches Überlegenheitsgefühl wirklich abzulegen. Er tat besser daran, sie nicht zu unterschätzen, doch für den Augenblick fügte sie sich. Sie war zu neugierig.

Schweigend überflog sie die Zeilen des Kapitels, und mit jedem Absatz, den sie las, verstand sie mehr, worauf Tom hinauswollte. Der Ball als Symbol der Quelle der Macht war tatsächlich hilfreich. Wie die Sonne, die manchmal Eruptionen kilometerweit in das Weltall schleuderte, so konnte auch die Energiequelle aus Versehen Magie entladen. Der Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, die Sprüche, die einfach und meist für gut Zwecke gedacht waren, die exakten Handbewegungen, all das diente dem Zweck, die Energiekugel zu umschließen und nur eine kleine Öffnung zurückzulassen, über die der Magier ohne großen Aufwand seine Magie anzapfen konnte.

Das Kapitel ging darauf nicht ein, doch Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, was wäre, wenn der sichernde Schutz nicht da war. Würde sie dann auch jetzt noch manchmal aus Versehen Dinge in Brand stecken, wie sie es in ihrer Kindheit getan hatte? Tom wollte offensichtlich, dass sie den Schutz entfernten – und da sie davon ausging, dass er nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig war, musste er sich einen Weg überlegt haben, wie die Quelle der Macht auch ohne einen Schutz zu kontrollieren war.

Entfesseln, aber kontrolliert.

Vielleicht ergaben seine Worte vom Anfang doch Sinn. Ein aufgeregtes Zittern erfasste sie bei der Vorstellung, ihr ganzes magisches Potential ausschöpfen zu können.

„Ich sehe, du hast endlich begriffen", riss Tom sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Schön."

Eine Frage brannte in Hermine: „Als ich im Krankenflügel lag, nach unserem letzten Duell … du hast es auch gespürt, oder? Die Elektrizität in der Luft?"

Seine Augen leuchteten auf: „Ja. Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Hinweis. In dem Moment hat meine Quelle der Macht deine gespürt und umgekehrt. Sie haben sich gegenseitig freigesetzt, unkontrolliert, aber … berauschend."

Langsam nickte sie: „Berauschend. Ja. Das war es auf jeden Fall."

Etwas anderes drängte aus ihren Erinnerungen hervor. Das erste Mal, als sie mit Tom geschlafen hatte. Da war dieses Etwas in ihr gewesen, wie ein schwarzer, riesiger Abgrund, der sie verschlungen hatte. Es hatte ihr unendlich Angst bereitet, und so hatte sie versucht, danach nie wieder dran zu denken. Doch jetzt war die Erinnerung wieder da, klarer als je zuvor, sie verlangte geradezu nach Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Tom hatte nicht nur von Magie gesprochen, als er ihr seine Theorie über Fesseln erzählt hatte, sondern auch über Moral ganz allgemein. Diese Schwärze, dieser riesige Abgrund. War das ihr Potential als Mensch? Ihr rationalen, empathischen Fähigkeiten, wenn sie nur zuließ, sich von sozialen Normen zu lösen?

Sie erinnerte sich gut. Tom hatte sie gedemütigt, gedemütigt auf eine Weise, die sie sich nicht hatte vorstellen können. Er hatte ihr den absoluten Kontrollverlust aufgezwungen, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie zulassen würde, sich von ihm benutzen zu lassen. Er hatte sie zu einem Objekt degradiert. Sie hatte sich gewehrt, innerlich, hatte versucht, an ihrer Würde festzuhalten, sich einzureden, dass sie ihm absichtlich gab, was er wollte, dass es ihre Entscheidung gewesen war, dass sie ihn so manipulieren konnte. Doch in dem Moment, als Tom, völlig beschäftigt mit seiner eigenen Lust, sie unerbittlich als Seins markiert hatte, als sie alle rationalen Gedanken aufgegeben hatte, da war die Schwärze gekommen. Und mit ihr ein Orgasmus, ein Gefühl der Lust, das alle vorige Demütigung vergessen machte. Sie hatte Panik empfunden ob des fremden Gefühls.

Plötzlich wurde sich Hermine bewusst, dass Tom näher an sie herangerückt war, dass der Daumen jener Hand, die noch immer auf ihrer Wange ruhte, ihre Lippen liebkoste, während die andere ihre Schenkel streichelte.

„Du erinnerst dich, mh?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme: „Du erinnerst dich an mich. An uns. Wie du dich hingegeben hast."

Hermine erzitterte: „Ja. Du warst so …"

„Unerbittlich?", schlug Tom leise vor, während seine Lippen sich ihrem Ohr näherten: „Hart? Rücksichtlos?"

Die Worte ließen sie im Stich und so nickte Hermine nur. Seine körperliche Nähe schien all ihre Gedanken, all ihre Bedenken zu stoppen, sie ließ nichts zurück außer reiner, unverstellter Lust. Ein Stöhnen entfloh ihrer Kehle.

„Rousseau hatte recht", murmelte Tom: „Frauen sind die Wesen mit dem stärkeren Sexualtrieb. Und gleichzeitig seid ihr so viel besser darin, ihn zu kontrollieren."

Mehrmals schluckte Hermine, ehe sie in der Lage war, einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren: „Du hast Rousseau gelesen?"

Langsam zwang Tom sie mit seinem ganzen Körper dazu, sich rückwärts sinken zu lassen, bis sie unter ihm lag, seine Beine rechts und links von ihr, seine eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben, während die andere unaufhörlich Kreise auf der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zog. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er völlig unbeeindruckt von dieser Intimität. Beinahe spöttisch erwiderte er: „Was? Ich darf ihn nicht lesen, weil er Muggel war? Die Moralphilosophie der Aufklärung hatte viele interessante Gedanken. Besonders die Franzosen waren sehr erfinderisch."

Hermine erinnerte sich, dass im Haus ihrer Eltern einige philosophische Werke standen. Sie hatte von Rousseau nur aus den Unterhaltungen ihrer Mutter gehört, doch sie wusste, er war ein bedeutender Denker. Was die Tatsache, dass Tom ihn – und andere Philosophen der Zeit, wenn man seinen Worten Glauben schenken durfte – gelesen hatte, nur umso gefährlicher machte. Seine Ideen über Moral und Magie hatten eine theoretische Unterfütterung, die es schwer machte, ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Tom hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann richtete er sich ruckartig auf und gab Hermine frei. Langsam, noch immer benommen von der plötzlichen Lust, die sie überrollt hatte, richtete sie sich ebenfalls wieder auf. Sie musste sich merken, dass sie so auf ihn reagierte. Sie musste sich unbedingt bewusst machen, wie gefährlich er ihr werden konnte. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass es ihr Ziel war, ihn zu töten.

Sie schluckte.

Darüber dachte sie besser ein Andermal nach. Für den Augenblick war es sowieso irrelevant. Für den Augenblick war viel spannender, ob sie durch Meditation ihre Magiequelle kontrolliert entfesseln konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Buch, das zwischen ihr und Tom lag. Er hatte weiter nach hinten geblättert, zu einem Kapitel, das die Grundlagen der Meditation für Magier erklärte.

Ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, den Inhalt des Kapitels selbst zu lesen, erklärte Tom: „Das Wichtigste beim Meditieren ist, dass du einen ausgeglichenen Geist und eine ruhige Atmung hast. Dein Körper darf deinen Geist nicht stören. Nur, wenn dein Geist völlig frei von äußeren Eindrücken ist, wird es möglich, ihn nach innen zu richten."

Sie nickte. Das waren Dinge, die man so landläufig über Meditation wusste. Noch sah sie keinen Unterschied zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln.

„Wenn es dir gelingt, den so beschriebenen Zustand zu erreichen", fuhr Tom fort: „wird es spannend. Muggel nutzen das, um vielleicht Gedanken zu sortieren oder einfach nur den Geist auszuruhen. Wir hingegen können Tiefer in uns selbst vordringen, zu unserer Quelle der Magie. Und anders, als bei normaler Energieanwendung, können wir die Quelle betreten, statt sie nur zu benutzen."

Hermines Kopf begann sich zu drehen: „Betreten? Ich gebe zu, ich kann mir das schlecht vorstellen."

Tom lächelte mitfühlend: „Weil du es noch nie ausprobiert hast. Es ist eine erhebende Erfahrung, glaube mir."

„Also hast du das schon getestet?"

„Ich bitte dich", empörte sich Tom: „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich an irgendwelchen abstrusen Theorien teilhaben lassen? Was ich mit dir bespreche, sind Dinge, die ich selbst ausprobiert habe. Ich werde mir kaum die Blöße geben, dass sich irgendetwas als Fehlschlag oder Unfug herausstellt."

Darauf rollte Hermine bloß mit den Augen: „Entschuldigt, Eure Hoheit, ich vergaß für einen Moment, mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe."

„Hermine, Hermine", erwiderte Tom lachend: „Du besitzt eine spitze Zunge."

„Als ob du das bisher noch nicht gewusst hättest."

„Du hast recht", stimmte er ihr überraschend ernst zu: „Genau das macht dich ja zu einem so interessanten Menschen. Die meisten Frauen heutzutage sind weich und anschmiegsam in ihrem Wesen. Du nicht. Du ganz und gar nicht."

Sie war auch nicht aus dieser Zeit, dachte sich Hermine, doch sie schwieg. Stattdessen widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch, um herauszufinden, wie genau dieses Versenken in die eigene Quelle der Macht funktionieren sollte. Tom, so stellte sie ebenso überrascht wie erfreut fest, schwieg tatsächlich, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich das Wissen selbst anzueignen. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kapitel – ebenso wie die folgenden, so stellte sie nach kurzem Blättern fest – sich nicht mit jener Anwendung der Meditation beschäftigte, auf die Tom zielte. Nirgends stand hier etwas davon, seinen Schutz zu lösen. Doch andererseits, so musste Hermine zugeben, hatten sie auch im Unterricht nie etwas darüber gelernt, dass dieser Schutz aufgebaut wurde. Nicht explizit. Es ging stets nur um Kontrolle und die korrekte, gute Anwendung von Magie. Dass sich dabei eine undurchdringbare Hülle um einen Lichtball legte, war nie erwähnt worden.

Sie war mehr als nur gespannt, Toms Theorie auszuprobieren. Wenn es ihr gelangt, ihre gesamte Macht zu nutzen, wäre sie Tom eventuell endlich ebenbürtig in Duellen. Und vielleicht wäre sie zurück in der Zukunft auch in der Lage, ihn in einer direkten Konfrontation zu besiegen. Vielleicht gab er ihr hier gerade den Schlüssel zu seiner Niederlage in die Hand.


	14. II 6 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

„Bist du bereit?"

Hermine klappte das Buch zu. Sie hatte längst nicht alles darin gelesen, doch die Grundlagen hatte sie begriffen und das war für den Moment alles, was sie brauchte. Noch immer war ihr nicht klar, wie genau sie in ihr Innerstes reisen sollte, doch sie würde es zumindest probieren.

„Gut", nickte Tom, während er sich erhob: „Wir sollten uns gemeinsam auf den Boden setzen. Das Bett mag zwar bequem sein, doch die Matratze ist weich und könnte dein Gleichgewicht stören, was dich leicht aus der Konzentration reißen könnte. Komm, setz dich einfach hier vor mich."

Hermine folgte seiner Handbewegung und ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz nieder. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum, aber wann immer sie Menschen hatte meditieren sehen, hatte diese im Schneidersitz gesessen – oder zumindest in einer ähnlichen Pose. Angespannt wartete sie darauf, dass Tom ihr erklärte, was genau sie tun sollte.

„Ich werde dir helfen. Schließe deine Augen und atme so regelmäßig wie möglich", sagte er leise, gerade laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte. Widerstandslos kam sie seinen Befehlen nach. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihrem Atem und bemerkte, wie er tiefer und langsamer wurde.

„Erschrecke nicht", warnte Tom sie sanft: „Ich werde mich jetzt hinter dich setzen und meine Hände auf deine Schultern legen."

Sie hörte, wie er um sie herum ging und sich hinter ihr wieder niederließ, dann spürte sie seine kühlen Hände auf ihren Schultern. Es war keine Zärtlichkeit in seinem Griff, aber auch keine Stärke. Er berührte sie nicht, um sie einzuschüchtern oder um sie zu reizen. Es war ein neues, ungewohntes Gefühl, dass Tom auch ganz sachlich sein konnte im Umgang mit ihr.

„Atme ruhig weiter", flüsterte er, seine Stimme beinahe monoton, „atme ein und aus. Hörst du dein Herz schlagen?"

Hermine nickte. Sie hörte ihr Herz schlagen und sie hörte ihren eigenen Atem. Außer den Worten, die Tom leise sprach, war ansonsten nichts zu hören, doch sie spürte, wie sie immer noch von diesen wenigen Geräuschen abgelenkt wurde.

„Du wirst lernen, deinen Herzschlag zu ignorieren und auch dein Atmen nicht mehr zu hören, doch heute helfe ich dir", erklärte er langsam: „Ich werde die Geräusche für dich ausblenden, bis du nichts mehr hörst außer meiner Stimme."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie er es tat, doch plötzlich spürte sie ein Prickeln dort, wo seine Hände lagen, und dann war ihr Herzschlag verschwunden und mit ihm auch das Geräusch ihres Atems. Er schwieg und sie fühlte sich beinahe gefangen in einer Blase der Stille. Es überraschte sie, wie vollkommen diese Stille war, denn selbst, wenn sie abends im Bett lag und die Umgebung verstummte, so hörte sie doch immer noch ihren eigenen Atem oder das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren. Jetzt wusste sie, was wirkliche Stille war.

„Schau in die Schwärze", erklang die noch immer leise, noch immer monotone Stimme von Tom in dieser Blase der Stille: „Schau hinein und suche nach dem Licht. Es gibt ein Licht, wenn du nur lange genug schaust."

Lange starrte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin. Wie sollte sie irgendetwas sehen, außer der gelegentlich auftauchenden bunten Punkte, die Augen eben manchmal vorgaukelten? Es war ja nicht so, als wäre da tatsächlich irgendetwas zwischen ihren Augen und ihren Lidern.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, richtete Tom erneut das Wort an sie: „Du sollst nicht mit den Augen sehen, Liebes."

Frustriert runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Irgendwie verstand sie schon, was er von ihr wollte, doch gleichzeitig verstand sie es auch nicht. Natürlich konnte man nicht mit den Augen in sich hinein sehen, aber wie tat man es sonst? Was sollte sie hier machen?

Sie rollte ihre Schultern zurück und versuchte, entspannt zu bleiben. Der Schneidersitz wurde langsam unbequem und Toms Hände, die anfangs kühl auf ihren Schultern gelegen hatten, wurden zunehmend wärmer, unangenehmer. Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, doch sie war sich sicher, dass inzwischen eine halbe Stunde verstrichen sein musste, in der sie einfach nur herum gesessen hatte.

Immer wieder dasselbe zu tun und ein anderes Ergebnis zu erwarten, war bekanntlich die Definition von Wahnsinn, ging ihr irgendwann durch den Kopf, und so beschloss Hermine, das sinnlose Starren aufzugeben und stattdessen aktiv zu werden. Wenn das Licht, von dem Tom gesprochen hatte, nicht erscheinen wollte, würde sie es sich einfach vorstellen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschuf sie eine hellblau glühende Kugel. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie undurchsichtig war und an den Rändern leicht pulsierte, als wäre das blaue Licht ein Feuer, das gemächlich flackerte. Sie stellte sich vor, dass die Kugel langsam größer wurde. Größer, bis schließlich ihr gesamtes Blickfeld davon eingenommen wurde. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie einen Schritt darauf zu ging.

„Hermine, bevor du…"

Von einem brennenden Schmerz erfasst, schrie Hermine auf, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

oOoOoOo

Verärgert ging Tom vor Hermines Bett auf und ab. Er hätte sie warnen sollen, ehe sie sich auf dieses Experiment eingelassen hatten. Er hätte sie über die Quelle der Magie aufklären sollen. Aber er hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihr gelingen würde, sie im ersten Anlauf zu erreichen. Ihn selbst hatte es stundenlange Konzentration gekostet, ehe er verstanden hatte, dass er seine Magie aktiv visualisieren musste, um an sie heranzukommen.

Natürlich hatte er auch damit kämpfen müssen, seine Körpergeräusche auszublenden, das hatte den Prozess verlangsamt. Und natürlich hatte er überhaupt erst sicherstellen müssen, dass diese Magiequelle da war. Er hatte Hermine die Stille erleichtert und sie hatte mit absoluter Sicherheit gewusst, dass es die Quelle gab. Natürlich machte es das leichter für sie. Ihre Leistung war bei weitem nicht so beeindruckend wie seine.

Dennoch.

Sie hatte erneut bewiesen, dass sie fähiger war, als er ihr zutraute.

Er wünschte, er könnte ihre Gedanken lesen, um mehr über sie herauszufinden. Doch es brachte nicht, bei einem bewusstlosen Menschen einen Legilimens anzuwenden, man würde nur auf Schwärze treffen. Und noch war er nicht geübt genug darin, um den Spruch lautlos zu sprechen. Er wusste, so offen Hermine sich auch gab, wenn sie mitbekäme, dass er versuchte, ihre Gedanken gegen ihren Willen zu lesen, wäre sofort alles Vertrauen verloren und, im schlimmsten Fall, sie würde es ihrem so genannten Onkel erzählen. Das konnte er nicht riskieren, insbesondere, da er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es ihm gelingen würde, ihre mentalen Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Zu viel Risiko mit potentiell zu geringem Ergebnis.

Würde sie ihm die Schuld geben, wenn sie wieder erwachte? Würde sie sich erneut auf die Meditation einlassen? Es wäre unfair, wenn sie ihm die Schuld gab? Welche kluge Hexe würde einfach so etwas anfassen, das sie nicht kannte?

Hermine hätte es besser wissen sollen. Natürlich war es gefährlich, einfach so und ungeschützt nach der Quelle der eigenen Magie zu greifen. Die Energiemenge, die da in einem schlummerte, war immens. Ihr Geist hatte eine heftige Verbrennung davon getragen und als Schutzreaktion darauf offenbar die Verbindung zum Bewusstsein getrennt. Was hatte Hermine erwartet, als sie einfach so auf ihre Magie zugegangen war? Wie konnte ein so cleveres Mädchen so dumm sein?

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Tom sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Hermine sah blass aus, aber ihr Atem war regelmäßig und ihr Körper warm. Sie war nicht in Gefahr. In jenem Moment, als sie aufgeschrien hatte, offensichtlich erfüllt von Qualen, hatte er sich einen Wimpernschlag lang gesorgt. Eine kalte Hand hatte sich um sein Herz geschlossen. Natürlich hatte er das Gefühl sofort verdrängt, doch jetzt, wo er nichts anderes tun konnte, als neben ihr abzuwarten, bis sie aufwachte, erinnerte er sich daran.

Er hatte sich schon einmal ähnlich gefühlt, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Gerade drei Tage war es her. Als Hermine gezeigt hatte, dass sie eigenständig das Tor zur Kammer öffnen konnte, auch da war er für eine Sekunde wie eingefroren gewesen. Sein Schock hatte sich augenblicklich in Wut verwandelt und er hatte ihr verboten, alleine dorthin zu gehen, da er nicht zulassen konnte, dass irgendjemand anderes außer ihm sie töten würde. Er konnte sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie niemals sterben würde.

Aber er konnte sie nicht vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit beschützen. Es machte ihn rasend, dass er sie nicht vollständig kontrollieren konnte. So achtlos, wie sie sich benahm, müsste er rund um die Uhr bei ihr sein, damit sie nicht zu Schaden kam. Begriff sie nicht, dass sie ihm gehörte? Begriff sie nicht, dass sie es ihm schuldig war, besser auf sich aufzupassen?

Tom Riddle war kein dummer Mann. Er wusste genau, dass die Gefühle, die er für Hermine hatte, anders waren. Gefährlich. Als er sie vor so vielen Wochen das erste Mal geküsst hatte, hatte er feststellen wollen, ob er seine Lust für sie kontrollieren konnte. Ob sein Verstand benebelt sein würde durch den körperlichen Kontakt zu ihr. Damals hatte er das sehr selbstsicher mit Nein beantworten können. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

Die ganze Wahrheit war, dass es ihn rasend machte, wenn sie sich seinem Willen nicht beugte. Er wurde so irrational wütend, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Es war nicht der Sex, der zu einem Problem geworden war. Es war …

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich an einen Bettpfosten. Es konnte problemlos mit Hermine schlafen. Er tat es, er nahm sich, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, und danach kehrte er zu seinem rationalen Selbst zurück. Aber wenn sie sich ihm verweigerte, wenn sie so tat, als habe er kein Recht auf sie, als wäre er ihr nicht überlegen, dann verlor er die Kontrolle. Er wusste, das war nicht gut. Doch solange er nicht herausfand, warum es ihn so wütend machte, würde er es nicht ändern können. Und herausfinden konnte er das nur, wenn er den Kontakt zu Hermine noch intimer machte.

Kühl ließ er seinen Blick ihren wehrlosen Körper auf und nieder wandern. Sie war wirklich keine Schönheit, aber ihre klugen Augen, die so herrlich in Flammen stehen konnte, wenn sie für etwas brannte, machten sie zu einer außergewöhnlich attraktiven Frau. Kein Mann konnte diesen Augen widerstehen. Alleine die Erinnerung daran, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schock weiteten, wie Tränen sich darin bildeten, ließ sein Blut in andere Regionen fließen. Sie war sein, sie hatte sich freiwillig in seine Arme begeben, nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, und doch widersetzte sie sich ihm noch immer.

Er musste einen Weg finden, ihren Willen zu brechen. Sie würde ihn nur wieder und wieder wütend machen, wenn er nicht ihren Willen brach, und das würde früher oder später schlecht enden. Er wollte sie nicht umbringen. Sie war tatsächlich der erste Mensch in seinem Leben, den er aus mehr als einem kalkulierenden Interesse heraus nicht umbringen wollte. Doch Tom wusste, wenn sein Zorn außer Kontrolle geriet, konnte er sich nicht beherrschen.

Langsam beugte Tom sich vor. Seine Hand fuhr beinahe wie von selbst über Hermines Gesicht und kam schließlich auf ihrem Hals zu liegen. So schmal. So zerbrechlich. Ihr Körper verbarg gut, wie viel Macht diese Hexe besaß und wie stark ihr Wille war. Er bräuchte nicht einmal Magie, um sie zu töten. Wenn er wollte, konnte er ihr einfach das Genick brechen. Sie hätte keine Chance gegen ihn.

Doch er wollte nicht.

Es wäre schade um sie, um ihren Verstand, um die Unterhaltung, die sie ihm bot. Gerade ihr starker Wille, der ihn so oft wütend machte, war so faszinierend an ihr. Hätte sie diesen Willen nicht, wäre sie vermutlich langweilig. Ohne diesen Willen wäre sie vermutlich auch lange nicht so mächtig.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte Tom. Er war verwirrt. Und frustriert. Er war frustriert, weil er verwirrt war. Er hasste ihren unbeugsamen Willen und gleichzeitig war es genau dieser Aspekt an ihr, der sie so einzigartig und begehrenswert machte. Ohne diesen Willen wäre es ihr gewiss nicht gelungen, die Meditation so erfolgreich durchzuführen.

Ihr Wille würde ihr helfen, die nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen anwenden zu können, um beim nächsten Mal tatsächlich die Quelle ihrer Magie betreten zu können. Das war es, worauf es jetzt ankam. Er würde sich darauf konzentrieren, Hermines Macht zu entfesseln. Und während er das tat, würde er sie stärker an sich binden. Er würde ihr deutlicher machen als je zuvor, dass sie ihm gehörte. Sie würde ihre neu gewonnene Macht für ihn nutzen.

Wenn sie nur endlich wieder aufwachen würde. Toms Hand fuhr von Hermines Hals zurück zu ihrer Wange und verweilte dort. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr nie wieder Schaden zugefügt wurde. Nicht von irgendjemand anderem als ihm.

* * *

 _Hey, da bin ich wieder. Es tut mir leid, dass es länger still um mich war, aber was soll ich sagen? Ich habe im Mai geheiratet, das erforderte etwas Planung, und danach war ich in den Flitterwochen. Ab sofort geht es aber hier wieder regelmäßig weiter!_


	15. II 7 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

Es war dunkel, als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, doch sie spürte sofort, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ein Arm lag schwer auf ihrem Bauch, warmer Atem streifte regelmäßig ihren Hals. In ihrem Bett lag ein anderer Mensch und so unglaublich es ihr auch erschien, sie wusste, dass es kein anderer als Tom Riddle sein konnte.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte sie sich herum und schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hervor. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, nachdem …

Ja, nach was eigentlich? Angestrengt rief Hermine sich die letzten Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis. Sie hatte meditiert, während er mit irgendeinem Zauber ihre körpereigenen Geräusche ausgeblendet hatte – eine Variante des Muffliato? Aber der war doch noch gar nicht erfunden! – und dann war sie tatsächlich auf irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren gestoßen. Sie hatte es berühren wollen, immerhin hatte Tom gesagt, das Ziel dieser Meditation sei, dass sie die Quelle ihrer Magie betreten und so kontrollieren lernen würde. Doch stattdessen hatte sie das Gefühl, sich verbrannt zu haben. Nicht nur so, wie man sich an einer heißen Herdplatte verbrennt, sondern am ganzen Körper. Als stünde ihr Geist und ihr Körper in Flammen. Danach war nur noch Schwärze.

Offenbar hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht und dadurch das Bewusstsein verloren. Wie lange war sie weg gewesen? Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Finger nach der magischen Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Tom sollte definitiv nicht mehr hier sein, schon gar nicht in ihrem Bett.

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick seine Gestalt entlang. Wenn er schlief, wirkte er vollkommen harmlos. Einfach nur ein gutaussehender Junge. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie noch keine drei Monate hier war, und sich trotzdem schon so fühlte, als kenne sie Tom ihr Leben lang. Gewiss, seit sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, war sie beinahe jedes Jahr mit Voldemort konfrontiert worden – Harry sei Dank. Aber dieser Junge hier, dieser siebzehnjährige Tom Riddle war nicht Voldemort.

„Tom", flüsterte sie leise, während sie sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Sie musste ihn aufwecken und in sein eigenes Zimmer schicken. Es war nicht gut, dass er noch immer hier war.

Langsam öffnete Tom seine Augen. Hermine konnte sehen, dass er für einen Moment vollkommen orientierungslos war, und das machte ihn nur noch menschlicher, als er im Schlaf eh schon erschienen war. Doch sofort wurde jegliches zärtliche Gefühl, das sie für ihn verspürte, im Keim erstickt.

Kaum hatte Tom begriffen, wo er war, verzog sich seine Müdigkeit und machte stattdessen einer altbekannten Wut Platz. Mit einer unerbittlichen Bewegung schlossen sich die Finger seiner linken Hand um Hermines Hals und zwangen sie zurück in eine liegende Position: „Was ist passiert?"

Zornig, aber nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert, blickte Hermine zu ihm hoch: „Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir!"

Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, doch schließlich ließ er wieder von ihr ab. Kopfschüttelnd setzten beide sich auf, Hermine genervt, Tom offensichtlich noch immer verwirrt. Warum war er so verwirrt?

„Bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?", fragte Hermine leise, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte. Sie wollte von Tom hören, was passiert war.

Er nickte, während er sich mit einer Hand durch sein vom Schlafen wirres Haar fuhr: „Ja. Du warst schneller als gedacht. Du hast deine Hand ausgestreckt, ehe ich dich zurückhalten konnte. Du bist zu unvorsichtig, mein Herz."

Sein Blick ruhte streng auf ihr, doch Hermine sah nicht ein, dass es ihre Schuld war: „Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll die Quelle meiner Energie betreten."

„Aber doch nicht unvorbereitet!", fuhr er sie an: „Was denkst du, was passiert, wenn dein Geist mit einer solchen Menge an Energie in Berührung kommt? Ein Wunder, dass du einfach nur ohnmächtig geworden bist. Das war vollkommen verantwortungslos."

Finster starrte sie ihn an: „Ich habe nur getan, was du von mir verlang hast. Warum ist es jetzt mein Fehler?"

„Willst du etwa sagen, es sei mein Fehler?"

Die eisige Kälte, die in Toms Stimme mitschwang, signalisierte Hermine sofort, dass sie sich gerade auf gefährliches Terrain begab. Natürlich war es sein Fehler, aber ebenso natürlich war es Selbstmord, das auszusprechen. Betroffen blickte sie auf ihre Hände. Tom Riddle machte keine Fehler.

„Siehst du", zischte er aggressiv. Mit einer energischen Bewegung erhob er sich vom Bett: „Wenn du nicht meiner Führung folgst, verletzt du dich nur selbst. Du wirst dich immer wieder selbst in Gefahr bringen, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst. Wieso ist es so schwer für dich, das zu akzeptieren?"

Er versuchte es schon wieder. Er versuchte schon wieder, sie zu entmündigen. Stur verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich bin bisher auch ohne deine Führung ausgekommen."

Tom grinste nur verächtlich: „Vor mir hattest du auch kein interessantes Leben."

Darauf sparte Hermine sich eine Antwort. Ihr Leben war zuvor definitiv nicht unspannend gewesen, aber es war unmöglich, ihm auch nur im Ansatz davon zu erzählen. Stattdessen wechselte sie das Thema: „Okay, schön. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Zufrieden setzte sich Tom auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch und machte die Lampe dort an. Die zuvor silberne Dunkelheit wurde von einem warmen Schein erhellt, doch der Schattenwurf auf Toms Gesicht ließ ihn noch finsterer erscheinen. Langsam erklärte er: „Dein Geist muss gewappnet sein. Du musst ihn schützen."

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Wie selbstverständlich zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihr ein Blatt Pergament hin, das mit seiner ebenmäßigen, kleinen Handschrift beschrieben war. Unsicher, was sie von dieser neuen Vertrautheit halten sollte, wanderten Hermines Augen über die geschriebenen Zeilen. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Ganz recht, meine Liebe", murmelt er, während seine Hand zärtlich ihren Rücken auf und ab fuhr: „Du hast mir den Zauber gezeigt, der es mir erlaubt hat, endlich die Quelle meiner Magie zu ergründen."

Ein Zittern erfasste Hermine. Wann immer Tom über die Entfesselung der Magie gesprochen hatte, selbst, als er sie gestern in die Meditation eingeführt hatte, da hatte sie stets angenommen, dass er seine eigene Magie bereits vollständig beherrschen kann, dass er bereits so mächtig ist, wie er in ihrer Zeit war, nur eben noch nicht so erfahren. Doch dies … dies bedeutete, dass die magische Kraft, die Tom bisher gezeigt hatte, noch gar nicht sein ganzes Können gewesen war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er noch nach einem Zauber gesucht, um sich vor seiner eigenen Energie schützen zu könne. Um sie entfesseln zu können.

Und sie hatte ihm diesen Zauber geliefert.

Als sie sich für das zweite Duell in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde gewappnet hatte, war es ihr wie ein genialer Schachzug vorgekommen, den neuen Schildzauber, von dem sie gelesen hatte, auszuprobieren. Es war ein Schild, der sich eng um den gesamten Körper legte und der nicht verschwand, solange man ihn mit ein wenig Magie versorgte. Er erlaubte freies Zaubern im Duell, ohne sich um Schildzauber oder Gegenflüche Gedanken machen zu müssen. Dass er so unbekannt war, lag daran, dass es hohe Konzentration erforderte, ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Und, wie sie am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, wenn der Gegner mächtiger war als man selbst, konnte er mit purer Gewalt den Schild sprengen.

„Ein cleverer, kleiner Spruch, den du da gegen mich verwendet hast", lobte er herablassend: „Aber du hast offensichtlich nicht sein ganzes Potential erkannt. Man kann diesen Schild auch wunderbar um den eigenen Geist legen."

„Und sich so vor der verzehrenden Wirkung der Magie schützen", beendete Hermine den Gedanken. Ihr schauderte.

Hatte sie tatsächlich dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier ihrer Zeit hier in der Vergangenheit den Schlüssel zu seiner Macht geliefert? Hatte jener Voldemort, gegen den Harry in ihrer Zeit so oft kämpfen musste, Zugriff auf diese Macht? Oder hatte sie gerade die Geschichte verändert, indem sie ihn noch mächtiger gemacht hatte? Gab es die Zukunft, wie sie sie kannte, überhaupt noch?

Tief holte sie Luft. Sie war hier. Wenn die Zukunft sich verändert hätte, wäre sie gewiss nicht hier, oder? Schließlich hätte sich bestimmt genug geändert, dass sie nicht mehr an jenem Tag, während der Schlacht, gemeinsam mit Ron in die Kammer hinunterstieg und das Portrait finden würde.

Doch umgekehrt bedeutete das auch: Dass Voldemort überhaupt seinen Terror über England hatte ausbreiten können, lag zum Teil auch an ihr, denn ohne sie wäre er nie so mächtig geworden. Vielleicht hätte ihn noch jemand aufhalten können.

„Hermine?"

Die misstrauische Stimme von Tom riss sie aus ihren unheilvollen Gedanken. Es war besser, wenn sie sich keine Gedanken über die negativen Auswirkungen ihrer Handlungen machte. Sie konnte nicht wissen, was in ihrer Zeit geschehen war, weil sie hier in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, und was nicht. Es war sinnlos, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen – und Tom würde nur früher oder später unangenehme Fragen stellen, wenn sie sich verdächtig verhielt.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln: „Ich war nur gerade ganz ergriffen davon, dass ich tatsächlich etwas beisteuern konnte zu deinem Unterfangen."

Skeptisch betrachtete er sie, doch wenn er ihr die lahme Ausrede nicht glaubte, so behielt er das für sich. Stattdessen fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Es ist schon viel wert, überhaupt die innere Quelle der Magie zu sehen. Alleine das macht einen mächtiger, da man sich viel bewusster wird, dass die Magie wirklich in einem ruht. Aber erst, als ich es wagen konnte, sie zu berühren, wusste ist, was es heißt, sie wirklich zu entfesseln."

Noch immer war es Hermine nicht vollständig gelungen, sich von den Sorgen um ihre eigene Zeit zu lösen. Und so verbanden sich Toms Worte in ihr mit einer der dunkelsten Erinnerungen an die Zukunft. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie die Frage, die in ihr aufgestiegen war, ausformuliert: „Glaubst du, dass Muggel in der Lage sind, uns Zauberern ihre Magie zu stehlen? Zum Beispiel, indem sie uns unsere Zauberstäbe wegnehmen?"

Kurz blickte Tom sie verwirrt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Irritiert starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie hatte ihn selten so lachen sehen, und es bei so einem Thema schon gar nicht erwartet. Offensichtlich amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich hoffe, du denkst das nicht, mein Herz. Was für eine sagenhaft blödsinnige Idee. Die Magie wohnt in uns, das hast du doch selbst gesehen. Kein Muggel wird jemals in der Lage sein, sie uns zu stehlen. Zauberstäbe reagieren auf diese Magie. Für einen Muggel sind sie bloß ein Stück Holz."

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gewiss, nach der Erkenntnis, dass die Magie als Quelle in einem jeden Zauberer und einer jeden Hexe ruhte, war es nur logisch, dass Tom so dachte. Doch woher kam dann die feste Überzeugung der Todesser ihrer Zeit, dass Muggel Magie stehlen konnten und nur so muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer zu ihrer Kraft kamen? Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie aktiv Voldemort selbst eigentlich in die Politik des Ministeriums involviert gewesen war.

„Ich denke das nicht", entgegnete Hermine kopfschüttelnd: „Immerhin bin ich ja selbst muggelstämmig. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich einer Hexe den Stab geklaut habe."

Toms Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich hart: „Hermine. Lass dir niemals von irgendjemandem einreden, dass du deine Magie nicht rechtmäßig hast, verstanden? Schau nach Amerika, da kommst du doch her. Bestimmt hast du selbst schon davon gehört, dass zwei weiße Eltern ein schwarzes Kind produziert haben. Bestimmte Eigenschaften eines Menschen überspringen eben manchmal eine Generation. Mit der Magie scheint es sich ebenso zu verhalten. Aber wenn die Blutlinie stark genug ist, wird die Magie irgendwann wieder zum Vorschein kommen. Wie bei dir. Lass niemals zu, dass irgendjemand dich wegen deines Blutes verachtet."

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine. Waren diese Worte gerade tatsächlich aus dem Mund von Tom Riddle gekommen, der später als Lord Voldemort dafür verantwortlich sein würde, dass muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer gehasst und verfolgt würden? Es war tief in der Nacht, es war durchaus möglich, dass sie in Wirklichkeit schlief und träumte. Das hier konnte unmöglich Realität sein.

„Hast du nicht selbst das Wort Schlammblut als Beleidigung in den Mund genommen?", fragte sie schwach.

„Du bist anders, mein Herz", sagte er und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter: „Du hast starkes, magisches Blut in dir, das unverdünnt zum Vorschein gekommen ist. Du bist nicht so schwächlich will all diese Schlammblüter, in denen das magische Blut der Vorfahren durch Muggel vollkommen verdreckt wurde. Du bist die Ausnahme zu der Regel, ebenso wie ich. Unser Blut ist rein."

Hermine ließ zu, dass er ihr den Kopf streichelte. Sie war viel zu verwirrt von seinen Worten. Er bog sich die Welt ganz offensichtlich so hin, wie er es brauchte, und ignorierte dabei jede Form von Logik. Müde schloss sie die Augen, doch ihre Neugier war noch nicht gestillt: „Wirst du deinen Freunden eigentlich erzählen, dass du kein Reinblut bist? Oder wissen die das schon?"

Als habe er ihre Müdigkeit gespürt, legte Tom das Pergament mit den Ausführungen zum Schildzauber zurück auf den Schreibtisch, um mit ihr in seinen Armen aufzustehen. Als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder trug er sie zurück zum Bett und legte sie dort sanft ab.

„Zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen für mich", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er begann, ihr die Bluse zu öffnen.

Aufgebracht fauchte sie zurück: „Behandle mich nicht wie ein dummes Kind! Und wer hat dir erlaubt, mich einfach auszuziehen?"

Er tat tatsächlich so, als wäre er überrascht von ihrem Protest: „Was ist dein Problem, ich habe dich schon wesentlich weniger angezogen gesehen."

Errötend schlug sie seine Hand weg: „Das waren ganz andere Situationen. Du wirst das schön bleiben lassen, verstanden?"

Sie wusste genau, warum er sie so behandelte. Er tat das nicht, um lieb oder zärtlich zu ihr zu sein, wie ein echter Freund es getan hätte. Nein, ihm ging es um eine Machtdemonstration. Sie würde das nicht zulassen.

Tom grinste schief: „Cleveres Mädchen. Na gut, für heute lasse ich dich in Frieden, weil du so brav warst. Wir werden am Wochenende da weitermachen, wo du heute gescheitert bist."

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Hermine ihm nach. Er war eindeutig zu bereitwillig auf ihre Äußerungen eingegangen. Er hatte zu schnell nachgegeben. Was wollte er mit seinem fürsorglichen Gehabe bezwecken? Dachte er wirklich, sie würde ihm glauben, dass er sich um sie sorgte und sie aufrichtig behüten wollte? Sie wünschte, sie wüsste, was sein Motiv war.

Doch für den Augenblick erinnerte ihr Körper daran, wie spät in der Nacht es bereits war und dass sie bis vor kurzem eine Ohnmacht aufgrund geistiger Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Kaum dass die Tür hinter Tom ins Schloss gefallen war, war Hermine bereits eingeschlafen.


	16. II 8 - Im Strudel der Gefühle

II 8

Aus der Ferne beobachtete Abraxas Hermine. Es kam selten vor, dass er während Alchemie genug Zeit hatte, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, obwohl er es nur als Nebenfach gewählt hatte. Zu anspruchsvoll waren die Theorien, die hinter den alchemistischen Ansprüchen steckten. Doch heute war eine jener wenigen Stunden, in denen sie bloß einen Abschnitt aus ihrem Lehrbuch lesen und für die privaten Notizen zusammenfassen sollten. Ehe er sich versah, war sein Blick zu Hermine gewandert.

Sie saß in Alchemie wie auch in vielen anderen Fächern weit vorne und, aufgrund der unüblichen Aufteilung des Klassenraums, direkt neben den Gryffindor-Schülern, mit denen sie das Fach gemeinsam hatten. Sie hatte sich gut mit ihrem Sitznachbarn, Ignatius Prewett, verstanden. Hermine hatte erzählt, dass sie erst nur stumm nebeneinander gesessen hatten, doch nachdem Prewett ihr einmal Notizen aus Geschichte nachgetragen hatte, hatten sie zumindest höfliches Interesse aneinander gezeigt.

Jedenfalls bis vor kurzem.

Seit wenigen Wochen herrschte ein so eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dass Abraxas es beinahe mit den Händen greifen konnte. Eigentlich so ziemlich genau seit jenem Tag, an dem er Hermine in einem Streit mit dem Gryffindor vorgefunden hatte. Auch jetzt, da die beiden konzentriert arbeitend nebeneinander saßen, konnte er deutlich die Anspannung in ihnen sehen. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen.

Abraxas schaute zu Tom, der in der ersten Reihe einige Plätze von Hermine entfernt saß. Hatte die plötzliche Kälte von Prewett damit zu tun, dass Hermine mit Tom zusammen war? Es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass die Gryffindor-Schüler Tom hassten. Er war zu perfekt, zu vorbildlich, als dass er in ihr Bild der niederträchtigen Schlangen passen würde. Hatte gar Prewett auch mehr als freundschaftliches Interesse an Hermine gehabt und sie, in seiner Eitelkeit verletzt, beleidigt?

Kurzentschlossen nahm er sich vor, Hermine nach der Stunde über die Ländereien zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu begleiten. Wenn ihr ein anderer Schüler, und sei es nur einer aus Gryffindor, Kummer bereitete, wollte er für sie da sein.

oOoOoOo

„Du weißt nichts über sie!", zischte Markus wütend.

„Sie ist eine kaltblütige Schlange, wie alle anderen in Slytherin!", gab Ignatius aufgebracht zurück: „Sie sitzt neben mir, als könnte sie kein Wässerlein trüben! Und überhaupt. Warum verteidigst du sie ständig? Sie hat mit Riddle zusammen irgendetwas angestellt, was Augusta verletzt hat. Gerade du solltest ein bisschen mehr Wut zeigen."

Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Malfoy-Spross, der gerade hinter ihnen aus dem Klassenzimmer kam, senkte Markus seine Stimme: „Du weißt ebenso wenig wie ich, wie die Beziehung zwischen Miss Dumbledore und Riddle wirklich aussieht. Nach außen geben sie sich ja als das perfekte Paar, aber ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass sie ihn hasst und fürchtet."

Zu seinem Bestürzen hatte Ignatius den Slytherin-Schüler offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, denn er bemühte sich nicht darum, leise zu sein: „Oh, ich bitte dich. Sie klebt doch förmlich an ihm! Wie kannst du so locker reden? Nach allem, was Augusta durchmachen musste? Siehst du nicht, wie sie leidet? Wie sie sich verändert hat? Und wir wissen nicht einmal, was geschehen ist!"

Eiskalte Wut kroch in Markus hoch. Er wusste genau, was Augusta zugestoßen ist, und er wusste ebenso, dass Tom Riddle tatsächlich ein Monster war. Doch genauso spürte er, dass Miss Dumbledore ehrlich gewesen war, als sie unter Tränen zu ihm gekommen war, damit er Augusta retten konnte. Ja, Augusta hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht länger das lebenslustige, naive Mädchen, das er kennengelernt hatte. Stattdessen war sie eine scharfzüngige, sarkastische junge Dame geworden, die sich selten hinter die Maske blicken ließ. Natürlich bedauerte er das, aber sie war immer noch Augusta. Ihm gegenüber war sie offen, ihm gegenüber konnte sie ihr Leid zeigen. Und er würde für immer für sie da sein. Er musste sie nicht ständig an ihr Leid erinnern, indem er über Tom Riddle oder jenen verfluchten Tag im Drei Besen sprach. Ignatius machte alles nur schlimmer, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Ahnung zu haben.

„Ich wollte dich mit dem Wissen nicht belasten, Ignatius, aber da du offenbar nicht in der Lage bist, das Thema fallen zu lassen, muss ich es wohl doch tun", flüsterte er zornig: „Ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und ich weiß Bescheid darüber, inwiefern Hermine Dumbledore in die Sache verstrickt ist. Sie ist kein williger Täter. Sie ist ebenso Opfer wie Augusta. Ich habe ihr geschworen, keine Details zu verraten, und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Aber bitte begreife endlich, dass manche Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie an der Oberfläche scheinen."

Abraxas hatte genug gehört. Eigentlich hatte er Hermine begleiten wollen, aber sie war so schnell weggewesen ohne irgendjemanden zu beachten, dass er den Plan aufgegeben hatte. Und nun das.

Worüber hatten die beiden Gryffindors da gesprochen? Worin war Hermine verwickelt? Von dem, was er aus dem Gespräch verstanden hatte, hatte Tom irgendetwas mit einer gewissen Augusta angestellt – er vermutete, es war die junge Miss Bargeworthy gemeint – und offenbar war Hermine daran beteiligt gewesen? Der andere Gryffindor hatte sie auch als Opfer dargestellt. Als Opfer von Tom?

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er die Flure entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Welt war plötzlich so schwierig geworden. Seit Hermine Dumbledore nach Hogwarts gekommen war, zweifelte er an allem, vor allem an sich selbst. Und sie war dabei nicht einmal der wirkliche Auslöser. Eigentlich war es Tom. Tom und die Seiten, die sie in ihm hervorbrachte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als Abraxas ankam, abgesehen von Rufus, der mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa vor dem Kaminfeuer saß. Er schaute auf und klappte es zu, als er Abraxas mit finsterer Miene hereinkommen sah.

„Ich sehe, du bist guter Stimmung, mein Freund", begrüßte er Abraxas fröhlich.

Der rollte nur mit den Augen: „Rufus, du solltest dir manchen Kommentar sparen. Es könnte dich eines Tages den Hals kosten."

Trotzdem setzte Abraxas sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. Er hatte seine alte Freundschaft mit Rufus wieder aufgenommen, und auch, wenn der jüngste Lestrange manchmal zu weit ging, so war er doch dankbar, einen intelligenten Gefährten zu haben, der ihm half, Tom besser zu verstehen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Hast du auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass Tom sich verändert hat, seit Hermine zu uns gekommen ist?"

Rufus schnaubte: „Weltbewegende Feststellung, mein Lieber. Darüber haben wir doch oft genug gesprochen."

Abraxas wandte den Kopf um und schaute zu seinem Freund: „Gewiss. Aber hast du einmal wirklich darüber nachgedacht? Was an ihr ist es, dass ihn verändert hat?"

Skeptisch hob Rufus eine Augenbraue: „Das fragst du mich jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ungläubig starrte Rufus ihn an: „Soll ich es wirklich in so deutliche Worte fassen? Bitte, aber beschwere dich nicht. Tom denkt mit dem falschen Körperteil, seit Miss Dumbledore da ist."

Abraxas errötete: „Es mag ja sein, dass Tom sich verliebt hat, aber …"

Doch sofort wurde er unterbrochen: „Ich bitte dich. Verliebt? Tom? Sei nicht so naiv. Er schläft mit deiner heiligen Miss Dumbledore und verliert darüber seinen Verstand."

Die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich: „Du … glaubst du wirklich, dass Tom und Hermine … ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Hermine ist vielleicht ein wenig anders als wir. Aber so … sie ist trotzdem ein anständiges Mädchen."

Unwillkürlich brach Rufus in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Abraxas, leidest du an Gedächtnisverlust? Du hast mir doch erzählt, was Tom vor deinen Augen mit ihr getan hat! Und danach glaubst du, dass nicht noch mehr zwischen ihnen läuft, wenn die Türen verschlossen sind? Ich bitte dich!"

Seine Gedanken zogen ein Bild aus seiner Erinnerung hervor. Hermine, kurz bevor sie den Cruciatus gesprochen hatte. Hermine, in den Armen von Tom, der unaussprechliche Dinge mit ihr anstellte. Abraxas hatte es damals dem Rausch der magischen Macht zugeschrieben, dass sie zugelassen hatte, so berührt zu werden. Was, wenn diese Art der Intimität in Wirklichkeit normal zwischen ihnen war? Bevor er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, sprang ein weiteres Bild von Hermine, vollkommen nackt, auf ihrem Bett, die Haare wirr um ihren Kopf herum, in seinen Geist. Gequält stöhnte Abraxas auf. Es reichte schon, dass er Hermine mehr als freundschaftliches Interesse entgegen brachte. Jetzt auch noch auf diese Weise über sie nachzudenken, würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.

„Es stört dich, dass Tom das Mädchen zuerst bekommen hat, mh?", hakte Rufus ungeniert nach.

Grimmig starrte Abraxas an die Decke des Gemeinschaftsraums: „Du wirst mich nicht dazu bekommen, schlecht über Tom zu sprechen. Und erst recht werde ich solche Dinge nicht über eine Dame äußern."

Rufus grinste schief: „Du bist wirklich ein Malfoy der alten Schule. So höflich, so anständig. So langweilig."

Wütend setzte Abraxas sich auf: „Willst du mich provozieren? Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht über das intime Privatleben anderer Menschen unterhalten will. So wurde ich erzogen. Es ist nicht recht, sich über solche Dinge zu unterhalten."

Sein Gegenüber hörte nicht auf zu grinsen: „Die feine Gesellschaft tut aber nichts anderes, als sich über diese Dinge, wie du es nennst, zu unterhalten. Natürlich tut man das nicht öffentlich, aber hinter vorgehaltener Hand geschieht es ständig. Wenn du unsere Mitschülerinnen kichernd tuscheln siehst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie über das Liebesleben dieses oder jenes Mannes reden."

Genervt fuhr Abraxas sich durch sein langes, blondes Haar: „Behandle mich nicht wie einen Frischling. Ich bin mir dieser Dinge sehr wohl bewusst. Ich kann sie dennoch verachten und äußern, dass es nicht richtig ist."

Rufus wurde ernst: „Du hast ja recht. Ich will dich eigentlich auch nur davor warnen, in Eifersucht gegen Tom zu verfallen. Das wäre nicht gesund."

Beschwichtigt lehnte Abraxas sich wieder zurück. Es war manchmal schwierig, mit der überheblichen Art von Rufus zurecht zu kommen. Er neigte einfach dazu, seinen überlegenen Intellekt zur Schau zu stellen. Langsam erklärte er: „Es ist mir unmöglich, eifersüchtig auf Tom zu sein. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht die beste Wahl, die eine Frau treffen kann. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Hermine manchmal Seiten an ihm zum Vorschein bringt, die wir nicht kennen. Und nach so vielen Jahren der Freundschaft ist das doch überraschend."

Stumm nickte Rufus. Es war offensichtlich, dass er viel zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte, doch Abraxas wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihm gegenüber nicht offen sein sollte. Schließlich erwiderte Rufus zögerlich: „Das Verhältnis eines Mannes zu einem anderen Mann ist immer anders als zu einer Frau. Natürlich kann Miss Dumbledore ihn auf ganz andere Weise reizen. Zusätzlich scheint Tom aus irgendeinem Grund überzeugt, dass sie überragend in Intelligenz und magischem Talent ist."

„Aus irgendeinem Grund?", empörte sich Abraxas: „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie sich mit ihm duelliert hat?"

Uninteressiert zuckte Rufus mit den Achseln: „Sie hat beide Male verloren. Wer weiß, ob Tom sich zurückgehalten hat, weil sie eine Dame ist. Ich habe jedenfalls noch nichts gesehen, was mich beeindrucken würde. Mich überzeugt sie erst, wenn sie mir beweist, dass sie sich nicht scheut, sich die Hände auch einmal schmutzig zu machen."

Abraxas erbleichte. Natürlich, genau deswegen hatte Tom sie doch den Cruciatus sprechen lassen. Das war doch das klassische Aufnahmeritual. Wieso hatte er nicht verstanden, dass das auch bedeutete, dass sie früher oder später dem Kreis vorgestellt wurde? Tom hatte auf ihren Treffen immer wieder betont, dass er von seinen Anhängern erwartete, dass sie sich für ihn auch die Hände schmutzig machen würden. Sie war ein Mädchen, deswegen war ihm selbst diese Idee nie gekommen, doch eigentlich war es naheliegend. Er war mit ihr zusammen, weil sie ihn beeindruckt hatte. Und sie hatte ihm bereits bewiesen, am eigenen Körper hatte er gespürt, dass sie einen Cruciatus sprechen konnte.

Angespannt erwiderte er: „Unterschätze sie nicht. Sie ist nicht umsonst in Slytherin. Außerdem habe ich dir doch von dem Cruciatus erzählt. Ist das nicht Beweis genug?"

Langsam wiegte Rufus den Kopf: „Ja, vielleicht. Das passt tatsächlich nicht in das restliche Bild, das ich von ihr habe. Eigentlich passt nichts von dem, was du über sie erzählst zu dem Bild, das sie aufgebaut hat."

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und hindurch trat kein anderer als Tom Riddle. Abraxas erstarrte augenblicklich. Zwar hatte er nicht schlecht über Tom geredet, doch ihre Freundschaft hatte zuletzt häufiger brüchig gewirkt, und so wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden, verdächtig zu wirken. Er zwang sich zu einem unverbindlichen Lächeln, während Rufus vollkommen entspannt eine Hand zum Gruß erhob.

„Na, was machen meine beiden Lieblingskameraden hier alleine?", fragte Tom, nachdem er sich im Sessel neben ihnen niedergelassen hatte: „Plant ihr geheime Dinge gegen mich?"

„In der Tat", bestätigte Rufus gelassen: „Wir fragten uns gerade, wann du Miss Dumbledore zu einem unserer Treffen mitbringst. Ich würde zu gerne sehen, was du an ihr findest."

Abraxas wurde kreidebleich. Hatte Rufus vergessen, wie wenig es Tom gefiel, wenn man ihn so direkt herausforderte? Hatte er das nicht sogar am eigenen Leib gespürt? Mit angehaltenem Atem schaute er zu Tom.

Der jedoch gab sich äußerlich unbeeindruckt: „Interessante Frage, mein Guter. Tatsächlich hatte ich vor, diesen Samstag wieder alle zusammen zu rufen. Wollen wir sie da der Runde vorstellen?"

Abraxas verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Also war der Cruciatus wirklich ein Aufnahmeritual gewesen: „Du willst sie wirklich einweihen?"

Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte Toms Mundwinkel: „Einweihen ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Aber mehr werde ich für den Moment dazu nicht sagen. Ihr werdet es verstehen, wenn wir uns Samstag treffen."

Ein Schauer rann Abraxas den Rücken hinab. Er erinnerte sich an den Cruciatus, den Hermine gesprochen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das gerade erst belauschte Gespräch zwischen den beiden Gryffindor-Schülern. Er erinnerte sich an die Gerüchte, dass Tom immer öfter abends stundenlang in Hermines Zimmer war. Wusste sie eventuell schon Bescheid? Wie tief steckte sie bereits in dieser ganzen Sache drin? Hatte er sich so in ihr getäuscht? War sie wirklich nur nach außen hin unschuldig und verletzlich, in Wirklichkeit hintertrieben und verschlagen, wie Tom es war?

Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, dass auch Rufus Miene sich versteinert hatte. Damit hatte der arrogante Lestrange offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Dennoch war Abraxas sich sicher, dass Hermine sich erneut würde beweisen müssen, um akzeptiert zu werden von ihm. Er betete zu Merlin, dass sie Samstag alle unbeschadet überstehen würden.


	17. III 1 - Der innere Kreis

„Ich soll dir beweisen, dass ich würdig bin?"

Ungläubig starrte Hermine auf Tom hinab, der auf ihrem Bett saß und sie anlächelte, als könnte ihn kein Wässerlein trüben. Es war unfassbar, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er gerade erklärt hatte, dass er sie gerne seinem inneren Kreis, wie er es nannte, vorstellen wollte, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich als würdig erwies.

„Wozu habe ich Abraxas gefoltert?", verlangte sie zu wissen: „Ich dachte, das war das Aufnahmeritual?"

Tom lächelte noch immer: „Ein Teil davon. Damit hast du mir bewiesen, dass du grausam sein kannst. Jetzt musst du mir beweisen, dass du intelligent bist und einen Mehrwert für unsere Sache darstellst."

„Einen Mehrwert für … Tom, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Er brauchte tatsächlich noch einen Beweis dafür, dass sie intelligent war? Hatten all die Wochen, die sie gemeinsam Unterricht gehabt hatten, nicht als Beweis ausgereicht? Hatte sie ihm nicht wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass sie nicht nur eine mächtige Hexe war, sondern auch in der Lage, komplexe Konzepte rasch zu begreifen? Immerhin hatte sie die Meditation schnell erlernt und wäre beinahe zum Ziel gelangt.

Misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Mussten die anderen das auch tun?"

Toms Lächeln wurde tatsächlich noch breiter: „Natürlich nicht. Das sind Männer, die ich schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kenne. Ich kann ihre Intelligenz einschätzen, ohne auf so ein unelegantes Mittel wie Beweise zurückgreifen zu müssen."

Zischend stieß Hermine die Luft aus. Er wollte sie provozieren und es gelang ihm grandios. Wenn man sich über ihre Fähigkeiten, insbesondere über ihre Intelligenz lustig machte, reagierte sie empfindlich. Hermine wusste, dass sie klug war, aber ihr Selbstbewusstsein war nicht groß genug, das auch wirklich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers zu spüren. So bot sie eine ideale Angriffsfläche für alle, die sie auf dieser Ebene beleidigen wollten.

„Schön", presste sie angespannt hervor: „Wie soll ich es dir beweisen? Und bis wann?"

„Och, das Wie ist ganz dir überlassen", entgegnete Tom, als würde er sich kein Stück dafür interessieren: „Und wann. Tja, lass mich überlegen. Ich will Samstag eine kleine Versammlung einberufen, also wäre es bis dahin gut."

Sprachlos blieb Hermine stehen. Heute war Donnerstag, sie hatte also genau zwei Tage Zeit, sich irgendetwas einfallen zu lassen. Warum veranstaltete er diesen ganzen Zirkus? Was war sein Motiv? Entschlossen, ihm nicht noch mehr Nahrung für seine Sticheleien zu liefern, nickte sie bloß: „Alles klar. Dann werde ich mich sofort in die Bibliothek begeben, um mir etwas Passendes einfallen zu lassen."

„Nur zu, mein Herz", lächelte Tom: „Nur zu."

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, doch Hermine beherrschte sich. Sie selbst provozierte ihn gerne, also war es wohl unvermeidlich, dass er dasselbe auch gelegentlich tat. Immer noch vor Wut schnaubend griff Hermine nach einer Rolle Pergament und ihren Schreibutensilien, um dann ihren Worten getreu direkt zur Bibliothek zu gehen.

oOoOoOo

Zum wiederholten Male bemerkte Hermine, dass ihre Atmung angestrengt wurde. Immer, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, neigte sie dazu, zuerst den Atem lange anzuhalten und ihn dann mit einem stöhnenden Geräusch heraus zu lassen. Sie legte die Feder weg, holte tief Luft und streckte sich. Seit gestern Abend hatte sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbracht, dennoch war es ihr nicht gelungen, irgendetwas zu finden, was Tom hinreichend beeindrucken würde. Doch noch war sie absolut ratlos, so dass sie vor lauter Frust sogar angefangen hatte, in einem Lehrbuch für Siebtklässler zu blättern, das auf die UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereiten sollte.

Sie war schon deutlich über die Mitte hinaus, als ihr Blick bei einem Kapitel hängen blieb. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie kannte diesen Zauberspruch. Sie hatte ihn selbst bereits verwendet. Er war komplex, aber nicht unmöglich, auch wenn er auf UTZ-Niveau war. Unfähig zu einer Reaktion starrte sie den Zauberspruch an.

Sie konnte hier in der Vergangenheit nichts ändern, was sie auf die Zukunft stark auswirken würde, denn nur, wenn alles exakt gleich blieb, würde sie wieder mit dem Zeitumkehrer in der Kammer des Schreckens ihr eigenes Bild berühren. Es war unmöglich, dass sie etwas änderte. Wenn sie nun also diesen Zauber hier an Tom verriet, um ihn zu beeindrucken, würde das etwas ändern? Oder würde alles gleich bleiben, weil er tatsächlich überhaupt erst durch sie von diesem Zauber erfahren hatte?

Der Schweiß brach ihr aus.

Hatte Tom womöglich wirklich nur durch sie vom Proteus-Zauber erfahren? Hatte sie jetzt überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit, ihm nicht davon zu erzählen? Die Idee war da und sie brauchte dringend etwas, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wusste sie irgendetwas über die historischen Umstände, das ihr helfen könnte?

Verzweifelt grub Hermine in ihrem Gehirn, doch sie fand keine Antwort. Wusste überhaupt jemand, wann Tom den Zauber das erste Mal benutzt hatte? Das dürfte höchstens einigen wenigen Todessern bekannt sein, die es gewiss nicht preisgegeben hatten.

Es wäre ein Geniestreich, so viel stand fest. Wenn Hermine ihm diese Idee präsentierte, würde er beeindruckt sein, er konnte gar nicht anders. Dennoch konnte sie die Übelkeit nicht aufhalten, die sich in ihr breit machte. Wie tief war sie wirklich in dem Ganzen verstrickt? Was hatte Tom ihr alles zu verdanken? Erst hatte sie ihn unwissentlich auf den mächtigen Schildzauber aufmerksam gemacht, nun würde sie ihm vom Proteus erzählen? Wenn sie nie die Zeitreise angetreten wäre, wäre Tom dann vielleicht niemals das Monster geworden, das er in ihrer Zeit war? Hätte er ohne sie seine Macht entfesseln können? Würde er ohne sie eine so leichte Organisation seiner Anhänger umsetzen können?

Entschlossen klappte Hermine das Buch zu und ging zur Bibliothekarin, um es auszuleihen. Es brachte nichts, darüber nachzugrübeln. Sie musste tun, was sie tun musste. Und je mehr sie wusste, je tiefer sie selbst mit drin steckte, umso leichter würde sie Tom in der Zukunft zu Fall bringen können. Ihr eigenes Portrait hatte ihr lachend zugewunken und die Daumen hochgestreckt, also musste sie ja irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben, ehe sie die Zeitreise vorbereitet hatte.

oOoOoOo

Tom hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Hermine irgendetwas von Bedeutung produzieren würde. Er hatte den Test selbst gar nicht so ernst gemeint. Weniger das Ergebnis zählte für ihn, als viel mehr, dass sie ihm zeigte, wie viel Energie sie bereit war zu investieren. Dass sie seit seiner Aufgabenstellung die Bibliothek quasi nicht mehr verlassen hatte, war Einsatz genug. Doch sie hatte ihn wieder überrascht.

Sie hatte ihm ein Ergebnis präsentiert, das von unschätzbarem Wert war.

Nachdenklich ließ er seine langen Finger über das Lehrbuch gleiten. Es war bereits tief in der Nacht, Hermine war längst wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, doch Tom konnte nicht schlafen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie nun zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit etwas zu seiner Sache beigetragen hatte, was er gebraucht, aber selbst nicht gefunden hatte. Wie gelang ihr das nur, obwohl sie so offensichtlich weniger klug war als er?

Er hob das Buch hoch und warf es in die Luft. Immer wieder warf er es hoch und fing es wieder auf. Wütende Energie jagte durch seine Adern. Wieso war er nicht von alleine darauf gekommen?

Zornig schleuderte er das Buch gegen die Wand. Wie machte sie das bloß? Warum übersah er diese Dinge ständig? Wie konnte sie besser sein als er?

Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, alle viere von sich gestreckt, und starrte an die Decke. Er kannte diese Wut, die immer in ihm aufstieg, wenn er etwas nicht begreifen konnte. Seit er Hermine kannte, war sie ein häufiger Begleiter. Sie war etwas Besonderes und er war sich schon lange darüber im Klaren, dass er sie an seiner Seite mochte. Dennoch machte sie ihn so oft so wütend, dass er sie am liebsten umbringen würde. Eine gefährliche Mischung.

Sie hatte den Schlüssel zu seinen Problemen, von denen sie nicht einmal wissen konnte, in einem einfachen Lehrbuch gefunden. Es war wirklich lachhaft.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf.

War es lachhaft? Lag da nicht das eigentliche Problem? War das nicht der Grund allen Übels? Sie hatte den Schildzauber in einem Lehrbuch gefunden, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte den Proteus in einem normalen Lehrbuch für die UTZ-Prüfungen gefunden. Sie hatte sich die Inhalte von Lehrbüchern zu Nutze gemacht. Etwas, was er nie tun würde.

Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass etwas so simples wie ein Lehrbuch irgendetwas von Wert für ihn bereithalten könnte. Es waren nur Lehrbücher, verfasst von einfachen Zauberern für einfache Schüler. Er war nicht einfach, er war besonders. Nichts in den Lehrbüchern konnte ihn beeindrucken.

Und da lag offensichtlich sein Fehler.

In beiden Fällen war es nicht der Zauber selbst gewesen, der beeindruckend war, sondern das, was er selbst, Tom Riddle, daraus gemacht hatte. Oder, im Falle des Proteus, machen würde. Selbst der schlichteste Zauber, den ein Erstklässler schon lernt, konnte mächtig sein, wenn jemand mit seinem brillanten Verstand ihn anzuwenden wusste. Das war der Unterschied.

Über sich selbst lachend faltete Tom seine Beine zum Schneidersitz. Er hatte sich zu stark darauf konzentriert, besondere Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu lesen, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass die normale Schullektüre ihm nichts mehr beizubringen hatte. Nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass das ein Denkfehler gewesen war. Selbst er konnte nicht alle existierenden Zauber kennen, und aus der richtigen Perspektive war jeder Zauber für ihn interessant.

Hermine hatte ihm den Zauber gezeigt und ihre Ideen dazu dargelegt. Sie hatte merkwürdig zurückhaltend gewirkt, als hätte sie noch mehr auf Lager, wollte es aber nicht preisgeben. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst davor, sich zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. Was auch immer es war, Tom war es egal. Er hatte schon Sekunden nach ihrem Vorschlag eine genaue Vorstellung davon gehabt, was er mit dem Zauber anfangen würde.

Er musste sich beeilen, um die Idee spruchreif zu bekommen für das Treffen am nächsten Tag. Er musste ihn leicht abwandeln, mit einem anderen Zauber kombinieren und ihm eine Form geben, die ihm gefiel. Letzteres würde der schwierigste Teil werden. Genervt fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. Er war Stratege, er wusste, wie die Welt aussehen sollte. Er war kein Künstler. Trotzdem war ihm bewusst, wie wichtig es war, dass er von Anfang an die richtige Form wählte. Wenn alles so lief, wie er sich das vorstellte, würde er mit dem Proteus weit mehr anrichten, als Hermine sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte.

Zielstrebig griff er nach Pergament und Tinte und begann zu zeichnen. Er war kein guter Zeichner, doch er musste es versuchen. Noch war kein Zauber erfunden, der Ideen aus dem Kopf auf ein Blatt Papier brachte. Wenn die Form stand, konnte er sich daran machen, den Zauber zu verändern und für seine Zwecke anzupassen. Und dann …

Hermine würde sich freuen. Er würde sie morgen in seinen innersten Kreis einladen, ganz offiziell, und sie würde die Erste sein, an der er seinen Zauber ausprobieren würde. Es war nur Recht, dass ihr diese Ehre zu Teil wurde, schließlich hatte sie ihn überhaupt erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Wenn sie es überlebte, würde er auch Abraxas und Rufus einweihen. Die übrigen seiner so genannten Freunde würden vorerst nichts davon erfahren. Obwohl er sorgfältig ausgewählt hatte, wen er einweihte, wollte er doch zunächst die Alltagstauglichkeit testen, ehe er zu viel auf eine Karte setzte.

Zufrieden schaute er auf das Pergament. Das entsprach nicht ganz seiner Idee, aber es brachte zum Ausdruck, worum es ging. Nur darauf kam es an. Jetzt musste er bloß noch einen Zauber erschaffen, mit dem er den Proteus so einsetzen konnte, wie er es wollte.

Über Hogwarts ging bereits die Sonne wieder auf, ehe Tom erschöpft einschlief, seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand, aber mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. In nur einer Nacht war ihm gelungen, wofür gelehrte Professoren angeblich Jahre brauchten. Er hatte einen neuen Zauber erschaffen. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde man auf der ganzen Welt erzittern vor dem, was er in dieser Nacht vollbracht hatte.

Und alles hatte er Hermine zu verdanken.

Er sollte sie wirklich dafür belohnen. Und sie musste bestraft werden dafür, dass sie ihn schon wieder bloßgestellt hatte. Vielleicht war es gut, dass der Zauber so schmerzhaft war. Es würde ihr eine Lehre sein. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Tom ein, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zufrieden mich sich selbst und glücklich. Sein Leben lief gut. Die Zukunft sah prächtig aus.


	18. III 2 - Der innere Kreis

Hermine war angespannt, als sie neben Abraxas und Rufus auf Tom wartete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sie für diesen Samstag vor den geheimen Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens gebeten. Nicht, dass Hermine nicht genau wusste, was sich dahinter verbarg – sie war eher überrascht darüber, dass er diesen Hort des Monsters so selbstverständlich als Versammlungsort nutzen wollte.

Die Blicke, die Rufus ihr zuwarf, waren alles andere als freundlich. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn die Antipathie beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Zwar war er nicht direkt mit Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt, doch der Name sorgte für genügend ungute Erinnerungen. Außerdem wirkte er auf eine Art und Weise arrogant, die selbst den überheblichen Draco Malfoy in den Schatten stellte.

Abraxas hingegen sah einfach nur besorgt drein. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte Hermine ihm mitfühlend über den Arm gestrichen, doch in der Anwesenheit anderer Menschen wagte sie das nicht. Natürlich wussten beide Männer, warum sie her war, doch aus zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen hielten sie offensichtlich nichts davon. Innerlich stimmte sie ihnen zu. Was tat sie hier? Wollte sie wirklich in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden, selbst wenn der Name vermutlich noch gar nicht geprägt war?

Ehe ihre Zweifel zu groß werden konnten, kam Tom um die Ecke. Er lächelte sein freundlichstes Lächeln und zur Abwechslung glaubte Hermine ihm sogar, dass es echt war. Er hatte gute Laune. Mehr als gute Laune. Ein Zittern ergriff Besitz von ihr. Also hatte er verstanden, wozu der Zauber nützlich sein könnte. Hatte er innerhalb einer Nacht geschafft, ihn zu seinen Zwecken zu verändern? Sie betete, dass es nicht der Fall war.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begrüßte Tom sie strahlend: „Schön, dass ihr pünktlich seid. Folgt mir."

Schweigend taten sie, wie ihnen befohlen. Der kurze Blick, den Abraxas und Rufus austauschten, sprach Bände. Ganz offensichtlich fehlten einige in dieser Runde, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass, was auch immer Tom heute vorhatte, wirklich nur für den innersten Kreis, dem er absolut vertraute, bestimmt war. Oder es war eine Testrunde, um seinen neuen Zauber auszuprobieren, ehe er ihn an noch mehr Zauberern versuchte.

Ihr schauderte.

Mühelos öffnete Tom den Zugang, doch nachdem Abraxas und Rufus zuerst hinein gestiegen waren, hielt er sie auf. Sein Blick war ernst, beinahe eindringlich: „Du wirst nicht zucken, verstanden? Egal, wie sehr es schmerzt, du wirst es nicht zeigen. Blamiere mich nicht. Beweise dich als würdig."

Sie nickte bloß. Tom ahnte vermutlich nicht, dass sie wusste, was auf sie zukam, doch sie tat es. Bei Merlin. Ihr graute weniger vor den Schmerzen, das konnte sie aushalten. Sie hatte den Cruciatus von Bellatrix überlebt, sie würde auch dies durchstehen. Doch sie wusste, danach gab es endgültig kein Zurück mehr. Sie wäre Tom ausgeliefert, für immer.

Während sie Tom folgte und in die Dunkelheit verschwand, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Regulus Black. Auch er hatte sich einst wissend Voldemort angeschlossen, doch er hatte sich am Ende für die gute Seite entschieden – trotz des Dunklen Mals. Nichts konnte eine Loyalität, den Glauben an das Gute brechen, nichts konnte ihre Gedanken vorschreiben, auch kein Dunkles Mal. Was auch immer Tom versuchte, er würde niemals ihren Verstand und ihre Treue zu ihren Freunden manipulieren können. Nach außen gehörte sie vielleicht zu ihm, doch niemals innerlich, niemals ganz.

Im Gegensatz zu jenem Tag, an dem Tom ihr die Kammer gezeigt hatte, führte er die kleine Gruppe nun durch einen anderen Gang hin zu einer zweiten, wesentlich kleineren Halle. Auch hier herrschte unheimliches grünes Licht, doch keine Rohre waren zu sehen, die dem Basilisken Zutritt gewährten hatten. Niemand sagte etwas, doch Hermine spürte deutlich, dass auch Abraxas und Rufus diesen Umstand bemerkt hatten und erleichtert darüber waren.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln drehte Tom sich zu den dreien um: „Liebe Freunde. Heute Nacht ist mir gelungen, wonach ich schon lange gestrebt habe, ohne dass ich wusste, wie ich es je anstellen sollte. Es ist der Liebe meines Lebens zu verdanken, dass ich heute hier vor euch stehen kann und euch die Früchte meiner Arbeit präsentiere."

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. Als ob irgendjemand in diesem Raum auch nur eine Sekunde daran glaubte, dass Tom sie tatsächlich liebte. Selbst Abraxas, so hoffte sie, war intelligent genug zu verstehen, dass nicht Liebe ausschlaggebend für ihre Beziehung war.

„Hermine, mein Herz", wandte Tom sich an sie: „Komm her zu mir."

Sie schluckte schwer. Nun war es also soweit. Sie trat zwischen Abraxas und Rufus hindurch und stellte sich an die Seite von Tom, der noch immer furchteinflößend fröhlich lächelte. Enthusiastisch fuhr er fort: „Gewiss fragt ihr euch, warum die anderen heute nicht auch hier sind, wo sie doch ebenso Treue und Verschwiegenheit geschworen haben wie ihr. Lasst euch gesagt sein: Was ich heute vorhabe, ist ein Test. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es umstandslos gelingen wird, doch sollte etwas schiefgehen, so kann ich mir gewiss sein, dass ihr es mir nicht anlasten werdet. Ehe die übrigen eingeweiht werden, will ich mir der Wirkung absolut sicher sein."

Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe. Tom würde niemals etwas ausprobieren, dessen er nicht vollständig überzeugt war. Seine Erklärung klang eher wie eine billige Ausrede. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass er Orion Black, Peter Nott und Humphrey Avery tatsächlich nicht im selben Maße vertraute wie Abraxas und Rufus. Doch das auszusprechen, wäre vermutlich ebenfalls unklug.

„Mach bitte deinen linken Arm frei", forderte Tom sie auf.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und begann damit, den linken Ärmel aufzurollen. Obwohl sie nicht hatte sicher sein können, ob Tom so schnell zu einem Ergebnis kommen würde, hatte sie dennoch den Samstagvormittag dazu genutzt, sich abzusichern. Sie wusste, das Dunkle Mark wurde auf dem linken Arm getragen, dort, wo – verborgen unter einem Zauber – ihre Schlammblut-Narbe lag. Sie musste den Zauber aufheben, damit das entstehende Dunkle Mal sichtbar wurde, und so hätte sie auch vor Abraxas und Rufus diese Narbe präsentieren müssen. Tom hatte ihren Blutstatus akzeptiert, doch bei diesen beiden Männern hatte Hermine bedenken. Und so war sie direkt nach dem Frühstück nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, um Grundierung und Puder zu kaufen – oder wenigstens das Äquivalent dieser Dinge, das in dieser Zeit in der magischen Welt genutzt wurde. Es deckte nicht vollständig, aber doch genug, dass man zumindest nicht mehr lesen konnte, was auf ihrem Arm stand.

Tom hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als er ihren unverzauberten, aber trotzdem abgedeckten Arm bemerkte. Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und erklärte leise: „Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Leute auf meinen Blutstatus aufmerksam machen."

Zu ihrer Verwirrung schaute Tom plötzlich misstrauisch: „Du hast doch bisher einfach einen Zauber zum Verbergen genutzt?"

Siedend heiß fiel Hermine auf, dass dieser Umstand für Tom tatsächlich keinen Sinn ergeben konnte. Sie hatte vorausblickend ihren Arm nicht magisch abgedeckt, weil sie wusste, dass das Dunkle Mal dann auch unsichtbar wäre. Aber diese Voraussicht konnte sie nur haben, weil sie von dem Dunklen Mal und der Platzierung auf dem linken Unterarm wusste. Ein Wissen, dass sie aus Toms Sicht natürlich nicht haben konnte. Hatte sie sich gerade verraten?

Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus. Ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie versuchte, sich ihre Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hermine?", hakte Tom nach, nicht mehr misstrauisch, sondern offen feindselig: „Warum nutzt du keine Magie mehr zum Abdecken?"

„Ich…", setzte sie an, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Abraxas und Rufus irritiert zu ihnen starrten. Sie konnten nicht hören, worüber sie sprachen, doch dass etwas nicht nach Plan verlief, war vermutlich auch für die beiden Jungs offensichtlich. Sie räusperte sich und setzte erneut an: „Wegen dir. Erinnerst du dich? Als ich bewusstlos war nach unserem Duell ist die magische Abdeckung erloschen und du hast die Narbe entdeckt. Ich wollte mich seitdem nicht mehr darauf verlassen. Was, wenn wieder so etwas geschieht und ein anderer mich damit sieht?"

Die Feindseligkeit wich aus Toms Blick, doch ein Rest Skepsis blieb zurück. Hermine ahnte, dass er im Kopf alle intimen Treffen seit jenem Vorfall durchging, bei denen er ihren Arm hätte sehen können. Sie betete, dass er nie genug darauf geachtet hatte, um ihre Lüge zweifelsfrei aufdecken zu können.

„Na schön", sagte er schließlich: „Aber ab sofort wirst du den Zauber wieder nutzen. Was ich vorhabe, wird sich kaum durch ein bisschen Schminke verbergen lassen."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Sie ahnte, dass in dieser Angelegenheit das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war, doch für den Augenblick hatte Tom Wichtigeres zu tun. Das gab ihr eine Verschnaufpause und die Möglichkeit, sich auf ihr Handeln zu konzentrieren. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie so eine Idiotin gewesen war und übersehen hatte, dass ihr vorausschauendes Handeln für Tom unerklärlich sein würde.

Doch welche Wahl hatte sie gehabt? Hätte sie Abraxas und Rufus ihren Arm sehen lassen sollen? Daran konnte doch auch Tom kein Interesse haben.

Kopfschüttelnd schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. Es war irrelevant, nach dem Hätte und Wäre zu fragen. Sie tat besser daran, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, denn Tom hatte angefangen, die Einzelheiten dessen, was er vorhatte, zu erklären.

„Außerhalb von Hogwarts werden wir keine Möglichkeit haben, uns zu geheimen Treffen zu verabreden, wenn wir uns nicht zufällig über den Weg laufen", führte er aus: „Eulen können abgefangen werden, Flohnetzwerke kontrolliert und selbst ein Patronus, sollte man einen erschaffen können, ist nicht so geheim, wie man denkt. Ich habe also nach einem Weg gesucht, wie ich euch über Treffen informieren kann, ohne dass es umstehende Personen mitbekommen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. Kaum etwas war so sicher wie ein Patronus als Kommunikationsmittel. Was Tom davon abhielt, das zu nutzen, war der einfache Umstand, dass er nicht in der Lage war, einen zu produzieren. Sie bezweifelte, dass seine Klassenkameraden das wussten, immerhin war der Zauber ihres Wissens nach bisher nicht unterrichtet worden.

„Hermine hat in ihrer unendlichen Intelligenz die Verwertbarkeit eines scheinbar unwichtigen Zaubers entdeckt und mich so auf den richtigen Weg gebracht", erklärte Tom, während er ihr wohlwollen den Kopf streichelte. Hermine lächelte ihn ab, obwohl sie ihm innerlich am liebsten die Hand abgebissen hätte. Als wäre sie ein braves Hündchen, das gerade das erste Mal Pfötchen gegeben hatte. An die beiden anderen Zauberer gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Mit Hilfe des simplen Proteus-Zaubers und einigen anderen, die ich mir schon lange überlegt habe, konnte ich einen neuen Spruch erschaffen, der ein äußerst nützliches Tattoo hinterlassen wird. Seht her."

Ruckartig schob Tom seinen eigenen Hemdsärmel hoch und zum Vorschein kam der Totenkopf mit der Schlange. Ein Zeichen, das Hermine nur allzu vertraut war. Sie schauderte bei dem Anblick. Plötzlich wurde es real. Tom hatte dank ihrer Hilfe das Dunkle Mal geschaffen und nichts und niemand konnte mehr verhindern, dass sie es selbst tragen würde. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Rufus war einen Schritt vorgetreten, um das Mal genauer betrachten zu können: „Ist das … einfach nur ein Tattoo?"

Mitleidig lächelte Tom: „Nein, mein Lieber, es ist viel mehr. Lasst es mich zeigen. Hermine?"

Tief holte sie Luft. Er hatte angedeutet, dass es wehtun würde und auch, wenn sie bezweifelte, dass es schlimmer als ein Cruciatus sein konnte, hatte sie dennoch Angst. Zitternd streckte sie ihren Arm aus.

Wortlos ließ Tom seinen Stab in einem komplizierten Muster über ihren Unterarm fahren. Kurz dachte Hermine darüber nach, wie typisch es für ihn war, dass er niemandem den Spruch mitteilen wollte, dann verschwand jeglicher Gedanke aus ihrem Kopf.

Es tat weh.

Beinahe hätte Hermine aufgeschrien vor Schmerz, nur die Erinnerung an Toms eindringliche Worte erstickten den Schrei in letzter Sekunde. Verzweifelt presste sie die Lippen zusammen, ballte ihre recht Hand zur Faust und schloss die Augen. Sie würde nicht schreien. Sie würde nicht schreien.

Nach mehreren Atemzügen gelang es ihr, den Schmerz zu tolerieren. Er war nicht so unerträglich wie ein Cruciatus, doch das Gefühl, das Gefühl war unendlich schlimmer. Als hätte eine winzige Schlange ihre Haut durchbrochen, die sich jetzt langsam ihren Weg durch Sehnen, Knochen und Adern biss. Als wäre diese Schlange heiß wie die Feuer der Sonne. Panik kroch in Hermine hoch, als sie sich zu fragen begann, ob ein Teil des Zaubers tatsächlich darin bestand, eine Schlange zu erschaffen, die in ihr drin das Tattoo erschaffen würde. Eiskalte Übelkeit ergriff von ihrem Magen Besitz und sie spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

Dann war es vorbei.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Unterarm. Da war es.

Hässlich, abstoßend, unwiederbringlich.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte sie den besorgten Blick von Abraxas. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm sagen, wie es wirklich um sie stand, doch so war sie gezwungen, ihm einfach nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

„Das, meine lieben Freunde", verkündete Tom mit offensichtlichen Stolz in der Stimme, „ist ein Dunkles Mal. Es wird uns in unserer Zeit nach Hogwarts als Kommunikationsmittel dienen."

Rufus sah nicht überzeugt aus: „Es sieht aus wie ein simples Tattoo. Du hattest doch den Proteus erwähnt …"

„Ah, ah", unterbrach Tom ihn sofort, zur Abwechslung einmal kein Stück verärgert über den Zweifel seines Anhängers: „Geduld. Sieh her und staune."

Wortlos presste Tom den Zauberstand auf sein eigenes Mal und sofort wurde das von Hermine dunkler. Unwillkürlich presste sie ihre Hand darauf, als könnte sie das brennende Gefühl damit unterbinden.

„Wie ihr seht", erklärte er stolz, „löst dies eine Reaktion aus. Wenn ich mein Dunkles Mal oder das von irgendeinem anderen berühre, dann werden alle anderen warm und verändern ein wenig die Farbe. Ihr werdet so wissen, dass ich euch rufe. Ihr werdet wissen, wo ich bin, damit ihr unverzüglich an meine Seite apparieren könnt."

„Das ist …", setzte Rufus an, doch offensichtlich fehlten ihm die Worte.

„… beeindruckend", vollendete Abraxas den Satz, der wesentlich weniger Probleme damit hatte, Tom zu loben: „Ich habe keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie du das geschafft hast, doch es ist brillant."

Tom lächelte sanft: „Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Und nun – wer von euch beiden will zuerst?"


	19. III 3 - Der innere Kreis

Rufus war sich sicher, dass Abraxas nicht den Mumm hatte, sofort seine Hand zu heben, also trat er selbst vor. Was Tom da erschaffen hatte, war wirklich ein beeindruckender Zauber. Ein Mal, das sich nicht nur veränderte, sondern sie auch instinktiv wissen ließ, wo sich Tom befand, war ein Zauberspruch, der seinesgleichen suchte. Er war stolz darauf, ein Lestrange zu sein, zu einer der bedeutendsten Familien zu gehören, doch dieser Junge mit dem Namen eines Muggels bewies einmal mehr, dass er wirklich von Salazar Slytherin selbst abstammte.

Das änderte nichts daran, dass Rufus noch immer eine tiefe Verachtung für Tom empfand. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich durch die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit angegriffen fühlte, dass er ihm am liebsten einen fiesen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte. Gerade, dass Tom Riddle immer wieder seinen Respekt erlangte, störte Rufus. Die Art, wie er Hermine als herausragend präsentierte, obwohl sie nur ein einfaches Weib war, störte Rufus. Wie sie gezittert hatte, während Tom ihr das Dunkle Mal auf den Arm gebrannt hatte. Wie erbärmlich sie gezittert hatte. Er würde ihm beweisen, dass ein Mann wesentlich mehr aushielt als eine Frau. Er würde ihm beweisen, dass eine Frau niemals ihm, einem Mann aus dem Hause Lestrange, ebenbürtig sein könnte. Es wurde Zeit, dass Tom seine Fixierung auf die Hexe loswurde.

Mit unbewegter Miene, um sich nicht aus Versehen seine Abneigung anmerken zu lassen, rollte Rufus seinen Ärmel hoch.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht zögern würdest", lobte Tom ihn grinsend und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Es kostete Rufus alle Selbstbeherrschung, ihn nicht wütend anzufahren. Dieser Tonfall, von oben herab, als wäre Tom ein Schulmeister, der seinen Lieblingsschüler lobt.

Als das Lächeln von Toms Lippen verschwand und stattdessen einem konzentrierten Ausdruck Platz machte, wurde Rufus gegen seinen Willen nervös. Tom ließ sich selten anmerken, dass ihm etwas schwerfiel, zu stolz war er darauf, als Wunderkind, dem alles gelang, zu gelten. Dass er bei diesem Zauber jede Fassade fallenließ, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sich tatsächlich anstrengen musste. So ungern er es auch vor sich selbst zugab, das flößte Rufus Angst ein.

Dieselben Bewegungen, die er zuvor bei Hermines Arm durchgeführt hatte, leiteten auch jetzt das Ritual ein, welches das Dunkle Mal in seinen Arm brennen würde. Rufus versuchte, der flüssigen Bewegung zu folgen, doch sie war zu komplex – und dann bestand seine Welt nur noch aus Schmerz.

Ein für alle deutlich hörbares Stöhnen entwich ihm, ehe Rufus sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Gegen das Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasste, konnte er nichts tun. Er wusste, wenn ein Körper vor Schmerzen anfing zu zittern, bewegte man sich an einer gefährlichen Grenze. Wenn die Muskeln versagten, sich nicht mehr kontrollieren ließen, riskierte man, ernsthafte, bleibende Schäden davonzutragen. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, zumindest eine ruhige Atmung beizubehalten, um das Ganze nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, doch umsonst.

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen sackte er auf die Knie. Das hier war kein Cruciatus, doch das Gefühl war unendlich viel schlimmer. Er hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sein Verstand war ohnmächtig. Als hätte er den Sturz vorhergesehen, folgte Tom ihm auf den Boden, ohne den Zauberstab von seiner Haut gleiten zu lassen. Seine freie Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Es war wieder eine herablassende Geste, doch Rufus war zu abgelenkt, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Dann war es endlich vorbei. Als hätte nie ein Schmerz existiert, spürte Rufus nichts mehr dort, wo nun das Mal prangte. Es war hässlich, doch auf eine Art, die ihm gefiel. Wer dieses Mal trug, der scheute sich nicht vor seiner eigenen, schwarzen Seele. Es war ein Symbol, das man mit Stolz tragen musste – oder gar nicht.

Schwer atmend richtete er sich wieder auf: „Interessante Erfahrung."

Ein wissendes Grinsen spielte um Toms Lippen: „Tut mir leid, dass es so schmerzhaft ist."

Als wäre es eine Kleinigkeit, winkte Rufus ab: „Ach, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

Das Grinsen auf Toms Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Rufus erwiderte er. Für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden Jungen nur an, dann schlug ihm Tom erneut auf die Schulter, ehe er sich zu Abraxas wandte. Augenblicklich ließ Rufus sein Grinsen verschwinden. Tom hatte ihm unausgesprochen eine klare Botschaft übermittelt. Er würde seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen und stattdessen den Befehl ohne zu murren ausführen.

Während Tom Abraxas auf den Zauber vorbereitete, richtete Rufus sein Wort an Hermine: „Ich muss Ihnen meinen Respekt aussprechen, Miss Dumbledore. Sie haben diese Schmerzen genommen, als wären sie nichts."

Rufus konnte deutlich sehen, wie ein kalkulierender Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat: „Danke. Wenn ich mich nicht so gut mit Schmerzen auskennen würde, wäre ich gewiss auch zu Boden gegangen."

Was für eine Schlampe. Wenn Tom nicht anwesend gewesen wäre, er hätte ihr hier und jetzt einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt. Innerlich rief Rufus sich zur Ordnung. Er war ein Lestrange. Ein Lestrange bewahrte in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf und wägte rational alle gegebenen Faktoren ab. Ein bedeutender Faktor jetzt gerade war, dass Tom ihnen hatte beweisen wollen, dass Hermine sich einen Platz im innersten Kreis verdient hatte – und es war ihm leider gelungen. Er hatte das zu respektieren, das hatte Tom deutlich gemacht, und er hatte sich geschworen, diesen Respekt zu zeigen, auch wenn Tom vermutlich das Gegenteil erwartet hatte. Er würde sich nicht von ihrer Arroganz aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen.

„In der Tat, wir Schüler von Hogwarts können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir vor Ereignissen geschützt werden, die uns schmerzhafte Erfahrungen einbringen", erwiderte er stattdessen kühl: „Ich entnehme Ihren Worten, dass Ihre alte Schule nicht umsichtig genug war?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Hermine kurz auf. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Beleidigung gegen ihre Heimat verstanden hatte, doch offenbar störte sie sich gar nicht daran. Ihre Antwort war noch verwirrender: „Meine alte Schule war exakt ebenso umsichtig wie Hogwarts. Meine schmerzhaften Erfahrungen habe ich tatsächlich erst durch Tom gemacht, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Rufus konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Gesicht sich zu einer schockierten Maske verzerrte. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen, das Zwinkern, der neckische Tonfall – es war offensichtlich, was sie andeuten wollte. Selbst von einer Amerikanerin hätte er eine solche Offenheit nicht erwartet, ebenso wie diese Andeutungen Details waren, die er nicht über Tom wissen wollte. Angespannt erklärte er: „Die Intimitäten Ihres Schlafzimmers sollten Sie vielleicht nicht ganz so freizügig teilen, Miss Dumbledore."

Hermines Augen wurden groß: „Meines Schlafzimmers? Mr. Lestrange, was unterstellen Sie mir da? Ich sprach lediglich über die Proben, die gewiss wir alle durchlaufen mussten, um uns vor Tom zu beweisen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie … Ihre Gedanken erschüttern mich."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Rufus sie an. Es war eindeutig, was sie angedeutet hatte, ihre ganze Körpersprache und Mimik hatte es verraten – doch natürlich würde keine Dame das wirklich aussprechen. Und er war sehenden Auges in ihre Falle gelaufen. Wie ein Anfänger hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, Tatsachen auszusprechen anstatt diskret zu bleiben. Alles nur, weil er Hermine Dumbledore nicht zugetraut hatte, subtil vorgehen zu können. Alles nur, weil er sich so sehr von Tom und seiner Geliebten provoziert fühlte.

Flammender Hass stieg in ihm auf, während er den triumphierenden Blick von Hermine auf sich spürte. Dass eine Frau ihn so sehr reizen konnte, war jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft. Kein Wunder, dass sie mit Dumbledore verwandt war. Sowohl der Professor als auch seine Nichte waren einfach unerträglich. Und die Arroganz, die Tom schon immer ausgestrahlt hatte, schien auch auf sie abzufärben.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er aufhörte, so passiv zu sein. Er hatte Tom Treue und Gefolgschaft geschworen, doch nie zuvor hatte er das weniger ernst gemeint als in diesem Moment. Er musste endlich seinen eigenen Zug machen, sich in Position bringen, um zu verhindern, dass Tom endgültig die Macht über alle wertvollen Reinblut-Sprösslinge gewann. War er nun Slytherins Erbe oder nicht, war er auch noch so begabt als Zauberer, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser arrogante Sohn eines Muggels an die Macht kam. Da würde er sich lieber dem wahnsinnigen Grindelwald anschließen.

Um seine hasserfüllten Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wandte er sich zum Tom und Abraxas um. Grimmig beobachtete er, wie Tom auch bei Abraxas den Spruch ausführte. Ein Schwächling wie dieser Malfoy wäre niemals in der Lage, das Mal ohne Aufstand zu erhalten. Er würde schreien, dessen war Rufus sich sicher. Wenn er schon beinahe geschrien hätte, würde Abraxas es kaum aushalten können.

Hermines Augen wanderten besorgt zu Abraxas. Sie wusste nicht, wie er mit Schmerzen umgehen würde. Sie hoffte, dass er es überstehen würde. Als Toms Zauberstab wieder still stand und die ersten Linien auf dem Unterarm erschienen, verfärbte sich die sonst wie Porzellan wirkende Haut grau. Doch wie sie selbst schien Abraxas darum bemüht, keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Er zitterte nicht einmal. Er stand einfach da, die Augen geschlossen, seine rechte Hand zur Faust geballt, und ertrug den Schmerz. Hermines Achtung vor ihm stieg. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Enkel, der schon bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit rumjammerte, bewies sich Abraxas gerade als echter Mann.

Amüsiert bemerkte sie, dass auch Rufus die Ruhe von Abraxas nicht entging. Sie hatte den armen Jungen heute wahrlich schon genug geärgert, doch sie konnte einfach nicht an sich halten. Die Verachtung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, einfach nur, weil sie eine Frau war, war ihr unerträglich. Und so flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Abraxas scheint Ihnen zuzustimmen, dass der Schmerz gar nicht so schlimm ist."

Triumphierend beobachtete sie, wie sich die Augen von Rufus verengten, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort. Vermutlich überlegte er im Stillen gerade, wie er sie am besten unbemerkt töten könnte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass dieser intelligenteste Todesser nicht vollständig hinter Tom stand. Nicht, weil er etwas gegen Weltherrschaft hatte oder gar weil er ein Muggel-Freund war. Nein, Rufus Lestrange schien einfach ungewillt, sich irgendjemandem zu beugen. Und Tom, der trotz seiner alten Blutlinie eben kein Reinblut war, musste dem armen Rufus wie ein Schandfleck erscheinen.

Nachdenklich legte Hermine den Kopf schräg. Vielleicht sollte sie Tom gegenüber erwähnen, dass sie Rufus nicht traut und vermutet, dass er sie gerne unter der Erde sehen würde. Tom würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Rufus ihr kein Haar krümmen würde. Immerhin hatte er ihr versprochen, sie zu beschützen.

Tief seufzend blickte sie auf das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Arm. Wenn Ron sie jetzt sehen könnte. Oder Harry. Wenn sie hören würde, welche giftigen Worte sie von sich gab. Wie sie absichtlich den Zorn von Tom auf einen anderen Menschen lenken wollte. Ob Ron sie überhaupt wiedererkennen würde? Immerhin hatte er sich immer von ihrem großen Herzen beeindruckt gezeigt. Was war davon noch übrig? Unter den Ratschlägen von Dumbledore hatte sie sich Tom angenähert und sich so gegeben, wie eine echte Slytherin es tun würde. Und dann hatte Tom ihr gezeigt, wie viel finsterer es in ihrer Seele aussah.

Das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm war der Beweis dafür, dass sie nicht mehr Hermine Granger war und es auch nie wieder sein könnte. Sie stand hier, in der Nähe der Kammer des Schreckens, sorgte sich um einen Malfoy, tauschte spitze Worte mit einem Lestrange aus und suchte die Nähe von Voldemort. So surreal das auch wirkte, Hermine konnte es einfach nicht falsch finden. Das Dunkle Mal war eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie sich nun auf die Seite des Bösen gestellt hatte, doch ihre Loyalität lag noch immer bei Harry. Sie mochte anders über die Welt denken als noch vor drei Monaten, aber Tom würde niemals ihre wahre Loyalität besitzen.

„Hermine, Liebes."

Die sanfte Stimme von Tom riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er war fertig mit Abraxas, der nun schweratmend seinen Arm betrachtete. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand beorderte Tom sie an seine Seite.

„Unsere beiden Freunde haben sich heute gut geschlagen, was?", flüsterte er ihr zu, laut genug, damit die beiden anderen es auch hören konnten. Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, ehe er an alle gerichtet fortfuhr: „Ich habe euch heute nicht nur hergeholt, um das Dunkle Mal auszuprobieren. Wie ihr beide sehr wohl wisst, habe ich seit geraumer Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hermine offiziell zu einer der Unsrigen zu machen. Sie hat als erste das Mal empfangen, also steht sie von nun an rechtmäßig in unseren Reihen."

Hermine ließ zu, dass eine Welle der Erschöpfung über sie rollte. Sie hatte seit Donnerstag unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, sich Tom zu beweisen, sie hatte das Dunkle Mal trotz der Schmerzen akzeptiert, nun konnte sie sich zumindest einen kleinen Moment der Schwäche gönnen. Entspannt lehnte sie sich in den Arm von Tom und legte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich möchte jedoch eines ganz klar stellen", erklärte Tom, sein Tonfall nun schärfer: „Hermine ist meine Partnerin, nicht nur als Geliebte, sondern auch bei meinen Plänen. Sie hat mir inzwischen zwei Mal weitergeholfen, wo sogar ich gescheitert bin. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr sie mit demselben Respekt behandelt, den ihr auch mir gegenüber an den Tag legen würdet. Ich hoffe, ich muss das nur dieses eine Mal sagen."

Grinsend verbarg Hermine ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Er mochte sich in ihrer Gegenwart manchmal wie ein Bastard verhalten, aber er machte seine Worte wahr: Er würde auf sie aufpassen. Tom Riddle hatte es sehr ernst gemeint, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie ihm gehörte, dass ihr Leben ihm gehörte. Auf eine ungreifbare Weise fühlte sich das sehr, sehr gut an.

Schelmisch schielte sie zu ihm hoch und flüsterte leise: „Ich werde ebenfalls nicht zulassen, dass sie respektlos zu dir sind."

Spielerisch hob er eine Augenbraue hoch: „Als ob ich den Schutz einer Dame benötige."

Ebenso spielerisch erwiderte sie: „Als ob ich den Schutz eines kleinen Jungen brauche."

Er lachte kurz auf, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Es war ein Kuss voller Versprechen, eine Andeutung dessen, was sie vermutlich heute Nacht zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer noch von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Aber es war auch eine öffentliche Zurschaustellung seines Besitzanspruches. Bereitwillig erwiderte Hermine den Kuss. Tom war nicht länger der überlegene Lord Voldemort, vor dem sie ängstlichen Respekt hatte, sondern einfach nur der Junge, mit dem sie zusammen war.

Gierige Hitze breitete sich in Hermine aus, während ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Bett und der Zeit alleine mit Tom wanderten.


	20. III 4 - Der innere Kreis

Kaum war die Tür hinter Tom ins Schloss gefallen, wirbelte er Hermine herum, presste sie gegen die Wand und fiel über sie her. Die ganze Zeit, seitdem sie das Dunkle Mal stoisch entgegen genommen hatte, hatte er nur darauf gewartet, endlich mit ihr alleine sein zu können. Sie hatte sich an seine Worte gehalten. Sie hatte ihn nicht blamiert, im Gegenteil, sie hatte Rufus und Abraxas bewiesen, dass auch zarte Mädchen wie sie Schmerzen aushalten können. Er hatte es kaum abwarten können, sie endlich für sich alleine zu haben.

Seufzend und stöhnend erwiderte Hermine seine Küsse. Ihre Haut glühte, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie gab sich ihm ganz hin. Es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl zu sehen, dass sein Mädchen so auf ihn reagierte. Doch gleichzeitig regte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm. Etwas, was er noch nicht genau benennen konnte. Er wusste nur eines: Er brauchte mehr. Sie sollte ihm beweisen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Sie sollte seinen Namen schreien und alles andere auf der Welt vergessen.

Beinahe wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu ihrer Kehle. Umschloss ihren Hals und drückte zu. Ein ersticktes Röcheln erklang. Kleine Hände bohrten sich in seine Brust, schoben ihn weg. Braune Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an.

„Hermine", hauchte Tom, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern: „Gib dich mir hin. Spiel mit mir. Zeig mir, was in dir steckt."

Verzweifelt kämpfte Hermine gehen ihn an, doch Tom war stärker als sie. Die Hand, die sich so fest um ihren Hals schloss, bereitete ihr Panik, doch als sie seine leisen Worte wahrnahm, wurde ihr klar, was hier gerade geschah. Zögerlich hörte sie auf, ihn von sich wegschieben zu wollen, und im selben Maße, wie sie ihren Widerstand aufgab, lockerte sich der Griff. Sie wusste nicht, was genau Tom vorhatte, doch eines stand fest: Es würde alles, was sie vorher gekannt hatte, in den Schatten stellen. Ein merkwürdiges Fieber schien ihn ergriffen zu haben, in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer, das auf ein unstillbares Begehren schließen ließ. Ihr schauderte.

War sie bereit, sich wirklich vollständig diesem Mann auszuliefern? Vertraute sie ihm genug?

Nein. Die Antwort war ein klares, deutliches Nein. Tom hatte mehrmals deutlich gemacht, dass ihr Leben ihm gehörte. Dass er über ihren Tod entscheiden würde. Wenn er wollte, würde er sie hier und heute töten. Sie konnte ihm in diesem Punkt nicht vertrauen. Sie vertraute ihm nicht.

Doch da war etwas in ihr, diese Schwärze, die ihr schon einmal Angst eingejagt hatte. Wie ein gefährliches Raubtier riss es an ihrem Inneren, verlangte, freigelassen zu werden. Sie wollte es sehen. Sie wollte es spüren.

„Okay", flüsterte sie schließlich: „Spielen wir ein Spiel."

Der Ausdruck auf Toms Augen zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, doch sofort verschwand seine Verwunderung und machte einem immensen Hunger Platz: „Du bist wie süßes Gift für mich, Hermine. Ich will dich kosten, alles an dir, aber ich fürchte, es wird unser beider Verderben sein."

Gequält lächelte sie ihn an: „So poetisch heute, Tom. Nur, dass du es weißt. Du bist genauso Gift für mich. Ich weiß, dass du eiskalt bist. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob überhaupt Blut durch deine Adern rinnt, so rücksichtlos bist du. Wenn ich mich unter deinen Händen vor Schmerzen winde, dann blühst du auf. Es erregt dich, mich zerbrechen zu sehen."

Toms Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, während er ihren Worten lauschte, doch als er sie unterbrach, war seine Stimme rau und getränkt von Lust: „Und es erregt dich, wenn ich dir Schmerzen zufüge."

Hermine musste darauf nicht antworten. Sie wussten beide, dass es stimmte. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen. Was hatte Tom vor?

„Sagst du mir, was du willst, ehe ich meine Einwilligung gebe?"

Sein Atem kam plötzlich in schnellen, hörbaren Stößen. Er leckte sich ebenfalls über die Lippen, ehe er nickte: „Natürlich."

„In Ordnung", stimmte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu.

Für einen Moment länger hielt Tom ihren Blick, schwer atmend und spürbar erregt, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. Kurz wanderte sein Blick durch sein Zimmer, bis er schließlich achselzuckend zum Bett schlenderte. Ein lässiger Wink des Stabes und aus seiner Bettdecke wurde ein sehr, sehr langes Seil.

„Liefere dich mir aus", befahl er, das Seil in seinen Händen, während sein Blick gierig ihre Figur auf und ab wanderte.

Sie musste wahnsinnig sein, dass sie sich tatsächlich darauf einließ, doch Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde. Die Hitze der Lust, die sie schon unten bei der Kammer ergriffen hatte, hielt sie gefangen. Sie wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen würde. Wie weit sie gehen konnte.

Ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, begann sie, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Langsam, aber mit flüssigen Bewegungen entblätterte sie sich Schicht um Schicht vor ihm, während sie mit ebenso langsamen Schritten auf das Bett zuging. Tom blieb stumm, beobachtete sie einfach nur mit unverhohlenem Hunger in den Augen. Sie zögerte nicht, sich auch ihrer Unterwäsche zu entledigen. Dieses ganze Unterfangen hatte nur ein Ziel, da würde selbst das kleinste Stück Stoff bloß stören.

„Setz dich", wies Tom sie an, nachdem sie vollständig nackt war: „Mit deinem hübschen Hintern auf deine Fersen."

Vorsichtig balancierte Hermine sich auf ihren Knien auf ihr Bett, dann sank sie zurück, um sich in die befohlene Position zu setzen.

„Arme hinter den Rücken, fass mit deinen Händen an deine Ellbogen."

Wieder zögerte sie nicht. Lobend strich Tom ihr mehrfach durch das Haar, dann gesellte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett, das Seil fest zwischen den Händen gepackt, und begann, es Schlinge um Schlinge um ihren Oberkörper zu binden. Das Seil war rau und Hermine wusste schon jetzt, dass sie sich vermutlich wund scheuern würde. Doch Tom band es fest, ohne ihr die Blutzufuhr vollständig abzuschneiden, das war immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit konnte sie ihre Arme nicht mehr bewegen und sie war sich auf zuvor ungekannte Weise ihrer eigenen Brüste bewusst, die ebenfalls von den Schlingen umfasst worden waren. Auch hier rieb das Seil.

„Tom", setzte sie an, um auf ihr Unwohlsein aufmerksam zu machen, doch sofort legte sich ein Finger von ihm über ihre Lippen.

„Schhhh, mein Herz", flüsterte er ihr zu: „Es ist jetzt nicht deine Aufgabe zu sprechen."

Um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff er nach seinem Kissen und verwandelte es ebenfalls. In seinen Händen hielt er jetzt einen Knebel, an dem ein großer, hohler Ball, durchsetzt von Löchern, befestigt war. Ein eiskaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen befahl er: „Mach deinen Mund auf, Liebes, sein ein braves Mädchen."

Kurz überlegte Hermine, den Befehl zu verweigern, doch sie sah keinen wirklichen Grund, diese Sache abzulehnen. Sie konnte sich später noch störrisch zeigen. Fügsam öffnete sie ihren Mund weit genug, dass der Ball zwischen ihre Zähne passte. Doch kaum hatte Tom den Knebel befestigt, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Ihr Mund stand weit offen, ihre Zunge gefangen, so dass es ihr unmöglich war zu schlucken. Schon nach Sekunden spürte sie, wie ihr Speichel sich sammelte und kurz darauf musste sie errötend feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich sabberte. Verzweifelt suchte sie Toms Augenkontakt, doch der hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und musterte intensiv sein Werk.

„Du machst das sehr gut, mein Herz", murmelte er ihr lobend zu, während er sie erneut streichelte.

Dann wurde der Druck seiner Hände fester und er zwang sie, sich flach auf den Bauch zu legen. Die Seile schnitten jetzt unbequemer ein, insbesondere rund um ihre Brüste und Schultern. Tränen stiegen Hermine in die Augen, doch sie schwor sich, nicht schon am Anfang abbrechen zu wollen.

„Vergiss nicht, deine Fersen an deinen süßen kleinen Po zu drücken", erinnerte Tom sie. Schnell kam sie der Aufforderung nach, obwohl es sie eine große Kraftanstrengung kostete, die Position zu halten.

Sofort waren Toms Hände da, kam auch hier das Seil, das sich rau um ihre Schenkel legte und so dafür sorgte, dass ihre Beine in dieser unbequemen Position gehalten wurden. Wieder legte Tom Schlinge um Schlinge um ihre Beine, raubte ihr Stück für Stück die Bewegungsfreiheit, bis sie schließlich keinen Muskel mehr rühren konnte, ohne sich selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie konnte nichts mehr tun, nichts mehr sagen, sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie lag ausgeliefert auf ihrem Bett, auf dem Bauch, konnte nur aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Tom mehrfach auf jede Seite des Bettes ging, um sein Werk zu bewundern. Auf der Matratze unter ihrem Mundwinkel bildete sich langsam eine kleine Lache von ihrem Speichel.

Hermines Atem ging in schnellen, hektischen Stößen. Sie war Tom vollkommen ausgeliefert. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren eigenen Körper. Was sie wollte, zählte nicht länger. Als hätte Tom einen Schalter in ihr umgelegt, bestand ihre ganze Welt plötzlich nur noch aus dem Bett, auf dem sie lag, und dem Jungen, der sie aus eiskalten Augen musterte. Alle Gedanken an die Außenwelt waren verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Tunnel.

„Du bist so ein braves Mädchen", erklang da wieder die wundersam sanfte Stimme von Tom. Hermine sah, wie er in ihr Gesichtsfeld trat und dann spürte sie, wie er ihren Knebel löste.

Hastig leckte sie sich über die Lippen, schluckte, versuchte alle Anzeichen zu verbergen, dass sie gesabbert hatte, doch Tom ließ ihr keine Chance. Er packte ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf leicht an, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können: „Du siehst wunderschön so aus, mein Herz."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich über sie und hob sie hoch. Ein Schrei entfuhr Hermine, als an mehreren Stellen die Seile in ihr empfindliches Fleisch schnitten, doch Tom kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hob sie vom Bett und setzte sie davor auf dem Boden wieder ab, sodass sie erneut auf ihren eigenen Füßen saß.

„Du hast einen talentierten Mund, Liebes", erklärte er grinsend, während er sich vor sie stellte und aufreizend langsam einen Gürtel öffnete: „Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass du ihn mal wieder zum Einsatz bringst."

„Tom, ich weiß nicht…", setzte Hermine an, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch erneut schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„Vertrau mir, mein Herz", sagte er sanft, während er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange legte: „Überlass mir die Entscheidung, wie weit wir gehen. Vertrau mir, dass ich deine Grenzen kenne. Ich weiß, was gut für dich ist."

Nervös leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete, als Tom endlich seine Hose vollständig geöffnet hatte und mit einer Hand sein Glied auf und ab strich, während die andere noch immer auf ihrer Wange lag.

„Mach den Mund auf, Hermine", befahl Tom eindringlich: „Komm, zeig mir, dass du nicht so schnell aufgibst."

Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er stets an ihren Stolz appellierte, sobald sie Widerstand zeigte, doch sie folgte dem Befehl trotzdem. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte noch immer ein wenig von dem Knebel, dennoch tat sie, wie ihr geheißen. Vorsichtig, unsicher, was genau sie tun sollte, ließ sie ihre Zunge über seine Spitze wandern. Das unterdrückte Stöhnen, das als Antwort erklang, war alle Überwindung wert. Mutiger öffnete sie den Mund noch mehr, um ihre Lippen vollständig um ihn schließen zu können.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen erklang, dessen Auswirkungen Hermine augenblicklich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Bei Merlin, die Erregung von Tom ließ sie selbst beben vor Lust. Er mochte sie gefesselt haben, er mochte angekleidet vor ihr stehen, doch sie war diejenige, die ihn zu so unkontrollierten Lauten brachte. Mit zunehmendem Selbstbewusstsein ließ sie ihre Zunge über sein hartes Glied fahren, während sie gleichzeitig langsam ihren Kopf vor und zurück bewegte. Gefesselt hatte sie wenig Kontrolle über ihren Körper, doch es war genug, um Tom Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

„Das machst du sehr gut, mein Herz", stöhnte Tom. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren wirren Locken und packten fest zu, um ihren Kopf an Ort und Stelle festhalten zu können. Dann begann er selbst, das Tempo seiner Stöße in ihren Mund zu bestimmen.

Mit jedem Mal drang er ein wenig tiefer ein. Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine, sich zu entspannen, ihre Kehle zu entspannen, um den Würgereflex entgegen zu wirken, doch Tom gab ihr keine Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sie gab es auf, mit ihrer Zunge über seine Länge zu fahren, konzentrierte sich stattdessen vollständig darauf, durch die Nase zu atmen, um nicht zu ersticken. Er stöhnte jetzt nicht mehr. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte Hermine, dass er mit eiskalten Augen auf sie hinab starrte.

„Sieh dich an", spottete er: „Du gibst immer vor, so eine starke Frau zu sein. Denkst, du könntest mir ebenbürtig sein. Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du einfach nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut. Eine willige Frau, die sich ohne Widerrede einem Mann unterwirft. Dass ich Vergnügen daran finde, dich zu unterwerfen und zu misshandeln, ist völlig natürlich. Es ist der Urinstinkt in uns Männern, dass wir eine Frau für uns beanspruchen wollen. Aber du? Sieh dich nur an! Wie muss es in dir aussehen, dass du Spaß daran hast, dich fesseln zu lassen? Du stehst darauf, dass ich deinen Mund ficke, nicht wahr? Die Schmerzen, die Demütigung – das macht dich an. In diesem Moment bist du nicht mehr als ein Stück Fleisch mit Löchern, das sich mir bereitwillig anbietet. Du bist so verdorben. So kaputt."

Tränen stiegen Hermine in die Augen. Ihre Kiefermuskeln brannten, sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Mund wieder zu schließen, doch noch immer versenkte sich Tom tief in ihr, ohne langsamer zu werden. Seine Worte trafen sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie darauf abzielten, sie zu verletzen. Er wollte ihr wieder einmal beweisen, dass er alles und sie nichts war. Trotzdem tat es weh. Denn er hatte Recht. Die Schmerzen, die Demütigung, sogar seine Worte jetzt, alles erregte sie nur noch mehr.

Plötzlich zog er sich ganz aus ihr zurück. Dankbar klappte sie den Mund zu und sog gierig durch die Nase Luft ein. Hart legte sich seine Hand unter ihr Kinn: „Hör mir gut zu, Hermine."

Seine Stimme klang ernst, während er ihr eindringlich in die Augen starrte: „Ich will, dass du mir vertraust, okay? Sag mir, dass du mir vertraust und dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich weiter gehe."

Keuchend starrte sie ihn an. Was meinte er damit, weitergehen? Was hatte er vor? Sofort wurde sein Griff noch fester: „Rede mit mir, Hermine. Wir können das hier nicht machen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. Ich weiß, dass du es willst, aber du musst es mir sagen."

Schniefend holte sie Luft: „Okay. In Ordnung."

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Lippen ab: „So ist es brav. Das ist mein Mädchen. Komm, mach den Mund wieder auf."

Sie schluckte noch einmal, dann kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Langsamer als zuvor ließ Tom sein Glied in ihre feuchte Höhle gleiten, doch diesmal hielt er nicht inne. Mit seinen Händen, die er wieder in ihren Haaren vergraben hatte, änderte er vorsichtig die Position ihres Kopfes, um den Winkel leicht zu ändern, dann schob er sich weiter. Reflexhaft musste Hermine würgen. Wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, während sie verzweifelt um Kontrolle kämpfte. Sie schluckte, blinzelte, und noch immer drang Tom weiter in sie ein.

„Du machst das so gut, Liebes", brummte Tom sanft, ehe er sich wieder zurückzog.

Hektisch holte Hermine Luft. Sie hatte nicht mehr atmen können, nachdem er so tief in ihr gewesen war, und ihr Hals schmerzte. Doch Tom war noch nicht fertig. Wieder positionierte er seinen Schwanz direkt vor ihr und winkelte ihren Kopf so an, dass sie ihn direkt anschaute: „Ich will, dass du jetzt ganz tief Luft holst, okay? Atme schön tief ein."

Ehe Hermine richtig begriff, warum er das sagte, zwang er ihren Mund erneut auf und drang ein. Tief sog sie durch die Nase die Luft ein. Wieder schob er sein Glied bis zum Ende in ihren Mund, doch anstatt langsam wieder hinauszugleiten, packte er jetzt ihre Haare fester. Ihren Kopf so fixiert, stieß er in sie, immer schneller, ohne Erbarmen.

Hermine konnte nicht atmen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Kiefer tat weh, ihre Augen tränten und sie fühlte Speichel ihre Kehle hinab laufen. Sogar die Schmerzen, die das Seil auf ihrem Körper verursacht hatte, waren vergessen. Ihre Welt bestand nur noch aus Toms Glied und den heftigen, schnellen Stößen tief in ihrer Kehle. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Würde er von ihr ablassen, ehe sie erstickte? Sein Blick ruhte noch immer eiskalt auf ihr, doch sie sah den Schweißfilm, der sich auf seiner Haut ausbreitete.

Ein leichter Schwindel ergriff sie. Bunte Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie musste atmen, jetzt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, aus Toms eiserner Umklammerung zu entkommen, doch er hielt sie erbarmungslos fest. Ihre Augen fielen zu, ihre Muskeln erlahmten. Noch immer unterbrach Tom seine Bewegungen nicht. Schwärze umfing Hermine.

Und plötzlich konnte sie wieder atmen. Nichts zählte, außer die wertvolle Luft in sich aufzunehmen. Mit aufgerissenem Mund hustete und schluckte sie, hatte das Gefühl, gar nicht genug Sauerstoff einatmen zu können.

Dann traf sie warme Flüssigkeit auf der Wange. Erschöpft öffnete sie die Augen und sah gerade noch, wie Tom mit ein paar harten Bewegungen seiner Hand direkt auf ihr kam. Dann ließ er ihr Haar los und sie kippte haltlos zur Seite auf den Boden. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr war kalt. Die Schmerzen kehrten langsam zurück. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Tom war weit über ihre Grenzen hinausgegangen.


	21. III 5 - Der innere Kreis

Müde registrierte Hermine, wie Tom sie hochhob und sanft auf der Matratze ablegte. Noch immer war sie gefesselt und sie spürte, dass an ihrem einen Schenkel eine Wunde entstanden war, die blutete.

„Nachdem ich nun meine Freude hatte, bist du dran", verkündete Tom. Seine eine Hand strich nachlässig über ihren Bauch, während die andere ihre Beine auseinander drückte.

„Tom", widersprach Hermine erschöpft: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Bitte, mach mich los."

Amüsiert blitzten seine Augen: „Was, die Nacht fängt doch gerade erst an. Was wäre ich für ein Mann, wenn ich meiner Frau ihre Freuden verwehrte?"

Langsam ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten, bis seine Finger auf ihre Falten stießen. Triumphierend grinste er sie an: „Und du willst es ganz offensichtlich auch. Du bist ja richtig feucht, mein Herz."

Beschämt schaute Hermine zur Seite. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum ihr Körper so auf ihn reagierte. Sie wollte das nicht. Das hier war fern von allem, was sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Körper tat weh, ihr Hals war wund, doch noch immer hatte die Erregung sie fest im Griff.

„Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass du das hier nicht willst?", neckte Tom, ehe er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie eindrang.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, den Druck seiner Finger zu erwidern. Sie wollte Ruhe, sie brauchte Schlaf, sie wollte ihre Glieder strecken. Doch die Finger von Tom tief in ihr vergraben lösten eine nie gekannte Lust aus. Bewegungslos war sie ihm ausgeliefert, doch genau darin bestand der Reiz. Gierig reagierte ihr Körper auf jede seiner Bewegungen. Sie fühlte seine Finger in ihr, heiß und feucht von ihrer eigenen Nässe.

„Schau, Liebes, ich weiß, was du wirklich brauchst", raunte Tom ihr zu. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ließ seine eigenen Kleidungsstücke verschwinden und beugte sich dann nackt über sie, während eine Hand wieder zu ihrem Schoß zurückkehrte: „Gib dich einfach hin."

Wieder versenkte er zwei Finger tief in ihr, während sein Daumen ihren empfindlichen Knoten massierte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen erklang. Geschlagen schloss Hermine die Augen und ließ zu, dass er sie mit seinen Fingern unaufhaltsam zu Orgasmus trieb.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich in dir bin!", herrschte Tom sie scharf an. Sofort öffnete sie die Augen wieder und starrte ihn müde an. Er grinste: „So ist es besser. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du vergisst, mit wem du hier bist."

Immer schneller bewegte er seine Finger in ihr, ohne ihren Blick freizulassen. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, wechselte zwischen Keuchen und Wimmern, während sie gleichzeitig bemerkte, wie Tom selbst wieder steif wurde. Der Raum war erfüllt vom nassen Geräusch seiner Finger in ihr, von ihrem lusterfüllten Stöhnen und den kleinen Schmerzensschreien, die ihr immer wieder entfuhren, wenn ihr Körper doch meinte, selbst aktiv werden zu müssen. Toms Blick lag konzentriert auf ihr, während er jede ihrer Reaktionen studierte. Jegliche Scham fiel von ihr ab. Es war egal, dass sie auf obszöne Weise gefesselt auf dem Bett von Tom Riddle lag, es war egal, dass sie ihre Beine weit gespreizt hatte. Das einzige, was zählte, waren seine Finger in ihr, die sich an ihren inneren Wänden rieben, immer schneller, ohne Unterlass. Was zählte, war der süße Druck, der sich von ihrer Mitte aus bis in die letzte Fingerspitze hin ausbreitete. Sie brauchte das hier. Sie wollte kommen, sie musste kommen. Sie brauchte die Erlösung. Ihr Wimmern wurde lauter, verwandelte sich zu lusterfüllten kleinen Schreien.

Da war sie wieder, diese Schwärze in ihr. Hermine spürte, wie der Orgasmus sich näherte, wie ein Zittern ihren schwachen Körper ergriff. Die unbekannte Bestie in ihrem Innern schrie triumphierend auf. Sie wollte kommen, sie wollte sich von Tom Riddle zum Höhepunkt bringen lassen.

Doch wieder hatte sie ihn unterschätzt. Gerade, als sie meinte, endgültig von der Klippe zu stürzen, ließ er von ihr ab. Beinahe hätte sie ihn angefleht, sie doch bitte endlich kommen zu lassen. Stattdessen packte Tom sie grob, drehte sie auf den Bauch, ohne auf ihre Schmerzensschreie zu achten, und öffnete ihre gefesselten Beine so weit er konnte.

Mit einem einzigen, unbarmherzigen Stoß war er in ihr. Hermine kam augenblicklich, getragen von Schmerz und Schock und dem göttlichen Gefühl, vollständig ausgefüllt zu werden. Während sie sich den Wellen ihres Höhepunktes hingab, versenkte sich Tom mit schnellen, harten Stößen immer wieder in ihr. Während ihr Körper zitterte, sich entgegen aller Fesseln Tom entgegen drängte, krallte er seine Hände in ihre Hüfte, nahm sie, wie es ihm gefiel, ohne Rücksicht auf sie oder ihre Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Ganz langsam fanden ihre Sinne wieder in die Realität zurück. Der Orgasmus ebbte ab und hinterließ nur Schmerz und Müdigkeit. Ein Muskel in ihrem Fuß verkrampfte sich, doch gefesselt wie sie war, konnte sie nichts tun, außer ihre Schmerzen hinauszuschreien. Tom war noch immer in ihr, erbarmungslos, unnachgiebig. Schluchzend vergrub Hermine ihr Gesicht in seiner Matratze, während sie einfach nur abwartete, dass er endlich fertig war. Dass er sie endlich in Ruhe ließ.

Irgendwann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurden seine Stöße unkontrollierter, bis er schließlich mit einem lauten, beinahe gequälten Stöhnen in ihr kam. Offensichtlich selbst erschöpft ließ er sich einfach auf sie sinken, schwer atmend, schweißbedeckt. Wieder driftete Hermines Bewusstsein in die Schwärze.

Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, wie die Seile plötzlich verschwanden. Zu erschöpft, um sich zu bewegen, ließ sie zu, dass Tom sie sanft in seine Arme nahm und hochhob. Sie trug, vom Bett weg, durch eine Tür, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann ließ er sie hinab und mit einem Mal war sie umgeben von warmen Wasser, das ihre Glieder umschmeichelte. Mit einem Mal waren da Toms Hände, die ihre Beine massierten, ihren Nacken massierten.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Hermine", drangen seine geflüsterten Worte wie durch einen Nebel zu ihr: „Du hast das heute ganz, ganz toll gemacht. Wirklich, ich bin stolz auf dich."

Und obwohl sie wusste, einfach wusste, dass sie es nicht tun sollte, dass es gefährlich war, genau das, was er wollte, was er bezweckte, lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und weinte. Ließ sich von ihm umarmen, während sie ihre ganze Erschöpfung und ihren Wut und ihren Hass hinausweinte, während er sie tröstend streichelte und liebkoste.

oOoOoOo

Abraxas konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er besorgt war. Nachdem er, Rufus und Hermine am Abend zuvor das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatten, hatte er sich furchtbar gefühlt. Eine merkwürdige Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als müsste er etwas tun, nur wusste er nicht, was. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich selbst an diesem Morgen noch körperlich ausgelaugt. Dass Hermine nicht zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen war und nun auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum anzutreffen war, gefiel ihm nicht. Wer wusste, wie eine zierliche Frau wie sie mit den unbekannten körperlichen Folgen des Dunklen Mals umging?

Und warum wirkte Tom so außergewöhnlich vergnügt? Er saß da auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und blätterte in einem Buch, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Machte er sich keine Gedanken um seine Freundin?

Abraxas verlor die Geduld mit sich selbst. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy. Tom war sein Freund und ein mächtiger Zauberer, dem er Loyalität geschworen hatte, aber er hatte sich noch lange nicht so viel Respekt erarbeitet, dass ein Malfoy Angst davor hätte, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Er würde nicht länger schweigend daneben sitzen und erzittern, wann immer Tom ihn böse ansah.

„Tom?"

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, von ihm angesprochen zu werden, blickte Tom von seinem Buch hoch und lächelte Abraxas an: „Ja, bitte?"

„Weißt du, warum Hermine heute Morgen nicht beim Frühstück war?"

Ein Grinsen, das Abraxas einfach nur als anzüglich beschreiben konnte, flog über Toms Lippen: „Gewiss."

Mehrmals blinzelte Abraxas. Wollte Tom ihn herausfordern? Und warum grinste er so dreckig? Das sah seinem sonst so beherrschten Freund nicht ähnlich. So neutral wie möglich hakte er nach: „Und warum war sie nicht da?"

Tom klappte das Buch zu und schaute ihn direkt an: „Wieso gehst du nicht zu ihr und fragst sie selbst? Ich gebe dir gerne die Erlaubnis, den Mädchenkorridor zu betreten."

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Tom war damit einverstanden, dass er Hermine in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufsuchte? Alleine? Was steckte dahinter? Tom musste einen Grund dafür haben. Nach all der Eifersucht, die er gezeigt hatte, würde er nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann seine Freundin einfach so alleine besuchte.

„Schau nicht so skeptisch, mein Freund", unterbrach Tom seine Gedanken: „Ich meine das durchaus ernst. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Freund von Hermine bist, und ich weiß, dass du ein guter Freund von mir bist. Ich mag bisweilen eifersüchtig sein, aber trotzdem sehe ich, dass du ein loyaler, anständiger Mann bist. Wieso also sollte ich dir misstrauen?"

Das widersprach allem, was Abraxas bisher von seinem Freund erlebt hatte, doch er sah keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen. Wenn Tom ihm erlaubte, Hermine aufzusuchen, würde er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Gedanken darüber, was Toms eigentliche Motive waren, konnte er sich später noch machen.

oOoOoOo

Nur in ihrem kurzen Nachthemd bekleidet saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und las. Ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach Frühstück, nicht nach dieser Nacht. Dass sie wie die Male zuvor eine Phiole mit Verhütungstrank auf ihrem Nachttisch vorgefunden hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie kaum verwundert. In der Hinsicht war Tom extrem vorsichtig.

Abgesehen davon war sie noch immer völlig durcheinander. Tom hatte wieder eine neue Seite an sich gezeigt – und eine neue Seite in ihr zum Vorschein gebracht. Auch heute Morgen spürte sie noch die Wunden an ihrem Körper. An mehreren Stellen hatte das Seil so gescheuert, dass sie geblutet hatte. Überall zogen sich rote oder violette Striemen über ihre Haut. Sie hatte so viel geweint wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Doch als sie heute Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich gut gefühlt. Leicht. Erleichtert. Der Schrecken der Nacht war verflogen, zurück blieb nur eine Erinnerung, die ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. Tom hatte sie gequält, aber sie hatte es überstanden. Sie war stärker, als sie selbst es sich zugetraut hätte. Zumindest waren das die Gründe, die sie sich selbst dafür gesucht hatte, dass sie sich gut gefühlt hatte beim Aufwachen. Sie wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Ebenso wie sie wusste, dass ihre Panik und Verzweiflung gestern nur zu real gewesen waren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn Tom erneut so etwas von ihr verlangte.

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür. Ironisch fragte Hermine sich, ob Tom ihr wie ein guter Liebhaber Essen ans Bett bringen wollte.

„Komm nur rein", rief sie, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich vorzeigbar zu kleiden.

Die Tür ging auf, doch statt Tom trat Abraxas ein.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihr und sie sprang vom Bett auf. Was tat Abraxas hier? Wie hatte er den Korridor betreten können? Hatte er den Verstand verloren, dass er ihr Schlafzimmer betrat, nach allem, was Tom angedroht hatte?

Abraxas war derweil tiefrot angelaufen. Hermine wurde bewusst, dass ihr Nachthemd knapp unter ihrem Hintern endete. Ebenfalls errötend ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um nach einem Morgenmantel zu suchen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie, während sie eine Schranktür öffnete.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Und Tom meinte, ich kann dich ruhig direkt fragen."

Hermine erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Tom wusste, dass Abraxas hier war? Hatte ihn vermutlich sogar indirekt selbst hergeschickt? Resigniert ließ sie den Arm, der gerade nach einem Mantel greifen wollte, sinken, und drehte sich wieder zu Abraxas um: „Ist das so?"

Irgendetwas in ihrem Tonfall musste Abraxas alarmiert haben, denn er hob endlich seinen Blick und schaute sie direkt an. Doch anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, weiteten sich seine Augen schockiert. Hermine folgte seinem Blick. Bei Merlin.

„Hermine", flüsterte Abraxas mit offener Entsetzung: „Was ist das?"

Sie hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, ihre Verletzungen abzudecken. Wozu auch, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer war? Sie hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Abraxas herein kommen würde.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr: „Was ist das?"

Seine Stimme zitterte, als müsste er mühsam Zorn unterdrücken. Überfordert starrte Hermine ihn an. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie konnte ihm kaum erzählen, was in der Nacht zwischen ihr und Tom geschehen war. Aber genauso konnte sie schwerlich eine Ausrede erfinden, denn die Spuren, die die Seile hinterlassen hatten, waren so eindeutig, dass auch Abraxas sie als Fesseln deuten würde.

„Abraxas", flüsterte sie hilflos und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Dieser gute Junge steckte bis über beide Ohren in einer Sache drin, der er nicht gewachsen war. Ihr Herz quoll über vor Zuneigung, sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn irgendwie retten.

Zitternd griff er nach ihrem Nachthemd und zog sie zu sich: „War das Tom?"

Sie schluckte: „Zwing mich nicht zu lügen."

Seine Stirn sank auf ihre Schulter, sein Atem ging schwer, als versuchte er durch tiefe Atemzüge seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Zögerlich fuhr Hermine ihm durch sein langes, blondes Haar.

„Ich kann nicht…", setzte er an, brach dann ab, schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen: „Was für ein Mann bin ich, dass ich sehenden Auges zulasse, dass eine Dame misshandelt wird?"

Hermine hatte darauf keine Antwort. Sie hätte sagen können, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war, sich selbst zu verteidigen, doch das hätte er nicht verstanden. Traurig schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Sie wünschte, er würde gehen. Sie wünschte, er würde verschwinden, sie ignorieren, einfach gehen.

Sie wünschte, er würde sie umarmen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", flüsterte Abraxas. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Arme zogen sie an seine starke Brust.

Sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen, ihn anschreien, was ihm einfiel, ihm Vorwürfe machen. Doch stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er war so zärtlich, so sanft. Voller Aufmerksamkeit liebkoste Abraxas ihre Lippen und drückte mit seinem Körper aus, wozu seine Worte nicht in der Lage waren.

Abrupt beendete er den Kuss und ließ sie los. Sein eh schon blasses Gesicht verlor an Farbe: „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

Grimmig nickte Hermine: „Ja. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Ich wollte nicht… Merlin, Hermine. Wirst du es Tom sagen?"

Verzweifelt lachte sie auf. Warum nur sah Abraxas nicht, was hier gerade geschah? Wozu war er denn ein Slytherin? Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Abraxas, das werde ich nicht. Das sollte unser Geheimnis bleiben, findest du nicht?"

Sekundenlang starrte er sie an, doch schließlich nickte er: „Ja. Ja, das sollte es. Es tut mir so leid, Hermine, ich weiß nicht …"

Rasch legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Wir wissen doch beide, wie es um unsere Gefühle steht. Aber … ich glaube, du solltest besser gehen."

Sein Blick wurde traurig, doch er stimmte ihr zu: „Ja. Ich sollte gehen. Es ist nur … Ich kann nicht vergessen, was Tom dir angetan hat."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen. Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass es wieder geschieht. Aber es hilft mir zu wissen, dass du es weißt."

Für einen Moment sah Abraxas so aus, als wollte er dazu etwas sagen, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen. Er streichelte ihr noch einmal über den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Die Tür war kaum hinter ihm zugefallen, da warf Hermine sich auf ihr Bett und weinte. Sie weinte um sich und sie weinte um Abraxas. Tom war einfach nur ein Teufel. Als Abraxas gesagt hatte, dass Tom ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sie zu besuchen, hatte Hermine sofort verstanden, was er bezweckte. Nur Abraxas sah es nicht, und so war er blind in die Falle getappt. Und sie selbst hatte die Falle zuschnappen lassen, hatte ihn nicht gestoppt.

In einer einzigen Nacht hatte Tom es geschafft, sie in seinem Netz einzufangen und über sie auch Abraxas endgültig gefügig zu machen. Hatte sie verloren?


	22. III 6 - Der innere Kreis

„Was hast du dem armen Abraxas angetan?"

Wütend starrte Hermine zu Tom, der ohne Anklopfen in ihr Zimmer eingetreten war. Sein Grinsen verriet sehr deutlich, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage kannte, was sie nur noch zorniger machte.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", zischte sie eisig.

Gemütlich schlenderte Tom zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder: „Kommt darauf an. Wie weit seid ihr gegangen?"

Zitternd vor Wut ballte Hermine die Fäuste. Sie kannte Tom, sie kannte seine Spielchen, aber das hier verletzte sie auf einem sehr persönlichen Level. Sie mochte Abraxas. Störrisch reckte sie das Kinn vor: „Es war nur ein Kuss."

Toms Blick wurde kalkulierend, während er sie musterte, wie sie noch immer nur in ihrem kurzen Nachthemd bekleidet auf ihrem Bett lag: „Nur ein Kuss? Du stehst halb nackt vor einem jungen Mann und er geht nicht weiter?"

Sie musste tief Luft holen, um nicht zu explodieren: „Ja, stell dir vor, dein Freund Abraxas kennt tatsächlich einen letzten Rest Anstand."

Tom schnaubte abfällig: „Er ist nicht mein Freund."

Energisch beugte Hermine sich vor: „Er könnte es sein! Abraxas mag dich aufrichtig, Tom. Ohne Hintergedanken. Er steht hinter dir, ohne jeden Zweifel, und er will dir helfen."

Tom machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Zuneigung ist ein viel zu flüchtiges Gefühl. Ich brauche etwas Zuverlässiges, damit ich weiter mit ihm arbeiten kann."

„Und deswegen nutzt du mich, um ihn zu manipulieren?", verlangte sie zu wissen: „Was ist aus dem Ich gehöre nur dir geworden?"

Als hätte er ihre Frage nicht gehört, stand er auf und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett: „Du machst mich stolz, dass du meinen Willen verstanden hast, ohne dass wir darüber sprechen mussten. Es zeigt nur, wie ähnlich wir beide uns sind, wie sehr du denkst wie ich."

Seine Arme legten sich um sie und zogen sie an seine Brust. Hermine ließ es geschehen, obwohl sie gut Lust hatte, ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Für einen Moment verharrten sie in der Umarmung, dann ließ sich Tom doch noch zu einer echten Antwort herab: „Du hast mir heute Nacht bewiesen, dass du mir gehörst, mit jeder Faser deines Seins. Ich weiß jetzt, dass nur ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst – und du weißt es auch. Ich muss dich nicht länger von anderen Männern fernhalten, um mir deiner Treue sicher zu sein."

Die Wut kehrte zurück. Empört befreite Hermine sich aus seinen Armen und stieß ihn von sich: „Ich bin nicht deine Hure, Tom! Du kannst mich nicht einfach an deine Freunde weitergeben, wie es dir gefällt. Ich gehöre mir selbst, egal, was du tust oder sagst."

Tom lachte nur: „Du hast doch eigenständig die Entscheidung getroffen, den Kuss von Abraxas zuzulassen. Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen."

„Du hast ihn zu mir geschickt!", fuhr Hermine ihn an: „Es war doch offensichtlich, was dein Plan war. Du hast ihn zu mir geschickt, damit er meinen Zustand sieht, weil du wusstest, dass er als Spross einer alten Familie, die noch an traditionellen Werten festhält, nicht anders kann, als in mir die beschützenswerte Jungfrau zu sehen. Du wusstest, dass ihn mein Anblick über die Grenze bringen würde. Du hast es provoziert! Sag bloß nicht, du hättest mich zu nichts gezwungen."

Toms Gesicht war wieder ausdruckslos geworden bei ihren anklagenden Worten, und ebenso kühl klang seine Antwort: „Du hättest ihn nicht küssen müssen. Wenn du dir wirklich so viel Gedanken um deinen geliebten Abraxas machst, hättest du die Grenze gezogen und ihn abgewiesen."

„Ja, sicher", schnaubte Hermine zornig: „Weil das irgendetwas geändert hätte. Das hätte dich doch nur wütend gemacht und am Ende hättest du deine Wut an Abraxas ausgelassen, ohne dass er gewusst hätte, was er falsch gemacht hat. Denkst du, ich bin so dumm?"

Mit einer genervten Bewegung fuhr Tom sich durch seine dunklen Haare: „Worüber streiten wir hier, Hermine? Worum geht es dir wirklich?"

Tief atmete sie ein. Natürlich war sie wütend, dass Tom sie benutzte, um Abraxas zu manipulieren. Sie fand es widerlich, Sex als Druckmittel zu nutzen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, ging es hier um noch viel mehr. Sie war enttäuscht von Tom. Dass er seine Freunde nicht als Freunde betrachtete und deswegen auf schmutzige Mittel zurückgriff, um ihre Loyalität zu sichern, sollte sie nicht überraschen. Trotzdem enttäuschte es sie. Hatte Harry nicht immer davon erzählt, dass der junge Tom Riddle als charmanter Zauberer galt, den alle anbeteten? Die Todesser schienen ihm freiwillig gefolgt zu sein, weil sie etwas in ihm sahen. Es ging ihnen nicht nur um seine Zukunftsvision, sondern auch wirklich um ihn. Zumindest war das stets der Eindruck gewesen, den sie aus allen Erzählungen gewonnen hatte. Doch davon schien sich dieser Tom gerade zu entfernen.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und schaute ihm fest in die Augen: „Du bist ein brillanter Mann, Tom. Du hast ein Talent dafür, die richtigen Dinge zur richtigen Zeit zu sagen. Außer meinem Onkel, der von Natur aus ein misstrauischer Mensch ist, glauben alle Lehrer, dass du eine strahlende Zukunft vor dir hast. Alle Schüler aus Slytherin beten dich an, und sogar die meisten aus den anderen Häusern erkennen an, dass du fair und intelligent bist. Das ist deine Stärke. Du verführst die Menschen mit deinen Worten. Du bringst sie dazu, an dich zu glauben. An dich glauben zu wollen. Warum benutzt du solche niederen Mittel, um Hörigkeit zu erzwingen, wenn du doch die Gefolgschaft auf anderen Wegen sichern kannst? Sei ehrlich zu dir, Tom: Glaubst du wirklich, Sex und Gewalt können eine dauerhafte Lösung sein?"

Hermine war kalt. Sie konnte nicht recht glauben, dass sie gerade diese Worte zu dem zukünftigen Lord Voldemort gesagt hatte. Doch im selben Atemzug spürte sie, dass sie es wirklich so meinte. Unter all dem Hass, unter all seinen irrationalen Wutausbrüchen hatte sie einen jungen Mann entdeckt, der Menschen wirklich verführen konnte. Er hatte ihr selbst mehr als einmal Gewalt angetan, aber er hatte es auch stets verstanden, sie danach zu loben, ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit zu schenken und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, sie sei ihm wichtig. Vermutlich meinte er nichts davon ernst. Vermutlich war das nur seine Strategie, um sie abhängig zu machen. Doch obwohl sie das wusste, spürte sie gleichzeitig, dass es eine erfolgreiche Strategie war. Tom war so offensichtlich intelligent, dass man unwillkürlich Stolz empfand, wenn er lobte. Das war sein Trumpf. Wenn er das bei Zauberern und Hexen einsetzte, die nicht wussten, was seine wirklichen Motive waren, würden sie ihm augenblicklich verfallen. Dazu brauchte er keine gewaltsame Manipulation. Er musste keine Gewalt anwenden, um die Welt zu erobern. All die Folter, all die grausamen Späße, die sich in ihrer Zeit die Todesser erlaubt hatten, all das war gar nicht nötig. Sah er das denn nicht?

„Du glaubst das wirklich, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Tom. Sie nickte entschieden.

Mit einem Seufzen stand er vom Bett auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Mit angehaltenem Atem schaute Hermine ihn an. Er wirkte plötzlich unentschlossen und verwirrt, eine Regung, von der sie nur zu genau wusste, wie gefährlich sie bei ihm war. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man seine Gedankenwelt in Frage stellte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn zwang, seine Fehler einzugestehen.

„Es ist deine Schuld", sagte er schließlich, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen: „Ich habe nur Verachtung verspürt für alle anderen Männer, die offenbar nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Libido zu kontrollieren. Ich habe das Potential dieser Schwäche erst durch dich erkannt."

Hermine sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Der Voldemort, von dem sie gehört hatte, schien immer ein eher asexuelles Wesen zu sein. Hatte sie hier in der Vergangenheit etwa irgendwie dazu beigetragen, dass sich das ändern würde? Hatte sie die Zeit verändert und damit ein Paradox erschaffen? Doch was hätte sie dagegen tun sollen? Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass sie sich Tom auf dem Präsentierteller hingegeben hätte. Innerlich fluchend fuhr sie sich durch ihre Locken: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

Endlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um: „Weitermachen. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich darauf besinnen, meine so genannten Freunde mit Charme und Versprechungen zu locken, anstatt sie zu manipulieren. Aber das ist mir zu unsicher. Ich muss mich auf ihre absolute Treue und Verschwiegenheit verlassen können."

Grimmig verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme vor der Brust: „Ich werde nicht mit Lestrange schlafen. Und ganz sicher auch nicht mit Avery oder sonst einem deiner Anhänger."

Ein amüsierte Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht: „Wie schade. Es hätte mich zum Lachen gebracht, wenn du Rufus um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hättest."

Hermine beschloss, die Bemerkung zu ignorieren und stattdessen ein anderes Problem anzusprechen: „Lestrange scheint dir nicht wohlgesonnen."

Tom nickte: „Das habe ich bemerkt. Er war von Anfang an skeptisch. Ich mag seinen scharfen Verstand, aber ich fürchte, genau deswegen denkt er, er bräuchte mir nicht. Er war beeindruckt von meiner Blutlinie, aber das scheint nachgelassen zu haben. Und dann kommst du ins Spiel."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wieso bin ich schon wieder schuld?"

Grinsend setzte sich Tom wieder auf ihr Bett und zog sie an sich: „Rufus glaubt, du lenkst mich ab. Und ich vermute, er ist neidisch darauf, dass du mir so viel näher stehst. Anfangs war er noch ganz begierig darauf, mir zu beweisen, dass sein Intellekt mit meinem mithalten kann. Aber jetzt scheint er zu denken, er wäre besser als ich. Weil ich ein Mädchen habe und er nicht."

„Er versteht aber schon, dass da keine Liebe zwischen uns ist, oder?"

Tom legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen: „Ist denn da wirklich keine Liebe zwischen uns?"

Angewidert schlug sie seine Hand weg: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Lachend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf, dann jedoch wurde er direkt wieder ernst: „Du hast Recht mit deinen Bedenken. Rufus könnte zu einem Problem werden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er in den letzten Wochen wieder mehr Kontakt zu Abraxas hat. Natürlich kennen sich die beiden aus ihrer Kindheit, das Haus Lestrange und das Haus Malfoy waren schon immer eng bekannt. Genauso wie das Haus Black. Die drei Familien sind so eng miteinander verbunden, dass einem beim Anblick ihrer Stammbäume übel werden kann. Aber die Freundschaft zwischen Abraxas und Rufus schien schon immer eher aus Pflicht bestanden zu haben. Warum also jetzt die plötzliche Annäherung?"

Hermine war sich sicher, die Antwort zu kennen, doch genauso wusste sie, dass Tom sie auch kannte: „Sag du es mir."

„Rufus will Abraxas auf seine Seite ziehen."

Sie nickte: „Und du machst es ihm sehr leicht mit deinem Verhalten."

Scharf blickte Tom sie an: „Was willst du damit sagen?"

Augenrollend erklärte Hermine: „Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hat Abraxas sich mit mir angefreundet. Dann kommst du und sagst, er soll das lassen. Er ist verwirrt, aber was auch immer du ihm erklärt hast, er befolgt deinen Befehl. Plötzlich bist du aber derjenige, der sich mir nähert und dann bestehst du darauf, dass Abraxas wieder nett zu mir ist. Nur, um dann bei jeder Gelegenheit Abraxas gegenüber grob zu werden, wenn er tatsächlich mal nett zu mir ist. Und muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich ihn gefoltert habe? Und", Hermine stockte kurz, zwang sich dann aber, weiterzusprechen, „dass du mir währenddessen extrem nahe gekommen bist? Körperlich? Dann schickst du ihn heute Morgen zu mir, er sieht die Überreste der letzten Nacht auf meinem Körper und denkt wer weiß was darüber, was du mit mir angestellt hast. Du hast dich nicht als sonderlich guter Freund erwiesen, Tom."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", presste Tom angespannt hervor.

Ungeduldig stieß sie ihm einen Finger in die Brust: „Und genau deswegen fällt es Rufus so leicht, Abraxas gegen dich aufzubringen."

Als Antwort starrte Tom sie nur an. Obwohl seine Miene ausdruckslos blieb, konnte Hermine erahnen, wie es gerade in ihm arbeitete. Für einen Menschen wie Tom, der vermutlich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht einem anderen Menschen begegnet ist, der aufrichtig zu ihm war, musste das Konzept von echter Freundschaft und Loyalität ungefähr so schwer zu fassen sein wie das der Liebe. Es war beinahe tragisch, dass er in Slytherin gelandet war, ein Haus, in dem man stolz darauf war, andere auszunutzen, anderen hinterhältige Motive zu unterstellen, nie wahre Gefühle zu zeigen. Für Tom, der, wenn sie den Ausführungen von Harry Glauben schenken durfte, im Waisenhaus nur auf Abneigung und Herablassung gestoßen war, mussten alle seine Vorurteile gegen andere Menschen in einem Haus wie Slytherin bestätigt worden sein.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zweifelte Hermine wirklich an dem Sinn der Aufteilung von Hogwarts in Häuser. Gewiss, jedes Haus hatte sich darauf spezialisiert, die besonderen Fähigkeiten seiner Schüler zu stärken, doch genauso geschah es, dass die Schwächen ignoriert und deswegen noch größer wurden. Wie sollte man unter diesen Umständen zu einem rundum ausgebildeten erwachsenen Menschen heranwachsen?

Zu ihrem Unmut schüttelte Tom schließlich den Kopf: „Ich kann das nicht verstehen, Hermine. Es ist irrational, auf Freundschaft oder Liebe zu bauen. Solche Gefühle sind irrational. Unzuverlässig. Aber ich brauche eine zuverlässige Bindung. Ich muss wissen, dass sie mir folgen und mich nicht betrügen."

Seufzend dachte Hermine an Snape. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut, also hatten alle anderen ihm vertraut. Der Schulleiter hatte stets den Eindruck erweckt, dass es einen konkreten Grund gab, warum er Snape vertraut hatte. Als hätte er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Und am Ende hatte Snape sie doch alle verraten. Wäre das auch geschehen, wenn Professor Dumbledore sich die echte Zuneigung von Snape gesichert hätte? Snape war der lebende Beweis, dass Manipulation und Erpressung am Ende doch versagten.

Sie umfasste Toms Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu schauen: „Versuche es wenigsten, ja? Gib deinen Freunden eine Chance, wirklich deine Freunde zu sein. Vielleicht überraschen sie dich ja."

„Und im Austausch dafür schläfst du mit Rufus?"

Entsetzt klappte Hermines Mund auf. Nach allem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, war das seine Reaktion? Sie hatte tatsächlich ernsthaft versucht, sich in die Lage von Tom Riddle hinein zu versetzen, hatte versucht, einen Weg zu finden, ihm menschliche Gefühle näher zu bringen – und das war seine Antwort?

Mühsam beherrscht stand sie vom Bett auf und zeigte zur Tür: „Du gehst jetzt besser."

Tatsächlich erhob auch Tom sich vom Bett, doch er kam ihrer Aufforderung nicht nach. Stattdessen packte er sie an den Schultern und sagte mit eisiger Stimme: „Du hast keine Ahnung von mir, Hermine. Versuch nie wieder, deine Psychoanalyse an mir zu demonstrieren. Ich brauche weder dein Mitleid, noch deine Hilfe. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du tust, was ich dir sage."

Sie schluckte. Offenbar war Tom bewusst geworden, wie viel er gerade von sich preisgegeben hatte, und nun fürchtete er sich davor, dass sie ihn verletzen würde. Also verschloss er sich wieder und zeigte seine ablehnende Seite. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht verscheuchen lassen, aber genauso durfte sie nicht zu weit geben. Sie setzte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck auf und ließ den Kopf hängen: „Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir helfen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse."

Kurz schaute Tom sie misstrauisch an, doch dann erschien sein strahlendes Lächeln, mit dem er andere Menschen so gerne blendete, und er streichelte ihr wohlwollend über den Kopf: „Das ist mein Mädchen. So ist es brav. Ich wusste, dass du deine Fehler schnell einsehen würdest."

Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann spazierte er seelenruhig aus ihrem Zimmer. Wütend blieb Hermine zurück. Sie hasste es, wie sehr er zu glauben schien, dass er ihren Willen gebrochen hatte. Sie hasste es, dass sie ihn im diesen Glauben bestärkte, um ihn manipulieren zu können. Sie hasste es, dass sie überhaupt über Manipulation nachdachte.

Frustriert ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Sie hatte nichts für Abraxas tun können. Der Kuss würde ihn an Tom ketten, und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Diese Runde ging an Tom.


	23. III 7 - Der innere Kreis

Unglücklich saß Abraxas alleine in der Bibliothek. Schon am Montag hatte er alles getan, um Tom aus dem Weg zu gehen, und nun war er sogar vor dem Mittagessen geflohen, um mit niemandem reden zu müssen. In seinem gesamten neunzehnjährigen Leben hatte er sich noch nie so ratlos und verloren gefühlt wie jetzt. Er war als anständiger Mann erzogen worden, als jemand, der Frauen respektierte, ihnen zur Seite stand und stets auf Anstand bedacht war. Genauso hatte er sich immer viel darauf eingebildet, ein guter Freund zu sein, jene Sorte Freund, die niemals einen anderen betrügen würden.

Was er sich Hermine gegenüber erlaubt hatte, war unentschuldbar. Sie hatte ihn zurecht augenblicklich in seine Schranken verwiesen. Sie hatte zurecht darauf bestanden, dass Tom niemals von dem Kuss erfahren würde. Schon das alleine hätte ausgereicht, um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bescheren. Doch offensichtlich war es mit seiner Moral nicht weit her.

Denn wenn Abraxas ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er den Kuss nicht bereuen.

Die Beziehung zwischen Tom und Hermine war nicht so, wie er sich eine Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau vorstellte. Gewiss, es war offensichtlich, dass sie ebenbürtige Partner waren, dass sie einander akademisch das Wasser reichen konnten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Hermine nach außen hin zeigte, wie sehr sie Tom liebte, folgte kurz darauf irgendetwas, das genau gegenteilig war. Immer wieder konnte Abraxas nicht anders, als Angst zu entdecken. Wieso war Angst so allgegenwärtig in ihrer Beziehung? Das sollte niemals so sein. Und dass Hermine eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte, dass sie zu ihm, Abraxas, kam, wenn sie am Boden war, und nicht zu Tom, sprach auch Bände.

Er verachtete sich dafür, dass er den Kuss so wenig bereute. Wenn Hermine nicht vergeben wäre, hätte er ihr schon lange mit eindeutiger Absicht den Hof gemacht. Er hätte schon lange seinen Vater informiert und über Professor Dumbledore versucht, Kontakt zu Hermines Vater aufzunehmen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es vielleicht nicht bei einem Kuss geblieben am Sonntag.

„Du versteckst dich."

Sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, ehe Abraxas realisierte, dass nicht Tom, sondern Rufus vor ihm stand. Erleichtert atmete er aus: „Nicht wirklich. Würde ich mich ernsthaft verstecken wollen, hättest du mich nicht gefunden."

Skeptisch blickte Rufus auf ihn herab, ehe er sich einen Stuhl nahm und ungefragt zu ihm setzte. Innerlich bereitete Abraxas sich auf die Fragen vor, die sehr wahrscheinlich kommen würden.

„Was ist Sonntag wirklich geschehen?"

Er seufzte. Natürlich hatte Rufus ihn am Wochenende aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürzen sehen. Es war eigentlich eher seltsam, dass er erst jetzt mit seinen Fragen kam. Vorsichtig erwiderte er: „Ich glaube, ich habe Tom verärgert."

Ein andeutungsvolles Grinsen huschte über die Lippen des anderen Jungen: „Tom verärgert? Womit? Hast du etwa seine geliebte Miss Dumbledore angerührt?"

Gegen seinen Willen wurde Abraxas rot und sofort verschwand das Grinsen aus Rufus' Gesicht: „Hast du?"

Gequält fuhr Abraxas sich durch seine langen Haare. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er war viel zu aufgelöst, um seine sonst so ruhige Fassade aufbauen zu können. Schließlich nickte er erschlagen.

„Deine Dummheit kennt keine Grenzen", zischte Rufus wütend: „Der Hut hätte dich besser nach Hufflepuff sortiert! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Natürlich würde Rufus ihn nicht verstehen. Rufus, der Rationale. Rufus, der noch nie verliebt war. Hitzig erwiderte er: „Wenn du in meiner Situation gewesen wärst …"

Doch augenblicklich wurde er unterbrochen: „Ich hätte mich niemals in diese Situation gebracht! Was seht ihr alle in dem Weib? Mag ja sein, dass sie für Tom etwas Besonderes ist, aber was bei Merlin hat dich dazu gebracht, ihr so sehr zu verfallen, obwohl Tom sie eindeutig als seinen Besitz markiert hat?"

Unwillig verschränkte Abraxas die Arme vor der Brust: „Gegen Gefühle kann man nichts tun."

Höhnisch rollte Rufus mit den Augen: „Oh, ich bitte dich. Wenn Salazar Slytherin dich hören könnte, er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen! Natürlich kannst du etwas gegen Gefühle tun. Wenn du dich in Gefahr siehst, halte dich von der Person fern. Es ist immer noch deine eigene Entscheidung, wie weit du dich in eine Schwärmerei reinsteigerst!"

Abraxas ballte seine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. Es war ja nicht so, als habe er das nicht versucht. Aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Wenn er Hermine leiden sah, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als ihr zu helfen. Leise gab er zurück: „Wenn du sie gesehen hättest …"

Rufus beugte sich vor: „Gesehen?"

Er sollte sich schäbig fühlen, dass er über intime Geheimnisse einer Frau sprach. Es stand ihm nicht zu, diese Details aus Hermines Schlafzimmer zu erzählen. Doch er musste darüber reden, und wenn nicht mit Rufus, mit wem dann? Beinahe unhörbar sagte er: „Sie hatte am ganzen Körper diese … diese Striemen. Blau und Violett. Als hätte … als hätte Tom sie gefesselt. Ich glaube … Rufus, ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen Hermine und Tom im … im Bett geschieht, aber ich kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass es zu solchen … Verletzungen führt."

Er verstummte. Er hatte keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte. Natürlich wusste er, was Mann und Frau im Bett zu tun hatten, doch solche Male waren nicht normal, dessen war er sich sicher. Unsicher schaute er zu Rufus, dessen Augen einen harten Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Mit kühler Stimme erklärte sein Freund: „Auch ich weiß natürlich nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Aber wenn eine Frau Züchtigung durch ihren Partner nötig hat, dann sind auch Fesseln bisweilen nicht unüblich. Hermine Dumbledore hat sich offen Tom versprochen. Wenn sie ihm nun verwehrt, was ihm gehört, ist es nur Recht, wenn er sie bestraft."

Abraxas verschlug es die Sprache. Wie konnte Rufus so kalt darüber sprechen, dass Tom seiner Freundin vermutlich Gewalt antat? Wenn man als Mann um die Hand einer Frau anhielt, dann versprach man nicht nur, sie auf immer zu lieben, sondern sie auch vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Niemals sollte der Mann selbst zu einer Gefahr für seine Frau werden. Sein eigener Vater hatte ihm stets gesagt, dass die Ehefrau manchmal anderer Meinung sein würde, aber dass man am Ende mit klugen Argumenten und einer ruhigen Ausstrahlung stets zu einer Meinung kommen würde. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund an.

„Was?", meinte der herablassend: „Glaubst du wirklich an all diesen Unsinn, dass wir die Frau lieben und ehren sollen? Wir gehen arbeiten, sorgen für den Lebensunterhalt und kümmern uns um alles. Ist es da zu viel verlangt, dass die Frau uns mit ihrem Körper Ablenkung und Unterhaltung schenkt? Wozu sollte ich jemals heiraten, wenn ich dann nicht einmal das Recht habe, mit meiner Frau Spaß zu haben?"

„Macht dein Vater das mit deiner Mutter?", hakte Abraxas nach. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Natürlich hatte er schon davon gelesen, dass Männer ihre Frauen wie in einem Käfig hielten. Doch er hatte stets gedacht, dass das nur für Muggelmänner galt. Zauberer waren doch so viel kultivierter als einfache Muggel, so etwas hatte doch niemand nötig.

Rufus schnaubte bloß: „Selbstverständlich. Es kommt nicht oft vor, aber wenn meine Mutter wieder einmal eine ihrer Launen hat, greift mein Vater natürlich zum Stab und bestraft sie. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hatte mein Vater das Pech, eine störrische Hexe zu heiraten. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft ich ihre erbärmlichen Schreie im Schlafzimmer gehört habe. Als Ehefrau hat sie versagt. Und als Mutter war sie schon immer viel zu anhänglich."

Abraxas wurde eiskalt. Er erinnerte sich an Madame Lestrange. Sie war eine warmherzige Frau, die nie zu etwas nein sagte. Wie oft hatte er Rufus darum beneidet, dass seine Mutter sich dafür interessierte, was er tat und wie es ihm ging. Seine eigene Mutter hatte sich immer nur darum gekümmert, dass er lernte, sich wie ein hochrangiger Reinblutzauberer zu verhalten. Die Vorstellung, dass Madame Lestrange es verdient hatte, von ihrem Ehemann so schlecht behandelt zu werden, war absurd.

„Ich glaube, wir sind in dieser Hinsicht unterschiedlicher Meinung", presste er mühsam hervor: „Vielleicht sollten wir nicht weiter darüber reden."

„Ganz wie du willst", spottete Rufus. Dann, als wollte er ihm den Themenwechsel tatsächlich erleichtern, fragte er nach: „Also. Was genau hast du mit Miss Dumbledore getrieben?"

Abraxas sammelte sich innerlich. Er würde einfach ignorieren, wie Rufus über Frauen dachte. Vielleicht war dessen Ansicht ja viel verbreiteter als seine eigene. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, darüber noch einmal so offen zu sprechen. Zögernd sagte er: „Es war nur ein Kuss. In ihrem Schlafzimmer."

„Ein Kuss?", gab Rufus empört zurück: „Deswegen all der Aufstand? Ein Kuss?"

„Ein Kuss ist schon zu viel!", herrschte Abraxas ihn an: „Weißt du, wie oft Tom mir gesagt hat, dass ich Hermine nicht einmal falsch anschauen darf? Was würde er wohl dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich sie geküsst habe? Und sie hat den Kuss erwidert!"

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf Rufus' Gesicht. Unbehaglich fragte Abraxas sich, ob er besser nicht verraten hätte, dass Hermine seinen Kuss erwidert hatte. Würde Rufus daraus jetzt etwas drehen, was er gegen sie verwenden konnte?

„Sag mir eines, Abraxas", kam es plötzlich sehr ernst von Rufus: „Warum folgst du Tom? Ganz offen und ehrlich: Warum?"

Verwundert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, hielt er kurz inne. Was sollte diese Frage mitten in einem ernsten Gespräch. Doch da Rufus nicht den Eindruck machte, weiter über Hermine sprechen zu wollen, ließ er sich darauf ein: „Weil er Recht hat. Als reinblütige Zauberer haben wir die Pflicht, Verantwortung für die Welt zu übernehmen. Der Krieg, der im Moment zwischen den Muggeln herrscht, fordert zu viele Todesopfer. Es wird Zeit, dass sie geleitet werden."

Rufus nickte: „Und wieso schließt du dich dann nicht Grindelwald an?"

Schnaubend schüttelte Abraxas den Kopf: „Als ob du das wirklich fragen musst. Grindelwald ist ein Terrorist. Er mag ja ursprünglich den richtigen Idealen gefolgt sein, aber er hat jedes Maß verloren. Er ist brutal und scheut sich nicht, den Stab auch gegen andere Zauberer zu erheben."

Wieder nickte der andere: „Dem stimme ich zu. Aber stell dir vor, Tom wäre nicht. Würdest du die Ziele trotzdem verfolgen?"

„Natürlich."

Rufus grinste gewinnend: „Warum also hast du so viel Angst vor ihm? Warum kauerst du vor ihm im Dreck, obwohl du ihn nicht brauchst?"

Endlich verstand Abraxas, worauf Rufus mit seinen Fragen hinaus wollte. Indigniert richtete er sich auf: „Tom ist mein Freund. Er ist der Erbe Slytherins. Er ist mächtiger als alle andere Zauberer, die ich kenne. Und er ist hochintelligent. Um die Ziele zu erreichen, braucht es Weitsicht und einen klaren Verstand. Tom ist das Beste, was der Zauberergemeinschaft je geschehen ist."

Ärgerlich machte Rufus eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Er ist erstaunlich mächtig, ja, aber das ist gar nicht unbedingt notwendig, um seine Ziele zu verfolgen. Intelligent mag er sein, aber ich bezweifle, dass er ein Ausnahmetalent ist. Bisher hat er mir jedenfalls nichts gezeigt, was mich unglaublich beeindruckt hätte. Im Gegenteil. Er hat uns eingeschworen auf das Ziel und uns allen am Beispiel von Avery demonstriert, was geschieht, wenn wir uns von fleischlichen Leidenschaften ablenken lassen. Und dann? Dann erhebt er plötzlich Besitzanspruch auf dasselbe Weib und alles dreht sich nur noch um sie. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie oft er Zeit mit ihr verbringt? Wie gerne er ihre Genialität herausstellt? Er ist geradezu besessen von ihr. So besessen, dass er sogar dich, seinen besten Freund, angreift. Denkst du wirklich, er ist der perfekte Anführer, als den du ihn beschrieben hast?"

Abraxas zitterte. Er wollte diese Worte nicht hören. Er wusste genau, was Rufus hier gerade versuchte. Sie hatten sich von Tom ein Tattoo aufdrücken lassen und plötzlich hatte Rufus keine Lust mehr, ihm zu folgen. Gefiel es ihm nicht, dass er nur ein Anhänger war und kein Führer? Versuchte er deswegen plötzlich, Toms Machtposition zu untergraben? Kühl entgegnete er: „Du solltest auf deine Worte achten, Lestrange. Ich stehe hinter Tom. Ja, durch Hermine habe ich Seiten an ihm entdeckt, die ich nicht kannte. Seiten, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich gebe zu, dass mir die Beziehung der beiden Angst macht. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Hermine gerne für mich selbst hätte. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn hintergehen werde. Er hat meine Loyalität – und die all meiner Nachfahren. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Ruckartig lehnte Rufus sich zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit so direkten Worten von Abraxas gerechnet hatte. Stolz verschränkte der blonde Slytherin die Arme vor der Brust. Er schätzt Rufus, sie waren immerhin seit Ewigkeiten befreundet, aber er würde sich nicht von ihm dazu bringen lassen, Tom zu verraten.

„Schön", sagte Rufus schließlich und Abraxas registrierte irritiert das finstere Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte: „Dann lassen wir das. Nur eines noch. Du warst in ihrem Schlafzimmer, richtig? Wir Männer können den Gang zu den Schlafzimmern der Frauen nicht betreten, es sei denn, ein Lehrer oder der Schulsprecher geben uns die Erlaubnis. Tom wusste also, dass du bei Miss Dumbledore warst. Vielleicht hat er dir das sogar selbst vorgeschlagen. Und er weiß, wie du für sie fühlst. Was meinst du, Abraxas: Warum schickt ein Mann seinen besten Freund und Konkurrenten um die Gunst einer Dame zu eben jener Dame, wohlwissend, dass sie vermutlich gerade nicht präsentabel angezogen und von nächtlichen Liebesspielen gezeichnet ist?"

Ehe Abraxas darauf eine Antwort finden konnte, war Rufus aufgestanden und gegangen. Unglücklich blieb er alleine in der Bibliothek zurück. Er hatte sich diese Frage ja schon selbst gestellt, doch so, wie Rufus es formuliert hatte, klang es noch viel finsterer. Hatte Tom niedere Motive gehabt? Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.


	24. III 8 - Der innere Kreis

Innerlich fluchend hastete Hermine durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war über ihre Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen, so dass sie es vor der Astronomie-Stunde nicht mehr in die Bibliothek schaffen würde. Warum hatte sie sich auch dazu entschieden, dieses Fach zu belegen? Sie schätzte ihren Schlaf, da waren die regelmäßigen Stunden tief in der Nacht nicht hilfreich.

„So spät noch unterwegs, Miss Dumbledore?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen, ehe sie sich zu dem Sprecher umdrehte: „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Astronomie, Mr. Lestrange."

Seine Augen wurden groß, während er eine Verbeugung andeutete: „Alleine? Haben Sie keinen Mann, der Sie durch die dunklen Gänge begleitet?"

Hermine schnaubte nur: „Brauche ich denn einen? Lauern Gefahren innerhalb von Hogwarts auf mich?"

Lestranges Augen zeigten einen merkwürdigen Schimmer, als er lächelnd erwiderte: „Man sollte sich nirgends zu sicher fühlen. Darf ich Ihnen meine Begleitung anbieten?"

Ein zynisches Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Lippen: „Sie wollen mir weißmachen, dass ich in Ihrer Gegenwart sicherer bin?"

Gespielt getroffen legte er sich beide Hände auf die Brust: „Was sagen Sie da? Wollen Sie andeuten, ich wäre unfähig, Sie zu beschützen?"

Kopfschüttelnd ging Hermine auf den Ausgang zu: „Nein, ich will andeuten, dass Sie selbst eine Gefahr darstellen."

Sie hörte, dass er ihr folgte. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und stellte sicher, dass er in direkter Griffreichweite war, damit sie schnell genug reagieren konnte. Lestrange klang amüsiert, als er neben ihr gehend meinte: „Sie sind direkt wie immer, Miss Dumbledore. Ein ungewöhnlicher Wesenszug für eine Slytherin."

„Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur gut darin, mir meine Schlachten selbst auszusuchen und weiß, wann ich auf Höflichkeit verzichten kann, wenn der Gegner mir unterlegen ist", stichelte sie zurück. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, sich bei Rufus Lestrange einzuschmeicheln, ganz gleich wie gerne Tom es hätte, dass sie ihn um ihren Finger wickelte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb Rufus höflich: „Sie sind sich Ihrer Fähigkeiten sehr sicher, Miss Dumbledore, und Sie scheuen sich nie, das zu zeigen. Ein bemerkenswerter Zug in einer Dame."

Sie grinste ihn breit an: „Vielleicht bin ich einfach keine Dame? Vielleicht lege ich keinen Wert darauf, eine Dame zu sein?"

In einer nachdenklichen Geste rieb Rufus sich über das Kinn, doch er schwieg vorläufig. Gemeinsam erklommen sie die Stufen zum Astronomieturm und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, wann er wohl zum Angriff übergehen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass es keine Frage des Ob war, sondern des Wann.

„Nachdem Tom Ihnen seine Hand gereicht hat, können Sie vermutlich auch darauf verzichten, ein gutes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen", sagte Rufus schließlich.

Genervt blieb Hermine stehen und blickte zu ihm auf: „Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe mich schon zuvor wenig darum gekümmert, was richtig oder angemessen oder höflich ist. Ich bin hier, um zu lernen."

Er legte den Kopf schräg: „Eine faszinierende Einstellung. Was wollen Sie mit all der Bildung anfangen?"

„Oh, was könnte man nur mit Bildung und einem guten Schulabschluss anfangen?", fragte Hermine ironisch: „Wirklich, wozu sollte das nützlich sein? So eine gute Frage, die Sie da stellen."

Rufus zeigte ein beinahe wölfisches Grinsen: „Sie haben mich missverstanden. Was wollen Sie als Frau mit all der Bildung anfangen?"

Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Sie können mich nicht provozieren, Lestrange. Ich weiß, wie wenig Sie von uns Frauen halten, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mir meines Wissens und meiner Intelligenz ziemlich sicher bin und eigenständige, unabhängige Zukunftspläne verfolge."

„Weiß Tom das?"

So desinteressiert wie möglich zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich das mit ihm besprechen müsste."

Rufus zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: „Ohne die Erlaubnis Ihres Ehemannes dürfen Sie nicht arbeiten."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln: „Tja, was kann man da nur machen, mh? Wenn Tom etwas dagegen hat, was tue ich dann bloß? Ah, ich weiß. Ich heirate ihn einfach nicht! So ein kluger Einfall, finden Sie nicht?"

Zum ersten Mal entdeckte Hermine echte Überraschung auf Lestranges Gesicht. War der Gedankengang für ihn wirklich so unvorstellbar? War dieser Mann wirklich so sehr in seinen konservativen Ansichten gefangen, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ledig bleiben wollte?

Rufus trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Unauffällig ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand gleiten. Was auch immer er plante, sie war vorbereitet. Doch statt sie anzugreifen, fragte er nur mit leiser Stimme: „Sie würden Tom betrügen?"

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine. Wo kam diese Frage her? Sie hatte nicht vor, Tom zu betrügen, zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wie es der junge Mann offenbar gerade dachte. Vorsichtig erklärte sie: „Ich sehe es nicht als betrügen. Mir wurde kein Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich habe nicht vor, einen anzunehmen. Wenn es zwischen Tom und mir nicht funktioniert, werden sich unsere Wege trennen."

Ernst schaute Rufus auf sie hinab, während er offenbar über ihre Worte nachdachte. War ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass eine Beziehung jetzt nicht bedeutete, dass sie in der Zukunft heiraten würde? Noch immer flüsternd erwiderte er: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie nicht nur an Toms Seite stehen, sondern auch auf seiner Seite. Loyal und unterstützend. Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, dass das nicht der Fall ist?"

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Hermine ein Lachen: „Haben Sie Tom und mich zusammen gesehen? Wirken wir wirklich wie ein glückliches Liebespaar, das in allen Dingen einig ist, wo sich die Welt nur umeinander drehte?"

Rasch warf Rufus einen Blick nach links und rechts, um zu sehen, ob jemand die Stufen rauf oder runter kommen würde, dann trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und zwang sie so mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ernst sagte er: „Es ist gefährlich, so offen Widerstand gegen Tom zu zeigen, Miss Dumbledore. Ich gehöre zu seinen engsten Vertrauten. Wollen Sie wirklich seinen Zorn riskieren?"

Kaum hatten seine letzten Worte seinen Mund verlassen, legte Hermine ihm mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ihren Stab an die Kehle: „Wollen Sie mir wirklich drohen, Lestrange?"

Seine Augen wurden eiskalt: „Sie wagen es, Ihren Stab gegen mich zu erheben?"

Hermines Augen blitzten, als sie wütend erwiderte: „Offensichtlich. In genau dieser Position habe ich mich in meiner ersten Woche hier in Hogwarts vorgefunden. Nur dass mich damals Tom bedroht hat. Denken Sie wirklich, dass Sie mich einschüchtern können, wo es ihm nicht gelungen ist?"

„Sie haben Tom Riddle Ihren Stab an die Kehle gehalten?"

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen: „Ich dachte, es wäre inzwischen relativ offensichtlich, dass ich nicht nach den herrschenden Spielregeln spiele. Ich bin mein eigener Mensch. Ich wehre mich, wenn man mich bedroht, egal, wer mich bedroht. Sie sind ein Lestrange, ich sollte vermutlich zittern vor dem Namen Ihrer Familie. Ich sollte vermutlich zittern davor, dass Ihre Familie meine Zukunft nach Hogwarts zerstören kann. Aber wissen Sie was? Das tue ich nicht. Politische Intrigen, Drohungen, Erpressungen und all das wird bei mir keine Wirkung zeigen. Es interessiert mich nicht."

Fest blickte Hermine ihm in die Augen. Sie meinte jedes Wort. Sicher, es half, dass sie wusste, dass es für sie in dieser Zeit kein Nach Hogwarts geben würde. Es konnte ihr egal sein, ob die Familie Lestrange in dieser Zeit versuchen würde, ihre Zukunft zu zerstören. Doch selbst wenn. Sie würde sich solchen Mitteln nicht beugen. Sie hatte sich Tom unterworfen, wo es nötig war, um ihm nahe zu kommen, aber sie würde sich nie wieder irgendeinem anderen Menschen, und schon gar nicht einem Mann, unterwerfen.

„Sie können Ihren Stab runternehmen", raunte Rufus ihr zu: „Ich hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt vor, Ihnen etwas anzutun. Ich bin nichts lebensmüde. Tom hat sehr deutlich gemacht, was er davon hält, wenn man Ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt."

Für einen Moment länger noch hielt Hermine seinen Blick fest, dann ließ sie ihren Arm sinken. Angespannt presste sie hervor: „Es wäre mir lieber, Sie würden Abstand von mir nehmen, weil Sie mich respektieren. Ich brauche keinen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, selbst wenn er Tom Riddle heißt."

Ein Lachen ertönte, ein echtes, lautes Lachen. Rufus Lestrange wirkte tatsächlich amüsiert. Grinsend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Sie sind wirklich das Gegenteil aller anderer Frauen hier, Miss Dumbledore. Sie wollen nicht von Tom beschützt werden? Wieso?"

Grummelnd verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust: „Es würde ihm bloß Macht über mich geben, wenn er sich einbilden kann, dass ich ihn brauche. Und ich bin nicht bereit, ihm diese Art der Macht zu gewähren."

„Jedes Wort aus Ihrem Mund klingt so, als wären Sie nicht in ihn verliebt."

„Weil ich es nicht bin."

Die Antwort war raus, ehe Hermine darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie da sagte. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und starrte Lestrange an. War es wirklich klug von ihr, so offen über ihre Beziehung zu Tom zu reden? Wäre es nicht besser, nach außen hin weiter den Schein zu wahren, dass sie ein Liebespaar waren, wenn auch vielleicht nicht nach den traditionellen Regeln?

Schockiert bemerkte sie, wie Rufus ihr eine Hand auf die Wange legte und sie mit seinem Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn dazu zwang, zu ihm aufzuschauen: „Sie sind in einer festen Beziehung mit einem Mann, in den Sie nicht verliebt sind?"

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Hand weg", zischte Hermine angespannt, „sonst hexe ich Ihnen doch noch einen Fluch auf den Hals."

Ohne auf sie zu achten, hakte Rufus nach: „Ist das in Amerika so üblich? Sie lassen sich küssen und machen die Beine breit für einen Mann, den Sie nicht lieben?"

„Lestrange", fauchte sie warnend, doch wieder ignorierte er sie. Stattdessen schloss sich seine freie Hand um ihre Hand, die ihren Stab hielt.

„Würden Sie die Beine auch für mich breit machen, wenn ich Ihnen nur genug dafür biete?"

Sein Tonfall hatte verächtlich und beinahe ironisch geklungen, doch da war etwas in seinem Blick, eine merkwürdige Intensität, die Hermine den Atem stocken ließ. Er meinte das ernst. Rufus Lestrange wollte sie bezahlen, damit sie mit ihm schlief. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Genau das hatte Tom doch gewollt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er es befürworten würde, wenn sie auch Rufus um ihren Finger wickeln und ihn damit erpressbar machen würde.

Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Sie musste hier weg. Sie musste diese Situation auflösen, ehe dieser unberechenbare Mann irgendetwas tat. Sie schluckte: „Ich hätte Sie für klüger als Abraxas gehalten."

Rufus hatte sich ihr soweit genähert, dass seine Lippen knapp über ihren waren. Er hielt inne, doch Hermine konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren. Sie betete, dass er es sich anders überlegen würde. Sie konnte hiermit nicht umgehen. Sie wollte das nicht für Tom tun. Lestranges Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester: „Ich müsste dir gar nichts bieten, nicht wahr? Es wäre ein Geheimnis zwischen uns, ein Geheimnis, das Tom niemals erfahren dürfte. Ein Geheimnis, das mich belasten würde. Mich vorsichtig machen würde."

Hermine nickte. Rufus war tatsächlich schneller als Abraxas. Er begriff, dass Tom Spielchen mit ihnen spielte, weil Rufus selbst genau das erwartete. Er war nicht so blind und naiv wie Tom.

Statt sie loszulassen, lehnte er sich ein Stück vor, so dass sein ganzer Körper gegen ihren presste. Er beugte sich weiter hinunter, um direkt neben ihrem Ohr zu flüstern: „Schade nur, dass ich das jetzt weiß. Meinst du, Tom würde das immer noch befürworten, wenn ich dich wirklich verführe, mh, Hermine? Wenn du mir verfällst und ihn für mich verlässt? Denkst du nicht, dass ihn das in den Wahnsinn treiben würde? Männer können so eifersüchtig sein."

Unwillig drehte Hermine ihren Kopf weg: „Das würde dir niemals gelingen, Lestrange. Niemals."

Gewaltsam zwang er ihren Kopf zurück und schaute ihr tief in die Augen: „Ich könnte dich auch einfach jetzt nehmen, gegen deinen Willen. Meinst du, das würde ihm gefallen? Ich könnte dich haben, ohne mir Gedanken über Geheimnisse machen zu müssen. Würdest du es Tom erzählen? Würdest du Tom die Schande gestehen, die du über dich gebracht hast?"

Entsetzen breitete sich wie eisige Kälte in Hermines Magen aus, doch sie befahl sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Er durfte nicht merken, dass sie Angst hatte. So unbeeindruckt wie möglich erklärte sie: „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich würde es nicht als Schande empfinden, sondern als genau das, was es ist: ein illegaler Akt der Gewalt gegen mich, der angezeigt und bestraft gehört. Natürlich würde ich es Tom erzählen. Er wäre unzufrieden mit mir, dass ich dir zum Opfer gefallen bin, gewiss, vermutlich würde er mich auch bestrafen. Aber ich weiß, Rufus Lestrange, ich weiß, dass er dich dafür töten würde. Langsam, qualvoll, in unvorstellbaren Schmerzen."

Kurz flackerte sein Blick, doch dann schüttelte er überheblich den Kopf: „Das würde er nicht wagen. Er braucht mich. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, den Hass meiner Familie auf sich zu ziehen."

Wieder leckte Hermine sich über die Lippen: „Als ob man deinen tragischen Tod auf Tom zurückführen können würde. So dumm ist er nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, unser lieber Freund Abraxas würde ihm nur zu gerne ein Alibi geben."

Herausfordernd starrte sie ihn an. Sie würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, nicht von ihm. Er war intelligent und mächtig und voller Verachtung für Frauen, aber sie wusste, sie sah, dass er nicht wahnsinnig war. Nicht so wie Tom.

Tatsächlich ließ er sie schließlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit einer abfälligen Geste tätschelte er ihre Wange: „Du hast Mumm, kleine Dumbledore, das muss man dir lassen."

Augenrollend erwiderte sie das Kompliment: „Du bist klug, Lestrange, das muss ich dir lassen."

Wieder lachte er: „Schön, dass wir dieses Gespräch hatten. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden in Zukunft einen Weg finden, uns nicht gegenseitig ins Jenseits hexen zu wollen."

Darauf konnte Hermine nur schnauben: „Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich dir abnehme, dass du plötzlich sowas wie Respekt für mich empfindest?"

Er grinste nur: „Nein. Aber ich glaube, wir können Waffenstillstand schließen für den Moment, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir vorher im Krieg waren."

Er gab ihr darauf keine Antwort, stattdessen sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Ich glaube, du bist zu spät für Astronomie."

Fluchend stieß Hermine ihn aus dem Weg und eilte die Stufen hoch. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie heil aus der Konfrontation rausgekommen war, aber die übertriebene Freundlichkeit von Rufus bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. Sie ahnte, dass sie noch nicht fertig mit ihm war.


	25. IV 1 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Hermine nippte an ihrem Tee und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war nun drei Wochen her, dass sie zuletzt mit Dumbledore, ihrem angeblichen Onkel, gesprochen hatte. Drei Wochen, in denen sich für sie so viel geändert hatte. Sie hatten sich im Unterricht stets freundlich zugenickt, doch darüber hinaus hatte sich nie die Gelegenheit geboten, privat zu sprechen. Jetzt war sie erleichtert und angespannt gleichzeitig, endlich wieder in seiner Präsenz zu sein.

„Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht?"

Die Stimme von Dumbledore klang neutral, doch irgendetwas sagte Hermine, dass er ebenso angespannt war wie sie. Seufzend stellte sie ihre Teetasse auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück: „Ja und nein. Tom öffnet sich mir mehr und mehr, ich bin ihm näher, als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch was meine eigentliche Mission angeht, bin ich noch immer nicht schlauer. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum ich hier bin. Ich habe noch nichts über ihn herausgefunden, was ich nicht entweder schon wüsste, oder was für einen Krieg völlig irrelevant ist."

Interessiert beugte er sich vor: „Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihr Wissen für den Krieg irrelevant ist? Wie kommen Sie zu der Einschätzung?"

Unwillkürlich errötete Hermine. Sie wollte ihre intimen Erlebnisse mit Tom nicht vor Dumbledore ausbreiten, zumal sie sich wirklich sicher war, dass seine sexuellen Präferenzen in der Schlacht um Hogwarts keinen Unterschied machen würden. Ausweichend erklärte sie: „Sein … romantisches Interesse ist wohl kaum hilfreich."

„Versuchen Sie überhaupt, an seine Schwäche heranzukommen?"

Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste: „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

Noch immer mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck hob Dumbledore die Hände: „Ich will nichts sagen, ich frage."

Aufgebracht schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Blödsinn. In Ihrer Frage schwingt die Unterstellung mit, dass ich mich nicht mehr um meine Mission kümmere. Genau dasselbe haben Sie schon in den letzten Gesprächen angedeutet. Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber was glauben Sie eigentlich, warum ich hier bin? Wenn irgendeiner von uns seine Mission ständig vor Augen hat, dann bin ich das. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich in den letzten Wochen getan habe, um Toms Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie wissen nichts über ihn, Sie haben keine Ahnung, was für ein Monster er eines Tages werden wird. Ich lasse mich von Tom zu abstoßenden Dingen zwingen, weil ich die Zukunft der magischen Welt retten will. Und Sie implizieren immer und immer wieder, dass ich wie ein liebeskranker Trottel Tom verfallen bin?"

Ernst faltete Dumbledore seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch: „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Miss Granger. Ich habe jedoch in letzter Zeit häufiger Gespräche zwischen Schülern mitbekommen, die sich darüber unterhalten haben, wie nahe Sie Tom Riddle stehen. Wie gut Sie zu ihm passen. Ebenso kann ich beobachten, dass Sie oft in seiner Nähe sind und dabei nicht unwillig wirken. Da können Sie mir kaum vorwerfen, dass ich besorgt bin."

Energisch stand Hermine auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und erwiderte: „Nein. So leicht mache ich es Ihnen nicht. Wissen Sie, was wirklich das Problem ist? Das wirkliche Problem ist, dass ich anfange, in Tom einen Jungen zu sehen, ganz, wie Sie es selbst gesagt haben. In manchen Augenblicken sehe ich in ihm einen ganz normalen Menschen, der eigentlich nur Zuneigung und Bestätigung will. Ich sehe ihn an und frage mich, ob seine Seele nicht zu retten wäre. Ob ich ihn nicht von seinem Pfad abbringen könnte, wenn ich ihm echte Liebe zeige. Wenn ich ihm beweise, dass er ein wertvoller Mensch ist, der nicht auf Gewalt angewiesen ist, um sich Gehört zu verschaffen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt? Tom ist siebzehn! Er mag eine furchtbare Kindheit gehabt haben, er mag schreckliche Dinge getan haben, aber er ist noch so jung! Man könnte ihn retten. Man könnte seine Seele retten!"

Schwer atmend lief Hermine vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab. So sehr sie Tom auch hasste dafür, dass er Abraxas manipulierte, so konnte sie doch nicht darüber hinwegsehen, was das eigentlich Tragische an der Situation war. Sie bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien, als sie fortfuhr: „Haben Sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie sich das für mich anfühlt? Ich weiß nämlich, ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht retten darf. Dass ich es nicht versuchen darf. Denn sollte es mir tatsächlich gelingen, Tom irgendwie zu bekehren, dann würde der Krieg in der Zukunft nicht stattfinden und ich würde diese Zeitreise niemals antreten, wodurch ich ihn niemals retten würde und am Ende doch wieder alles kommt, wie es gekommen ist. Ich darf nichts ändern! Ich bin zum Zusehen verdammt, obwohl ich mir so sicher bin, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Ich bin zum Zusehen verdammt, ertrage schreckliche Dinge, lasse mich in die Dunklen Künste einführen, lasse mich foltern oder foltere andere Menschen. Alles, um irgendwie an Tom heranzukommen auf eine Weise, die in der Zukunft nützlich sein wird! Und dann kommen Sie und werfen mir vor, ich hätte vielleicht das Ziel aus den Augen verloren?"

Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch sie hatte nicht länger schweigen können. Wieso betrachtete Dumbledore immer alles als kühles Logik-Rätsel? Begriff er nicht, dass sie ihre geistige Gesundheit riskierte mit jedem Tag, den sie an Toms Seite verbrachte? War ihr Opfer ihm so wenig wert? Und warum hatte sich das Schicksal ausgedacht, sie an die Seite von Tom zu schicken zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo seine Seele noch zu retten war?

Dumbledore seufzte tief: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ehrliche Wut aus Ihnen spricht, Miss Granger, oder ob Sie Tom so sehr verfallen sind, dass Sie ihn verteidigen wollen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und das besorgt mich. Begreifen Sie das nicht?"

Mehrmals blinzelte Hermine. Hatte er auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was sie gerade gesagt hatte? Hatte er verstanden, was in ihr vorging? Frustriert ließ sie sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken: „Ich glaube, wir kommen in diesem Punkt nicht zusammen, Sir. Ich sehe Tom in der Zukunft als Feind. Der Tom in dieser Zeit ist grausam, aber noch kein unmenschliches Monster. Er ist nicht der Feind. Ich kenne mein Ziel. Ich weiß, dass ich hier irgendetwas tun oder herausfinden muss, was sich in der Zukunft gegen ihn verwenden lässt. Aber Sie werden mich nicht dazu bringen, Toms Seele bereits jetzt als rettungslos verloren zu betrachten."

Leise hakte der Professor nach: „Werden Sie versuchen, seine Seele zu retten?"

Hermine fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein."

Sanft lächelte Dumbledore sie an: „Gut. Das ist alles, was zählt."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Dumbledore war immer derjenige gewesen, der sie gemahnt hatte, in Tom nicht nur ein Monster zu sehen. Jetzt, wo sie das endlich tat, warf er ihr genau das vor? Sie war nicht blind für Toms Grausamkeiten. Sie war weit davon entfernt, ihm zu verfallen oder sich gar in ihn zu verlieben. Aber sie verstand ihn inzwischen besser, gerade weil er ihr half, dass sie sich selbst besser verstand.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Tee, dann wechselte sie das Thema: „Ich werde Ihnen am Tag meiner … Abreise eine Liste geben. Ich habe schon jetzt Menschen getroffen, die mich in der Zukunft sehen werden. Sie müssen diese Menschen rechtzeitig darüber aufklären, wer ich bin, damit es nicht zu merkwürdigen … Verwirrungen kommt."

Dumbledore nickte: „Selbstverständlich. Haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit darüber nachgedacht, wie Ihr Gemälde in die Kammer kommt?"

Hermine schluckte. Das hatte sie in der Tat und die Lösung, die ihr eingefallen war, gefiel selbst ihr nicht: „Ich werde es selbst dort hinbringen."

Überraschung blitzte in seinen Augen auf: „Sie? Ich dachte, Sie sind kein Parselmund?"

Vorsichtig, um nicht zu viel preiszugeben, erklärte sie: „Das ist auch korrekt. Aber ich weiß inzwischen, dass ich die Kammer selbstständig öffnen kann. Ich muss ja sowieso dahin, oder nicht? Ich muss an den Ort zurückkehren, an dem meine Zeitreise gestartet ist. Ich werde also das Gemälde aufhängen und dann den Verwechslungszauber auf dem Zeitumkehrer beenden."

Nachdenklich rieb Dumbledore sich das Kinn: „Das wird schwierig. Immerhin werden Nicolas und ich den Zeitumkehrer brauchen, um ihn für Ihre Zeitreise zu präparieren."

Hermine fluchte leise. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Angestrengt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Aber Sie haben doch einen eigenen Zeitumkehrer, oder? Sie könnten doch den nehmen?"

„Theoretisch schon", stimmte er ihr zu: „Aber ich möchte nicht riskieren, dabei etwas falsch zu machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass schon immer dieser Zeitumkehrer für die Zeitreise genommen wurde, kein anderer. Er wurde also schon unendlich oft zerstört und wieder hergerichtet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht zu Nebeneffekten kommen würde, wenn wir plötzlich einen anderen Zeitumkehrer ins Spiel bringen."

Verständnislos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Aber es ist Ihr Zeitumkehrer! Es ist doch praktisch derselbe, den Sie schon besitzen."

„Es ist nicht wirklich derselbe", widersprach Dumbledore, „deswegen will ich nichts riskieren. Vielleicht macht es keinen Unterschied, aber es geht doch auch anders. Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, müssen Sie den Zeitumkehrer nicht bei sich haben, um in Ihre Zeit zurückkehren zu können. Ich kann den Zauber von hier aus beenden, während Sie unten sind. Oder ich begleite Sie."

Mit geschlossenen Augen kramte Hermine in ihrem Gedächtnis. Professor Dumbledore hatte damals in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr nicht gewusst, wo die Kammer war. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann wäre er sicherlich eingeschritten, immerhin stand Ginnys Leben auf dem Spiel. Gewiss würde doch selbst Dumbledore nicht das Leben einer jungen Schülerin aufs Spiel setzen, um einen Plan einzuhalten? Zu ihrem großen Unwohlsein war sich Hermine da tatsächlich nicht mehr so sicher. Sie beschloss, dass sie ihm diese Gewissensentscheidung einfach abnehmen würde: „Das ist nicht möglich. Ich weiß, dass Sie zu meiner Zeit nicht wussten, wo die Kammer liegt oder wie man sie öffnet. Also kann ich es Ihnen jetzt leider nicht zeigen."

Offensichtlich unzufrieden mit der Antwort nickte Dumbledore: „Na schön. Ich werde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Sie dem Monster der Kammer nicht zum Opfer fallen. Wie gedenken Sie, mir zu signalisieren, dass das Gemälde platziert ist und ich den Zauber sprechen kann?"

Das war in der Tat ein guter Einwand. Sie konnte schlecht eine Eule mit sich nehmen, denn soweit sie wusste, schloss der Eingang zur Kammer sich nach kurzer Zeit von selbst wieder. Ob die Eule einen anderen Weg hinaus finden konnte, wagte Hermine zu bezweifeln. Gedankenverloren zupfte sie an einer Locke: „Sie könnten mir beibringen, über einen Patronus eine Nachricht zu schicken."

Dumbledore hob beide Augenbrauen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen den Patronus-Zauber beibringen kann."

Unwillig verzog Hermine das Gesicht. Dachte er wirklich, dass sie unfähig wäre, einen Patronus zu sprechen? Warum? Weil sie in seinen Augen den Dunklen Künsten verfallen war? Grimmig packte sie ihren Zauberstab und rief sich die Erinnerung daran in den Sinn, als sie vor so vielen Jahren ihren Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hatte. Obwohl sie auch danach viele glückliche Momente erlebt hatte, war dies die eine Erinnerung, die sie immer zuverlässig glücklich machte. Entschlossen sagte sie: „Expecto Patronum."

Ihr kleiner Otter kam aus der Zauberstabspitze und tanzte vergnügt um sie. Wenn Hermine ehrlich zu sich war, war sie ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass sie tatsächlich noch in der Lage war, einen Patronus zu zaubern. Nach all dem, was sie in den letzten Monaten hier erlebt hatte, hatte ein wenig Zweifel an ihr genagt.

„Ein gestaltlicher Patronus", sagte Dumbledore mit ein wenig mehr Achtung in seiner Stimme: „Das ist beeindruckend. Wenn Sie einen gestaltlichen Patronus zaubern können, ist der Rest gar nicht so schwer. Wichtig ist, dass Sie klar und deutlich sprechen, damit die Botschaft nicht verloren geht, und dass Sie einen konkreten Willen in den Patronus pflanzen, ehe Sie ihn losschicken."

Hermine vergaß, dass sie eigentlich wütend auf Dumbledore war, zu fasziniert war sie davon, diesen kleinen, nützlichen Trick zu lernen. Zu ihrer Zeit hatten nur Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix' gewusst, wie man einen Patronus zu Kommunikationszwecken nutzt, so dass Hermine schon immer angenommen hatte, dass irgendeines dieser Mitglieder den Zauber dafür erfunden haben musste. Dass Dumbledore nun in der Lage war, ihr das beizubringen, legte nahe, dass er die Quelle war. Gierig sog sie alles auf, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, versuchte immer wieder, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und legt all ihren Willen darein, ihrem Otter eine Nachricht einzupflanzen.

Immerhin ein positives Ergebnis würde dieser Sonntagvormittag haben. Sie war zwar kaum schlauer als zuvor, wie Dumbledore den Zeitumkehrer reparieren wollte, doch immerhin waren sie nun einen Schritt weiter, um ihre Rückreise zu sichern.

* * *

 ** _Hey! Falls ihr mich auch jenseits dieser Plattform unterstützen wollt: Ich veröffentliche meine Dramione-Fanfictions gerade auf der Schreib-Plattform Sweek. Wenn ich genügend Follows für meine Geschichten bekomme, kann ich an einem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, wo man Geld gewinnen kann. Ihr findet mich dort auch unter Thoronris. Falls ihr also zufällig Lust habt, euch dort anzumelden und mir zu helfen, wäre ich euch zu ewigem Dank verbunden!_**


	26. IV 2 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine am Montagmorgen zu Professor Slughorn. Er hatte für das kommende Wochenende erneut zu seinem Clubtreffen eingeladen, was wiederum sie daran erinnert hatte, dass sie seit Ende September nicht mehr an den Salon, den sie regelmäßig hatte veranstalten wollen, gedacht hatte. Zu viel war geschehen, die Zeit schien nur so dahin zu rasen.

Neben ihr rührte Tom konzentriert in ihrem gemeinsamen Kessel. Wieder einmal waren sie zu Gruppenarbeit gezwungen worden, da die Tränke, die im siebten Jahr auf dem Lehrplan standen, zunehmend gefährlicher und aufwändiger wurden. Offensichtlich wollte ihr Professor sicher gehen, dass zwei Paar Augen die Herstellung überwachten. Hermine hatte zu Beginn der Doppelstunde ein Grinsen unterdrücken müssen, als sie gehört hatte, dass sie heute den Vielsafttrank beginnen würden. In ihrer eigenen Schulzeit hatten sie den im Unterricht nie behandelt und dass er auch hier erst im siebten Jahr durchgenommen wurde, erfüllte sie mit Stolz.

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihren Kupferkessel benutzten statt des Kessels von Tom, der wie gewöhnlich aus Zinn bestand. Als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass die Brauzeit der ersten Phase des Vielsafttranks durch einen Kupferkessel soweit reduziert wurde, dass sie auch den zweiten Schritt der ersten Phase bereits in dieser Doppelstunde beenden könnten, hatte er jedoch zustimmend genickt.

„Schritt eins ist fertig", verkündete Tom, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab über den Kessel geschwenkt hatte.

„Ab jetzt also sechzig Minuten", nickte Hermine und drehte das Stundenglas um.

„Da werden wir nur knapp vor Ende der Doppelstunde fertig."

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal: „Wenn wir die Zutaten von Schritt zwei jetzt vorbereiten, sollte das kein Problem sein. Wir müssen die Blutegel und die Florfliegen-Paste nur hinzugeben und dann für dreißig Sekunden erhitzen."

Wieder einmal konnte Hermine einen harten Zug um Toms Mundwinkel herum wahrnehmen. Er war der Lieblingsschüler von Slughorn und ganz offensichtlich schmeckte es ihm nicht, dass sie so selbstbewusst im Tränkebrauen war. Ehe er etwas Entsprechendes sagen konnte, versicherte sie ihm: „Ich habe den Trank in meiner anderen Schule schon einmal gebraut, Tom."

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt", erwiderte er kühl.

Hermine rollte bloß mit den Augen: „Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du schon wieder wütend geworden bist. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du den Trank noch nie gebraut hast. Es ist doch völlig selbstverständlich, dass ich mit meiner Erfahrung einen Wissensvorsprung habe."

Toms Mund verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Linie. Obwohl sie ihn hatte besänftigen wollen, hatte sie am Ende ihre Worte doch bewusst so gewählt, dass sie Tom seine Niederlage noch stärker unter die Nase reiben konnte. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie trieb ein gefährliches Spiel, ihn so zu reizen, doch sie konnte sie nicht helfen.

Irgendetwas in ihr sehnte sich danach, bestraft zu werden.

„Tom, mein Lieber, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?", unterbrach Professor Slughorn in jenem Moment die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

Sofort war das ausgesucht höfliche Lächeln auf Toms Lippen: „Ich denke, wir kommen gut voran. Wir haben den Kupferkessel von Hermine genutzt, so dass wir noch vor Ende dieser Doppelstunde den zweiten Schritt von Phase eins beenden können."

„Oh, das war sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen!", lobte ihr Lehrer enthusiastisch: „Dann können Sie am Mittwoch ja bereits mit Phase zwei beginnen, wie schön."

Hermine imitierte das Lächeln von Tom: „Sie müssten nur nach achtzehn Stunden einen Stasis über den Kessel legen. Ich würde das normalerweise selbst machen, aber es wäre vermutlich keine gute Idee, wenn ich morgen früh um sechs Uhr bei Ihnen im Büro stehe, nur damit ich den Trank einfrieren kann."

Slughorns Augen weiteten sich, während Tom neben ihr kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Eilig versicherte ihr Professor: „Aber selbstverständlich, Miss Dumbledore, ich übernehme das für Sie. Das ist doch gar keine Frage, das mache ich doch immer so."

„Vielen Dank", schmeichelte Hermine mit einem breiten Lächeln. Wie erwartet entfernte Slughorn sich daraufhin hastig von ihrem Tisch.

„Es ist immer wieder interessant zu sehen, wie spielend leicht du den guten Slughorn aus dem Konzept bringen kannst", murmelte Tom leise, doch Hermine meinte, Belustigung aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.

Ebenso leise gab sie zurück: „Ich bitte dich. Wenn schon die Erwähnung, dass ich so früh am Morgen in seinen Gemächern auftauchen könnte, so eine Reaktion verursacht, ist das wohl kaum meine Schuld."

„Du musst ihn aber natürlich extra darauf hinweisen", beharrte Tom, während er sich dem Zerstampfen der Florfliegen widmete.

Jetzt musste Hermine doch kichern: „Es ist einfach zu schön zu sehen, wie steif hier alle sind. Ich vermute ja, das liegt nur daran, dass ihr alle insgeheim sehr schmutzige Gedanken habt und jede noch so kleine Andeutung ausreicht, damit eure Fantasie mit euch durchgeht."

„Was meinst du mit ihr?"

„Ihr Briten", erklärte Hermine, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit auf das Jahrzehnt angespielt hatte.

„Willst du den Vorurteilen gegenüber Amerikanern tatsächlich noch mehr Nahrung geben?", hakte Tom nach, den Blick immer noch konzentriert auf die kleine Schüssel mit Florfliegen gerichtet.

„Glaubst du denn an diese Vorurteile?"

Jetzt schaute er sie doch direkt an: „Bisher hast du jedenfalls nichts getan, um die Vorurteile zu widerlegen", flüsterte er, ehe er sich vorbeugte und mit noch leiserer Stimme hinzufügte, „so bereitwillig, wie du in mein Bett kommst."

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihr Herzschlag sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte. Bilder von ihr und Tom in intimen Posen schossen durch ihren Geist, Bilder, die ihr gefielen, die sie erregten.

„Wenn du mich so ansiehst", raunte er mit dunkler Stimme, „fällt es mir schwer, nicht über dich herzufallen."

Hermine holte tief Luft und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. Sie wusste, dass seine Aussage nur den Sinn hatte, sie noch weiter zu verunsichern, immerhin hatte Tom weit mehr Kontrolle über seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse als er in Momenten wie diesen vorgab. Trotzdem löste es den gewünschten Effekt aus: Sie fühlte sich begehrt von ihm. Was vor gar nicht so vielen Wochen noch abstoßend gewesen wäre, trieb nun ihre Erregung voran.

Triumphierend grinsend wandte Tom sich wieder seinen Fliegen zu. Hermine hingegen blickte starr in den Kessel, der zwischen ihnen stand. Ungebeten wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Harry und Ron. Würde sie ihnen jemals erzählen können, was hier im Jahr 1944 geschehen war? Würde sie es überhaupt irgendjemandem jemals erzählen können? Sie war hier, um Voldemorts Schwäche zu finden, doch der Junge, der gerade neben ihr stand und gewissenhaft seine Schulaufgaben erledigte, war nicht Voldemort.

Wie sie es zu Dumbledore am Vortag gesagt hatte: Dieser Junge wäre vielleicht noch zu retten. Sie wollte seine Taten – oder ihre eigenen – gar nicht entschuldigen oder relativieren, aber gerade im Vergleich zu dem Monster, das er eines Tages werden würde, war dieser Junge noch so viel menschlicher. Er hatte im Leben nie eine Chance gehabt und bei allem Selbstmitleid, in dem er sich so gerne badete, hatte er nicht aufgegeben, im Gegenteil. Er machte sich nicht kleiner, als er war, sondern wurde angetrieben von dem Bedürfnis, der Welt zu beweisen, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts zurück. Daran, wie sie Ron und ihren anderen Mitschülern hatte helfen wollen, weil ihr das Lernen leicht fiel und den anderen nicht. Sie erkannte sofort, was die anderen falsch machten, und wusste, wie es zu korrigieren war. Aber statt ihr zu danken, hatte Ron nur über sie gelästert. Wäre das anders gewesen, wenn sie keine Muggelgeborene gewesen wäre? Oder wenn sie ein Junge gewesen wäre? Selbst Professor Snape hatte ihr zunehmend Hass entgegen gebracht, weil sie alle Antworten kannte und sich nicht scheute, das zu zeigen. Wäre das anders gewesen, wenn sie ein Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre?

Tom ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Er hatte Schutz gesucht hinter der Maske der Höflichkeit und einen Weg gefunden, als brillant, aber bescheiden zu gelten, während er in Wirklichkeit allen nur Verachtung entgegen brachte. Er scheute sich nicht davor, seine intellektuelle Überlegenheit zu zeigen. Hermine wünschte sich, sie wäre ein wenig mehr wie er.

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe ihr aufging, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte.

Verzweifelt stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab. Sie konnte nicht einmal schockiert über ihren Gedankengang sein, denn sie spürte, sie meinte das ernst. Harry und Ron würden sie niemals verstehen. Niemals.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken und ließ sie aufschauen. Tom starrte sie eindringlich an. Als wäre er ein Rettungsanker auf stürmischer See hielt sie sich an seinem Blick fest.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir", flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne Spott, ohne Arroganz.

Ein Stein fiel Hermine vom Herzen. Tom Riddle verstand sie tatsächlich. Sie musste nicht aussprechen, was sie brauchte, er verstand sie wortlos und war bereit, ihr zu geben, wonach sie sich sehnte.

oOoOoOo

Orion konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder zu Tom hinüber zu starren. Oder besser gesagt: zu Tom und Hermine. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Abend im Gesellschaftsraum, er saß an einem der Tische und kontrollierte den Zaubertränke-Aufsatz, den er morgen abgeben musste, aber etwas war anders. Er konnte nicht genau den Finger darauf legen, doch er spürte deutlich, dass zwischen Tom und Dumbledores Nichte etwas anders war.

Möglicherweise bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Möglicherweise störte ihn einfach die Art, wie Tom hin und wieder seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. Wie er sie mit einem ungewohnt freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. Wie sie ihn nicht mit Abscheu, sondern mit Erwartung anschaute.

Möglicherweise war er einfach nur eifersüchtig.

Seine Gefühle für Tom waren unverändert, obwohl er seine Nähe gemieden hatte. In der Enge des Gemeinschaftsraums jedoch war es beinahe unmöglich, ihm vollständig aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wann immer der Schulsprecher ihm einen Blick zuwarf, klopfte sein Herz schneller. Am liebsten würde er immer den Raum verlassen, wenn Tom ihn betrat, doch er wusste, das wäre nicht nur unhöflich, sondern würde langfristig auch seine Beziehung, seine besondere Stellung mit ihm ruinieren.

Es war schon spät am Abend, außer ihm und Tom und Hermine waren nur noch drei andere, ältere Slytherin wach. Lestrange und Avery waren in ein leises Gespräch vertieft, während Nott konzentriert in einem Buch las. Orion beschloss, seinen Aufsatz so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu korrigieren, um nicht länger dem Anblick von Tom ausgesetzt zu sein.

Ein weiterer, beinahe unfreiwilliger Blick in dessen Richtung ließ Orion erstarren. Irgendwie war in den letzten Minuten der Rock von Hermine hochgerutscht, sodass ihr Oberschenkel sichtbar wurde. Toms Hand lag dort wie selbstverständlich, sein Daumen bewegte sich geringfügig, während seine andere Hand mit den Locken seiner Freundin spielte.

Er sollte wegschauen. Es war nicht anständig, ein Pärchen beim Liebesspiel zu beobachten, doch er konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Die helle Haut des entblößten Oberschenkels regte Gefühle in ihm, die er kaum kannte. Plötzlich wünschte er, er wäre an Toms Stelle und könnte sie berühren. Gewiss war ihre Haut zart und warm. Die zarte Röte, die ihre Wangen zierte, war einladend und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen voller Versprechen.

Entsetzt senkte Orion den Blick. Wie konnte er so über Toms Freundin denken? Und warum dachte er überhaupt über irgendeine Frau so nach? Hatte er sich nicht gerade erst selbst eingestanden, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte? Wie verkommen war er, dass er offenbar unlautere Gedanken über alle Menschen hegte? Zitternd ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Es war nicht richtig, dass er so fühlte und dachte.

Rasch blickte er zu Rufus und Humphrey hinüber, fürchtete, dass sie sein lüsternes Starren bemerkt hatten. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie hatten ihre gedämpfte Konversation unterbrochen und schauten selbst hochkonzentriert zu Hermine und Tom hinüber. Mehrmals leckte sich Humphrey über die Lippen, während Rufus einen kalkulierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug und sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb.

Nur Peter Nott schien unberührt von den Geschehnissen um ihn herum. So sollte ein wahrer Gentleman auf diese Situation reagieren: Selbst wenn er wahrnahm, was geschah, war es seine Pflicht, so zu tun, als würde er nichts bemerken. Das junge Pärchen verdiente seine Privatsphäre, es schickte sich nicht, offen zu starren. Vielleicht sollte er besser gehen.

Doch auch das kam nicht in Frage, ging Orion sofort auf. Wenn er jetzt aufstand und seine Sachen packte, würde unwillkürlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegen. Alle würden daran erinnert, dass sie sich nicht alleine in diesem Raum befanden und er würde jeden einzelnen von ihnen in eine unangenehme Situation bringen. Er musste hier bleiben und warten, bis irgendjemand anderes den ersten Schritt tat. Am besten Tom und Hermine.

Verzweifelt bemühte Orion sich, seine Konzentration wieder auf den Aufsatz zu lenken, doch die Bilder von Hermines entblößtem Oberschenkel und ihrem leuchtenden Gesicht gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Ein leises Seufzen ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Sofa hinübergleiten. Tom hatte sich über Hermine gebeugt und küsste sie, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen und in den Nacken gelegten Kopf genoss.

Bevor er sich kontrollieren konnte, entwich Orion ein Stöhnen.

Entsetzt versuchte er, so zu tun, als würde er über seinen schwierigen Aufsatz stöhnen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Tom hatte ihm einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick zugeworfen und setzte den Kuss mit einem amüsierten Grinsen fort. Tränen brannten in Orions Augen. Er war eine Schande für seine Familie. Was nutzte ihm reines Blut, wenn er obszöne Gedanken hegte, nicht nur für Frauen, sondern auch für Männer? Unfähig, sich der Situation noch länger auszusetzen, packte er seine Sachen und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das vielstimmige Lachen der älteren Jungen verfolgte ihn auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer.


	27. IV 3 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Leise schlich Hermine durch die Gänge, um unbemerkt zu Toms Zimmer zu gelangen. Nach dem Spektakel, das sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum veranstaltet hatten, hätte ihr es eigentlich egal sein können, ob irgendjemand wusste, dass sie nachts zu ihrem Freund ins Zimmer schlich, doch sie wollte nicht mehr böse Zungen als nötig provozieren.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie neben sich gestanden. Erinnerungen an Ron und Harry, die sie die letzten Wochen über zu verdrängen versucht hatte, waren hochgekommen. Ihr Leben war im Jahr 1997 so viel leichter gewesen, auch wenn ihr jüngeres Ich das vermutlich kaum glauben konnte. Sie war nicht länger das naive Mädchen, das daran glaubte, die Welt verbessern zu können. Zu sehr hatte sie sich für Tom verändert. Es war nicht einmal so, als hätte sie diese Veränderung an sich selbst vorher nie bemerkt. Sie hatte sich einfach nur entschieden, es zu ignorieren, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen.

Heute war ihr das endgültig nicht mehr möglich. Sie hatte sich dabei erwischt, einen genuin positiven Gedanken über Tom zu haben, und damit war sämtlicher Halt zerbrochen. Deswegen brauchte sie Tom jetzt mehr denn je.

Leise klopfte sie an seine Tür. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann öffnete Tom sie einen Spalt breit, ehe er ihr ganz aufmachte. Wortlos trat sie ein.

Nachdem Tom die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt hatte, ließ Hermine sich ohne Aufforderung auf sein Bett sinken. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, was sie brauchte, sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie das artikulieren sollte.

Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck trat er vor sie und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn: „Dir geht es nicht gut heute, mein Herz, hab ich Recht?"

Sie nickte stumm. Sie konnte ihm nicht erklären, was in ihr vorging, also schwieg sie. Er schien von sich aus genug zu begreifen.

„Du hattest Gedanken, die du nicht haben solltest, richtig?"

Toms Stimme klang hart, als er das fragte, doch Hermine nickte erneut. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass er im Zentrum dieser Gedanken stand, dennoch war seine Vermutung richtig.

„Zieh dich aus!", befahl er.

Tief holte Hermine Luft, ehe sie mit zitternden Fingern begann, die Bluse ihrer Schuluniform aufzuknöpfen. Für einen Moment schaute Tom ihr dabei zu, das Gesicht noch immer regungslos, dann wandte er sich ab, um seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch zu greifen. Hermine senkte den Blick, um sich ganz auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das sie ablegte, ließ sie ein Stück von sich selbst fallen. Als sie schließlich vollständig nackt vor Tom stand, ging ihr Atem schwer und ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er glühte.

„Knie dich hin", forderte Tom sie auf.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kniete Hermine sich hin und setzte sich auf ihre Fersen, den Blick auf den Boden vor ihr gesenkt. Tom trat auf sie zu, in der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab, mit der anderen streichelte er ihr über den Kopf: „Du weißt, dass ich dich bestrafen muss, richtig?"

Stumm nickte sie.

„Du gehörst mir, mein Herz", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, „du gehörst mir und hast mir zu gehorchen. Warum drehen sich deine Gedanken trotzdem noch um Dinge, die mir missfallen? Verstehst du nicht, dass ich alles für dich tun würde? Ich habe geschworen, dich zu beschützen. Ich will dich nicht bestrafen, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Du musst verstehen, dass du dich mir unterordnen musst, um frei leben zu können."

Wieder nickte Hermine. Tom wusste nicht, welcher Natur ihre Gedanken gewesen sind, doch er fand genau die richtigen Worte.

„Steh auf", befahl er nun, „geh zum Schreibtisch und beug dich vor. Zeig mir deinen süßen kleinen Hintern."

Zitternd erhob sie sich, um sich mit ihrer Brust voran auf das kühle Holz des Schreibtischs zu legen. Sie legte ihre schwitzenden Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab und wartete auf weitere Befehle von Tom.

„Ich will, dass du mitzählst, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja", hauchte Hermine.

Seine Hand griff in ihr Haar, während er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und eiskalt ins Ohr flüsterte: „Für dich heißt das Ja, mein Lord."

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Entfernt registrierte sie die Implikationen seiner Worte, doch jetzt gerade hatte sie keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken: „Ja, mein Lord."

„Braves Mädchen", lobte er sie.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Hermine eine Peitsche aus Leder, als Tom an ihr vorbei und hinter sie trat. Erwartungsvoll schloss sie die Augen und presste ihre Füße noch stärker in den weichen Teppichboden.

Ein zischendes Geräusch, ein lauter Knall, heißer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Hintern. Ein Wimmern entkam Hermine, doch sie zwang sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen: „Eins."

Wieder das Geräusch der Peitsche, die durch die Luft sauste, wieder ein Knall, der Schmerz wurde intensiver: „Zwei."

Wieder und wieder ließ Tom die Peitsche auf ihren Hintern klatschen. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf. Es gab nur noch den Schmerz und den Befehl zu zählen. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter, während ihre Welt nur noch aus ihrem misshandelten Hintern zu bestehen schien. Inzwischen stöhnte sie bei jedem Schlag laut auf. Hatte sie Tom anfangs noch ihren Hintern entgegen gestreckt, versuchte sie nun unwillkürlich, ihm zu entkommen. Es tat weh. Es brannte. Es gab nur noch den Schmerz.

„Fast geschafft, mein Herz", kam es da beruhigend von Tom: „Du machst das großartig. Kannst du es noch ein wenig aushalten? Kannst du mich stolz machen?"

Sie war zu keiner Antwort fähig, doch sie bewegte sich auch nicht weg. Sie hatte den Schmerz verdient. Sie hatte sich auf Tom Riddle eingelassen und sich selbst verloren. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das mit Ron und Harry ausgezogen war, um die Welt zu retten. Sie war einfach nur noch eine dumme Hexe, die sich völlig naiv einem gefährlichen Zauberer genähert hatte. Sie verdiente den Schmerz.

Erneut kündigte das Zischen die Peitsche an, dann traf der Schlag. Gequält presste Hermine: „Neunzehn", hervor. Die Tränen liefen inzwischen frei über ihr Gesicht, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Beine zitterten, weil sie kaum noch in der Lage war, den Schmerz auszuhalten. Aber sie hatte das verdient.

Ein letztes Mal traf die Lederpeitsche sie. „Zwanzig", keuchte Hermine, dann gaben ihre Knie nach und sie glitt vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden. Noch immer vernebelte der Schmerz ihr die Sinne, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, gewann sie sich selbst zurück. Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Ein Gefühl der Befreiung machte sich breit.

Tom ging neben ihr in die Hocke: „Du hast das sehr gut gemacht, mein Herz. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du hast erkannt, dass du die Strafe verdienst und du hast es ausgehalten. Du bist so ein starkes Mädchen. Mein Mädchen."

Hermine wälzte sich auf den Rücken, um zu Tom hochschauen zu können, doch sofort bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Der eigentlich so weiche Teppich rieb unangenehm gegen ihren wunden Hintern.

„Komm, Liebes, wir wollen uns um dein geschundenes Hinterteil kümmern", sagte Tom liebevoll, während er seine Arme unter sie schob und sie hochhob, als wöge sie nichts. Erschöpft schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schloss die Augen.

Kein anderer Mann wäre in der Lage, diesen Teil von ihr zu verstehen.

Vorsichtig legte Tom sie so auf dem Bett ab, dass ihr Hintern die Decke nicht berührte. Während Hermine sich bequem auf den Bauch legte, holte Tom eine kleine Dose mit Schraubverschluss hervor: „Ich habe immer eine Heilsalbe bei mir, weil die Schüler aus Slytherin zu Verletzungen neigen, die sie ungerne im Krankenflügel behandeln lassen wollen."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die kühle Salbe ihre Pobacke berührte, doch Toms Finger waren so sanft, dass sie sich augenblicklich entspannte. Sie schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr in sein Bett, und genoss einfach die Liebkosung seiner Finger. Er nahm sich mehr Zeit, als er musste. Streichelte ihre Backen, immer wieder, massierte sie, blies seinen kühlen Atem über ihre geschundene Haut.

Alles war gut. Ihre schwarzen Gedanken waren wieder in weite Ferne gerückt. Sie hatte sich verloren und war dafür bestraft worden. Sie hatte den Schmerz akzeptiert und war dafür belohnt worden. Tom hatte sie bestraft, ohne zu wissen, dass er sie für positive Gedanken über ihn bestrafte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sein Selbstbewusstsein, seine Arroganz, seine dominante Art, einfach alles an ihm sorgte dafür, dass sie sich von ihm unterwerfen lassen konnte. Doch genauso blendeten diese Eigenschaften ihn, machten ihn blind für das, was wirklich in ihr vorging.

„Geht es dir besser, Liebes?"

Hermine öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute über ihre Schulter zu Tom: „Ja. Danke."

Zärtlich fuhr er ihr über die Wange: „Verstehst du jetzt, wie viel Freiheit darin liegt, dich mir zu unterwerfen?"

Sie grinste schief: „Es ist belastend, wenn man Schuld mit sich herum trägt, für die man nicht büßen kann."

Er lächelte sie breit an: „Du hast verstanden, worum es geht."

„Natürlich habe ich das."

„Natürlich."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, hielt seinem Blick stand. So kaputt Tom innerlich auch war, er schien instinktiv die abgründigen Seiten der Menschen zu verstehen. Dass er ohne Zweifel und Gewissen bösartig und arrogant sein konnte, machte ihn zu einem schlechten Menschen, aber Hermine erkannte auch die Stärke, die darin lag. Er schämte sich nicht für seine moralischen Defizite, im Gegenteil. Sie sollte das akzeptieren und ihm nachahmen, ohne jemals aus den Augen zu verlieren, dass es ihn zu einem bösen Menschen machte. Wenn sie diesen Spagat schaffte, würde sie ihm noch näher kommen können.

Sie ließ zu, dass er sich neben sie legte und sie in eine innige Umarmung zog. Während er ihr durch das Haar streichelte, fragte Hermine sich, ob Tom diese körperliche Nähe, die nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte, tatsächlich auch genoss, oder ob es für ihn nur ein kalkulierter Schachzug war, um sie weiter an sich zu binden. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie sich unwohl in seinen Armen fühlen würde.

Aber sie würde auch lügen, wenn sie vorgab, nicht genau diesen Umstand unangenehm zu finden. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sie sich mehr als sonst, dass Tom einfach nur ein fehlgeleiteter Junge war, der mit den richtigen Menschen um ihn herum immer noch zu einem vernünftigen, empathischen Mann heranwachsen konnte. Doch sie wusste, sie durfte die historische Entwicklung nicht verhindern. Sie musste zulassen, dass er zu einem Monster heranwuchs.

„Du bist noch immer unruhig, mein Herz", flüsterte Tom ihr ins Ohr.

Seufzend rollte sie sich herum, um ihm auf der Seite liegend in die Augen schauen zu können: „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich verwirrt bin."

Neben all den Gedanken, die sie sich über ihre eigene Beziehung zu Tom machte, war ihr heute erneut etwas aufgefallen, was sie schon länger störte. Bedacht erklärte sie: „Ich kenne ihn kaum, doch Orion Black scheint sich von einem selbstbewussten, lebenslustigen Jungen in einen schüchternen, verunsicherten Jungen verwandelt zu haben."

Ein Schimmern trat in Toms Augen, begleitet von einem diabolischen Lächeln. Misstrauisch setzte Hermine sich auf: „Du steckst also wirklich dahinter?"

Grinsend stützte er seinen Kopf auf einer Hand auf und schaute zu ihr hoch: „Deine Vorwürfe sind harsch. Es ist nicht mein Verschulden, dass der junge Black derzeit ein wenig durcheinander ist."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen: „Was hast du getan?"

Lachend drehte Tom sich auf den Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt: „Ich musste gar nichts tun. Orion hat sich dieses Grab selbst geschaufelt. Es scheint, dass nicht nur die Schülerinnen meinem Aussehen und meinem Charme erliegen."

Schockiert schlug Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wollte Tom wirklich andeuten, dass Orion homosexuell war? Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die Zaubererwelt der vierziger Jahre zu dieser sexuellen Orientierung zu sagen hatte. Dass Tom darüber so boshaft lachen konnte, bedeutete zudem, dass er diese Erkenntnis nicht ungenutzt ruhen lassen würde.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?", sagte sie streng: „Orion verehrt dich. So wenig ich auch mit ihm zu tun habe, die Bewunderung für dich steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kann dir das nicht genug sein? Musst du ein schmutziges Geheimnis gegen ihn halten?"

Toms Gesicht wurde ernst: „Eventuell würde ich Orion tatsächlich zutrauen, dass er loyal zu mir steht, selbst wenn ich kein Druckmittel hätte. Doch Orion ist jung. Ich brauche nicht ihn, sondern seine Familie. Und ob ein Junge wie er seine Familie dazu bekommt, hinter mir zu stehen, wage ich doch zu bezweifeln."

Stöhnend vergrub Hermine ihr Gesicht in den Händen: „Du denkst immer drei Schritte voraus."

„Mindestens", stimmte Tom zu.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht in eine genervte Standpauke zu verfallen. Sie war nicht hier, um ihn zu verändern und sein Verhalten zu korrigieren. Sie war hier, um ihm nahe zu kommen und seine Schwäche zu finden.

„Komm, schlaf ein wenig, mein Herz", murmelte Tom und zog sie mit sich in eine liegende Position: „Ich werde heute Nacht über dich wachen, damit du sorgenfrei schlafen kannst."

Ungläubig schaute sie zu ihm hoch: „Das bricht doch wohl mindestens eine Schulregel."

Lachend zog er die Bettdecke über sie: „Meine liebe Hermine, wir brechen die Regeln beinahe täglich. Machst du dir wirklich Gedanken über so etwas? Niemand wird mich melden, und damit gibt es auch kein Problem."

Hermine zog die Decke fester um sich. Wollte sie wirklich eine ganze Nacht in der Gegenwart von Tom Riddle verbringen? Schutzlos ausgeliefert? Angestrengt schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich werde nicht über dich herfallen, Liebes", sagte Tom amüsiert, als hätte er ihre Zweifel in ihren Augen gelesen: „Ich bevorzuge es, dich bei Bewusstsein zu haben, wenn ich mich mit dir vergnüge."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich, doch tatsächlich glaubte sie ihm. Tom brauchte Zuschauer für seine Schandtaten, sonst war er nicht zufrieden. Wenn er sie also auf die Probe stellen wollte, ob sie sich traute, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, dann würde sie ihm beweisen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Nicht mehr.

„Na, dann gute Nacht", murmelte sie, ehe sie sich umdrehte, die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn gezogen, und ihre Umgebung vollständig ausblendete.

Tom stand vorsichtig vom Bett auf und schaute auf Hermine hinab. Beinahe täglich zeigte sie ihm, dass sie so viel mehr war, als er jemals in einem Menschen zu finden gedacht hätte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie weit er ihr trauen konnte, doch dass sie bereit war, neben ihm im Bett zu schlafen, zeigte ihm, wie weit er sie schon auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Sie gehörte ihm und sie wehrte sich immer weniger dagegen.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte er beinahe unhörbar.


	28. IV 4 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Naserümpfend starrte Beatrix auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Toms neue Freundin die Dreistigkeit besaß, erneut zu einem Salon zu laden. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie noch gedacht, dass es lediglich Miss Dumbledores Versuch war, alle Schüler schnell kennenzulernen, doch nun beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass das unverschämte Mädchen den Salon zu einer regelmäßigen Sache machen wollte. Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein, als Amerikanerin hierher zu kommen und ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis ins Leben rufen zu wollen, das niemand brauchte oder wollte, schon gar nicht von ihr?

Wütend legte sie den Brief auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. So sehr es ihr auch missfiel, sie wusste, dass sie die Einladung annehmen musste. Seit Dumbledore die Freundin von Tom war, konnte man es nicht mehr riskieren, aus ihrem Kreis ausgeschlossen zu werden. Wer Tom gegen sich aufbrachte, verlor den Respekt aller anderen.

Sie schielte zu Rufus hinüber, der einzige andere Schüler, der an diesem Mittwochabend noch mit im Studierzimmer für die Siebtklässler saß. Auch er hatte offensichtlich eine Einladung erhalten, doch sie konnte an seiner Miene nicht ablesen, wie er darüber dachte. Als Sohn aus dem Hause Lestrange war er ein wertvoller Verbündeter, immerhin hatte seine Familie deutlich mehr Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt als ihre eigene. Er hatte auch nie sonderlich begeistert gewirkt, dass Dumbledore plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Tom erfuhr. Wenn er sie zum Salon begleiten würde, hätte sie zumindest einen gleichgesinnten Gesprächspartner. Doch wie sollte sie es anstellen, dass er sie dazu aufforderte?

„Meine liebe Beatrix", sagte er da unvermittelt und schaute sie direkt an: „wenn du noch offensichtlicher starrst, muss ich dir wohl deine Zugehörigkeit zum Haus der Schlangen aberkennen."

Sie errötete. Rufus hatte Recht, ihre Erziehung hatte sie eigentlich gelehrt, niemals so offen zu starren. Verlegen schaute sie zur Seite: „Ich war so tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt habe, wie mein Blick zu dir gewandert ist. Verzeih mir."

Er grinste sie nur breit an: „Oh, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, dass du mich angestarrt hast. Die Blicke einer schönen Dame genieße ich immer."

Schockiert legte Beatrix sich eine Hand über den Mund, während ihre Wangen noch dunkler wurden: „Rufus! Du solltest dich was schämen."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen grinste er daraufhin nur noch mehr, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und setzt sich neben sie auf das kleine Sofa: „Ist es mir wirklich nicht mehr erlaubt, dem schönsten Mädchen im Schloss ein Kompliment zu machen? Verbieten die Anstandsregeln wirklich, seine aufrichtigen Empfindungen mitzuteilen?"

Gegen ihren Willen fühlte Beatrix sich geschmeichelt. Sie wusste, dass kein anständiger Mann solche Worte so offen in den Mund nehmen würde, sie sollte ihn für sein unverschämtes Verhalten zurecht weisen. Ebenso wie sie wusste, dass Rufus ein manipulativer Bastard war, vor dem sie sich in Acht nehmen sollte. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren, Gefallen an seinen Worten zu finden.

„Du scheinst deine Erziehung zu vergessen", war alles an Protest, was sie zustande brachte.

Rufus lachte leise: „Und du wirkst nicht so, als ob du dich wirklich daran störst. Komm schon, Beatrix. Wir sind unter uns. Wen willst du beeindrucken?"

Sie schluckte. Rufus war bei weitem nicht so attraktiv wie Tom, aber die Art, wie er sie anlächelte, wie er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, machten den Unterschied mehr als wett. Was wollte sie überhaupt mit Tom? Er hatte keine Familie im Rücken. Sicher, er war hochintelligent und mächtig, die anderen Schüler aus bedeutenden Familien brachten ihm Respekt entgegen, doch wäre er wirklich der wertvolle Ehemann, den sie sich erhoffte? Ein Mann aus dem Hause Lestrange wäre eine viel sicherere Option.

Zögerlich ließ Beatrix das Lächeln, das ihr unwillkürlich gekommen war, auf ihren Lippen erscheinen: „Du hast ja Recht. Wir sind nur unter uns."

Sie bemerkte, dass Rufus noch ein Stück näher an sie herankam, doch sie entschloss sich, das nicht zu kommentieren. Wenn er es bevorzugte, offener und direkter zu sein, dann würde sie sich dem anpassen. Beherrscht verwandelte sie das ehrliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen in jenes, das ihre Mutter ihr von Kindheit an antrainiert hatte, jenes Lächeln, das besonders einladend auf junge Männer wirken sollte, ohne obszön zu sein.

„Wirst du zu Miss Dumbledores Salon gehen?", erkundigte Rufus sich, während er sie noch immer direkt anschaute.

Absichtlich ließ sie ihrem Blick zu der Einladung, die auf dem Beistelltisch lag, wandern, verharrte dort, als müsste sie über seine Frage erst nachdenken, ehe sie sich etwas aufrichtete, beide Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, und ernsthaft erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich. Dieser Salon ist auf dem Weg, das wichtigste soziale Ereignis hier in Hogwarts zu werden. Wer etwas auf sich hält, geht dorthin."

Grinsend lehnte Rufus sich zurück: „Du hast es also auch durchschaut?"

Sie warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu: „Ich bitte dich, Rufus. Man muss schon sehr weltfremd sein, um nicht zu verstehen, welches Spiel Miss Dumbledore hier spielt. Aber solange sie Toms Unterstützung hat, wird es schwer, sich dagegen zu wehren."

Schweigend nickte Rufus. Beatrix spürte deutlich, dass er noch mehr dazu sagen wollte, doch offensichtlich vertraute er ihr nicht genug, um seine Gedanken offenzulegen. Angestrengt überlegte sie, wie sie ihm zeigen konnte, dass er vor ihr keine Geheimnisse zu haben brauchte. Konnte sie es wagen, ihre eigenen Gedanken auszusprechen? Bei einem Lestrange wusste man nie, woran man war. Wenn er sie nur in eine Falle locken wollte, um sie später bloßzustellen, durfte sie nicht riskieren, zu viel zu sagen.

„Sie kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass Tom ihr seine Gunst geschenkt hat", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu.

Tatsächlich brachte das ihr die erhoffte Reaktion ein. Rufus schnaubte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Tom ist nicht mehr derselbe, seit sie hier ist."

Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und senkte die Stimme: „Denkst du, sie hat ihm einen Liebestrank untergeschummelt?"

Laut lachend warf Rufus den Kopf zurück: „Oh, Beatrix, denkst du wirklich, eine Amerikanerin hat es nötig, auf solche Mittel zurückzugreifen? Komm, streng dein hübsches Köpfchen an, was wird sie ihm wohl geben, was ihm sonst keine anständige englische Damen geben kann?"

Unwillkürlich legte Beatrix sich wieder eine Hand über den Mund. Sie hatte zwar selbst schon ähnliche Dinge geäußert, doch nie wirklich geglaubt, dass da etwas dran war. Doch die Überzeugung, mit der Rufus gesprochen hatte, ließ sie innehalten. Selbst für eine Amerikanerin war solch ein Verhalten vulgär: „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

In einer sarkastischen Geste hob Rufus eine Augenbraue: „Du hast nicht die Dinge gesehen, die ich gesehen habe. Glaub mir, Beatrix, Miss Dumbledore versteht es, Tom mit ihren Verführungskünsten an sich zu binden."

„Ich weiß, dass Tom sie als seine Freundin verkündet hat, ich war mir jedoch nicht bewusst, dass er die ernsthafte Absicht hatte, sie zu heiraten."

Erneut lachte Rufus: „Oh, ich bin mir sicher, das ist nicht seine Absicht. Und ihre gewiss auch nicht. Mach die Augen auf. Tom mag nach außen hin ein sehr anständiger, charmanter Junge sein, aber er könnte sich kaum weniger um die Regeln der Zauberergesellschaft kümmern."

Mehr und mehr war sich Beatrix sicher, dass es besser für sie war, nicht auf Tom als Heiratskandidaten zu setzen. Der Unterton, der bei Rufus mitschwang, während er über einen eigentlich guten Freund sprach, bereitete ihr Gänsehaut. Hatte sie Tom all die Jahre unterschätzt?

„Was meinst du, Beatrix Parkinson", fügte Rufus unvermittelt an, seine Stimme plötzlich tief und voller Versprechen, „willst du als meine Begleitung zu diesem Salon gehen?"

Ein Schauer fuhr ihr den Rücken hinunter. Rufus hatte seine Hand einladend ausgestreckt, doch sie zögerte, sie zu ergreifen. Irgendetwas in der Art, wie er sich ihr in diesem Gespräch präsentiert hatte, wie er sie jetzt anschaute, behagte ihr nicht. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Seele an den Teufel zu verkaufen, wenn sie akzeptierte?

Sie gab sich einen mentalen Ruck. Das war Rufus Lestrange, ein Junge, den sie schon aus ihrer frühesten Kindheit kannte. Er gehörte einer der wichtigsten Zaubererfamilien an, was dachte sie denn, was er tun würde? Es gab keinen Grund für sie, Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Sie zwang wieder das einladende Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und ergriff seine Hand: „Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Lächelnd führte er ihre Hand an seine Lippen, doch statt ihr einen einfach Handkuss zu geben, platzierte er mehrere kleine Küsse auf ihrer Handinnenfläche, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Hitze kroch ihr erneut in die Wangen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, was er hier tat, sie verstand zwar nicht, warum, aber sie spürte instinktiv, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, während er zärtliche Küsse verteilte, gab ihr das Gefühl, schmutzig zu sein.

Endlich ließ er ihre Hand wieder los: „Das freut mich sehr. Ich bin mir sicher, gemeinsam werden wir viel Spaß haben."

oOoOoOo

Zitternd zog Hermine ihren Umhang enger um sich. Sie war früher als gewöhnlich den Astronomieturm hinauf geklettert, um vor der Unterrichtsstunde in der Kälte der Nachtluft für sich alleine sein zu können. Eine Frage kreiste seit Tagen in ihrem Kopf: Mochte sie Tom Riddle?

„Hermine?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich um: „Abraxas? Was tust du hier mitten in der Nacht?"

Mit zögerlichen Schritten trat der blonde Junge auf sie zu: „Ich wollte ein wenig für mich alleine nachdenken."

Sie nickte: „Das verstehe ich."

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und schauten über die in Dunkelheit liegenden Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie widerstand dem Drang, nach seiner Hand zu greifen oder sich an ihn zu lehnen. Sie fühlte sich an Harry erinnert, mit dem sie auch oft einfach schweigend irgendwo gesessen hatte, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken, einfach nur zufrieden mit der gegenseitigen Anwesenheit.

„Hermine", kam es geflüstert von Abraxas, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend verbracht haben: „Ich habe eine Frage, die mir seit Tagen auf der Seele lastet, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie stellen soll."

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Abraxas, was auch immer es ist, du weißt, dass du offen zu mir sein kannst."

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass das nicht stimmte. Im Gegenteil, es wäre ihr lieber, er würde ihr keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen, die sie im Zweifelsfall an Tom weitergeben musste. Doch sie wusste, das war nicht das, was ihr Freund jetzt gerade hören wollte.

„Tom wusste Bescheid, oder?", fragte er leise: „Als ich … als ich bei dir war. Er hat mir ja sogar die Erlaubnis gegeben, zu dir zu gehen. Er wusste, dass du nicht vollständig angezogen sein würdest, oder?"

Traurig schaute sie ihren Freund an. Abraxas hatte es also am Ende doch erkannt und durchschaut. Sie nickte nur.

Ein gequältes Lachen erklang: „Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot. Rufus hatte Recht. Ich hatte nur einfach nicht erwartet … warum würde Tom das tun?"

Wieder und wieder fuhr Abraxas sich mit beiden Händen durch seine langen blonden Haare. Hermine sah, wie sehr in die Erkenntnis quälte, dass Tom vermutlich wusste, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Sie ergriff seine beiden Hände und drückte sie beruhigend: „Es war ein Test, Abraxas. Tom weiß, wie nahe wir uns stehen. Du bist sein bester Freund. Er musste wissen, ob er seinem besten Freund vertrauen kann."

„Und ich habe ihn nicht bestanden."

Hart presste Hermine ihre Kiefer aufeinander. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hatte exakt das getan, was Tom erwartet hatte, und war damit in die Falle gelaufen, die ihm gestellt worden war. Nicht Abraxas hatte seinen Freund betrogen, er war betrogen worden. Tom hatte Abraxas nie vertraut und ihn deswegen lieber in eine Falle laufen lassen, um ihn mit Hilfe von Schuldgefühlen an sich zu ketten.

Und sie selbst musste das Spiel mitspielen. Die Familie Malfoy war eine der ersten, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, und eine der treuesten. Sie konnte und durfte das nicht verhindern.

Sie beschloss, eine Facette der Wahrheit zu erzählen: „Du hast bestanden. Tom sieht in dir jetzt noch mehr einen loyalen Freund als zuvor."

Frustration und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in den Gesichtszügen von Abraxas: „Weil du ihn vermutlich angelogen hast. Bei Merlin, Hermine, ich habe meinen besten Freund betrogen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich dazu fähig bin. Ich habe unserem Haus Schande gebracht. Wir Slytherins sind doch berühmt für unsere Loyalität. Wir können wahre Freunde sein. Sieh mich an …"

Zärtlich legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange: „Du bist ein wahrer Freund für mich. Und Tom muss niemals erfahren, was zwischen uns geschehen ist."

Entschlossen packte Abraxas ihr Handgelenk und zog die Hand weg: „Es wird nie wieder geschehen, ich verspreche es dir, Hermine. Ich werde jener treue Freund für Tom sein, den er in mir sieht. Ich verstehe nicht, was zwischen euch ist, und ich glaube, ich will es auch gar nicht verstehen. Solange du mir nicht sagst, dass Tom eine Gefahr für dich ist, werde ich ihm ein loyaler, aufrichtiger Freund sein."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln nickte sie. Genau das war es gewesen, was Tom gewollt hatte. Sie blickte in das Gesicht dieses Malfoys, der so ganz anders war als sein Enkel. Sicher, er war auf seine Art und Weise auch stolz und arrogant, aber er war auch einfühlsam, nachdenklich und zärtlich. Sie fragte sich mehr und mehr, wie Lucius zu einem so hasserfüllten Mann hatte werden können.


	29. IV 5 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

„Du bist wie immer eine Augenweide, mein Herz."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Hermine die dargebotene Hand. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Schönheit war, auch wenn ihre Schneidezähne nicht länger zu groß und ihre Haare dank Magie gebändigt waren. Eine Dame wie Beatrix Parkinson besaß alleine durch ihre Haltung und Ausstrahlung eine Eleganz, die ihr selbst immer fehlen würde. Trotzdem schenkte sie Tom ein Lächeln und bedankte sich, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, so ein Kompliment zu hören.

„Die Vorzeichen unserer Beziehung haben sich ganz schön geändert seit dem letzten Treffen des Slug-Clubs", sagte Tom leise zu ihr, während sie sich unterhakte.

Amüsiert kicherte Hermine: „Negativer als wir beide zu dem Zeitpunkt kann man schwerlich sein."

„Was höre ich da? Zustimmung aus dem Mund von Miss Dumbledore? Du siehst also auch, dass wir uns zum Positiven gewandelt haben?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, während sie an Toms Seite den Weg zu Slughorns Gemächern einschlug: „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe mich zum Positiven gewandelt, du bist nach wie vor sehr negativ."

„Sie senkte ihre Stimme, um ihm leise zuzuraunen: „Deswegen ziehen wir uns doch so magisch an."

Hermine spürte, wie Tom neben ihr ein Lachen unterdrückte. Seine Antwort klang kalt, doch sie wusste, dass auch er Gefallen an der Unterhaltung fand: „Nach all den Wochen siehst du mich immer noch negativ?"

Sie blieb stehen, um ihn mit großen Augen und einem unschuldigen Lächeln direkt anschauen zu können: „Aber natürlich! Genau das macht doch den Reiz aus: Du bist ein böser Junge."

Für einen Moment versuchte Tom offensichtlich, seine kalte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, aber dann bemerkte Hermine seine zuckenden Mundwinkel und er gab nach. Breit grinsend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Du bist vermutlich die einzige Hexe, die mein echtes Ich lieber mag als meine charmante Fassade."

Das Lachen blieb Hermine im Hals stecken. Tom hatte vermutlich Recht mit seiner Aussage, und genau das war bei Lichter betrachtet ziemlich traurig. Dass er vor ihr keinen Menschen in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, dem er genug vertraute, um sich zu öffnen, sprach Bände. Andererseits – war es bei ihr so viel anders? Selbst nach so vielen Jahren der Freundschaft zeigten sich Harry und Ron immer noch überrascht, wenn sie etwas vorschlug, was gegen Regeln oder Gesetze war. Es war, als ob sie diese Seite von ihr nicht sehen wollten.

Tom hatte ihren Stimmungsumschwung offensichtlich bemerkt: „Worüber denkst du nach, mein Herz?"

Sie seufzte: „Mir ging nur gerade auf, dass meine Freunde … meine Freunde in Amerika mich auch nie so gesehen haben, wie ich wirklich bin. Ich war die Streberin, die sich an Regeln hielt, ihnen mit Hausaufgaben half, mehr nicht."

Irgendwo in ihr regte sich Widerstand, als sie diese Worte aussprach, doch Hermine unterdrückte das Gefühl. Tom mochte in seinem Größenwahn und Fanatismus verblendet sein, aber er hatte sie von Anfang an dazu gezwungen, ihr echtes Wesen zu zeigen. Tom, der sie gerade fest in seine Arme schloss, um sie zu trösten.

„Ich bin für dich da, Hermine", flüsterte er ihr zu, „egal, wie andere über dich denken, ich kenne dich. Ich bin da."

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungerne, aber die Schulflure sind wahrlich nicht der richtige Ort, um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen."

Augenblicklich ließ Tom sie los, um sich zu dem Sprecher umzudrehen: „Ah, Rufus. Ich sehe, du bringst zum ersten Mal selbst eine Begleitung mit zu Professor Slughorn?"

Innerlich rollte Hermine mit den Augen. Lestrange und Parkinson, was für eine Kombination. Sie bezweifelte, dass Rufus tatsächlich Interesse an dem Mädchen hatte, aber was auch immer er plante, schien weitere Kreise zu ziehen, als sie zuvor vermutet hätte. Kurz schielte sie zu Tom hoch, dessen Gesicht wieder zu der perfekte Fassade des Gentlemans geworden war. Ihm schien ebenfalls bewusst zu sein, wie bedeutend Lestranges plötzlicher Sinneswandel war.

Zu viert kamen sie vor der Tür von Slughorns Gemächern an. Dieser war wie immer der perfekte Gastgeber, hatte ein Wort des Lobs für die beiden Herren und ausgesuchte Komplimente für die Damen übrig. Auch die Tischordnung war wie immer schon festgelegt worden. Verwirrt und unzufrieden stellte Hermine fest, dass sie zwischen Lestrange und Abraxas platziert worden war, anstatt wie zuvor neben Tom zu sitzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Runde in viele Gespräche vertieft war, ein angenehmes Summen lag im Raum. Da Abraxas zu ihrer Rechten und Lestrange zu ihrer Linken beide schwiegen, hörte Hermine den verschiedenen Gesprächen am Rest des Tisches zu. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass Tom direkt neben Slughorn platziert war, ebenso wenig wie es sie verwunderte, dass die beiden sich angeregt unterhielten. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnten, unterhielten sie sich über einen schwierigen Zaubertrank, doch die Lautstärke des Raumes verhinderte, dass sie mehr verstand.

„Sie wollen mir also wirklich erzählen, da wäre keine Liebe im Spiel, Miss Dumbledore?"

Beinahe hätte sie die Worte von Lestrange nicht gehört, so leise hatte er gesprochen. Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern schien in sein Essen vertieft zu sein. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Abraxas, der gedankenverloren auf seinen Teller starrte, erwiderte sie: „Liebe ist ein starkes Wort. Ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht ist."

„Tom hat noch nie eine Frau so zärtlich behandelt wie Sie", beharrte Lestrange.

Daher wehte der Wind also. Natürlich versuchte er herauszufinden, was es mit der kurzen Umarmung im Gang auf sich gehabt hatte. Immer noch flüsternd gab sie zurück: „Manchmal teilen wir Dinge. Erfahrungen. Ich nehme Toms Unterstützung gerne an. Doch missverstehen Sie mich nicht: Ich mache mich nicht von ihm abhängig."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher? Sie haben sein Zeichen angenommen, nur durch ihn haben Sie hier in Hogwarts jenen gesellschaftlichen Rang, den Sie so offensichtlich genießen. Machen Sie die Augen auf, Miss Dumbledore, Sie sind bereits abhängig."

Obwohl auch er noch immer leise sprach, lag eine unnachgiebige Härte in seiner Stimme. Hermine erschauderte. Versuchte Lestrange gerade, sie gegen Tom aufzubringen? Erkannte er nicht, wie gefährlich das war, wenn er ihre Loyalitäten falsch einschätzte? Sie schaute kurz zu Tom hinüber. Er war nach wie vor in ein Gespräch mit Slughorn verwickelt, doch sie sah an der Art, wie sich seine Schultern angespannt hatten, dass ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sie sich für ihn unhörbar mit Lestrange unterhielt. Flüsternd erklärte sie: „Sie missverstehen, Mr. Lestrange. Meine Loyalität gehört Tom, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich von ihm abhängig mache. Oder sind Sie abhängig von ihm, nur weil Sie ebenfalls sein Zeichen tragen?"

„Mein Name alleine reicht aus, um meine Unabhängigkeit zu sichern", zischte Lestrange. Inzwischen hatte er Gabel und Messer beiseitegelegt und sich ihr vollends zugewandt. Er versuchte nicht länger, das Gespräch mit ihr vor den anderen zu verbergen, auch wenn er noch immer leise sprach.

„Ihr Name bedeutet gar nichts", sagte Hermine betont kalt. Natürlich war sie nicht so naiv, wie Bedeutung der alten Reinblutfamilien zu unterschätzen. Aber sie wusste, dass niemand Tom seine Anführerrolle streitig machen würde. Es war gefährlich für diesen jungen Mann, es auch nur zu versuchen: „Ein Wort der Warnung. Du unterschätzt Tom massiv. Und du unterschätzt meine Offenheit ihm gegenüber."

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Gespräch begonnen hatten, schaute Hermine ihren Sitznachbarn direkt an. Sie mochte Rufus Lestrange nicht, er hatte etwas an sich, was ihr Gänsehaut verursachte. Aber auch er war am Ende des Tages lediglich ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, der nicht wusste, worauf er sich hier einließ. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es der Lestrange-Familie weiter ergehen würde, sie wusste nur, dass sie Anhänger Voldemorts waren. Wenn Rufus sich zu sehr gegen Tom auflehnte, riskierte sie, dass die Zeitschiene durcheinander gebracht wurde. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Ja."

Überraschung zeichnete sich deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen ab: „Ja?"

„Wir wissen beide, wie wenig Sympathie wir füreinander haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich tatsächlich tot sehen will", erklärte sie, ehe sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf Tom deutete: „Tom weiß, dass wir uns unterhalten, und er wird wissen wollen, worum es ging. Darum meine Warnung. Ich werde ihm nicht verschweigen, worüber wir uns unterhalten haben."

Ein kalkulierender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen: „Hast du ihm von unserem Gespräch vor eineinhalb Wochen erzählt?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie: „Ich hatte keinen Anlass dazu. Nichts, was in dem Gespräch gesagt wurde, wäre für Tom irgendwie hilfreich. Aber wenn du weiter andeuten willst, dass du dich unabhängig von Tom siehst und dich gegen ihn stellen willst, werde ich darüber nicht schweigen."

Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Er rückte noch ein Stück näher und raunte ihr zu: „Blödsinn. Ich durchschaue dich, Hermine Dumbledore. Du hast mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn für mich zu verlassen, und jetzt versuchst du dich selbst mit leeren Versprechungen zu überzeugen, dass du zu Tom hältst."

Mehrmals zwinkerte Hermine. Wo bei Merlins Barte hatte Rufus diese verrückte Idee her? Hielt er sich für so unwiderstehlich, dass er nicht anders konnte, als zu vermuten, dass alle Frauen auf ihn standen? Hatte sie ihren Standpunkt nicht klargemacht, als er ihr auf dem Weg zu Astronomie aufgelauert hatte?

„Sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, Rufus. Du bist blind. Und jetzt nimmt deine Hand weg."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen folgte Lestrange ihrer Aufforderung augenblicklich. Belustigung sprach aus seiner Stimme, als er antwortete: „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Ich unterschätze weder dich noch Tom, und ich weiß, welche Rolle du in seinem Plan spielst. Aber glaube bloß nicht, dass ich untätig zusehen werde."

Ungläubig lachte Hermine: „Du weißt, welche Rolle ich in seinem Plan spiele? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, da weißt du mehr als ich."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Rufus sich von ihr ab, um mit seiner Tischnachbarin zur Linken zu sprechen. Hermine fing indessen einen Blick von Tom auf. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Antwort und formte „später" mit ihren Lippen. Grinsend nickte er.

Vorsichtig stupste sie Abraxas auf ihrer anderen Seite an: „Abraxas?"

Als hätte sie ihn tief aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, zuckte er zusammen: „Was? Oh, Hermine. Tut mir leid, ich war wohl gerade ein wenig unaufmerksam. Hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, aber du hast so gedankenverloren gewirkt. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mit hängenden Schultern schüttelte er den Kopf: „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken um mich, Hermine."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

„Nein, tut es nicht."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es gab nichts darauf zu erwidern. Was auch immer in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, Abraxas hatte offensichtlich kein Interesse daran, es mit ihr zu teilen. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Tom. War etwas zwischen ihm und Abraxas vorgefallen? Oder hatte seine abwesende Haltung etwas mit ihrem letzten Gespräch zu tun? Seufzend wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

oOoOoOo

Umgeben von einer Wärmebarriere, die gerade genug Platz für sie und Tom bot, spazierte Hermine nach dem Club-Treffen mit ihm über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hatte sie dazu aufgefordert, ohne Widerspruch zu dulden.

„Also, was hast du mit Rufus besprochen?"

Nur zu bereitwillig teilte sie den Inhalt des Gespräches mit Tom. Sie hatte Rufus gewarnt, aber offensichtlich bildete er sich ein, dass sie ihn nicht verraten würde.

„Er ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht loyal zu dir halte und im Gegenteil an ihm interessiert bin."

Tom konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken: „Das hat er gesagt?"

Hermine musste ebenfalls grinsen: „Ja, ziemlich wortwörtlich. Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen, aber ich glaube, wir können davon ausgehen, dass Rufus nicht länger bereit ist, dir einfach nur zu folgen."

Tom nickte langsam: „Das habe ich von Anfang an erwartet. Spätestens, seit er das Mal trägt, scheint ihm aufgegangen zu sein, dass er nichts zu sagen hat. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du meinem Wunsch nicht entsprochen hast?"

Wütend krallte Hermine ihre Hand in den Arm von Tom, unter den sie sich untergehakt hatte: „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe dir deutlich gesagt, dass ich diese Art von Spielchen nicht mitspielen werde. Manipulation mit Sex? Das ist unter der Gürtellinie und völlig daneben."

„Aber effektiv", gab Tom ungerührt zurück.

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Nichts in der Geschichte der Menschheit war so effektiv wie sexuelle Versprechungen, wenn man andere Menschen manipulieren wollte. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie es gut hieß. Trotz allem, was sie mit Tom getan hatte, war sie nicht bereit, ihren Körper einfach so gegen andere Schüler einzusetzen.

„Rufus weiß das übrigens", sagte sie, ohne auf seinen Einwand einzugehen: „Er hat offensichtlich durchschaut, was deine kleine Aktion mit Abraxas wirklich bezwecken sollte. Selbst wenn ich also versuchen würde, ihn auf diesem Weg zu manipulieren, es würde nicht funktionieren, weil er Bescheid weiß. Er erwartet, dass ich versuche, ihn zu manipulieren."

„Ach, Rufus", murmelte Tom, während er sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb: „Er enttäuscht mich nie. Natürlich würde er das sofort durchschauen. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum er plötzlich eine Gefährtin mit zu Slughorns Feier bringt. Er folgt meinem Beispiel und sammelt seine eigenen Gefolgsleute. Spannend."

„Wirst du ihn gewähren lassen?", hakte Hermine nach, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir werden sehen, wie lange diese Maus denkt, sie sei die Katze."


	30. IV 6 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Von einem Fenster im dritten Stock sah Hermine, dass Markus Longbottom alleine auf einer Bank draußen auf den Ländereien saß. Nachdenklich fuhr sie sich übers Kinn. Sie wusste, dass Tom gerade bei Professor Slughorn für ein langes Gespräch über seine Zukunft war, das Risiko also, ertappt zu werden, war gering. Sie brannte darauf zu erfahren, wie es Augusta ging. Hermine wusste, dass es nur ihr schlechtes Gewissen war, das beruhigt werden wollte, das hören wollte, dass alles in Ordnung war und Augusta keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen würde. Dennoch gab sie dem Impuls nah.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in ihr Zimmer, um ihren Mantel zu holen, steuerte sie zielstrebig auf die Bank zu, auf der Markus noch immer saß. Der kalte Novemberwind zerrte an ihr und trug das Versprechen von Schnee mit sich.

„Mr. Longbottom", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Obwohl sie zuletzt sehr freundlich miteinander verkehrt waren, war Hermine sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr noch immer wohl gesonnen war.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung erwiderte er das Lächeln: „Miss Dumbledore, hallo. Welche Ehre, Sie zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Etwas schuldbewusst ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie sich nie sehen würden, immerhin teilten Slytherin und Gryffindor diverse Kurse miteinander. Aber sie sprachen nie miteinander. Es war, als hätte die kurze Freundschaft zwischen ihr und den drei Löwen nie existiert.

„Wie geht es Miss Bargeworthy?", fragte sie gerade heraus. Sie wusste, dass Markus wusste, dass sie diese Frage stellen wollte, also brachte es nichts, höfliche Konversation zu machen.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe, wie sie früher war. Irgendetwas in ihr ist anders. Und ich meine nicht nur wegen dem, was vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht war das der Auslöser, ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist härter geworden. Sie war noch nie so sanft und zurückhaltend wie andere junge Mädchen, aber jetzt ist das mehr. Sie scheint entschlossen. Sie lässt sich nichts mehr gefallen, von niemandem."

Das Bild von Nevilles Großmutter trat vor ihre Augen. Die alte Dame war hart im Nehmen und unbarmherzig, wenn man sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Niemals hätte Hermine gedacht, dass sie ein Auslöser dafür gewesen sein könnte. Doch sie verstand, was in dem Mädchen gerade vermutlich vor sich ging: „Sie hat entschieden, nie wieder ein Opfer zu sein."

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den Augen von Markus: „Wie bitte?"

Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gleiten, während sie erklärte: „Wenn man Opfer einer Gewalttat war, muss damit sein Leben lang leben. Die Erinnerung verschwindet nicht. Sie prägt einen. Viele Menschen leiden ihr Leben lang darunter, sind ängstlich, zurückhaltend oder misstrauisch. Sie werden geplagt von der Angst, jederzeit wieder Opfer werden zu können. Gewalt, wie Miss Bargeworthy sie erfahren hat, lässt einen völlig schutzlos zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren und hatte keine Kontrolle. Die Panik, dass es wieder passieren könnte, kann einen verschlingen. Aber was Sie beschreiben, klingt danach, als hätte sie sich entschieden, ihr Leben nicht in Angst zu leben."

Noch immer schien Markus nicht zu verstehen, denn sein Tonfall klang zweifelnd, als er erwiderte: „Aber man kann doch nicht einfach entscheiden, ob man Angst hat oder nicht."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine, während sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn richtete: „Richtig, das geht natürlich nicht. Aber man kann sich entscheiden, wie man darauf reagiert. Lässt man sich davon beherrschen? Lässt man sein Verhalten von der Angst bestimmen? Oder entscheidet man sich dafür, der Angst ins Gesicht zu sehen und gerade, weil man Angst hat, in die Welt hinauszugehen, mit Menschen zu reden, Gesellschaft zu suchen?"

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie Augusta richtig einschätzte, doch die Frau, die ihr Neville beschrieben hatte, hatte vor nichts und niemandem Angst. Oder zumindest ließ sie es sich niemals anmerken. Verstohlen schaute sie Markus an. Der junge Gryffindor schien immer noch mit sich zu kämpfen, als wollte er nicht verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Augusta ist gerade sechzehn", flüsterte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme: „Sechzehn! Wie kann sie … wie kann sie so stark sein?"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln erinnerte Hermine sich an die Dinge, die sie, Harry und Ron mit sechzehn bereits erlebt und durchgemacht hatten. Der Welt war es egal, wie alt man war. Vorsichtig meinte sie: „Jeder Mensch ist so stark, wie er sein muss. Und mit Ihnen an ihrer Seite kann Miss Bargeworthy sehr stark sein. Wenn sie jemanden hat, der absolut zu ihr steht und für sie da ist, kann sie über das Geschehene hinauswachsen."

„Aber ich mache doch gar nichts", hauchte Markus, ohne Hermine anzusehen.

„Sie lieben sie", widersprach Hermine sanft: „Sie lieben sie, obwohl Sie wissen, was geschehen ist. Das ist das wichtigste überhaupt. Es macht auch Sie stark, Mr. Longbottom. Nicht jeder Mann könnte das."

„Was wäre ich für ein Mann, wenn ich Augusta für etwas fallen lassen würde, was nicht ihr verschulden war?", entgegnete er heftig: „Welcher Mann mit Selbstachtung würde eine Frau deswegen fallen lassen? Es ändert doch nichts an ihr! Sie ist doch immer noch Augusta."

Eindringlich nickte Hermine: „Absolut richtig. Aber nicht jeder denkt wie Sie, glauben Sie mir. Aber dass Sie so denken und das zeigen, hat Augusta gezeigt, dass sie immer noch liebenswert ist. Und das brauchte sie. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass sie aufgeblüht ist, nachdem Sie ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht haben. Alleine das zeigt Ihnen doch, wie wichtig Sie für sie waren."

Schweigend nickte Markus. Hermine blieb stumm. Es war für diesen jungen Mann vermutlich trotz all seiner Überzeugungen nicht einfach, an Augustas Seite zu bleiben. Wer wusste, wie sie auf Zärtlichkeit, auf die Berührung eines Mannes reagierte? Aber er wollte für sie da sein, und das war alles, was zählte.

„Kann ich Sie etwas ganz anderes fragen?", brach Markus abrupt das Schweigen.

Gegen ihren Willen spürte Hermine, wie sie sich innerlich wappnete. Sie hatte von diesem Menschen nichts zu befürchten, dennoch ging alles in ihr in eine Abwehrhaltung. Den Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie verzogen nickte sie.

„Wissen Sie, was mit Orion Black geschehen ist?"

Beinahe hätte sie erleichtert aufgeatmet. Es ging nicht um sie. Natürlich ging es nicht um sie. Was hatte sie nur gedacht. Offen gab sie die Frage zurück: „Inwiefern meinen Sie, dass etwas mit ihm geschehen ist?"

Unsicher zuckte Markus mit den Schultern: „Ich kann es nicht genauer beschreiben. Augusta sprach letztens über ihn. Wie zurückgezogen er sei. Und schreckhaft. Er scheint kaum einem Menschen mehr in die Augen schauen zu können. Er ist in Ihrem Haus, daher dachte ich, Sie wüssten vielleicht etwas."

Grimmig ballte Hermine ihre Fäuste. Sie wusste, oder ahnte zumindest, was in dem jungen Black vor sich ging. Tom hatte ihn wunderbar manipuliert und jetzt wusste der Junge offenbar nicht mehr, wer er war und was er glauben sollte. Homosexualität war ein schwieriges Thema. Dass Tom das einfach so ausnutzen wollte, um sich die Loyalität der Black-Familie zu sichern, war verachtenswert. Zumal sie daran zweifelte, dass der Junge wirklich schwul war. Toms Charisma und seine beängstigende Ausstrahlung konnten bei einem jungen, unsicheren Mann schon Gefühle auslösen, die mit Attraktion leicht zu verwechseln waren.

„Ich ahne, was geschehen ist. Und wer dafür verantwortlich ist", sagte sie knapp. Ihr Blick war hart, als sie sich von der Bank erhob: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Vielen Dank für Ihre Offenheit, Mr. Longbottom. Mir liegt am Wohl aller meiner Hausgenossen."

Verwirrung und etwas, was wie Misstrauen aussah, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen: „Sie wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist? So wie Sie das sagen …"

Augenblicklich schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Sprechen Sie es nicht aus, ich werde es sowieso nicht bestätigen oder leugnen. Aber ich werde versuchen, etwas an der Situation zu ändern, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Etwas in ihrem Gesicht musste ihre Unzufriedenheit gezeigt haben, denn sofort verschwand das Misstrauen aus seinem Gesicht und machte Verständnis Platz. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte Markus: „Sie haben merkwürdige Beziehungen, Miss Dumbledore, aber ich vertraue Ihnen."

Mit gespielter Missbilligung zog Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ein Löwe sollte niemals einer Schlange trauen. Sie enttäuschen mich."

Gemeinsam lachten sie über ihre Worte, doch Hermine wusste tief in ihrem Innern, dass es viel ernster war, als sie vorgab. Auch wenn sie keinen Schaden anrichten wollte, konnte sie nicht wissen, ob sie nicht doch irgendwann im Laufe des Schuljahres erneut mit den drei Gryffindors zusammenstoßen würde. Sie hoffte, dass Markus klug genug war, sich weiterhin von ihr fernzuhalten.

oOoOoOo

Hermine war gerade dabei, sich für die Nacht umzuziehen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Überraschung und Angst überfielen sie. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte das nur ein anderer Schüler sein. Sie schluckte und zwang sich, die Angst nicht in ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf schrie eine panische Stimme, dass es eine verdammt dämliche Idee gewesen war, sich in solcher Offenheit mit Markus zu treffen. Die Stimme war überzeugt, dass Tom sie gesehen hatte.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür, und ohne zu fragen oder zu grüßen, trat Tom ein.

„Tom", sagte sie langsam, nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte: „Was führt dich um diese Zeit her?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht lesbar, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte: „Brauche ich einen Grund, meine Herzensdame besuchen zu wollen?"

Unsicher folgte Hermine ihm zu ihrem Bett. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sich in ihrem Zimmer bewegte, sich auf ihr Bett setzte, führte ihr nur noch einmal vor Augen, wie sehr sich ihr Verhältnis in den letzten Wochen geändert hatte. Noch gestern hatten sie bei dem Treffen von Slughorns Club beide festgestellt, wie sehr sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten. Doch was war das jetzt? Warum dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, diese Maske?

Für einige lange Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf ihrem Bett. Nervosität breitete sich wie kaltes Eis in Hermines Körper aus. Hatte er sie heute gesehen? Hatte sie irgendetwas anderes getan, was ihm missfiel? Hatte sie ihn verärgert? Sie wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Tom schließlich nach einer zu langen Zeit. Seine Stimme klang kühl, emotionslos, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht täuschen. Das war die Stimme, die er nutzte, wenn es ihm nicht mehr gelang, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Angespannt wartete sie seine nächsten Worte ab.

„Slughorn hat sich verändert. Er lässt mich nicht mehr an sich ran. Und er tut das auf seine verdammte, schmierige Art und Weise. So jovial, so freundlich und zuvorkommend. Leere Phrasen, dass er immer für mich da sei. Aber sobald ich auch nur andeute, dass ich ihn etwas fragen will, was nicht mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat, blockt er ab. Ich verstehe es nicht."

Erleichterung durchströmte Hermine. Es ging nicht um sie. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich ihre offensichtlich unpassenden Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine: „Professor Slughorn ist ein Opportunist. Du solltest das besser als jeder andere wissen."

Wütend wischte er ihre Hand bei Seite: „Das weiß ich! Hör auf, mich zu belehren!"

Getroffen rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab: „Was ist dann das Problem?"

Als wäre plötzlich ein Damm gebrochen, packte Tom sie und zwang sie auf den Rücken. Lodernde Wut stand in seinen Augen: „Slughorn weiß Dinge! Dinge, die in keinem der Bücher hier in der Bibliothek stehen. Und er will sie nicht mit mir teilen. Nicht mehr. Früher war er anders. Er hat mir so viel erzählt. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Seit fast einem Jahr schon nicht mehr! Seit …"

Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. Schwer atmend starrte Hermine zu ihm hinauf. Tom war gefährlich, wenn er wütend war, egal ob sie der Grund war oder nicht. Für einen Moment war die alte Angst, die sie in seiner Nähe gespürt hatte, wieder dagewesen. Nichts als Panik hatte ihren Körper beherrscht. Während Tom nachdachte, kämpfte sie die Panik nieder. Sie hatte keinen Grund, Angst vor Tom zu haben. Er würde ihr nichts tun. Er würde sie nicht töten.

Während ihre Angst sich langsam legte, dachte Hermine über das Gehörte nach. Offenbar hatte Tom heute etwas von Slughorn erfahren wollen, aber der hatte abgeblockt. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie irgendetwas gesehen, was daraufhin deuten würde, dass Slughorn ihm irgendwie feindlich gesonnen war. Warum also schien er Tom keine Informationen mehr preisgeben zu wollen?

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da kam ihr die Antwort. Natürlich. Tom hatte letztes Jahr versucht, von Slughorn mehr über Horkruxe zu erfahren – und es war ihm gelungen. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können, nachdem Harry so verdammt lange gebraucht hatte, an diese manipulierte Erinnerung zu kommen? Offensichtlich ahnte Slughorn, dass er zu viel verraten hatte, und wollte seinen einstigen Liebling nicht noch weiter mit den Dunklen Künsten füttern. Ob er schon jetzt sein Gedächtnis manipuliert hatte? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Vermutlich würde er das erst viel später tun, nachdem alle Welt gesehen hatte, was Tom wirklich war.

„Ich war zu offen", murmelte Tom, offenbar immer noch in Gedanken vertieft: „Ich dachte, er wäre vertrauenswürdig. Ich dachte, er teilt mein Interesse."

Vorsichtig näherte Hermine sich ihm wieder, bis sie schließlich hinter ihm saß. Sie lehnte sich an seinen Rücken und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern: „Tom. Slughorn ist ein Feigling. Er wird dir solange die Hand reichen, wie du ihm Ruhm bringst. Aber wenn du auch nur im Ansatz etwas tust, was sein Image in der Öffentlichkeit belasten könnte, wird er sich zurückziehen. Er ist zu feige, um sein Wissen zu nutzen."

Obwohl sie Slughorn nicht vorwerfen konnte, dass er von Toms Idee, mehrere Horkruxe zu erschaffen, schockiert war, hatte sie kein Mitleid für ihn. Der Mann, den sie zu ihrer Schulzeit kennengelernt hatte, war ebenso schmierig und falsch wie sein jüngeres Ich.

„Du hast keine Angst davor, nicht wahr, mein Herz?"

Überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel ließ Hermine Toms Schultern los. Während er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sammelte sie sich: „Warum sollte ich Angst davor haben, meine Macht zu zeigen? Wenn du keine Angst hast, habe ich auch keine."


	31. IV 7 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Ein warmes Leuchten trat in Toms Augen. Stolz. Zufriedenheit. Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihrer Wange, zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie. Seufzend gab sie sich dem Kuss hin. Zärtlichkeit lag darin, nicht wie sonst Aggression oder Herablassung. Er küsste sie, weil er sie küssen wollte.

Langsam ließ sich Hermine zurück auf ihre Matratze sinken. Tom folgte ihr, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper, glitten von ihrem Rücken über ihre Taille zu ihren Schenkeln und zurück. Es lag kein Druck darin, nur der offensichtliche Wunsch, sie spüren zu wollen. Unwillkürlich schlang Hermine ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher an sich. Sie öffnete ihre Beine, damit er sich zwischen sie legen konnte, stellte ihre Füße an, um ihn besser spüren zu können.

Schwer atmend löste er sich von ihr, schaute ihr einen Moment einfach nur in die Augen. Offen erwiderte sie den Blick. Sie wusste, dass Tom nie gelernt hatte zu lieben, doch die Wärme, die jetzt in seinem Blick lag, sagte ihr, dass seine Gefühle für sie so nahe an diese Emotion herankamen, wie es nur möglich war.

Dann senkte er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie. Noch immer wanderte eine Hand über ihren Körper, während seine Lippen heiße Küsse auf den empfindlichen Stellen ihres Halses verteilten. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er endlich, endlich ihre Brust berührte, mit seiner Hand umschloss. Wie ein Echo vibrierte ein Stöhnen durch seinen Körper, ein Stöhnen, das Hitze in Hermine aufsteigen ließ.

Gierig begann sie, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er noch immer damit beschäftigt war, ihren Körper zu streicheln. Endlich hatte sie den störenden Stoff entfernt, endlich konnte sie ihre Finger über seine muskulösen Arme streichen lassen. Beinahe unbewusst fing sie an, ihre Hüfte gegen seine zu reiben. Ein weiteres Stöhnen, lauter diesmal, erklang.

Als habe sie ihn angesteckt, begann Tom mit geschickten Fingern, ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Rasch, fast schon fiebrig riss er ihr den Stoff vom Leib. Seine Lippen waren wieder auf ihren, doch diesmal war die sanfte Zärtlichkeit verschwunden. Eindringlich forderte er Einlass und Hermine öffnete sich ihm nur zu bereitwillig. Seine Zunge fand ihre, und während sie sich ganz dem Gefühl, seinem Geschmack hingab, entkleidete er sie beide.

Heiß spürte sie seine Erregung an ihrem Schenkel. Ein Stöhnen, aufgefangen von seinem Mund, entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, doch er kam ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte nach. Seine Hand wanderte hinunter, zwischen ihre Schenkel. Willig öffnete sie ihre Beine weiter, während Toms Finger über ihre Mitte fuhren. Ein Schauer lief über ihren ganzen Körper. Mit stetigem Druck steigerte Tom ihr Lust, immer weiter, immer höher, und doch nicht genug. Verzweifelt wandte sich Hermine unter ihm, versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Finger in ihr zu versenken.

Wieder schien er ihre Not erkannt zu haben. Er unterbrach den Kuss, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Seine Finger ließen von ihr ab, umschlossen stattdessen sein hartes Glied. Flehend schaute sie zu ihm auf. Einmal, zweimal fuhr er mit seiner Hand auf und ab, dann positionierte er sich vor ihr. Ungeduldig hob Hermine ihr Becken. Sie wollte nicht länger warten, sie brauchte ihn.

Eine Hand legte sich um ihre Hüfte, um ihr Halt zu geben, die andere Hand griff nach ihrer, die Finger ineinander verwoben, presste er sie hart in die Matratze. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf ihr, hielt er ihre Augen gefangen. Mit geöffneten Lippen und hektischem Atem wartete sie ab. Dann, unendlich langsam, senkte er sich in sie. Ihr Mund öffnete sich weit, während ihre Lider zufielen.

„Nein. Schau mich an. Sieh mich an, mein Herz."

Die leise gemurmelten Worte drangen nur langsam durch ihre lustverschleierten Gedanken, doch dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Neugier schien ihr aus den Augen von Tom entgegen. Als er schließlich komplett in ihr war, ließ er ihre Hüfte los, um auch mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrer zu greifen. Er führte sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen, die Finger noch immer ineinander verschränkt, schaute sie an, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Wärme, die nichts mit ihrer Erregung zu tun hatte, überrollte Hermine.

Endlich bewegte er sich. Langsam, ohne die übliche Härte, bewegte Tom sich in ihr, hielt ihren Blick gefangen, hielt ihre Hände fest. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, die Augen wieder zu schließen und sich ganz dem Gefühl hinzugeben. Langsam, unendlich langsam stieß er in sie, und sie begegnete ihm im Takt. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn. Sie brauchte mehr. Mehr. Heiser stöhnte sie auf.

Toms Rhythmus wurde schneller. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihren, schlängelten sich stattdessen um ihre Schultern, während er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Instinktiv legte Hermine einen Arm um ihn, die andere Hand griff nach seinem Kopf, nach seinen Haaren. Schneller und schneller bewegte er sich, bis Hermine ihm nicht mehr folgen konnte, sich nur noch mit Armen und Beinen an ihn klammern konnte.

Ihr Atem kam stoßweise, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem leisen Wimmern. Sie spürte die Erlösung, sie war so nah. Das beinahe gequälte Stöhnen von Tom direkt neben ihrem Ohr ließ heiße Blitze durch ihren Körper zucken. Auch er war nahe, das spürte sie. Längst hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper, seine Hände pressten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern, sein heißer, harter Schwanz, das Geräusch von feuchter Haut auf feuchter Haut, ihr eigenes Seufzen, all das vermischte sich zu einem wundervollen, heißen Gefühl.

„Komm für mich", presste Tom angestrengt hervor: „Komm für mich, Hermine. Komm …"

„Beiß mich", hauchte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Toms Zähne gruben sich in das empfindliche Fleisch an ihrem Hals und Hermine kam. Heiß überrollte sie die Welle ihres Höhepunktes. Sie klammerte sich an Tom, ihre Hüfte presste sich gegen ihn, rieb sich an ihm, während er weiter in sie drang, nicht nachließ. Zitternd zog sie ihn noch enger an sich, ließ zu, dass ein kehliges Stöhnen sich ihr entrang. Und dann kam er, mit einem, zwei, drei letzten Stößen, ergoss sich heiß in sie, während sie den letzten Wogen ihrer Erregung nachspürte.

Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Arme und Beine fallen. Tom lag auf ihr, sein gesamtes Gewicht drückte sie in die Matratze, doch sie war sogar zu erschöpft, um zu protestieren. Drei, vier Atemzüge lag er so auf ihr, in ihr, bis er schließlich mit letzter Kraft von ihr rollte und neben ihr auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam.

Minutenlang lagen beide da, ihr Atem normalisierte sich nur langsam. Dann, plötzlich, fröstelte Hermine. Die Hitze des Augenblicks war vorüber und zurück blieb nur der Schweiß, der ihren gesamten Körper überdeckte. Zitternd richtete sie sich auf.

„Mir wird kalt", erklärte sie schwach.

Stöhnend erhob sich auch Tom: „Das wollen wir natürlich nicht."

Während er das Bett verließ, krabbelte Hermine unter ihre Bettdecke. Sie beobachtete, wie Tom seine Kleidung vom Boden sammelte und sich anzog. Nachdenklich fragte sie sich, ob ihm bewusst war, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatten schon oft Sex gehabt, aber das gerade, das war mehr als Sex gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte, doch das war ihr egal. Ihr Körper war gesättigt, alles an ihr war wohlig schwach.

Fertig angezogen drehte Tom sich wieder zu ihr herum. Beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, schaute er auf sie hinab: „Ich wusste, dass du den Schmerz brauchst."

Mit einem Schnauben schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Natürlich. Tom wäre nicht Tom, wenn er nicht sofort diesen einen, winzigen Punkt herausholen würde, um davon abzulenken, wie emotional, wie zärtlich er zu Beginn gewesen war. Sie war zu müde, um darüber zu streiten. Stattdessen ließ sie sich auf sein Spiel ein: „Ich vermute, Kuscheln ist keine Option?"

Als Antwort hob Tom nur eine Augenbraue. Natürlich. Innerlich fragte Hermine sich, ob Tom sie morgen dafür büßen lassen würde, dass sie ihn so emotional gesehen hatte. Doch statt dieser Angst Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ sich auf ihr Kopfkissen sinken: „Ich würde dann jetzt gerne schlafen."

Lächelnd trat er an sie heran und streichelte ihr über den Kopf: „Schlaf gut, mein Herz. Träum was Schönes."

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Du auch."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sich erneut umzudrehen, verließ Tom ihr Zimmer.

Lange lag Hermine da, starrte an die Decke, und dachte darüber nach, was gerade geschehen war. So hatte sie sich Sex immer vorgestellt. Innige Umarmung, sich in die Augen schauen, den anderen spüren, langsam erkunden. Aber so war es nie mit Tom gewesen. Mit Tom war es immer um Macht gegangen, um den rein körperlichen Akt. Darum, ihr zu beweisen, dass sie ihm ausgeliefert und verfallen war. Es war immer ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen.

oOoOoOo

Nachdenklich starrte Tom auf die dunkle Platte seines Schreibtisches. Sein Plan für die glorreiche Zukunft der Zaubererwelt schwebte durch seine Gedanken. Szenen, die seine Anhänger zeigten, wie sie seinen Plan umsetzten, wirbelten hin und her. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Er hatte es schon lange gewusst und seine treuen Gefolgsmänner hier im Schloss wussten es auch. Zumindest zum Teil.

Dennoch bekam er nicht, was er wirklich wollte. Er hasste seine Eltern mehr denn je dafür, dass sie ihm den Zutritt zur magischen Welt verwehrt hatten. Seine Altersgenossen wussten so viel mehr als er. Er hatte nie einen Vater gehabt, der ihn in die spannenden Seiten der Magie einweihen konnte. Slughorn hatte sich als nützlich erwiesen, denn kaum einer wusste so viel wie der Professor. Dass er ein Opportunist war und sehr früh angefangen hatte, sich um ihn, den strahlenden Star des Slytherin-Hauses, zu kümmern, hatte einige Wissenslücken gefüllt. Aber jetzt war diese Quelle versiegt. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass die Frage nach den Horkruxen zu weit gegangen war. Wenn er nur geduldiger gewesen wäre, hätte er sicherlich selbst herausgefunden, wie genau man ein Horkrux erstellt. Tom wünschte, er könnte seinem Professor das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht hexen.

Doch wenn er ehrlich war, waren all das nicht seine echten Sorgen. Er lenkte sich nur ab. Lenkt sich ab von dem nagenden Gefühl, dass Hermine Dumbledore tatsächlich ein Stolperstein war. In seiner rasenden Wut war er zu ihr gegangen. Er hatte sie quälen wollen, seine ganze Wut an ihr auslassen wollen. Stattdessen hatte er sich geöffnet und sie hatte mit Verständnis reagiert.

„Warum sollte ich Angst davor haben, meine Macht zu zeigen? Wenn du keine Angst hast, habe ich auch keine."

Erst als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war ihm aufgegangen, dass er genau das hatte hören wollen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Welt, weil sie an seiner Seite stand. Er machte sie stark. Das war es, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Er machte sie stark. Sie brauchte ihn. Diese simplen Worte hatten ihn berauscht. Sie wusste mehr über ihn als jeder andere Slytherin. Mehr als Abraxas oder Rufus. Tom war sich bewusst, dass seine Sicht auf die Welt, seine Art, mit seinen Mitmenschen umzugehen, nicht das war, was man als normal beschreiben würde. Er war sich bewusst, dass er nicht normal war. Deswegen hatte er nur sehr ausgewählte Seiten von sich gezeigt, selbst seinen engsten Anhängern gegenüber. Nicht jedoch bei ihr. Sein Bedürfnis, sie zu quälen und zu demütigen, sie zu brechen und dann wieder zusammenzusetzen, war unverschleiert. Und trotzdem akzeptierte sie ihn, brauchte sie ihn.

Brauchte er sie?

Er hatte sich erfolgreich eingeredet, dass sie nur ein nützliches Werkzeug war. Dass ihr Intellekt sie wertvoll machte. Dass er ihren Körper nutzen konnte, um die anderen Schüler gefügig zu machen. Dass er sie nicht brauchte, sondern sie lediglich Dinge einfacher für ihn machte.

Brauchte er sie?

Ein klares Nein erklang in seinem Innern. Nein, denn er war Lord Voldemort. Nein, denn niemand konnte Lord Voldemort das Wasser reichen. Nein, denn Lord Voldemort hatte immer alle Zügel in der Hand. Nein, denn alle anderen brauchten Lord Voldemort.

Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Er kannte diese Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er allen anderen überlegen war und niemanden brauchte. Es war jener Teil von ihm, der ihn hatte überleben lassen. Ohne diesen Teil hätte er im Waisenhaus nicht überlebt. Ohne diesen Teil hätte er nicht Ansehen und Respekt unter den hochnäsigen Slytherins gefunden. Dieser Teil in ihm war überlebenswichtig.

Doch zum ersten Mal hatte Tom das Gefühl, dass dieser Teil ihn anlog. Dass er sich selbst belog. Die Erinnerung an die Wärme von Hermines Körper, an ihre offenen, strahlenden Augen, an ihre kleinen Hände, die so willig die seinen ergriffen hatten. Sie gab ihm Halt. Dank Slughorn hatte er an sich gezweifelt, aber Hermine war dagewesen, hatte Slughorn vom Tisch gefegt und ihm vor Augen geführt, dass sein Professor einfach nicht stark genug war, um ihm wirklich helfen zu können. Für einen Moment hatte dieser Teil in ihm, der ihm Kraft gab, gewankt, hatte nichts als unbändige Wut hinterlassen. Dann war sie gekommen und die Wut war verpufft.

Grimmig ballte Tom die Fäuste. Er brauchte sie. Ohne sie hätte er vermutlich heute in seinem Zorn eine Dummheit angestellt. Sie hielt ihn auf dem Boden der Realität. Dank ihr war er noch bei Verstand.

Was machte es schon, dass er sie brauchte?

Entschlossenheit erfasste ihn.

Er würde einfach dafür sorgen, dass sie für immer an seiner Seite war. Sie würde ihn niemals verlassen. Welche Rolle spielte es, ob er sie brauchte oder nicht, wenn er einfach dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie immer da war, wenn er sie brauchte. Er würde sie niemals gehen lassen. Hermine Dumbledore gehörte ihm.

Und das würde er ihr deutlich machen.


	32. IV 8 - Von Katzen und Mäusen

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Seit sie am Morgen neben Tom Platz genommen hatte, hatte er kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Stattdessen hatte er sie einfach immer wieder angesehen. Es war kein kalter, abweisender Blick, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Aber es war definitiv auch nicht der Blick, den man normalerweise nach einer intimen Liebesnacht erwarten würde. Er schaute sie an, als wollte er sie warnen. Sie wusste nur nicht genau, wovor.

In Zaubertränke hatten sie schweigend nebeneinander gearbeitet, sie hatte die Zutaten zubereitet, während er sich um den eigentlichen Brauvorgang gekümmert hatte. Auch da hatte er kein Wort mit ihr geredet, doch sein ganzes Verhalten sprach eine eindeutige Sprache. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihr, und nur auf ihr.

Der ganze Tag war so verlaufen. Erst jetzt am Abend hatte sie endlich Zeit für sich alleine, Zeit, in Ruhe über sein Verhalten nachzudenken. Sie saß auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und tat so, als würde sie durch eine Zeitschrift für Arithmantik blättern, während sie in Gedanken zu ergründen versuchte, was Toms Verhalten bedeuten könnte. Wenn es nicht Tom gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn mit einem Platzhirsch verglichen. Seine Aura den Tag über hatte gewirkt, als wollte er alle anderen Schüler von ihr fernhalten. Entsprechend war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie nicht nur nicht mit Tom, sondern generell mit niemandem gesprochen hatte. Alle schienen einen Bogen um sie zu machen.

Hermine wusste, dass Tom auf eine merkwürdige Weise besitzergreifend sein konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr direkt gesagt hatte, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass irgendjemand außer ihm sie töten würde, war Beweis genug dafür. Er hatte nicht nur einmal „Meins" gesagt, wenn es um sie ging. Doch bisher war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass er in ihr nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug sah. Nützlich und interessant zwar, etwas, was er nicht wirklich teilen wollte, aber mehr nicht. Dass er tatsächlich versucht hatte, sie dazu zu bringen, mit seinen engsten Verbündeten zu schlafen, um sie manipulieren zu können, zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er sie durchaus mit anderen teilen würde, wenn es seinem Plan nützte. Seine ganze Scharade mit Abraxas war ein weiterer Beweis dafür.

Warum also hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich über Nacht etwas geändert hatte? Dass sie miteinander auf eine Weise Sex gehabt hatten, die man unter anderen Umständen als Liebe machen bezeichnen könnte, hatte doch gewiss keine so großen Auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt. Niemals war Tom Riddle jemand, der sich von so etwas beeindrucken ließ.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Orion, der alleine an einem Tisch saß und Hausaufgaben zu machen schien. Seit sie dank Markus erfahren hatte, dass Orion sich offensichtlich merkwürdig verhielt, und sie danach Tom zur Rede gestellt hatte, war ihr selbst aufgefallen, wie zurückgezogen der vorher so lebendige Junge geworden war. Auch ihn versuchte Tom mit Sex zu manipulieren, nur auf eine sehr viel perfidere Art und Weise als die anderen.

Seufzend klappte sie das Magazin zu und legte es auf den Tisch, dann erhob sie sich und setzte sich neben Orion: „Guten Abend."

Seine Reaktion war definitiv anders als erwartet. Statt einer freundlichen, fröhlichen Erwiderung, schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe und er starrte sie an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen: „Miss Dumbledore. Hallo."

Misstrauisch legte sie den Kopf schräg: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Orions Gesicht lief tief rot an, während er in offensichtlicher Nervosität mit seiner Schreibfeder spielte: „Natürlich. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Warum reagierte dieser Junge so? Lag es nur daran, dass er sich zu Tom hingezogen fühlte und sie zufällig dessen Freundin war? Hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Verwirrt erwiderte sie: „Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Eher andersherum. Ich dachte, ich kann dir helfen."

Sie war unbewusst ins Du gewechselt, doch das schien ein Fehler gewesen zu sein. Immer noch hochrot starrte Orion sie aus großen Augen an: „Sie können nicht wissen … unmöglich. Oder wissen Sie es doch?"

Hermine wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrt. Was dachte Orion, was sie von ihm wollte? Sie beugte sich ein Stück vor und senkte die Stimme, damit die wenigen anderen Slytherins, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, ihre Worte nicht hören konnten: „Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, was ich wissen könnte. Aber wenn du darüber reden willst, ich höre zu."

Orion senkte den Kopf, ehe er so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht hören konnte, sagte: „Ich respektiere Sie, Miss Dumbledore. Sie und Tom. Sie sind ein Paar. Ich sollte nicht … es ist nicht richtig."

Also hatte er tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich zu Tom hingezogen fühlte. Mitgefühl machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie war sich sehr sicher, dass Orion nicht tatsächlich schwul war. Nachdem Tom ihr geschilderte hatte, was genau zwischen ihm und Orion vorgefallen war, hatte sie einen ganz anderen Verdacht.

Orion hatte Angst vor Tom.

Angst ging mit ähnlichen Symptomen einher wie Liebe, und natürlich würde jemand wie Orion, der Tom bewunderte und unbedingt auch zum engeren Kreis seiner Freunde gehören wollte, niemals im Leben zulassen, dass er Angst vor Tom hatte. Also deutete er seine Reaktion auf Tom instinktiv als Liebe. Für einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen musste das mehr als verwirrend sein, gerade in dieser Zeit, wo vermutlich niemand offen darüber sprach.

„Hattest du schon mal eine Freundin?", erkundigte Hermine sich leise, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vorsichtig dazu bringen konnte, seine Gefühle für Tom zu überdenken.

Ruckartig lehnte Orion sich vor, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. Überrumpelt starrte Hermine in seine Augen, in denen ein heißes Feuer aus Wut und Angst zu lodern schien. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich, als er erwiderte: „Spielen Sie nicht mit mir, Miss Dumbledore. Ich bezweifle, dass Tom es gut heißen würde, wenn er wüsste, was Sie hier gerade versuchen. Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen in Versuchung führen lassen. Ich weiß, dass Amerikanerinnen ihren Körper gerne gegen Männer einsetzen, aber ich werde dem nicht nachgeben!"

Entsetzt entriss Hermine ihm ihren Arm. Das dachte er von ihr? Augenblicklich verfolg alles Mitleid, das sie für diesen Jungen verspürt hatte. Genau wie Rufus Lestrange schien auch er sie nur darauf zu reduzieren, dass sie ihren Körper als Waffe einsetzte. Ebenso eisig wie er erwiderte sie: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Verzeihen Sie meine Worte, sie waren aufrichtig gemeint."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ließ ihn alleine am Tisch zurück. Lag es an dem Jahrzehnt, dass alle Männer hier zu glauben schienen, dass sie nur Sex wollte? Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. Abraxas hatte das nie auch nur angedeutet, im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich stets geschockt gezeigt, wenn er irgendwelche auch nur entfernt sexuellen Handlungen von ihr erahnen konnte. Grimmig verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich ihre Wut aus dem Leib zu laufen. Sie hätte ihr Mitleid nicht an einen Black verschwenden sollen. Bellatrix Lestrange war eine Black gewesen, was hatte sie von ihren älteren Verwandten erwartet?

Mit einem genervten Schnauben ließ Hermine sich auf einer Fensterbank nieder, die Ausblick auf die Tiefen des Großen Sees gab. Es war schon zu dunkel, als das man noch viel hätte sehen können, doch das Wissen, das hinter dieser dicken Scheibe ein ganzes Reich von Tieren lebte, beruhigte ihre Sinne ein wenig.

„Miss Dumbledore."

Überrascht drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie selbst gerade gekommen war. Orion Black stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt und schaute sie zerknirscht an.

„Mr. Black?"

Sie war nicht gewillt, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Sein Verhalten war unmöglich gewesen, er würde sich schon eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen müssen, um ihre Sympathien zurückzugewinnen.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, bis er schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Unsicherheit war klar in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, während er auf sie hinab schaute: „Ich … es tut mir leid. Kein Mann sollte jemals so mit einer Dame reden, wie ich es gerade getan habe."

Ungerührt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn das alles war, was er zu sagen hatte, war sie nicht beeindruckt.

Kurz schien er mit sich zu kämpfen, doch dann war der Damm offensichtlich gebrochen: „Ich bin einfach so verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Sie sind in einer Beziehung mit Tom und haben gewiss mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen als ich. Aber dennoch ist es nicht recht, wenn ich als Mann mit Ihnen als Dame über solche Dinge rede. Insbesondere nicht, da wir keine solche Beziehung miteinander haben. Und dennoch habe ich das Bedürfnis … mich mitzuteilen."

Obwohl er noch immer keine wirkliche Entschuldigung vorgebracht hatte, schmolz Hermines Herz dahin. Irgendetwas belastete diesen Jungen, irgendetwas, das mehr sein musste als bloß seine Homosexualität. Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und klopfte auf die Fensterbank neben sich: „Komm, setzt dich und rede. Ich höre zu."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich neben ihr nieder, die Schultern hängend, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er anfing zu sprechen: „Ist es normal, sich zu Menschen hingezogen zu fühlen, mit denen man keine offizielle Beziehung führt? Körperlich hingezogen?"

Warm lächelte Hermine ihn an: „Das ist völlig normal. Wonach entscheiden wir denn, mit wem wir offiziell zusammen sein wollen, wenn wir vorher keinerlei solche Gefühle für irgendjemanden verspüren?"

Orions Augen leuchteten auf und er nickte eifrig: „Das ist ein guter Punkt." Doch sofort sanken seine Schultern wieder herab: „Aber es ist doch sicher nicht nochmal, für mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig so zu fühlen, oder?"

Hermine musste sich ermahnen, nicht zu lachen bei diesen Worten. Orion war erstaunlich naiv für seine sechzehn Jahre. Darum bemüht, nicht zu progressiv zu klingen, erklärte sie: „Auch das ist normal. Reine körperliche Anziehung ist nur … die Vorstufe zu echter Liebe. Echte Liebe kann man nur für einen Menschen empfinden, aber bevor wir den gefunden haben, sind wir … unsicher."

„Aber woher weiß ich denn, was echte Liebe ist?"

Nachdenklich wiegte Hermine ihren Kopf hin und her: „Das kann ich dir nicht erklären. Aber wenn du sie spürst, dann weißt du es."

„Fühlen Sie echte Liebe für Tom?"

Ihr Lächeln erstarrte. Was sollte sie diesem Jungen sagen? Sollte sie ihn anlügen und so tun, als wäre zwischen ihr und Tom wirklich alles wie in dem Märchen, das sie gerade erzählte? Oder sollte sie wie bei Lestrange offen sein? Sie beschloss, einen Mittelweg zu wählen: „Tom und ich sind in vielerlei Hinsicht kompatibel. Wir verstehen uns auf eine Art, wie kein anderer uns verstehen könnte. Ob es echte Liebe ist, wird sich gewiss bald zeigen."

Ein merkwürdiges Glitzern war in Orions Augen getreten, als sie das gesagt hatte. Seine Stimme klang angespannt, als er nachhakte: „Also ist es keine echte Liebe?"

Überfordert und unsicher, worauf er hinaus wollte, hob Hermine beide Hände: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe …"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Plötzlich hatte Orion sich vorgelehnt, sie an den Oberarmen gepackt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Entsetzen breitete sich in Hermine aus, als sie realisierte, was hier gerade geschah. Mit aller Macht stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht auch noch Orion. Tom hatte genug gegen ihn in der Hand, es brauchte nicht noch mehr.

Orion war derweilen hochrot angelaufen und in sich zusammengesunken. Mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme erklärte er: „Ich habe euch gesehen. Als ihr … als ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum … zusammen wart. Und ich … Sie haben gesagt, es sei normal! Sie haben gesagt, es sei normal, dass ich so empfinde. Ich habe Ihre entblößten Schenkel gesehen und ich wollte … ich wollte auch …"

„Was wolltest du auch?", fuhr sie ihn an: „Ich bin kein Gegenstand, Orion Black!"

„Wenn du mit Respekt behandelt werden willst, dann benimm dich auch so, dass man Respekt vor dir haben kann!", entgegnete Orion trotzig.

Ungläubig starrte Hermine den Jungen an. Er war noch immer rot im Gesicht und ganz offensichtlich peinlich berührt. Doch seine Worte zeigten deutlich, dass die Erziehung der Zeit in ihm einen sehr gefährlichen Mix aus Unwissenheit und Anspruchshaltung hervorgerufen hatte. Eisig erklärte sie: „Es ist völlig egal, wie ich mich verhalte. Ich bin ein Mensch und nur ich entscheide darüber, wer sich mir nähern darf und wer nicht. Mein Körper gehört mir. Selbst wenn ich nackt vor dir stünde, gäbe dir das kein Recht, mich zu berühren!"

„Rufus meinte…", setzte Orion an, doch Hermine schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab.

„Mr. Lestrange ist der letzte Mann, der etwas von Respekt und Anstand versteht. Vertraue niemals seinem Wort. Orion", sagte sie eindringlich, „verstehst du überhaupt, worum es hier geht? Verstehst du, was du gerade getan hast?"

Stumm schaute er sie an. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder traurig sein sollte. Orion war offensichtlich viel zu naiv aufgewachsen. Hatten seine Eltern wirklich nie mit ihm über solche Dinge geredet? Dass er ausgerechnet von Lestrange erfahren hatte, wie man mit Frauen umgehen konnte, machte die ganze Sache gefährlich. Langsam erhob sie sich: „Ich bin mit Tom zusammen, Orion. Mit Tom, dem du deine Treue geschworen hast. Denk bitte darüber nach, ehe du das nächste Mal den Impuls verspürst, irgendein Mädchen zu küssen. Es ist in Ordnung, das tun zu wollen. Aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, es gegen ihren Willen zu tun."

Sie sah, dass Orion sie schon gar nicht mehr hören konnte. Er hatte die Knie angezogen und seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Beinahe hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Er war ein in seiner Sexualität völlig verwirrter Jugendlicher, der von allen Seiten nur verwirrende Dinge zu hören bekam.

Trotzdem, sagte sie sich selbst, während sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging, trotzdem hatte er kein Recht, sie einfach zu küssen. Ihr schauderte. Der Gedanke, dass vermutlich die meisten jungen Männer in dieser Zeit mit ähnlichen Vorstellungen aufwuchsen wie Orion, führte ihr drastisch vor Augen, wie gefährlich es für Frauen war. Wenn sie nach den Vorstellungen dieser Zeit aufgewachsen wäre, wer wusste, ob sie ihm nicht recht geben würde und zugelassen hätte, dass er mehr tat als nur küssen, weil sie tatsächlich dachte, dass er das Recht dazu hatte?

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, über die Anstandsregeln der vierziger Jahre nachzudenken. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, ob sie Tom von dem Vorfall mit Orion erzählen sollte. Konnte sie es riskieren, ihm nichts zu erzählen? Das Risiko war hoch, dass Orion irgendwann von selbst vor Tom alles erzählen würde. Aber durfte sie ihm wirklich noch mehr Munition geben?


	33. V 1 - Loyalitäten

**V - LOYALITÄTEN**

* * *

 **~O~**

 _Freundschaft ist ein Zustand, der besteht,_

 _wenn jeder Freund glaubt, dem anderen gegenüber_

 _eine leichte Überlegenheit zu haben._

 **\- Honore de Balzac.**

 **~O~**

* * *

Ehe Hermine sich versah, war die Woche schon wieder rum und ein großes Wochenende stand bevor. Nicht nur hatte sie für den Samstag zu ihrem zweiten Salon geladen, am Sonntag war zudem der erste Advent. Sie war unsicher, ob zu dieser Zeit in der Welt der Zauberer die Adventszeit tatsächlich so gefeiert wurde, wie sie es kannte. Obwohl viele Zauberer ihrer eigenen Zeit durchaus Weihnachten feierten, wusste sie auch, dass es lange den Brauch gab, das Fest als Julfest zu begehen und es so von allem christlichen Beiwerk zu befreien. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie in ihrem vierten Jahr im Rahmen des Trimagischen Turniers an Heilig Abend der Jul-Ball stattgefunden hatte. Vermutlich waren die Hexen und Zauberer der vierziger Jahre noch traditioneller orientiert als zu ihrer eigenen Zeit.

Normalerweise würde sie in Alte Runen nicht so geistesabwesend sein, doch da der Kurs gerade Inhalte durchnahm, die sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit bereits gelernt hatte, konnte Hermine nicht die richtige Motivation aufbringen, Notizen zu machen und begeistert zu lauschen. Zu viel ging ihr im Kopf rum.

Während sie mit Vorbereitungen für den Salon beschäftigt war, hatte auch Tom sich rar gemacht. Sonst verging kaum ein Abend, ohne dass sie miteinander sprachen, doch seit dem Wochenende hatte er von sich aus nie ihre Gesellschaft gesucht. Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob Orion eventuell augenblicklich zu Tom geeilt war, um seine Verfehlung zu melden, und sein Schweigen jetzt lediglich Vorboten einer extremen Strafe war. Doch da Orion eher den Anschein machte, als würde er Tom meiden, hielt sie das für unwahrscheinlich.

Ein Blick zu ihrer Seite zeigte, dass Tom im Gegensatz zu ihr voll auf den Unterricht konzentriert war. Wie konnten sie so viele Kurse miteinander teilen und trotzdem kaum ein Wort wechseln?

Seufzend notierte sie sich die Hausaufgabe, klappte ihre Bücher zu und stopfte sie in ihre Schultasche. Alte Runen war die letzte Doppelstunde, die sie freitags hatte, und sie wollte den langen Nachmittag nutzen, um mit Professor Slughorn zusammen in die Küche zu gehen und mit den Hauselfen den Salon zu planen. Vermutlich würde sie heute erneut nicht dazu kommen, mit Tom zu sprechen.

„Mein Herz."

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu Tom um. Sie war schon beinahe aus dem Klassenraum getreten und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er direkt hinter ihr gegangen war.

„Tom?"

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er ihr den Arm anbot, zeigte ihr, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie irritiert sie von seinem Verhalten war. Während sie an seiner Seite die Treppen hinab stieg, sagte er leise: „Ich habe dich vermisst diese Woche."

„Du bist derjenige, der sich rar gemacht hat", gab sie zurück. Wenn er vorhatte, ihr einen Strick aus der Sache zu drehen, musste er sich schon einiges einfallen lassen.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte sie das. Innerlich schüttelte Hermine über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war nicht einfach nur die Angst, dass Orion eventuell schon über den Zwischenfall geredet hatte, die ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Tom zurückkehren ließ. Sie vermisste tatsächlich auch einfach seine Gesellschaft. Da Abraxas sie ebenfalls mied, war es einsam in Hogwarts ohne Tom.

„Ja, Tom, das habe ich", sagte sie ehrlich.

Seine freie Hand legte sich auf den Arm, mit dem sie sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte: „Ich freue mich, dass du so offen zu mir sein kannst."

Misstrauisch schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Die Wärme in seinen Worten klang überhaupt nicht nach Tom und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er schon wieder plante. Hatte er sie deswegen gemieden? Brütete er gerade einen Plan aus? Aber wozu? Er wusste doch spätestens nach dem Wochenende, dass sie für ihn da war, an seiner Seite, bereit, alles für ihn zu tun. Was brauchte er noch mehr von ihr? Hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, sie nach wie vor manipulieren zu müssen, um ihre Loyalität zu garantieren?

„Ich habe vor, am Sonntag in den Eberkopf zu gehen", erzählte Tom ihr, ohne auf ihre skeptischen Blicke einzugehen: „Es wird Zeit, den Kreis meiner Gefährten zu erweitern. Ich muss wissen, wie einige der jüngeren Schüler zu meinen Zielen stehen, ehe ich Hogwarts verlasse."

Ein Schauer rann Hermine über den Rücken. Bisher trugen nur Abraxas und Rufus das Mal, aber Orion Black, Humphrey Avery und Peter Nott wussten bereits, dass Tom Großes plante. Sie hatte nicht genug mit den anderen Schülern aus ihrem Haus zu tun, um zu wissen, an wen er dachte.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?"

Lachend erwiderte Tom: „Weil du meine Partnerin bist, Hermine. Du wirst auch anwesend sein und es ist sehr wichtig für mich, dass du mir zur Seite stehst. Ich werde an einem so öffentlichen Ort nicht über meine Pläne sprechen, aber ich möchte bestimmte Themen anschneiden. Ich brauche dich, damit das Gespräch flüssig läuft und ich von möglichst jedem Anwesenden am Ende ein klares Bild habe."

Sie sollte ihm also helfen, künftige Todesser zu rekrutieren. Innerlich konnte Hermine über diese Entwicklung nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie trug das Mal, sie unterstützte ihn, und nun würde sie andere Zauberer testen und ihre Ideale und Werte überprüfen. So ungerührt wie möglich hakte sie nach: „An wen hast du gedacht?"

Tom senkte seine Stimme etwas, da sie inzwischen im Erdgeschoss angekommen waren und ihnen immer wieder kleinere Schülergruppen entgegen kamen oder sie von welchen überholt wurden: „Drei Schüler aus dem sechsten Jahr: Gregory Rosier, James Mulciber und Antonin Dolohov."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Antonin Dolohov. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Zauberer tatsächlich nach Hogwarts ging und auch noch in dieser Zeit. Er hatte gar nicht so alt gewirkt, als sie ihm im Ministerium das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Andererseits wusste sie inzwischen, dass Zauberer generell älter wurden als Muggel.

Irgendwie hatte sie immer angenommen, dass Dolohov in Russland aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen war, und erst später nach England kam, als Tom Riddle bereits auf dem Weg zur Macht war. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht. Sie würde also einem jüngeren Dolohov gegenüber treten müssen, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Gefallen wir diese auserwählten Herrschaften nicht, Hermine?"

Sie konnte deutlich hören, dass Tom überrascht war, dass sie überhaupt auf die Namen reagiert hatte. Seinem Wissen nach kannte sie keinen der Schüler und sollte keine Meinung zu ihnen haben. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und versicherte: „Ich kenne keinen von ihnen, also kann ich mir auch keine Meinung bilden. Ich mit lediglich über den Namen Dolohov gestolpert, da er ein Charakter in dem Muggelwerk Krieg und Frieden ist. Ich war überrascht, einen russischen Namen hier zu hören."

Da Tom sie noch immer fest an seiner Seite führte, hatte Hermine keine Wahl, als mit ihm durch die Große Halle und nach draußen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu gehen. Ihr Plan, mit Slughorn die Küche aufzusuchen, musste offensichtlich warten.

„Krieg und Frieden?", erkundigte sich Tom, während sie gemeinsam den Weg einschlugen, der rund um das Schloss führte.

„Krieg und Frieden ist ein episches Werk, geschrieben von Leo Tolstoi. Es geht um Napoleons Krieg gegen Russland", erklärte Hermine, obwohl sie sich fragte, warum Tom sich überhaupt dafür interessieren sollte: „Obwohl Krieg einen großen Teil ausmacht, ist es im Grunde doch irgendwie eine Charakterstudie. Es gibt keine echten Helden in dem Buch, was es ziemlich spannend macht. Jeder Mensch erscheint menschlich in seinen Fehlern."

„Das klingt nach einem sehr spannenden Buch", meinte Tom und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn: „Denkst du, es lohnt sich für mich, das Werk zu lesen?"

„Diskutieren wir hier gerade wirklich Literatur?", gab Hermine die Frage direkt zurück. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tom tatsächlich Interesse an ihren Lieblingsbüchern hatte.

„Offensichtlich", entgegnete er trocken. Zu Hermines Erleichterung schien er damit jedoch das Thema fallen lassen zu wollen und zum Ausgangspunkt des Gespräches zurückzukehren: „Also, du hast nichts gegen die drei genannten Zauberer einzuwenden?"

„Ich kenne keinen von ihnen, also kann ich keine Meinung dazu abgeben."

Tom blieb stehen und drehte sie vor sich, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte: „Alle drei sind Slytherin-Schüler, Hermine. Wie kannst du nichts über sie wissen?"

Schnaubend schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich bin seit drei Monaten hier, Tom. Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich in dieser Zeit jeden Schüler kennengelernt habe? Ich bin froh, dass ich alle Schüler aus unserem Jahrgang mit Namen kenne."

Er legte den Kopf schräg: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Trotzdem ist es mir wichtig, dass du am Sonntag dabei bist und mir am Ende des Abends dein Urteil mitteilst. Als Frau bist du in der Lage, ganz andere Dinge über Männer zu erfahren."

Provozierend hob sie eine Augenbraue: „Was? Erwartest du, dass ich mit allen dreien flirte und dir dann Bericht erstatte, wer am meisten darauf angesprungen ist?"

Als Antwort darauf grinste Tom breit: „Das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, aber keine Sorge, Liebes, das war nicht meine Intention. Ich denke ganz einfach daran, wie gerne wir Männer euch Frauen unterschätzen. Ich vermute, dass alle dazu neigen, vor dir ein wenig weniger vorsichtig zu sein als vor mir."

Hermine rückte ihre Schultasche zurecht, die langsam aber sicher schwer wurde auf ihrer Schulter. Wieso standen sie hier vor den Mauern des Schlosses in der Kälte und sprachen darüber? Warum nicht an irgendeinem warmen Ort, der ebenso geschützt war?

„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt den Intellekt deiner Mitschüler. Jeder weiß doch, dass wir ein Paar sind, also werden sie damit rechnen, dass ich dir Bericht erstatte, denkst du nicht?"

In einer unerwarteten Geste griff Tom nach ihrer Tasche und nahm sie ihr ab, um sie an ihrer Statt zu tragen. So beladen setzte er den Weg um das Schloss fort und Hermine folgte ihm unaufgefordert. Vielleicht hatte er hier draußen irgendein Ziel?

„Du überschätzt unsere Mitschüler, Hermine", drehte Tom ihren Einspruch um, „Keiner hat eine Vorstellung davon, wie unsere Beziehung aussieht. Hexen und Zauberer reden nicht offen miteinander, vor allem nicht jene aus reinblütigen Familien. Offenheit ist ihnen fremd, sie sehen es als Schwäche. Ich vermute, sie werden versuchen, dir ein paar Dinge über mich zu entlocken, und sich dabei in die Karten schauen lassen."

Dem konnte Hermine folgen, doch eine andere Aussage von ihm ließ sie aufhorchen: „Willst du damit andeuten, dass du Offenheit nicht als Schwäche deutest?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Tom: „Das ist wahrlich eine kontroverse Aussage von mir, nicht wahr? Ich, der Erbe Slytherins, rede von Offenheit? Mein Vorfahr würde sich im Grabe umdrehen."

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen: „Trag nur nicht zu dick auf. Wir wissen beide, dass das Haus Slytherin für wahre Loyalität bekannt ist, und dazu gehört auch Offenheit. Ich habe speziell dich gefragt. Du bist derjenige, der stets mit einer Fassade von Höflichkeit und Charme durch die Schule stolziert und Lehrer wie Schüler gleichermaßen um den Finger wickelt, um sie zu manipulieren."

„Aber ich bin offen zu dir."

Ihre spöttische Antwort blieb Hermine im Halse stecken, als sie zu Tom aufsah. In seinen Augen flackerte ein Feuer. Er schien seine Worte ernst zu meinen, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass er nicht wirklich offen zu ihr war. Sie schluckte. Was war mit ihm los?

Wieder blieb er stehen, um sie direkt ansehen zu können. Er ließ ihre beiden Schultaschen zu Boden sinken und umschloss ihre Oberarme mit seinen Händen: „Du gehörst mir, Hermine, also kann ich offen zu dir sein. Du wirst immer an meiner Seite sein, oder du wirst sterben. Verstehst du, was ich dir sage? Du gehörst mir allein und deswegen habe ich keinen Grund, nicht offen zu dir zu sein."

Ihr stockte der Atem. In Toms Augen stand ein Verlangen, dem sie nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Seine Worte, die er mit solcher Selbstsicherheit ausgesprochen hatte, trugen ein dunkles Versprechen in sich. Hier draußen, im kalten Dezemberwind, vor den Mauern von Hogwarts, stand Tom Riddle und erklärte, dass er sie tatsächlich als seinen Besitz betrachtete, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass ein Mensch einen anderen besitzen könnte. Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich fiebrige Erregung in ihr ausbreitete. Sie war kein Objekt, sie sollte protestieren, sie sollte sich wehren dagegen, dass er sie offensichtlich umbringen würde, wenn sie ihn verlassen wollte. Doch stattdessen stand sie hier und fühlte sich stärker denn je zu ihm hingezogen.

„Ich verstehe", nickte sie langsam, „ich gehöre dir."

Sachte legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Wange, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen: „Mein Herz."

In einer Ecke ihres Verstandes erkannte Hermine, dass er sie näher als je zuvor an sich herangelassen hatte. Ob es ihm bewusst war oder nicht, er hatte sich ihr tatsächlich geöffnet. Er vertraute ihr. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich soweit bekommen, dass er ihr vertraute. Sie war endlich soweit, dass sie ihre ursprüngliche Mission erfüllen konnte.


End file.
